Obsidian EPDV
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Supe desde el momento en que Bella Swan se mudó a la casa del lado, que iba a haber problemas. Muchos problemas. Y problemas son lo último que necesito desde que no soy de aquí exactamente. Mi gente llegó a la Tierra desde Lux, un planeta a trece billones de años luz. Además, si hay algo que sé, es que no se puede confiar en los humanos... [ leer más adentro ]
1. chapter 1

[Obsidian — Versión Edward]

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Si es la primera vez que entras a este fic déjame explicarte un poco. Dos de mis sagas favoritas son Twilight y Lux. Y en una idea loca que tuve he decidido unirlas a ambas, adaptando los personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer a la historia completamente escrita por Jennifer L. Armentrout. Si no la conoces (Saga Lux) puedes hacerlo desde ahora con esta adaptación o leyendo los libros originales. En mi perfil se encuentran las adaptaciones completas de Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Origin y Opposition. Ahora quiero empezar con la trilogía Oblivion que son los tres primeros libros de la saga desde el punto de vista de Edward. Y para los que ya leyeron los anteriores y continúan siguiendo los libros ¡Gracias y Bienvenidos otra vez!_**

 ** _¡Vamos! ;)_**

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Supe desde el momento en que Bella Swan se mudó a la casa del lado, que iba a haber problemas. Muchos problemas.

Y problemas son lo último que necesito desde que no soy de aquí exactamente. Mi gente llegó a la Tierra desde Lux, un planeta a trece billones de años luz. Además, si hay algo que sé, es que no se puede confiar en los humanos. Los asustamos. Podemos hacer cosas con las que sólo han soñado, y con sinceridad, hacemos que luzcan demasiado débiles. Porque lo son.

Pero Bella me afecta de maneras en que nadie más lo ha hecho, y no puedo evitar desearla —o querer usar mis poderes para protegerla. Ella me hace débil, y soy el más fuerte de nuestra especie, el encargado de protegernos. Por lo que esta simple chica… puede significar el fin para nosotros. Porque los Luxen tienen un enemigo incluso más grande: los Arum, y necesito permanecer concentrado.

Enamorarme de Bella —una humana— no sólo la pondría en peligro. Podría hacer que nos mataran a todos, y nunca dejaré que eso suceda…

Capítulo 1

Más rápido de lo que podría seguirlo un ojo humano, me moví sin hacer ni un sonido a través de los árboles en mi verdadera forma, corriendo sobre el grueso césped y las rocas húmedas cubiertas de musgo.

No era más que una mancha de luz, acelerando a lo largo de la línea de árboles. Siendo un extraterrestre de un planeta a trece billones de años luz, estaba hecho de pura genialidad.

Pasé fácilmente uno de esos malditos coches de energía eficiente que se deslizaba por el camino principal más allá de mi casa.

¿Cómo demonios esa cosa tiraba de un remolque?

Como que eso no era importante.

Reduje la velocidad y me transformé a mi forma humana, manteniéndome en las espesas sombras proyectadas por los robles a medida que el auto pasaba por la casa vacía al principio del acceso de la carretera, y después se detuvo frente a la casa a mi lado.

—Mierda. Vecinos —murmuré a medida que la puerta del conductor se abría y una mujer de mediana edad salía. Observé mientras se dobló y le habló a alguien más en el auto.

Se rio y luego ordenó—: Sal del auto.

Quien sea que estuviera con ella no hizo caso, y la mujer finalmente cerró la puerta. Brincó por los escalones del pórtico y desbloqueó la puerta del frente.

¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? Se suponía que la casa se quedaría vacía, cualquier casa alrededor de aquí se suponía que permanecería vacía de humanos. Esta carretera era la jodida puerta a la colonia Luxen en la base de Seneca Rocks, y no era como si esa casa se hubiera puesto a la venta y esos imbéciles en traje no lo hubieran notado.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Energía crepitó sobre mi piel, vibrando, y la necesidad de convertirme de nuevo a mi forma verdadera fue difícil de ignorar. Y eso me enojó. En casa era el único lugar donde podía, donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos sin temor a ser descubiertos, y esos idiotas, el Departamento de Defensa, la maldita D-O-D lo sabía.

Mis dedos se enrollaron hacia mis palmas.

Eleazar y Stefan, mis dos niñeras personales del gobierno, tenían que haber estado al tanto de esto. Debe habérseles pasado fuera de sus malditas mentes cuando nos chequearon la semana pasada.

La puerta del pasajero del Prius se abrió, llamando mi atención. Al principio, no pude ver quién salió, pero luego ella caminó alrededor del frente del auto, entrando completamente a la vista.

—Oh, mierda —murmuré de nuevo.

Era una chica.

Por lo que podía ver, era alrededor de mi edad, quizás un año menos, y a medida que se giraba en un círculo lento, mirando al bosque que se unía con el césped alrededor de las dos casas, lucía como que esperaba que un león de montaña rabioso la atacara.

Sus pasos eran tentativos mientras se acercaba al pórtico, como si todavía estuviera debatiéndose si de verdad quería entrar en la casa. La mujer, la cual suponía que era su mamá, basado en el similar rostro, dejó la puerta abierta. La chica se detuvo en el fondo de los escalones.

La medí mientras me moví silenciosamente a través de los árboles.

Parecía de estatura promedio. De hecho, todo de ella parecía promedio; su oscuro cabello marrón, echado hacia atrás de su rostro en una coleta desordenada; su rostro redondeado y pálido; su peso promedio —definitivamente no una de esas chicas flacas que odiaba y su… está bien.

No toda su apariencia era promedio. Mi mirada se quedó fijada en sus piernas y otras áreas.

Demonios, tenía piernas bonitas.

La chica giró, enfrentando el bosque mientras sus brazos se doblaron en su cintura, justo debajo de sus senos.

De acuerdo. Dos áreas en particular no eran promedio.

Escaneó la línea de árboles y su mirada se detuvo, justo donde me hallaba de pie. Mis manos se abrieron a mis costados, pero no me moví, no me atreví a forzar a mis pulmones a inhalar. Me miró directamente.

Pero era imposible que pudiera verme. Me encontraba demasiado escondido entre las sombras.

Un puñado de segundos pasó antes de que desdoblara sus brazos y se diera la vuelta, lentamente dirigiéndose dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta ampliamente abierta tras ella.

—¿Mamá?

Mi cabeza se ladeó al sonido de su voz, la cual también era… promedio. Ningún acento realmente discernible o indicación de dónde provenían.

De donde sea que fueran, no debía tener ningún sentido de seguridad personal, ya que ninguna pensó en cerrar la puerta tras ellas.

Pero de nuevo, por estos lares, la mayoría de los humanos creían que se encontraban completamente a salvo. Después de todo, el pueblo de Ketterman, localizado justo fuera de Petersburg en West Virginia, ni siquiera estaba incorporado. Los diputados pasaban más tiempo persiguiendo ganado vagante y disolviendo fiestas de campo, que manejando cualquier crimen real.

A pesar de que los humanos sí tenían un hábito asqueroso de desaparecer por aquí.

La sonrisa de suficiencia torciendo mis labios se desvaneció a medida que una imagen de Emmett se formó en mis pensamientos. No sólo los humanos…

Cuando pensaba en mi hermano, ira burbujeaba dentro de mí, apresurándose hacia la superficie como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Se fue, muerto debido a una chica humana. Y ahora había otra maldita más mudándose justo al lado.

Teníamos que… simular ser humanos, mezclarnos entre ellos y hasta actuar como ellos, pero estar cerca de ellos siempre terminaba en desastre.

Siempre finalizaba en alguien desaparecido o muerto.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuve de pie allí, mirando la casa, pero la chica apareció de nuevo eventualmente. Saliendo de mis pensamientos, me enderecé a medida que caminó hacia la parte trasera del remolque. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de metal.

O trató.

Y volvió a intentar.

Luchó con la cerradura y luego con la palanca por lo que tuvo que ser el tiempo más largo de la historia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus labios se fruncieron. Parecía que estaba a segundos de patear la parte trasera del tráiler. Por Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaba a una persona abrir la puerta de un remolque? Lo hizo un evento maratónico. Estuve medio tentado a darme a conocer, mover mi trasero hasta allá y abrir la maldita puerta por ella.

Finalmente, después de una eternidad, abrió el tráiler y bajó la rampa. Desapareció dentro y reapareció momentos después con una caja. La observé cargarla y luego regresar otra vez. Subiendo de nuevo por la rampa, se tropezó en ella esta vez, cargando una caja que tenía que pesar más que ella por la mueca tensa en su rostro.

Se movió alrededor del tráiler, y desde donde me hallaba parado, pude ver sus brazos temblando. Cerré mis ojos, irritado por… todo. Llegó a los escalones, y supe que no había forma en la que podría subir esa caja por el pórtico sin caerse y probablemente romperse el cuello.

Levanté mis cejas.

Si se rompía el cuello, entonces supongo que eso resolvería todo el problema de que "se mudaran al lado."

Un pie logró llegar al escalón inferior y se tambaleó a un lado. Si se caía, entonces estaría bien. Logró subir otro escalón y mi estómago gruñó.

Demonios, tenía hambre aunque comí como diez panqueques hace una hora.

Casi llegó a la cima de los escalones, y se lo concedo, si se caía, no se rompería el cuello. ¿Quizás un brazo? Una pierna sería demasiado.

Mientras plantó un pie en el siguiente escalón y luego lentamente levantó el otro pie, estuve renuentemente impresionado por su pura determinación de cargar esa caja a la casa. Cuando se tambaleó peligrosamente en la cima, murmuré una lista obscena de groserías y levanté mi mano.

Enfocándome en la caja en sus manos, utilicé la Fuente. En mi mente, me enfoqué en levantar la caja solo un poco, quitando la mayoría del peso de sus brazos. Se detuvo en el pórtico por un microsegundo, como si hubiera notado el cambio, y luego sacudiendo su cabeza, entró a la casa.

Lentamente, bajé mi mano, un poco asombrado por lo que acababa de hacer. No había forma de que ella pudiera sospechar alguna vez que un chico en el bosque era responsable por eso, pero hombre, eso fue una movida estúpida de mi parte.

Siempre había el riesgo de ser expuestos cuando usábamos la

Fuente, sin importar cuán insignificante fuera.

La chica reapareció nuevamente en el pórtico, sus mejillas de un color rosa brillante por el esfuerzo, y se dirigió de vuelta al contenedor de carga mientras limpiaba sus manos a lo largo de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla. Una vez más, se tropezó fuera del tráiler con una caja de muerte en sus brazos, y tuve que preguntarme: ¿dónde diablos se encontraba su madre?

Los pasos de la chica vacilaron y la caja obviamente pesada se sacudió. Había vidrio dentro.

Y porque competía para el idiota más grande del mundo, me quedé aquí afuera, en los árboles, con el estómago gruñendo como un maldito motor, y la ayudé a cargar dentro caja tras caja sin que siquiera lo supiera.

Para el momento en que ella/nosotros terminamos de meter cada último ítem en su casa, estaba cansado, famélico y ciertamente me arriesgué a usar la Fuente lo suficiente como para que examinaran mi maldita cabeza. Llevé mi trasero por los escalones de mi casa y entré silenciosamente. No había nadie más alrededor esta noche, y me sentía demasiado exhausto para cocinar, así que bebí medio litro de leche y luego me dormí en el sofá.

Mi último pensamiento fue de una nueva vecina fastidiosa y mi plan demasiado asombroso como para fallar para no verla de nuevo.

La noche cayó, y espesas nubes, oscuras e impenetrables, bloquearon las estrellas y cubrieron la luna, tapando hasta la más mínima cantidad de luz. Nadie podía verme. Lo cual probablemente era algo bueno.

Especialmente considerando que me hallaba otra vez de pie fuera de la casa que una vez estuvo vacía, como un total acosador en uno de esos programas de crímenes reales. Vaya que me apegué a mi plan de nunca ver a la chica nuevamente.

Esto se convertía rápidamente en un hábito perturbador. Intenté discutir conmigo mismo que era necesario. Necesitaba saber más de nuestra vecina antes que mi hermana gemela, Alice, la viera y decidiera que serían mejores amigas. Alice era todo lo que me quedaba en el mundo, y haría lo que fuera por protegerla.

Echando un vistazo hacia mi casa, exhalé una respiración agravada por mi nariz. ¿Sería una cosa tan terrible si tan solo, no sé, quemara la casa? Quiero decir, no dejaría que esas… humanas se quemaran dentro ni nada. No era tan terrible. Pero sin la casa, no hay problema.

Me parecía simple.

La última cosa que necesitaba era otro problema, la última cosa que cualquiera de nosotros necesitaba.

Una luz se encendió en una de las habitaciones de arriba a pesar del hecho de que era tarde. Era su habitación. Hace solo unos minutos, vi su contorno pasar frente a las ventanas. Tristemente, se hallaba completamente vestida.

Esa decepción llevó el estado de acosador a un nivel completamente nuevo.

La chica era un problema, uno grande, pero yo tenía todas las partes funcionales de un chico, lo cual a veces desenfocaba toda la cosa de que era un problema.

Tener a alguien mudándose al lado, alguien que tenía nuestra edad, era simplemente demasiado riesgoso. Esta chica sólo llevaba aquí dos días, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que Alice la viera. Ya preguntó un par de veces si vi a los nuevos vecinos, si sabía quiénes eran. Me encogí de hombros y dije que probablemente era una pareja anciana retirándose al campo para disminuir su entusiasmo inicial, pero sabía que su personalidad excitable sería imposible de contener por mucho tiempo.

Hablando del diablo hiperactivo…

—Edward —susurró una voz desde las sombras de mi pórtico frontal—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí afuera?

¿Debatiéndome entre quemar o no la casa la próxima vez que vayan a la tienda es una respuesta racional al hecho de tener nuevos vecinos?

Sí, me iba a guardar eso.

Suspirando, giré y me dirigí hacia el pórtico. Grava crujió bajo mis botas. Mi hermana se hallaba apoyada contra la barandilla, mirando la casa de al lado, una expresión curiosa asomando en su rostro mientras una suave brisa desordenó las pequeñas puntas de sus cabellos.

Me tomó un esfuerzo increíble caminar a una velocidad normal mientras me uní a Alice. Normalmente, no era algo que siquiera me tentara cuando me encontraba en casa ya que me podía mover tan rápido como la luz, pero con las nuevas vecinas, necesitaba volver al hábito de parecer… bueno, humano.

—Patrullando. —Apoyé la cadera contra la barandilla, mi espalda hacia la casa como si no existiera.

Alice arqueó una ceja a medida que levantó su mirada hacia mí.

Brillantes ojos color esmeralda, del mismo color que los míos, se encontraban llenos de escepticismo.

—No parecía eso.

—¿En serio? —Crucé mis brazos.

—Sí. —Su mirada se deslizó sobre mi hombro—. Parecía como que estabas de pie fuera de esa casa, observándola.

—Uh-huh.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—Entonces, ¿alguien se mudó allí?

Alice fue a la casa de los Denali hace un par de días, lo cual era una jodida bendición a pesar de que la idea de ella estando allí con otro extraterrestre de nuestra edad, Eathan, pasando la noche, no me hacía feliz. Pero funcionó. No tenía idea de quién se mudó al lado, y conociéndola, una chica humana de su edad sería como descubrir un cachorro abandonado.

Cuando no respondí, suspiró pesadamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Se supone que adivine?

—Sí, unas personas se mudaron al lado.

Sus ojos se ampliaron a medida que volteó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, mirando la casa como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Mientras aunque nuestras habilidades eran bastante geniales, no teníamos visión de rayos X.

—Oh, Dios, no son Luxen. Son humanos.

Obviamente los habría sentido si hubieran sido de nuestra especie.

—Sip. Son humanos.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Saben de nosotros?

Pensé en la chica luchando para cargar las cajas hacia adentro el otro día.

—Mi elección es que no.

—Eso es tan raro. ¿Por qué el DOD los dejaría mudarse aquí? —preguntó, y entonces inmediatamente añadió—: ¿A quién le importa? Espero que sean agradables.

Mis ojos se cerraron. Por supuesto que Alice no se preocuparía por ello, ni siquiera después de lo que le pasó a Emmett. Todo lo que le importaba era que fueran agradables. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió, ni por un segundo, la clase de peligro que la proximidad de un humano representaba para nosotros. No mi hermana. Ella era toda unicornios vomitando arcoíris.

—¿Viste quiénes eran? —interrogó, emoción llenando su voz.

—No —mentí, abriendo mis ojos.

Sus labios se fruncieron a medida que retrocedió de la barandilla, aplaudiendo y se giró hacia mí.

—Espero que sea un chico sexy.

Apreté mi mandíbula.

Se rio.

—¡Oh! Quizás sea una chica, como de mi edad. Eso sería genial.

Oh Dios.

—Haría que este verano fuera mucho mejor, especialmente ya que Irina está siendo un ya sabes qué —continuó.

—No. No sé qué.

Puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No te hagas el inocente, idiota. Sabes exactamente por qué está siendo tan dulce como la miel en estos momentos. Pensó que pasarían todo el verano juntos haciendo…

—¿El uno al otro? —sugerí astutamente.

—¡Oh, asco! En serio. No iré ahí. —Se estremeció, y apenas pude esconder mi sonrisa mientras me pregunté si Irina admitió que la parte de hacernos el uno al otro aún pasaba a pesar de que no lo hacía desde hace un tiempo. No a menudo, pero sí ocurría—. Se quejaba de no ir a donde sea que le prometiste llevarla este verano.

No tenía idea de qué hablaba Alice.

—En fin, realmente espero que quien sea que esté al lado sea genial.

—Como un hámster en una rueda, la mente de Alice siguió dando vueltas—. Quizás iré y…

—Ni siquiera termines esa oración, Alice. No sabes quienes son ni cómo son. Mantente alejada de ellos.

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo sabremos qué tipo de personas son manteniéndonos alejados de ellos?

—Yo los chequearé.

—No confío particularmente en tu forma de juzgar a los humanos, Edward. —Su mirada se convirtió en una enojada.

—Y yo no confío en la tuya. Justo como nunca confié en la de Emmett.

Alice retrocedió un paso mientras inhaló una profunda y lenta respiración. La ira se desvaneció de su expresión.

—De acuerdo, entiendo. Comprendo por qué…

—No vayamos allí. No esta noche —dije, suspirando mientras levanté mi mano y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, haciendo que las puntas se pararan. Necesitaba un corte de cabello—. Es tarde y necesito hacer otra ronda antes de que vayamos a dormir.

—¿Otra ronda? —Su voz cayó a un susurro—. ¿Crees que… algún Arum esté cerca?

Negué, no queriendo que se preocupara, pero la verdad es que ellos siempre estaban cerca y eran nuestro único predador natural; nuestros enemigos desde el tiempo en que nuestro verdadero planeta existía. Como nosotros, no eran de esta Tierra. Eran, en muchas formas, lo exactamente opuesto de nosotros en apariencia y habilidad. Pero nosotros no matábamos como ellos. Oh, no. El uso de la Fuente era el medio de alimentarse de los Luxen que asesinaban. Eran como parásitos consumiendo esteroides.

Los Ancianos nos decían que cuando se formó el universo, estaba lleno de la luz más pura, haciendo que aquellos que vivían en las sombras—los Arum— tuvieran envidia. Se volvieron celosos y determinaron sofocar toda la luz. Así fue como se inició la guerra entre nuestros dos planetas.

Y nuestros padres murieron en esa guerra, cuando nuestro hogar fue destruido.

Los Arum nos siguieron hasta aquí, usando cubiertas atmosféricas para viajar a la Tierra sin ser detectados. Cuando sea que había una lluvia de meteoritos o una ola de estrellas fugaces, me ponía al borde. Los Arum normalmente llegaban después de dichas ocurrencias.

Luchar contra ellos no era fácil. Podíamos eliminarlos con la Fuente directamente o con obsidiana —afilada como si fuera un cuchillo, era mortal para los Arum, especialmente después de que se alimentaban.

Fracturaba la luz. Obtenerla no era fácil, tampoco, pero intentaba siempre de mantener una conmigo, normalmente atada a mi tobillo. Alice también.

Nunca sabías cuándo podrías necesitarla.

—Sólo quiero ser cuidadoso —dije finalmente.

—Siempre lo eres.

Sonreí con fuerza.

Dudó y entonces saltó hacia adelante. Estirándose sobre las puntillas de sus pies, besó mi mejilla.

—Puedes ser un imbécil exigente, pero te amo. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Riéndome, envolví un brazo alrededor de sus brazos y brevemente la jalé para abrazarla.

—Puedes ser una parlanchina fastidiosa, pero también te amo.

Alice golpeó mi brazo mientras retrocedía, sonriendo de nuevo.

—No vuelvas tarde.

Asentí y luego la observé entrar rápidamente a la casa. Alice raramente hacia algo lentamente. Siempre fue la que tenía la energía interminable. Emmett el relajado. Y yo, me reí bajó mi aliento, el imbécil.

Habíamos sido trillizos.

Ahora sólo éramos gemelos.

Varios momentos más pasaron mientras miré el sitio en el cual había estado mi hermana. Era una de las únicas cosas que quedaban en este planeta que de verdad me importaban. Giré mi atención de vuelta a la casa. Ni siquiera me mentiría con esto. En el momento en que Alice se diera cuenta de que era una chica, estaría encima de ella como una lapa, una con corteza y que había visto mejores días. Y nadie podía resistirse a mi hermana. Era una maldita bola esponjosa de luz del sol hiperactiva.

Vivíamos entre los humanos, pero no nos acercábamos a ellos por una tonelada métrica de razones. Y no dejaría que Alice cometiera el mismo error que Emmett. Le fallé a Emmet, pero eso no le pasaría a Alice.

Haría lo que sea por mantenerla viva y a salvo. Cualquier cosa.

 **Así es como iniciamos, ¿Que les pareció? :)**


	2. chapter 2

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 2

Presionando la frente contra el vidrio, maldije entre dientes, sobre todo porque me encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia esa casa.

Esperando. Estaba esperando. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como golpear mi cabeza contra el cemento. O escuchar a Alice describir detalladamente cada complejo y perturbador atributo de cada uno de los tipos de esa banda que amaba.

Obligándome a permanecer lejos de la ventana, bostecé mientras me frotaba la mano a lo largo de la mandíbula. Maldita sea, habían pasado cerca de dos días y una parte de mí todavía no podía creer que unos humanos se mudaran a la casa de al lado. Podría ser peor, decidí.

Nuestra nueva vecina podría ser un chico. Entonces, tendría que encerrar a Alice en su habitación.

O por lo menos una chica que se pareciese a un chico. Eso hubiese sido útil, pero por oh, no, ella no se parecía a un hombre en absoluto. Ella era normal, me recordé, pero definitivamente no un chico.

Con un movimiento de mano, encendí la televisión y navegué a través de los canales hasta que encontré una repetición de los Cazadores Paranormales. Había visto este episodio antes, pero siempre era divertido ver a los humanos salir corriendo porque creían haber visto algo brillante.

Holgazaneé en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesita de café y traté de olvidar a la chica con las piernas bronceadas y un culo asesino.

La había visto dos veces antes de hoy.

Obviamente, el día que se mudó, cuando fui un idiota y la ayudé desde lejos. Quería golpearme por eso. Claro, ella no sabía que disminuí el peso de las cajas para que no se le cayeran encima, pero no debí hacerlo.

Lo sabía.

Una vez ayer, corrió hacia el sedán y sacó una pila de libros del coche. Su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, como si la torre inclinada de libros fuera en realidad un millón de dólares.

Era todo muy no lindo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No era lindo para nada.

Hombre, hacía calor. Inclinándome hacia delante, agarré la parte posterior de la camiseta y me la quité. La arrojé a un lado y ociosamente me froté el pecho. Había estado sin camiseta mucho más desde que ella se mudó aquí.

Espera. La había visto tres veces si contaba el verla por la ventana anoche.

Maldita sea, necesitaba salir y hacer algo. Preferiblemente algo de trabajo que requiriera sudar mucho.

Antes de darme cuenta, atravesé la habitación y terminé justo frente a la ventana. Otra vez. No quería examinar muy de cerca el por qué.

Aparté la cortina a un lado, frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera había hablado con la chica, me sentía como un acosador mirando por la ventana, esperando de nuevo... ¿esperando qué? ¿Conseguir un vistazo?

¿Acaso prepararme mejor para el inevitable encuentro?

Si Alice me viese ahora, estaría desternillándose de risa en el suelo.

Y si Irina me viese ahora, estaría sacándome los ojos y enviando a mi nueva vecina al espacio exterior. Irina y sus hermanos llegaron de Lux casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, y la relación sólo... sucedió... más por la proximidad que por lo que podría llamarse una emoción real. Aunque Irina y yo no hemos salido durante meses, sabía que aún esperaba que acabáramos juntos eventualmente. No porque realmente me quisiera, sino porque era lo que se esperaba de nosotros... así que por supuesto, no quería verme con nadie más. Sin embargo, todavía me preocupaba por ella, y no podía recordar un momento sin ella y sus hermanos cerca.

Capté un movimiento por la esquina del ojo. Volviéndome ligeramente, vi la puerta del pórtico contiguo cerrándose. Mierda.

Desplacé la mirada y la pillé apresurándose fuera del pórtico.

Me pregunté a dónde iría. No había mucho que hacer por aquí, y no era como si conociese a alguien. No circulaba nadie más por la casa, a excepción de su madre que entraba y salía a horas imprevistas.

La chica se detuvo frente a su coche, alisando con sus manos los pantalones cortos. Mis labios se elevaron en las esquinas.

De repente, se deslizó hacia la izquierda. Me incorporé, mi mano alrededor de la cortina en un puño, y mi cálido aliento atrapado en algún lugar de mi pecho. No, ella no iba a venir aquí. No tenía ninguna razón.

Alice ni siquiera sabía que era una chica todavía. No existían razones…

Oh, diablos, venía hacia aquí.

Dejando de lado la cortina, me aparté de la ventana y me volví hacia la puerta principal. Cerré los ojos, contando los segundos y recordando la valiosa lección que aprendí de Emmett. Los humanos eran peligrosos para nosotros. Simplemente estar con ellos cada día era un riesgo: acercarse demasiado a un humano inevitablemente terminaría con nosotros dejando un rastro tras ellos. Y dado que Alice estaba obsesionada con encontrar un amigo "normal", sería especialmente peligroso para esta chica. Vivía justo al lado, y no habría manera alguna de poder controlar cuánto tiempo pasaba Alice con ella.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que me hallaba, ya sabes, observándola. Eso podría posiblemente ser un problema. Apreté los puños a mis costados.

Mi hermana no tendría el mismo destino que Emmett. No existía manera de que pudiera soportar su pérdida, y fue una humana la que lo que se lo llevó, conduciendo al Arum directo a él. Sucedía una y otra vez con nuestra especie. No era necesariamente culpa del humano, pero el resultado final era el mismo. Me negaba a dejar que alguien pusiera en peligro a Alice, sabiéndolo o no. No importaba. Lanzando mi mano, arrojé la mesita a través de la habitación, pero me contuve y la traje de vuelta antes de que se estrellara contra la pared. Tomando una respiración profunda, la puse de nuevo en sus cuatro patas.

Un golpe suave y casi vacilante sonó contra la puerta principal.

Mierda.

Exhalé. Ignóralo. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, pero me estaba moviendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola antes de que lo supiera. Una ráfaga de aire caliente se apoderó de mí, llevando el tenue aroma de melocotón y vainilla.

Hombre, amaba los melocotones, todo dulces y pegajosos.

Mi mirada cayó. Era pequeña, más pequeña de lo que pensaba. La cima de su cabeza sólo llegaba a mi pecho. Tal vez por eso lo estaba mirando. O tal vez por el hecho de que no pensé en ponerme la camiseta.

Sabía que le gustaba lo que veía. A todo el mundo. Irina dijo una vez que era por la combinación de cabello cobrizo desordenado y ojos verdes, la mandíbula dura y los labios carnosos. Sexy, había dicho. Era sexy. Podría sonar arrogante, pero era la verdad.

Como me miraba descaradamente, pensé que podría hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué no? Ella llamó a mi puerta.

La chica... no era demasiado linda. Su pelo, mas oscuro que claro, se hallaba fuera del moño desordenado, y era largo y ondulado, colgando sobre sus hombros. Era pequeña, medía menos del metro setenta seguro. Sin embargo, sus piernas parecían extenderse hasta el infinito. Alejar mis ojos de sus piernas requirió un gran esfuerzo.

Eventualmente, mi mirada cayó en la parte delantera de su camisa.

"MI BLOG ES MEJOR QUE TU VLOG"

¿Qué, en el todo el mundo, quería decir eso? ¿Y por qué tendría eso en su camisa... las palabras "BLOG" y "MEJOR" estaban ligadas? Tragué saliva. No era una buena señal.

Levanté la mirada con más esfuerzo. Apostaba un millón de dólares a que sus ojos eran marrones; grandes y extraños ojos marrones.

Tan loco como el infierno, pero podía sentir sus ojos mientras su mirada realizaba una lectura lenta desde donde los vaqueros colgaban sobre mis caderas hasta subir a mi cara. Contuvo el aliento fuertemente, lo que eclipsó mi propia inhalación.

Sus ojos no eran marrones, pero eran grandes y redondos, de una pálida sombra gris, inteligentes y claros. Eran hermosos. Incluso yo podía admitir eso.

Y me molestó. Todo esto me molestaba. ¿Por qué le eché un vistazo? ¿Por qué ella seguía aquí? Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Ninguna respuesta. Me observaba con esa mirada en su cara, como si quisiera que besara esos carnosos y sensuales labios suyos. El calor se agitó en la boca de mi estómago.

—¿Hola? —Capté el tono de mi voz: enfado, lujuria, molestia, más lujuria. Los humanos son débiles, un riesgo... Emmett está muerto por culpa de una humana, una humana justo como ésta. Me repetía eso una y otra vez. Puse mi mano en el marco de la puerta, los dedos clavándose en la madera mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante—. ¿Eres capaz de hablar?

Eso llamó su atención, rompiendo sin rodeos su mirada devoradora.

Sus mejillas se volvieron de un bonito tono rosado mientras retrocedía. Bien. Se iba. Eso es lo que quería, que se diera la vuelta y saliera corriendo.

Pasando una mano por mi pelo, miré por encima de su hombro y luego de vuelta. Seguía aquí.

Realmente necesitaba sacar su bonito culo de mi pórtico antes de que hiciese algo estúpido.

Como sonreír por la forma en la que se sonrojaba. Incluso era sexy. Y definitivamente no corriente

—Si no...

Su sonrojo se hizo más profundo. Diablos.

—Yo... estaba preguntándome si sabías dónde se encuentra el supermercado más cercano. Mi nombre es Bella—continuó—Me mudé al lado. —Señaló a su casa—. Como dos días atrás…

—Lo sé. —Te he estado observando durante casi dos días, como un acosador.

—Bueno, esperaba que alguien que conoce más que yo éste lugar pudiera decirme dónde está el supermercado y quizás un lugar que venda plantas.

—¿Plantas?

Sus ojos se estrecharon levemente, y obligué a mi cara a permanecer inexpresiva. Se removió un poco más el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos.

—Sí, verás, hay unas flores muy horribles en el patio de enfrente…

Arqueé una ceja. —De acuerdo.

Sus ojos ahora eran finas rendijas, y la irritación acentuó su rubor. La diversión se agitaba dentro de mí. Sabía que me portaba como un idiota en estos momentos, pero disfrutaba perversamente de la chispa que lentamente se encendía detrás de sus ojos, atrapándome. Y… el rubor de su ira era un poco caliente, de una forma que decía hay-algo-realmente-mal-conmigo. Me recordaba a algo...

Lo intentó de nuevo.

—Bien, verás, necesito comprar plantas…

—Para el patio de enfrente, lo capté. —Apoyé mi cadera contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando mis brazos. En realidad, esto era casi divertido.

Tomó una profunda respiración.

—Me gustaría encontrar una tienda donde puedo comprar comestibles y plantas. —Su tono era el que yo utilizaba con Alice cerca de cien veces al día. Adorable.

—Eres consciente de que este pueblo solo tiene un semáforo,¿verdad? —Y ahí estaba. La chispa en sus ojos era una llama de fuego ahora, y luché totalmente contra una sonrisa. Maldita sea, no era solo linda. Era mucho, mucho más, y mi estómago se hundió.

La chica me miró, incrédula.

—Sabes, todo lo que quería eran direcciones. Es obvio que vine en un mal momento.

Pensando en Emmett, mis labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio. El tiempo de jugar se terminó. Tenía que cortar esto de raíz. Por amor a Alice.

—Cualquier ocasión que toques mi puerta será un mal momento, niña.

—¿Niña? —repitió, sus ojos muy abiertos—. No soy una niña. Tengo diecisiete.

—¿De verdad? —Infiernos, como si no hubiera notado todo lo crecida que estaba. Nada en ella me recordaba a una niña, pero maldita sea, como decía Alice, tenía pésimos modales—. Parece que tienes doce. No. Quizás trece, pero mi hermana tiene una muñeca que me recuerda a ti. Con sus ojos grandes y vacíos.

Su boca se abrió, y me di cuenta de que quizá fui un poco demasiado lejos con esa frase. Bueno, mejor así. Si me odiaba, se mantendría lejos de Alice. Funcionaba con la mitad de las niñas. Ah, la mayoría de ellas.

Bueno. No funcionaba con muchas chicas, pero ellas no vivían al lado, así que qué demonios.

—Sí, que sorpresa. Lamento haberte molestado. No volveré a tocar tu puerta otra vez. Créeme. —Comenzó a girarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que no viera el brillo repentino en sus ojos.

Maldita sea. Ahora me sentía como el idiota más grande jamás visto.

Y Alice se molestaría si me viera actuar así. Encadenando una docena de maldiciones en mi mente, la llamé—: Oye.

Se detuvo en el último escalón, manteniéndose de espaldas a mí.

— ¿Qué?

—Ve hacia la Ruta 2 y gira hacia U.S. 220 Norte, no Sur. Te llevará a Petersburgo. —Suspiré, deseando nunca haber abierto la puerta—. Hay un supermercado justo en esa ciudad. No puedes perderte. Bueno, quizás tú podrías. Hay una tienda de refacciones al lado, creo. Allí podrías conseguir cosas para tu patio.

—Gracias —murmuró, y agregó—: Patán.

¿Acababa de llamarme patán? ¿En qué década vivíamos? Reí, genuinamente divertido por eso.

—Eso no es muy propio de una dama, gatita.

Se dio la vuelta.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así.

Oh, debí tocar un punto débil. Empujé la puerta.

—Es mejor que llamar a alguien patán, ¿no? Ha sido una visita estimulante. Me reiré por mucho tiempo.

Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños. Creo que quería pegarme. Creo que eso seguramente me gustaría. Y creo que seriamente necesitaba ayuda.

—Sabes, tienes razón. Qué equivocada he estado en llamarte patán. Porque un patán es alguien demasiado agradable en comparación contigo. —Sonrió—. Eres un imbécil.

—¿Un imbécil? —Sería tan fácil que me gustara esta chica—. Qué encantador.

Me ignoró.

Me reí otra vez, bajando la cabeza.

—Muy civilizada, gatita. Estoy seguro de que tienes una amplia lista de nombres y señas obscenas para mí, pero no me interesa.

Y parecía como que lo hacía. Una parte de mí se decepcionó cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue pisoteando. Esperé hasta que abrió bruscamente la puerta de su coche, porque realmente era un imbécil...

—¡Nos vemos más tarde, gatita! —grité, riéndome cuando parecía estar a punto de regresar para patear mi culo.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me apoyé en ella y me reí de nuevo, pero la risa terminó en un gemido. Hubo un momento en el que había visto parpadeando algo detrás de toda la incredulidad y rabia en esos sentimentales ojos. Dolor. Saber que herí sus sentimientos hizo que el ácido de mi estómago se revolviera.

Lo cual era estúpido, porque anoche, consideré un incendio para ahuyentarlas y no me sentí culpable al respecto. Pero eso fue antes de que la viera de cerca y personalmente. Antes de realmente hablar con ella.

Antes de notar sus ojos inteligentes y hermosos.

Volviendo a la sala de estar, no me sorprendí al encontrar a mi hermana de pie frente a la televisión, cruzando sus delgados brazos y con sus ojos verdes ardiendo. Tenía esa expresión de chica… como si quisiera patearme en las pelotas.

La rodeé mientras me dirigía al sofá y me dejaba caer en él, sintiéndome mucho más viejo que con dieciocho.

—Estás bloqueando la pantalla.

—¿Por qué? —demandó.

—Es un muy buen episodio. —Sabía que no era eso lo que me preguntaba—. El hombre piensa que está poseído por un hombre sombra o alguna…

—¡Me importa una mierda la gente sombra, Edward! —Levantó su pequeño pie y lo bajó con la fuerza suficiente para sacudir la mesa de café. Alice llevó su pisoteo a un nivel completamente nuevo—. ¿Por qué actúas así?

Recostándome, decidí hacerme el tonto.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para perderme cómo sus pupilas brillaban.

—No tenías ninguna razón para hablarle de ese modo. Ninguna en absoluto. Vino aquí para preguntar direcciones y fuiste un idiota.

Me vinieron a la mente los brillantes ojos de Bella. Borré esa imagen.

—Siempre soy un idiota.

—Bueno. Esa parte es verdad. —Su frente se arrugó—. Pero usualmente no eres tan malo.

Mi estómago se revolvió de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto de eso escuchaste?

—Todo —dijo, pisoteando de nuevo. La televisión se estremeció—.No tengo una muñeca con los ojos grandes y vacíos. No tengo ninguna muñeca, imbécil.

A pesar de todo, mis labios se elevaron, pero mi humor se desvaneció rápidamente, porque recordé de nuevo sus ojos tristes.

—Así tiene que ser, Alice. Lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé. No sé eso y tú tampoco.

—Alice…

—¿Pero sabes qué sí sé? —interrumpió—. Parecía una chica normal que vino aquí solo para hacerte una pregunta. Parecía normal, Edward, y fuiste horrible con ella. Realmente no necesitaba que me dijera todo lo horrible que fuí.

—No hay ninguna razón para que actúes de esa manera.

¿Ninguna razón? ¿Estaba loca? Tan rápido como un rayo, salí del sofá y me puse justo en frente de Alice, pasando por la mesa de café en menos de un segundo.

—¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó con Emmett?

Mi hermana no retrocedió. Su barbilla se levantó tercamente, y sus ojos brillaron con un blanco.

—No. Recuerdo todo eso muy claramente, gracias.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no estaríamos teniendo esta estúpida conversación. Entenderías por qué esa humana necesita alejarse de nosotros.

—Es sólo una chica. —Alice hervía, y levantó los brazos—. Eso es todo, Edward. Ella es sólo…

—Una chica que vive al lado. No es solo una chica de la escuela. Ella vive justo allí. —Señalé la ventana—. Y eso es demasiado malditamente cerca de nosotros y demasiado malditamente cerca de la colonia. Sabes lo que sucederá si intentas ser su amiga.

Dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera la conoces, y no puedes predecir el futuro. ¿Y por qué crees que habríamos de convertirnos en amigas?

Mis cejas se alzaron.

—¿En serio? ¿No vas a tratar de ser su mejor amiga por siempre al momento en que salgas de esta casa?

Sus labios se apretaron.

—Ni siquiera has hablado con ella todavía, pero sé que probablemente ya te estás preguntando si Amazon vende pulseras de la amistad.

—Amazon vende de todo —murmuró—. Así que estoy segura de que las venden.

Puse los ojos en blanco, terminé con esta conversación, y también terminé con la nueva vecina molesta.

—Necesitas mantenerte alejada de ella —dije, girándome y regresando al sofá.

Mi hermana seguía parada cuando me senté.

—No soy Emmett. ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de eso?

—Ya lo sé. —Y porque realmente era un imbécil, lo dejé en claro—: Eres un riesgo mayor que él.

Respirando superficialmente, se puso rígida mientras bajaba los brazos.

—Eso... eso fue un golpe bajo.

Lo fue. Me pasé la mano por la cara hasta mi barbilla. Realmente lo fue.

Alice suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota a veces.

No levanté mi cabeza.

—Realmente no creo que eso sea algo nuevo.

Apartándose, fue a la cocina y regresó unos segundos más tarde con su bolso y la llave de su coche. Ella no habló mientras me pasaba por delante.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté.

—A comprar comestibles.

—Oh, Jesús —murmuré, preguntándome cuántas leyes humanas rompería si encerrara a mi hermana en un armario.

—Necesitamos comida. Te comiste todo. —Salió por la puerta.

Echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, gruñí. Es bueno saber que todo lo que le dije le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había molestado. Nadie podría parar a Alice. Cerré los ojos.

Inmediatamente, reviví la conversación con mi nueva vecina, y sí, realmente fui un idiota con ella.

Pero fue lo mejor. Lo fue. Ella podría odiarme, debería odiarme. Pero se mantendría lejos de nosotros. Y eso era todo. No podía ser de otra manera, porque esta chica era un problema. Un problema envuelto en un paquete pequeño, rodeado por un maldito lazo.

Y peor aún, era del tipo de problemas que me gustaban.


	3. chapter 3

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 3

A Alice literalmente le tomó nada más que un puñado de horas par tomar todo lo que le había dicho, tirarlo por la ventana y atropellarlo con su Volkswagen. Volvió del supermercado con bolsas de mierda y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y supe que había encontrado a nuestra vecina.

Cuando le pregunté sobre ello, pasó volando por mi lado como un maldito colibrí, rehusándose a contestar ninguna pregunta sobre qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero un poco después de la una, desapareció por la puerta principal. Siendo el buen hermano mayor, por un puñado de minutos, fui hasta la ventana para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

Pero Alice no había ido a su auto. Oh, no, había caminado directo a la casa de al lado. No es que estuviera sorprendido. Había estado o en el pórtico de la chica, o en la maldita casa. Era lo suficientemente difícil mantener un ojo en ella durante el año escolar, ¿pero ahora esto?

Alice me evitó cuando finalmente volvió a la casa, lo que estaba bien por mí. No confiaba en mí mismo para no comenzar a gritarle, e incluso aunque era un idiota certificado de primera clase, no me gustaba perder la calma con mi hermana.

Había dejado la casa en mi SUV esa tarde, consiguiendo no mirar a esa maldita casa ni por un segundo. A mitad de camino a la ciudad, llamé a Alec, el gemelo de Eathan y el hermano Denali que hacía juego con mi temperamento y personalidad. En otras palabras, éramos jodidas bolas de luz de sol.

Iba a encontrarse conmigo en el Smoke Hole, un restaurante no demasiado lejos de Seneca Rocks, la cadena de montañas cercana que contenía cuarzo beta, un cristal que tenía esta capacidad asombrosa de bloquear nuestra presencia de lo que la mayoría de los Luxen considerábamos nuestro verdadero único enemigo, los Arum. Pero incluso si el cuarzo beta bloqueaba a los Luxen, una vez que los Arum veían a un humano con una huella sabían que había Luxen cerca.

Me senté en la parte trasera, cerca de la chimenea enorme que siempre estaba encendida durante el invierno. El restaurante era bastante genial, con formaciones de roca sobresaliendo entre las mesas. Como que me gustaba toda la onda terrosa que emitía.

Alec era alto y rubio las cabezas se daban vuelta mientras entraba caminando a zancadas entre las cabinas.

Yo había tenido el mismo efecto en los clientes más temprano.

Podría sonar como si estuviera expidiendo una buena dosis de arrogancia, bueno en realidad sí, pero era la simple verdad. La mezcla de ADN humano y Luxen y la elección que tomábamos al respecto, típicamente significaba que estábamos muy bendecidos en el departamento de las apariencias. Es decir, si pudieras elegir lucir como cualquiera, ¿no elegirías a los que se vieran más calientes? Mis ojos verdes eran un rasgo familiar y mi cabello tendía a rizarse un poco en las puntas, lo quisiera o no, pero mi cuerpo impresionante de metro ochenta y tanto y buenas apariencias de estrella de cine, bueno, esas simplemente encajaban con mi personalidad estelar.

Alec se deslizó en el asiento enfrente de mí, sus ojos de un azul vibrante al igual que los de Eathan e Irina. Alzó su barbilla hacia mí a modo de saludo.

—Te lo advierto. Irina sabe que me venía a encontrarme contigo. No te sorprendas si aparece por aquí.

Estupendo.

Mantuve una expresión agradable en respeto hacia ella y su hermano sentado enfrente de mí, pero un encuentro con Irina no era algo que necesitara en este momento.

—Lo último que supe era que no estaba muy contenta conmigo, así que estaría algo sorprendido si se presentara.

Rio.

—¿Estarías sorprendido? ¿En serio? Conoces a Irina de toda la vida. La chica vive por las confrontaciones.

Eso era verdad.

—Al igual que tú —añadió Alec, sonriendo ligeramente cuando alcé una ceja—. No sé lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes dos.

—Y no es algo que vaya a hablar contigo, Oprah. —Además del hecho de que eran hermanos, vamos, también era difícil de poner en palabras. Me gustaba Irina. Demonios, me preocupaba de verdad por ella, pero estaba aburrido de todo el tema, la expectación de nuestra gente de que terminaríamos juntos. No me gustaba ser predecible.

Alec lo ignoraba.

—Pero sabes lo que se espera de nosotros. —Su voz descendió mientras su mirada encontraba la mía. Una de las meseras aquí era Luxen, pero el noventa y nueve por ciento de los que estaban alrededor nuestro eran humanos—. No hay demasiados de nuestra especie de nuestra edad, y sabes que Aro quiere…

—La última maldita cosa que me importa es lo que Aro quiere. —Mi voz estaba mortalmente tranquila, pero Alec se puso rígido al otro lado de la mesa. Nada me hacía enojar más rápido que tratar con el Anciano conocido como Aro—. O lo que cualquiera de ellos espere de mí.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia un lado.

—Hoy algo se te metió en el culo.

Sí, y ese algo me hacía acordar a un pequeño animal peludo e indefenso.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —continuó—. Justo ahora tienes esa mirada en tu rostro que dice que o estás verdaderamente hambriento o quieres matar algo.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, colgué mi brazo del respaldo de la cabina.

Los Denali obviamente no sabían de la chica mudándose al lado, y por alguna razón pensaba que era mejor si las cosas se quedaban de esa manera por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. No porque me importara, sino porque una vez que se dieran cuenta de que había un humano viviendo en la casa de al lado, iba a tener que lidiar con ellos quejándose.

Y hoy estaba lo suficientemente enojado por todos nosotros.

Comimos y luego volví a casa. El sarcasmo de Alec podía aligerar mi estado de ánimo, pero todo se había puesto negro de nuevo cuando estacioné en mi camino.

Era la noche de los Denali de hacer patrullas, pero estaba demasiado inquieto como para quedarme sentado en casa. Nuestras familias eran las más fuertes de todos los Luxen, de allí que la colonia ya estuviera planeando el casamiento de Irina y yo, por lo que era nuestra tarea hacer la mayoría de las rondas y entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

Pasé la mitad de la noche afuera, sin encontrar nada que hacer para desahogar la frustración en aumento. ¿En aumento? Infiernos. Eso era cómico. Era más como un estado constante de enojo que había estado presente desde que Emmett… Desde que había muerto. Muy pocas cosas lo aliviaban. Ciertas cosas con Irina habían podido, pero la paz siempre era fugaz y nunca valía la pena por todas las ataduras que venían después.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento alrededor de las tres de la mañana y desperté demasiado malditamente tarde, cerca de las once, con toda la energía reprimida todavía vibrando en mis venas. Me arrastré de la cama, cepillé mis dientes, y luego me puse unas sudaderas y un par de zapatillas.

Alice ya se había ido cuando salí de la casa al clima húmedo de verano. Su auto estaba en el camino, pero la chica estaba desaparecida. Infiernos. Estaban juntas. Por supuesto. Mi ira casi llegó a niveles de derrame cerebral.

Si en realidad pudiera tener un derrame.

Bajé pisoteando los escalones del pórtico y comencé a trotar por el camino de entrada. Cuando llegué al final, crucé la calle e hice mi camino a través de los árboles. Me mantuve corriendo a ritmo humano para poder quemar tanta energía como fuera posible y me obligué a vaciar mi mente. Cuando corría, intentaba no pensar en nada. Ni en los Arum. Ni en el DOD. Ni en lo que se esperaba de mí. Ni en Alice. Ni en Emmett.

Ni en la chica de al lado.

El sudor bajaba por mi pecho y mojaba mi cabello. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente comencé a sentir mis músculos quemar y emprendí la vuelta a casa. Para cuando llegué al camino de entrada, probablemente me podía comer una vaca entera.

Y la entrada no estaba vacía. Su auto estaba allí de vuelta.

Reduje la velocidad mientras me fijaba en una pila de bolsas detrás del baúl del auto. Frunciendo el ceño, corrí el cabello de mi frente.

—¿Qué demonios?

Habían bolsas de abono y tierra; bolsas jodidamente pesadas de abono y tierra.

Frenando, alcé la vista hacia la casa con los ojos entrecerrados. Ah, sí, plantas para el cantero que lucían como algo salido de una película de terror. ¿Alice estaba con ella, en serio? Se me escapó una risa. ¿Alice iba a ayudar con las flores? Eso era malditamente gracioso. No podía diferenciar entre césped salvaje y el verdadero, ni era fan de que la tierra se le metiera en las uñas.

Rodeé la parte trasera del sedán y luego paré. Alzando mi vista al cielo, sacudí mi cabeza y reí ruidosamente con humor genuino. Dios, era patético. Me creía todo malo pero no podía pasar al lado de una caja pesada o una bolsa y no ayudar a la chica. Retrocedí y recogí las bolsas, gruñendo por el peso. Moviéndome increíblemente rápido, las deposité en una pila ordenada al lado del arriate patéticamente descuidado y luego entré a mi casa para ducharme.

Fue entonces, mientras estaba debajo del rocío constante de agua, que me di cuenta de que no podía recordar la última vez que me había reído de verdadera diversión.

Justo cuando salía de la ducha, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desde la mesa de luz. Caminé hacia él, con mis cejas alzándose cuando vi que era Anthony.

Anthony no era mucho más viejo que todos nosotros, pero se había vuelto algo así como el padre sustituto, dado que nuestros padres no habían llegado aquí. Como nosotros, vivía afuera de la colonia, y enseñaba en el instituto. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que haría lo que fuera por los Denali y nosotros. Sin embargo, no era de usar mucho el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasa? —contesté, agarrando unos vaqueros que pensé deberían estar limpios de una pila en el suelo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Eleazar estuvo aquí. Sin Stefan.

—Está bien. —Me quité bruscamente la toalla y la arrojé al baño—.¿Quieres añadir algo más?

—Estaba preparándome —dijo Anthony mientras me ponía los vaqueros—. Eleazar dijo que estaban rastreando movimiento Luxen no autorizado cerca de aquí. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

—Mierda —murmuré, abotonando los pantalones—. Arum entrando.

Después de todo este tiempo, el DOD no podía diferenciar entre Luxen y Arum, y nuestras dos especies no se parecían en nada. Idiotas. Probablemente era porque nunca habían capturado a uno de los bastardos, dado que siempre llegábamos a encargarnos de ellos antes de que el DOD tuviera una oportunidad de arrinconarlos, como hacían con nosotros. Era imperativo que el gobierno no se diera cuenta de que había una diferencia, porque incluso aunque el DOD había atrapado nuestros traseros, no sabían lo que éramos completamente capaces de hacer.

Tenía que continuar de esa manera, pero no sería así si se daban cuenta de que los Arum eran otra especie totalmente distinta.

—¿Saben cuántos? —pregunté.

—Suena como un equipo completo, pero cuando hay un grupo de ellos, sabes que siempre hay más.

Bueno, ¿no eran noticias maravillosas? Mi estómago retumbó, recordándome lo completamente hambriento que estaba. Fuera de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras de a dos escalones y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cambiando de opinión a último momento, salí al pórtico.

Y las vi.

Ambas chicas estaban trabajando en el arriate, y tenía que admitir que desde donde estaba, la cosa ya se veía mejor. Habían removido un montón de las malas hierbas y plantas muertas, que llenaban la bolsa negra de basura en los escalones.

Alice lucía absolutamente ridícula, tirando delicadamente de las hojas de una nueva planta como para girarla cuando ya estaba metida en la tierra, y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Probablemente estaba intentando que no se le metiera barro en las uñas.

Mi mirada flotó hacia la otra chica. Estaba arrodillada, una mano plantada en tierra fresca, su espalda ligeramente arqueada y su trasero levantado hacia el cielo. Mis labios se abrieron, y sí, mi mente inmediatamente viajó allí, imaginándola ásperamente en la misma posición con menos ropa.

Y eso me hizo enojar, porque ese era el último lugar al que debía viajar. Ni siquiera la encontraba tan atractiva, por el amor de Dios. De ninguna manera. Para nada.

Se sentó en sus talones y Alice le dijo algo, y luego giró su cabeza lentamente en mi dirección.

—Oye —dijo la voz de Anthony en mi oído.

Alejé mi mirada, frunciendo el ceño mientras frotaba mi mano sobre mi pecho. Mierda. No tenía camiseta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Aunque sea estás prestando atención a lo que estoy diciendo? —demandó Anthony.

—Sí. —Hice una pausa, distraído. Observé a la chica volver al cantero, donde comenzó a cavar furiosamente con una pala—. Alice tiene una amiga nueva. Es humana.

Hubo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—Estamos rodeados de humanos, Edward.

No me digas.

—Sí, pero ésta se mudó a la casa de al lado.

—¿Qué?

—No tengo idea de por qué lo permitieron. —Hice una pausa mientras las observaba. Mi hermana le entregó algún tipo de planta que lucía como maleza sana—. Pero Alice ya fue a presentarse y sabes como es. Desde… Emmett y Rosalie, ha estado desesperada por… —Desesperada por todo lo que Emmett era y yo no. Esa era la maldita verdad, justo allí.

—La escuela es una cosa —dijo Anthony, comentando lo que yo no había dicho pero definitivamente colgaba entre nosotros—. Pero tan cerca… ¿tu casa y la colonia? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando el DOD?

—No creo que estuvieran pensando. —Pero eso no parecía correcto.

Nunca hacían nada sin tener una razón.

—Tienes que ser cuidadoso.

—Siempre soy cuidadoso.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —La exasperación inundaba su tono.

—Me encargaré —le prometí—. Todavía no le digas nada sobre ella a los Denali, ¿está bien? No necesito tener que lidiar con la forma en que van a reaccionar encima de todo esto.

Anthony aceptó y luego se puso a despotricar por cerca de treinta minutos, alternando entre mi nueva vecina y los Arum. Prestaba atención a pedacitos de la conversación mientras observaba a las chicas desde donde estaba en el pórtico. No necesitaba que Anthony me dijera lo serio que era que los Arum estuvieran cerca o las precauciones que teníamos que tomar, y creo que él lo sabía, también. Pero era Anthony, el profeta de la fatalidad.

Con la confirmación de Arum entrantes, esta mierda entre Alice y esa chica tenía que terminar antes de que sucediera algo y trajera a uno de esos bastardos directo a nosotros, como había sucedido con Emmett.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, entré y tomé una camiseta, y luego volví a salir a pesar de mi estómago vacío y gruñón. Estaba hambriento y molesto. Nunca era una buena combinación.

Alice se paró y cruzó el camino de entrada, limpiando el césped de sus manos, pero la chica se quedó en el suelo, golpeando la tierra. Dejé caer mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice, manteniéndola en su lugar cuando intentó de liberarse.

—Hey, Alice.

Me sonrió con esperanza en su mirada. Sólo Dios sabía lo que pensaba de que apareciera, pero de verdad iba a decepcionarla.

—Gracias por mover las bolsas —dijo.

—No fui yo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea, cabeza de chorlito.

—No me hables así. —La acerqué, sonriéndole cuando arrugó la nariz. Sentí ojos en nosotros y cuando alcé la vista, vi a la chica observándonos. El sol había sonrojado sus pómulos, o lo había hecho algo más. Su cabello estaba atado pero el sudor había humedecido los mechones sueltos alrededor de su nuca. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Ella iba a ser un gran problema—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy…

—No estaba preguntándote a ti —dije, interrumpiéndola mientras dirigía mi atención a Alice—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

La chica se encogió de hombros y tomó una planta en maceta, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, y mis ojos se estrecharon hacia ella. Actuaba como si ni siquiera estuviera de pie aquí. Inaceptable.

Alice me golpeó en el estómago. Sabiendo que podía golpearme mucho más fuerte que eso, la dejé ir.

—Mira lo que hemos hecho —dijo—. Creo que tengo un talento escondido.

Miré el arriate. Sí, habían hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Pero cuán difícil podía ser quitar las hierbas y plantar mierda nueva? Arqueé una ceja cuando la chica me miró.

—¿Qué? —demandó.

Me encogí de hombros, y honestamente no me podía importar menos.

—Es lindo. Supongo.

—¿Lindo? —chilló Alice—. Es mejor que lindo. Quedó increíble. Bueno, Bella lo hizo increíble. Yo sólo le entregaba las cosas.

Ignorando a mi hermana, fijé mi completa atención en la chica.

—¿Esto es lo que haces con tu tiempo libre?

—¿Qué…? ¿Estás decidido a hablarme ahora? —Sonrió y mi mandíbula se apretó mientras agarraba un puñado de abono—. Sí, es un tipo de pasatiempo. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Patear cachorros?

Al principio, no estaba seguro de por qué me había dicho eso, porque nadie me respondía. Nadie estaba tan loco. Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado.

—No estoy seguro de si debería decirlo enfrente de mi hermana.

—Qué asco —murmuró Alice.

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó incluso más, y sentí mis labios curvarse en las comisuras. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—Pero no es tan ñoño como el tuyo —añadí, haciendo un gesto hacia el arriate.

Se puso rígida. Pedazos de cedro rojo cayeron al suelo.

—¿Por qué es ñoño?

Alcé ambas cejas.

La chica se retiró sabiamente, pero su mandíbula sobresalía mientras volvía a extender el abono, y mis ojos se estrecharon todavía más. Podía adivinar que estaba intentando mantenerse callada, y eso me hizo sentir como un tiburón que olía sangre en el agua.

Alice también lo sintió, porque me empujó.

—No seas un idiota. ¿Por favor?

—No estoy siendo un idiota. —Observé a la chica. Sus cejas se alzaron, y allí estaba. La actitud. No me gustaba… pero sí me gustaba, y darme cuenta de eso me hizo enojar todavía más. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo que decir, gatita?

—¿Aparte de que me gustaría que nunca me llames gatita? No. —Pasando sus manos tranquilamente sobre el abono, se paró y le sonrió a Alice—. Creo que lo hicimos bien.

La chica estaba ignorándome.

—Sí. —Alice me empujó de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a nuestra casa—. Lo hicimos bien, no es soso ni nada de eso. ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que soy una ñoña.

Mientras observaba las plantas frescas, todavía no podía adecuarme al hecho de que de pie allí, fingiendo que yo ni siquiera estaba aquí. Esta chica no estaba ni un poquito intimidada. Eso me dejó anonadado. No podía estar leyéndola bien. Sí, la mayoría de las chicas humanas no corrían lejos de mí. Querían correr hacia mí, pero una mirada las haría escabullirse. Esta chica actuaba como si no le importara.

—Y creo que necesitamos esparcir nuestra ñoñez en el jardín de nuestra casa —continuó Alice, prácticamente tarareando por la emoción—. Podemos ir a la tienda, conseguir las cosas y puedes…

—Ella no es bienvenida a nuestra casa. —Molesto, sabía a dónde se dirigía esto—. En serio.

Las manos de Alice se apretaron en puños.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos trabajar en el lecho de flores, el cual estaba afuera, no adentro, la última vez que lo vi.

—No me importa —espeté—. No la quiero allí.

—Edward, no hagas esto. —Su voz bajó, y luego vi sus ojos ponerse demasiado brillantes—. Por favor. Ella me agrada.

Odiando la mirada en sus ojos, exhalé suavemente.

—Ali…

—¿Por favor? —pidió de nuevo.

Maldije bajo mi aliento mientras cruzaba mis brazos. No podía rendirme en esto. Había demasiado en juego, como su vida.

—Alice, tienes amigos.

—No es lo mismo, y tú lo sabes. —Cruzó sus brazos—. Esto es diferente.

Observando a Bella, sonreí. Lucía como si quisiera lanzarme algo.

—Son nuestros amigos. Son como tú. No necesitas ser amiga de alguien… alguien como ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir, alguien como yo? —demandó Bella.

—Él no lo dijo en serio —se apresuró a añadir Alice.

—Pura basura —dije. Lo había dicho completamente en serio. Esta chica simplemente no entendía lo que verdaderamente significaba.

Bella lucía como si estuviera a punto de desafiarme, y si no hubiera estado tan malditamente molesto, podría haber sido lindo.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

La confusión pasó a través de mí mientras la enfrentaba completamente. Esta chica… guau. Era más bonita que el promedio cuando sus ojos se encendían con chispas de enojo, pero estaba determinado a no dejar que me importara.

—Tú.

—¿Yo soy tu problema? —Dio un paso hacia adelante, y oh, sí, quería desafiarme—. Ni siquiera te conozco. Y no me conoces.

—Ustedes son todos iguales. —Y maldita sea, era la verdad—. No es necesario llegar a conocerte. Y no lo quiero.

La confusión parpadeó a través de su rostro mientras alzaba sus manos.

—Eso es perfecto para mí, amigo, porque no quiero conocerte tampoco.

—Edward. —Alice agarró mi brazo—. Detente.

No quité mis ojos de Bella.

—No quiero que seas amiga de mi hermana.

—Y a mí no me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras —respondió bruscamente.

Santa mierda. No estaba ni un poquito equivocado cuando pensé que no estaba intimidada para nada, y mi primera e inmediata reacción fue que me gustaba eso.

Y no podía suceder.

Me moví, más rápido de lo que probablemente debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba allí, justo enfrente de ella, mi mirada fija en la suya.

—¿Cómo… cómo te moviste tan…? —Dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos ampliándose mientras se estremecía.

Allí estaba. Miedo. Y quizás me hacía un completo asno, pero quería que estuviera asustada porque en mi mundo tener miedo era tener sentido común.

—Escucha con atención —dije, acercándome hasta que estaba contra un árbol y encerrándola. No alejó la mirada de mí—. Únicamente voy a decírtelo una vez. Si algo le ocurre a mi hermana yo… —Mi mirada cayó y vi sus labios abrirse. Maldita sea, no me había dado cuenta de cuán llenos eran sus labios hasta este momento. Cuando levanté la vista, ella tenía esa mirada de nuevo, una que decía que su mente reconocía el peligro en el que estaba, pero su cuerpo no estaba en la misma página.

Se sentía atraída hacia mí, incluso ahora, cuando la había hecho retroceder a través del jardín, se sentía atraída hacia mí. Y eso encendió algo en mí a lo que no quería prestar demasiada atención.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba y bajé mi voz.

—Eres un poco sucia, gatita.

Parpadeó lentamente, como si estuviera aturdida.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Sucia. —Dejé que la palabra colgara entre nosotros y luego añadí—: Estás cubierta de suciedad. ¿Qué pensaste que significaba?

—Nada. —El sonrojo en sus mejillas decía otra cosa—. Estaba plantando flores. Te ensucias cuando haces eso.

Resistí la risa ante su intento pobre de explicarse, pero todavía estaba encogiéndose del miedo, y eso era algo caliente.

—Hay maneras más divertidas para… ensuciarte. —Me frené a mí mismo. ¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Sí, necesitaba corregirlo—. No que yo vaya a mostrarte cómo.

Ese… interesante sonrojo se extendió por su garganta.

—Preferiría rodar entre el estiércol que dormir contigo.

Tan jodidamente dudosa.

Parte de mí quería desmentirla justo allí. Bajar mi cabeza y probar esa boquita inteligente. Estaba dispuesto a apostar un brazo a que no iba a empujarme, pero la satisfacción momentánea no lo valía. Con una última mirada, me giré y mientras pasaba a Alice, grité—: Tienes que llamar a Matthew. Justo ahora y no dentro de cinco minutos.

Era una mentira, pero como la mayoría de las mentiras, haría su trabajo.


	4. chapter 4

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 4

Mi casa se convirtió en una zona de guerra durante el siguiente par de días.

Alice y yo discutimos sin parar sobre la chica de al lado, y mis palabras se las llevó el viento, porque en última instancia, hizo lo que quería, sin importar que tan brutalmente honesto fuese sobre el tipo de riesgos que representaba entablar amistad con ella.

La única razón por la que no perdí el control fue el hecho de que Alice se iría el lunes, para pasar una semana con la colonia, algo que los malditos Ancianos requerían al menos una vez al año, así no olvidaríamos lo que éramos o donde procedíamos o algún tipo de chorradas por el estilo. Tal vez la semana apartada la haría despertar.

Dudoso.

Luego el viernes, algunas de mis malditas camisas favoritas, una de ellas de Ghost Investigators, se perdieron. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que el montón de cenizas en el fregadero de la cocina que descubrí más tarde ese día era lo que quedaba de mis camisas.

Maldita Alice.

Harto de la situación, fui a casa de los Denali, e Irina estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudar a quitar algo de esa frustración. Pero no funcionó, y cuando volví a casa en las primeras horas de la mañana del sábado, me encontré sentado en el capó de mi camioneta, mirando a la nada, en realidad, sólo con las estrellas y el susurro de las criaturas cercanas como compañía.

La idea de siquiera enrollarme con Irina estuvo vacía y aburrida, y no pasó nada. Ni siquiera un toque. Cosas como esa con Irina fueron un tipo de acuerdo de tómalo o déjalo por un tiempo, pero ¿vacío?

Dejando caer mi cabeza, froté la parte trasera de mi cuello. Podía patrullar otra vez, pero Anthony se encontraba allí y también Eathan.

Ningún Arum fue avistado. Todavía.

Por lo menos mi cabeza se hallaba tranquila en este momento.

Excepto cuando mi cabeza estuvo en silencio, me puse a pensar en que infierno íbamos a hacer todos. Cuando terminara el verano, entrábamos en nuestro último año y todos nosotros —Alice, los Denali— nos graduaríamos la próxima primavera. ¿Qué demonios haríamos entonces?

Alice no hablaba mucho sobre ello, no conmigo al menos, pero tenía la sensación de que quería irse. Ir a la universidad lejos de aquí, y podía simpatizar con eso. Quería largarme de aquí también, pero a diferencia de los adolescentes que compartían clases con nosotros, no era una decisión fácil. Tendríamos que obtener el permiso del Departamento de Defensa.

Tendrían que aprobar la reubicación, e incluso si lo hicieran, tendríamos que encontrar un lugar seguro, cerca del cuarzo beta, y no es que hubiese una amplia selección disponible.

Y la colonia, Aro, no quería que fuésemos en absoluto. Ni siquiera se sentía contento con que viviéramos fuera del maldito lugar. Sería un problema. Todos los ancianos se centraban en que la generación más joven debía unirse y producir más bebés Luxen, nacidos y criados en la Tierra, y sí, eso no se encontraba en mi plan de juego.

—Infiernos —murmuré, dejando caer mi mano y levantando mi cabeza.

En los momentos de tranquilidad, también pensaba en Emmett, y esos pensamientos siempre derivaban a como pudo sentir tanto por una humana, se había enamorado de una, sabiendo lo que arriesgaba. No podía entenderlo. En las tantas incontables noches de insomnio traté de entenderlo. Al final, a Emmett le importó una mierda el peligro que representaba para su familia, pero ¿si realmente amaba a la chica, Rosalie, no pudo él haberse mantenido lejos de ella? Los Ancianos Luxen o el gobierno no tolerarían la mezcla de nuestras especies y luego se encontraba el asunto con los Arum.

¿El amor lo hizo tan egoísta? ¿No contempló que yo estaría perdido si algo le pasaba?

Las estrellas que miraba no tenían ninguna respuesta, y mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada, me encontré mirando a la ventana del dormitorio de la casa de al lado, mi nuevo problema. Una parte de mí aceptaba que no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que Alice y ella se acercaran, pero no podía ignorarlo.

Hice exactamente eso cuando Emmett me lo pidió.

Sí, se trataba de dos escenarios diferentes, pero la probabilidad de terminar igual era alta, así que no podía ignorar esto. Estaría vigilando a esa chica, mucho.

El lunes por la mañana, me desperté antes de Alice y le hice el desayuno W.H.T. Waffles, huevos y tocino. A pesar de que se encontraba enojada conmigo, no me gustaba la idea de que se fuera una semana en ese tipo de términos.

Y nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermana, podía resistir mis habilidades para el desayuno.

Funcionó .

Al principio, creo que sospechaba de mi intención, mirándome con recelo, pero cuando no mencioné a la chica de al lado, fue todo sonrisas y abrazos desde ese momento. La seguí afuera, llevando su equipaje a pesar de que ella podría llevar la cosa con un meñique. La metí en la parte trasera de su Volkswagen. Podía acceder a la colonia desde el bosque, pero conduciría las millas y atravesaría uno de los caminos casi invisibles que conducían a ella. Los humanos locales pensaban que el pequeño pueblo se hallaba llena de locos de la naturaleza que preferían vivir fuera de la red.

Los seres humanos veían lo que querían ver, no lo que realmente se hallaba justo en frente de ellos.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? —pregunté.

Sonriendo, negó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el auto.

—Esa es la quinta vez que lo has preguntado.

—La tercera.

—Lo que sea. —Se echó a reír—. Sabes que si uno de los Ancianos o Aro te ve, no saldrás de allí en un futuro previsible. Estaré bien. No me gustaba la idea, pero asentí.

—Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues allí.

—Será mejor que no traten de tomar mi celular como lo hicieron la última vez. Voy a hacerlos pedacitos. —Alice se giró hacia mí y sonrió antes de subir al volante—. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor mientras estoy fuera?

—¿Umm?

Su expresión se volvió seria.

—Trata de hablar con Bella si la ves.

Arqueé una ceja.

—En realidad, qué si intentas verla, no seas un imbécil con ella. No arruines mis posibilidades de tener una amiga normal que no está obligada a que le agrade solo porque los dos somos alienígenas. Me agrada mucho y sería genial si mi amiga no odiara a mi hermano —continuó, y no sabía con seguridad como me sentía sobre el hecho de que la chica me odiara.

Por supuesto, ese era el punto central de que fuera tan idiota con ella.

—¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —Abrió la puerta del conductor—. Se agradable con ella. ¿Por favor?

Su mirada era tan seria que me encontré asintiendo.

—¿En serio? —insistió.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado mientras aceptaba.

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Una sonrisa estalló en su cara, el tipo de sonrisa que hacía que todos los chicos en la escuela tropezaran, y aquí estaba yo, su hermano, probablemente mintiéndole.

Pero las mentiras... funcionaban.

La vi salir y luego entré, subiendo las escaleras para tomar una ducha. Después, me puse un par de vaqueros y una camisa que no fue quemada y luego di vueltas en la casa, en realidad recogiendo los desechos. Ese era un milagro.

Ser agradable con ella.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a la ventana de mi acosadora de confianza y aparté la cortina, preguntándome:

—¿Qué demonios?

Entrecerrando los ojos, vi a la chica de al lado saltar arriba y abajo, tratando de alcanzar el techo de su auto con una esponja sin ningún éxito.

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

Se veía absolutamente ridícula mientras pasaban los minutos.

Antes de que supiera lo que hacía, giré y salí por la puerta de atrás, deslizándome en silencio entre las casas. Llegué a la parte delantera de la casa justo a tiempo para verla agacharse para recoger la esponja caída.

Me detuve a medio camino, admirando totalmente la vista ofrecida a mí. Alienígena... humano... Todos éramos universalmente predecibles al parecer.

Se enderezó mientras me acercaba. Me pareció oír su maldición mientras tomaba la esponja antes de tirarla en el cubo

—Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda —dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros.

Saltando, se dio la vuelta con amplios y sobresaltados ojos. No había duda de la mirada de sorpresa cuando me miró, y fue claro cuando nos quedamos mirando que, no tenía idea de por qué me encontraba allí.

Yo tampoco.

Ser agradable con ella.

Tragué un suspiro mientras hacía un gesto hacia el cubo levantando mi codo.

—Parecía como si quisieras tirarlo de nuevo. Pensé en hacer mi buena acción del día e intervenir antes que todas las esponjas inocentes perdieran la vida.

Levantando su brazo, lo usó para quitar mechones de pelo húmedo de su cara mientras me observaba. La tensión irradiaba de ella. Cuando no dijo nada, me acerqué a la cubeta y le arrebaté la esponja, exprimiendo el agua. —Parecía como si estuvieras haciendo algo más que lavar un auto. Nunca pensé que lavar un auto podría ser tan difícil, pero después de observarte por estos últimos quince minutos, estoy convencido de que debería ser un deporte olímpico.

—¿Has estado observándome?

Probablemente no debí admitir eso. Oh, bien. Me encogí de hombros.

—Podrías haberlo llevado a un lavado automático. Sería mucho más fácil.

—Los lavados de autos son un desperdicio de dinero.

—Cierto. —Caminé alrededor de la parte delantera de su auto y me arrodillé, apuntando un lugar que olvidó. Mientras estuve allí, revisé sus neumáticos. Jesús. Se encontraba en pésimas condiciones—. Necesitas neumáticos nuevos. Estos están lisos y el invierno es una locura aquí.

El silencio me saludó.

Miré a través de mis pestañas mientras me levantaba. Me miraba como si yo fuera una especie de alucinación, los brazos sueltos a sus costados, y maldita sea, todo el frente de su camisa se hallaba empapado, mostrando un esquema muy interesante al que no debería siquiera prestar atención. Alejándome, me hice cargo de la azotea.

Cuando terminé, todavía se encontraba allí de pie, absolutamente inmóvil, y eso me hizo sonreír.

—De todos modos, me alegro de que estés aquí. —Agarré la manguera y rocié el auto—. Creo que debería disculparme.

—¿Crees que deberías? —Ahh, ella habla.

Me volví lentamente, casi golpeándola con el agua mientras atacaba el otro lado del auto. El ligero estrechamiento de sus ojos trajo una gran cantidad de satisfacción. —Sí, de acuerdo con Alice, necesitaba traer mi culo aquí y hacer las paces. Algo sobre matar sus posibilidades de tener una amiga "normal".

—¿Una amiga normal? ¿Qué clase de amigas tiene?

—No normales.

—Bueno, disculparte y no sentirlo arruinan tu plan de pedir disculpas.

Me reí. —Cierto.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, la vi cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —Trabajé en el auto, persiguiendo la espuma cuando una idea genial se me ocurrió. No había manera de deshacerme de esta chica, y la probabilidad de que Alice se aburriera de ella no ayudaría. Decidí el sábado por la mañana que tenía que mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre ella y que necesitaba una excusa. No había forma de que esta chica creyera que quería estar cerca de ella cuando realmente no quería, pero si Alice sería su nueva mejor amiga, necesitaba saber todo sobre ella, y no sólo si podía confiar si algo raro pasaba—. En realidad, no tengo otra opción. Tengo que hacer las paces.

Me dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

—No pareces una persona que hace algo que no quiere hacer.

—Normalmente no. —Golpeé la parte trasera del auto con el agua que me decidí por la primera cosa que se me podría ocurrir—. Pero mi hermana tomó las llaves de mi auto y hasta que sea amable contigo no las tendré de regreso. Es tan malditamente molesto obtener repuestos.

Empecé a sonreír, ya que todo el asunto era ridículo. No era como si necesitara llaves para llegar a alguna parte. No como esta chica sabía.

Hice una nota mental de enviarle un mensaje a Alice tan pronto como fuera posible.

Se rio. —¿Tomó tus llaves?

La pequeña sonrisa desapareció de mi cara cuando volví al lado donde se encontraba.

—No es gracioso.

—Tienes razón. —Se rio de nuevo, y fue una agradable risa gutural. Casi sexy—. Es para morirse de risa.

Le fruncí el ceño. Por supuesto, las llaves se encontraban en el mostrador de la cocina, pero aun así, podría ser más comprensiva con mi situación.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Bien, lo siento. No voy a aceptar tus no-tan-sinceras disculpas.

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estoy limpiando tu auto?

—Nop. —Su sonrisa creció, y esa cara plana de repente no era muy plana—. Nunca verás esas llaves de nuevo.

—Bueno, maldita sea, mi plan no funcionó. —Se le escapó una sonrisa reacia. Su actitud era... interesante. Entretenida—. Pensé que si realmente me portaba bien, entonces al menos estaría perdonado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Eres normalmente así de cálido y encantador?

Pasé junto a ella a donde se encontraba el grifo al aire libre. Cerré el agua.

—Siempre. ¿Normalmente te quedas mirando fijamente a los chicos que les pides direcciones?

—¿Siempre contestas a la puerta medio desnudo?

—Siempre. Y no respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Siempre te quedas mirándolos?

Se ruborizó de un color rosa oscuro.

—No estaba mirándote fijamente.

—¿En serio? —Sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta—. De todos modos, me despertaste. No soy una persona mañanera.

—No era tan pronto.

—Estaba durmiendo. Es verano, ya lo sabes. ¿No duermas hasta tarde?

Un pedazo de cabello se le soltó de nuevo y lo empujó fuera de su cara.

—No. Siempre me levanto temprano.

Qué sorpresa.

—Suenas como mi hermana. No es de extrañar que ella ya te ame tanto.

—Alice tiene buen gusto… a diferencia de algunos —dijo, y allí estaba de nuevo, la actitud—. Y ella es grandiosa. Realmente me agrada, así que si estás aquí en plan del gran y malvado hermano, olvídalo.

Dios, era un poco como la dinamita.

—No, no es por eso que estoy aquí. —Recogí el cubo y varios aerosoles y productos de limpieza, y cuando la miré, pensé que podría estar mirándome la boca. Interesante.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí, además de tu porquería de disculpa? —preguntó.

Colocando los suministros en los escalones del pórtico, levanté los brazos y me estiré mientras parpadeaba mi mirada hacia ella y se fijó. —Quizás solo estoy curioso de porque ella te quiera tanto. No se lleva bien con extraños. Ninguno de nosotros lo hacemos.

—Una vez tuve un perro que tampoco se llevaba bien con los extraños —bromeó Bella

Por un momento, no me moví, y luego me reí, una verdadera risa, y sonaba extraña en mis propios oídos. Mierda. Ella era rápida.

Su mirada se profundizó y luego se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, gracias por lo del auto.

Y se encontraba claramente echándome.

Crucé la distancia entre nosotros y ni siquiera me había movido tan rápido, pero por como inhaló suavemente, la había pillado con la guardia baja. Me hallaba justo en frente de ella, y olía a melocotones de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te mueves tan rápido? —preguntó.

Ignorando esa pregunta capciosa, dejé que mi mirada vagara sobre su cara. ¿Qué había en ella que tenía a mi hermana rebotando por todo el lugar? Su lengua era afilada como un cuchillo y era muy inteligente, pero había literalmente miles de millones de seres humanos como ella. No lo entendía.

—A mi pequeña hermana pareces gustarle.

Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Pasó un momento.

—¿Pequeña? Son gemelos.

—Nací cuatro minutos con treinta segundos antes que ella. —Levanté la mirada hacia ella—. Técnicamente, es mi hermana menor.

—¿Es la bebé en la familia? —Su voz sonaba diferente cuando bajó la mirada.

—Sí, por lo tanto, yo soy el hambriento de atención.

—Supongo que eso explica tu pésima actitud, entonces —replicó.

—Tal vez, pero la mayoría de la gente me encuentra encantador. —A veces.

Su mirada se desvió a la mía y luego se quedó. Algo se movió en esas profundidades grises.

—Encuentro… difícil creer eso.

—No deberías, Bella. —Su nombre sonaba extraño en mi lengua y en mis pensamientos. Ese maldito pedazo de cabello se le había soltado otra vez, rozando su mejilla. Lo cogí entre mis dedos—. ¿Qué tipo de color es este? No es castaño o rubio.

Liberó el cabello de mi alcance.

—Lo llaman castaño claro.

—Hmm —murmuré, bajando la mirada—. Tú y yo tenemos planes de hacer.

—¿Qué? —Dio un paso a mi alrededor, poniendo un poco de espacio entre nosotros—. No tenemos planes.

Me senté en los escalones, estiré las piernas, y me recosté en los codos. Planes. Planes. Necesitaba planes. Mi boca se movía más rápido que mi cerebro.

—¿Cómodo? —espetó.

—Mucho. —Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella. La parte frontal de su camiseta se había secado, la mejor idea que el hombre y los Luxen conocen se formó en mis pensamientos—. Sobre esos planes…

Se quedó de pie.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Recuerdas eso de "traer mi trasero aquí y ser amable", ¿no? ¿Eso que involucra las llaves de mi auto? —Crucé los tobillos mientras echaba un vistazo a la línea de árboles. Hombre, que mentiroso era—. Estos planes implican tener mis llaves de regreso.

—Necesitas darme algo más de explicación que eso.

—Por supuesto. —Suspiré—. Alice escondió las llaves. Es buena para ocultar cosas, también. Ya he buscado por toda la casa, y no puedo encontrarlas.

—Entonces, oblígala a decirte donde están.

—Oh, lo haría, si estuviera aquí. Pero dejó la ciudad y no regresará hasta el domingo.

—¿Qué? —Hizo una pausa—. No lo sabía.

—Fue algo de último minuto. —Descruzando los tobillos, empecé a tocarme el pie—. Y la única manera que ella me diga dónde están ocultas las llaves son con puntos. Mira, mi hermana tiene un sistema de puntos desde el jardín de niños.

Eso de los puntos de bonificación era cierto.

—¿Y… ?

—Tengo que ganar puntos para tener mis llaves de regreso. La única manera en que puedo ganar esos puntos es haciendo algo bueno por ti.

Soltó una carcajada, y me miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo siento, pero esto es muy divertido.

Su falta de simpatía por mi problema inexistente era divertido.

—Sí, es muy gracioso.

Su risa se desvaneció lentamente.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Se supone que debo llevarte a nadar mañana. Si hago eso, entonces ella me dirá dónde están escondidas mis llaves… y yo tengo que ser bueno. —Sonaba totalmente como algo que Alice diría. Estaba bastante orgulloso de mí mismo.

Bella me miró un momento, y luego su boca se abrió.

—¿Así que la única manera de recuperar tus llaves es llevándome a nadar y siendo amable conmigo?

—Guau. Eres muy inteligente.

Su risa esta vez fue realmente muy perversa.

—Sí, bueno, puedes darle un beso de despedida a tus llaves.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y esperé a que dijera que sólo bromeaba. —¿Por qué?

—Porque no iré a ninguna parte contigo. —Suficiencia sonó en su voz.

—No tenemos otra opción.

—No. Tú no tienes opción, pero yo sí. —Miró por encima del hombro a la puerta principal—. Yo no soy quien tiene las llaves perdidas.

Bah. Tal vez he sido un poco capullo las dos primeras veces que hablé con ella. Lo bueno es que no sabía que yo consideré brevemente el quemarle la casa.

—¿No quieres pasar el rato conmigo?

—Uh, no.

—¿Por qué no?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para empezar, eres un idiota.

Asentí.

—Puede ser.—No voy a estar en desacuerdo con eso.

—Y no pasaré tiempo con un chico que está siendo obligado a hacerlo por su hermana. No estoy desesperada.

—¿Segura que no lo estás?

La ira brilló en su cara, y otra vez, transformó sus características.

—¡Largo de mi pórtico!

Totalmente comprometido con mi plan, fingí considerarlo.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con no?

—No me iré hasta que aceptes ir a nadar conmigo.

Le iba a saltar un fusible.

—Bien. Quédate sentado allí, porque prefiero comer vidrio antes que salir contigo.

En verdad, me hizo mucha gracia esa declaración.

—Eso suena drástico.

—No tanto. —Empezó a subir las escaleras.

Me giré y le atrapé el tobillo. Maldita sea, su piel era increíblemente suave. Frágil. Mantuve mi agarre. Su mirada bajó a la mía, y me forzó una sonrisa que había conseguido excusarme de muchas tareas en la escuela.

—Me sentaré aquí todo el día y toda la noche. Acamparé en tu pórtico. Y no me iré. Tenemos toda la semana, gatita. O bien acabamos de una vez mañana y sales conmigo, o estaré justo aquí hasta que aceptes. No podrás salir de casa.

Se quedó boquiabierta.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Oh, claro que sí.

—Sólo dile que salimos y que me lo pasé muy bien. Miente.

Cuando trató de liberar la pierna, me aferré.

—Sabrá si estoy mintiendo. Somos gemelos. Sabemos que esas cosas. —Hice una pausa, disfrutando—. ¿O eres demasiado tímida para nadar conmigo? ¿La idea de estar casi desnuda cerca de mi te incomoda?

—Soy de la Florida, idiota. —Agarrándose a la barandilla, tiro de la pierna pero no fue a ninguna parte—. Pasé la mitad de mi vida en un traje de baño.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Calidez se construyó bajo mi mano, la que le rodeaba el tobillo.

—Yo no te gusto. —Tomó una respiración profunda, causando que su pecho se elevara—. Suéltame el tobillo.

—No me iré, gatita. —Sosteniendo su mirada, levanté los dedos, uno por uno. Desenroscando todos y manteniendo un ojo en los suyos. Ahora bien, esto era puros principios. Un desafío—. Vas a hacer esto.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás, y esperé, casi sin poder contener una sonrisa, porque sabía que se encontraba a segundos de abalanzarse hacia mí. Incluso de patearme. Pero la puerta se abrió, deteniéndola.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a su madre. Había… conejitos en su pijama.

—¿Eres el vecino? —preguntó su madre.

Viendo mi oportunidad, me di la vuelta y sonreí ampliamente.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Renée Dwyer . Un gusto en conocerte. —Miró a su hija—. Pueden entrar si quieren. No tienen que sentarse afuera con este calor.

—Es muy amable de su parte. —Me puse de pie, golpeando a Bella con mi codo—. Tal vez deberíamos entrar y terminar de hablar de nuestros planes.

—No —contestó inmediatamente—. No va a ser necesario.

—¿Qué planes? —Le preguntó su madre—. Yo apoyo los planes.

Me gustaba su madre.

—Estoy tratando de convencer a su encantadora hija de ir a nadar conmigo mañana, pero creo que le preocupaba que a ti no te gustase la idea. —Le di un golpecito en el brazo, mordiéndome el labio cuando se alejó medio metro—. Y creo que es tímida.

—¿Qué? No tengo ningún problema en que vaya a nadar contigo. Creo que es una gran idea. He estado diciéndole que tiene que salir. Pasar el rato con tu hermana es muy bueno, pero….

—Mamá. —Bella se quedó sin aliento—. No es cierto…

—Le estaba diciendo a Bella lo mismo. —No pudiendo evitarlo, envolví mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se puso rígida—. Mi hermana salió de la ciudad y no llegará hasta la próxima semana, así que pensé que podría salir con Bella.

La madre de Bella sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron muy grandes.

—Es tan dulce de tu parte.

Bella envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sorprendí.

Entonces lo sentí. Sus pequeños dedos clavándose en mi costado.

—Sí, eso es dulce de tu parte, Edward.

Sus pequeñas uñas eran malditamente afiladas.

—Sabes lo que dicen de los chicos de al lado…

—Bueno, sé que Bella no tiene planes mañana —dijo su mamá—. Es libre de ir a nadar.

Dejó caer la mano y se retorció debajo de mi brazo.

—Mamá…

—Está bien, cariño. —Su madre se volvió, guiñándome un ojo—. Fue un placer conocerte al fin.

—Lo mismo pienso. —Me abracé.

Su madre cerró la puerta, y en un nanosegundo, ella se dio la vuelta y me empujó con las manos en mi pecho. No me moví.

—Idiota.

Saber cuándo retirarse ayudaba a ganar la guerra. Retrocedí por las escaleras.

—Te veré al mediodía, gatita.

—Te odio —escupió.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. —Haciendo una pausa, miré por encima de mi hombro—. Veinte dólares a que te pones un traje de baño de una pieza.

Bella dejó escapar un grito indignado.

En cierto modo esperaba que tuviera veinte dólares menos mañana.


	5. chapter 5

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 5

 ** _¿Quieres compañía hoy?_**

Bajé la mirada a mi teléfono mientras me ponía un par de pantalones sobre el traje de baño, agradecía por primera vez que Irina supiera que era mejor no aparecer por sorpresa en mi casa. Si me encontraba saliendo con Bella hacia el lago, se pondría como un cohete nuclear.

Y no sería por el hecho de que Bella fuera humana, sino más bien porque nunca la llevé al lago cuando salíamos. El lago había sido un santuario solo para Alice, Emmett y yo, desde que nos mudamos. Una parte de mí ni siquiera podía creer que ese fuese el plan que se me ocurrió para pasar el día con Bella. Lo más probable fuera que pensaba con la cabeza equivocada.

Levanté el teléfono, enviándole una rápida respuesta.

 ** _No puedo._**

La respuesta de Irina fue inmediata.

 ** _¿Qué vas a hacer?_**

 ** _Tengo cosas que hacer._**

Caminando hasta el armario para agarrar una camisa, sonreí un poco cuando vi su respuesta.

 ** _¿Y? Estoy aburrida. Entretenme._**

 ** _No puedo._**

Alcancé a bajar las escaleras antes de que su respuesta llegara.

 ** _Apestas._**

 ** _Entonces tenemos eso en común_** , respondí.

 ** _Eres un imbécil. Lo que sea. Ve a hacer tus COSAS._**

Eso planeaba. Dejando el teléfono sobre el mostrador, no me preocupé en bloquearlo después de agarrar una toalla y luego salí de la casa, en dirección a... la de Bella.

Vaya.

Supongo que ya no era "esa chica" cada vez que pensaba en ella. Sonreí, recordando lo mucho que odiaba que la llamará gatita.

Anoche, le envié un mensaje a Alice para hacerle saber lo que iba a hacer. La cantidad de signos de exclamación y emoticones conmocionados fue un poco excesivo. Jugaría con todo el asunto de las llaves, pero no esperaba con ansias las millones de preguntas que iba a tener cuando regresara a casa.

Tampoco me encontraba seguro de cómo iba a terminar el día. Los resultados posibles variaban. Quizás tendría suerte y descubriría algo de ella que podría alejar a Alice. Qué, no tenía idea, pero maldita sea me hallaba esperanzado.

Subiendo los escalones del pórtico, supe que era temprano cuando golpeé la puerta, pero me entretuvo el mantenerla alerta. Un par de minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió.

Bella apareció, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se encontraron con los míos por un segundo fugaz.

—Llego algo temprano —dije.

—Puedo verlo. —Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de ir a una cita con el dentista—. ¿Cambiaste de opinión? Siempre puedes intentar mentir.

—No soy un mentiroso. —Era un completo mentiroso ahora mismo.

—Solo dame un segundo para agarrar mis cosas. —Entonces cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Solté una carcajada. De verdad era como una versión de un gatito enojado. Una parte de mí en realidad quería demostrarle que era un buen tipo. No había sido un imbécil con ella por quién era, bueno, además de que fuese humana. Y si bien ha dado lo mismo que ha recibido, sin embargo, me di cuenta de los destellos de dolor en sus ojos al ser atacada por ninguna razón. Toda la situación era un desastre. Si no era malo con ella, podría ponernos en peligro, pero siendo malo con ella también era molesto. No había victoria aquí para nadie.

Por fin reapareció, con cuidado de no rozarse contra mí mientras salía, cerró la puerta. Me pregunté lo que tenía debajo de esa camisa y pantalones cortos.

—De acuerdo, ¿a dónde me llevas? —preguntó, sin mirarme.

—¿Qué habría de divertido si lo supieras? No te sorprenderías.

Salimos del pórticos y caminamos por la calzada.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas? Todo aquí será sorprendente para mí.

—Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas? —Alcé una ceja.

Pareció confundida cuando la llevé más allá de los coches.

—¿No conduciremos?

Imaginándonos conduciendo entre los arboles me hizo reír.

—No. A donde vamos no podemos llegar en auto. No es un lugar muy conocido. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera lo conoce.

—Oh, entonces soy especial.

La miré, estudié su perfil mientras caminábamos por la calzada, y descubrí que tuve un momento difícil para apartar la mirada. Ya era algo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Bella?

Me miró, atrapándome observarla. Se sonrojó. Pasamos la casa vacía del final de la cuadra.

—Estoy segura de que no quiero saberlo.

—Creo que mi hermana te encuentra muy especial. —Las siguientes palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo realmente, pero una vez que las dije, imaginé que eran ciertas—. Comienzo a preguntarme si está en lo cierto.

Sonrió sin humor alguno.

—Pero ahora aquí hay todo tipo de cosas especiales, ¿no, Edward?

Salté ante el sonido de mi nombre. ¿Era la primera vez que lo decía?

Me gustó el sonido de mi nombre en su boca. Apartando la mirada, exhalé lentamente mientras la dirigía al otro lado del camino principal y por la línea densa de árboles.

—¿Estás intentando meterme en el bosque para tenderme una trampa? —preguntó.

La miré por encima del hombro, bajando las cejas.

—¿Y qué harías si te trajera aquí para eso, gatita?

No respondió de inmediato.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Parpadeé.

—¿Lo son?

No respondió mientras se tropezaba por la espesa maleza, evitando la masa de enredaderas en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Podemos pretender que no tenemos que hacer esto?

¿Pretender que salió a caminar conmigo? Parpadeé, sin palabras por el tiempo más largo en… por primera vez. En realidad estaba siendo bueno justo ahora. No le gustaba el Edward imbécil y ¿no le gustaba el Edward bueno? Qué demonios. Dios mío, esta chica me tenía siendo demasiado inestable, no sé en lo que pensaba. ¿Quería ser bueno con ella? ¿O solo lo era para acercármele y alejar a Alice? Jesús, todo esto de pensar en mis sentimientos y en los suyos, probablemente me darían una menstruación.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto. —Salté sobre un árbol caído. Dándome la vuelta, le tendí la mano—. Pero quejarte no hará que el camino sea más fácil.

—Siempre dices cosas tan románticas. —Bajó la mirada a mi mano y se mordió el labio inferior, llamando mi atención. Hay una ráfaga de calor en mis entrañas que no tenía nada que ver con la irritación.

No iba a tomar mi mano. No debería.

Pero lo hizo.

Bella puso su mano en la mía, ofreciendo un poco de confianza, y hubo una descarga de electricidad estática por el contacto. A veces ocurría, cuando los humanos nos tocaban, como si hubiesen arrastrado los pies por una alfombra. Lo ignoré y cuán increíblemente pequeña era esa mano en la mía. La ayudé a pasar subir al tronco.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando la solté.

Ignoré cómo se sintió mi pecho al ser su héroe, no importaba ni un poco.

—¿Estás emocionada por la escuela?

—No, no es emocionante ser la chica nueva. Ya sabes, sobresales entre los demás. No es divertido.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? —Sorpresa llenó su voz.

No tenía ni idea.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Solo tenemos que caminar un poco más para llegar.

—¿Un poco más? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado caminando?

—Unos veinte minutos, quizás un poco más. Te dije que estaba bastante escondido. —Una sonrisa irónica apareció en mis labios mientras me seguía alrededor de otro árbol caído. Me hice a un lado, dejando al

descubierto el claro al cual entrabamos, todavía un poco sorprendido de que en realidad la trajera aquí—. Bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Bella se quedó en silencio mientras caminaba junto a mí, su mirada vagando por todo el lugar, asimilando todo mientras yo sentía tensión deslizarse en mis músculos.

Un pequeño arroyo pasado por el claro, ampliándose y convirtiéndose en un pequeño lago natural. El agua ondeaba por la brisa suave. Rocas grandes y planas se encontraban en el centro. Flores silvestres, moradas y azules, rodeaban el lago.

¿Vio lo mismo que yo? Sabía que Alice lo hizo. Irina, si alguna vez la hubiese traído aquí, simplemente estaría aburrida. Emmett lo entendía. Anthony podría.

—Guau —susurró—. Este lugar es hermoso.

—Así es. —Me paré junto a ella, levanté la mano, bloqueando la luz brillante del sol reflejada en la superficie del lago. Tranquilo. Este lugar siempre ha sido una fuente de paz. Podía venir y escapar de todo, incluso si era solo por un par de horas. Bajé la mano.

Su suave toque en mi brazo llamó mi atención. Bajé la mirada hasta donde se encontraba su mano, y entonces mi mirada voló a la suya.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo, y luego rápidamente quitó la mano mientras apartaba la mirada

No supe qué decir. Y ese maldito sentimiento se expandió por mi pecho un poco más.

Bella preguntó por la profundidad de la orilla—: ¿Qué tan profundo es?

—Unos tres metros en la mayoría del lago, unos seis al otro lado de las rocas. —Me encontraba detrás de ella tranquilamente—. A Alice le encanta venir. Antes de que llegaras, pasaba casi todos los días aquí.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente el lago, y entonces inhaló profundamente.

—Sabes, no voy a provocarle problemas a tu hermana.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—No soy una mala influencia —espetó—. Nunca antes me he metido en problemas.

Caminé a su alrededor. Podía ver que intentaba, bueno, dejar atrás nuestros encuentros anteriores, pero dudé que alguna vez Rosalie pensara que sería la ruina de Emmett. Puedes ser un arma sin siquiera darte cuenta de que lo eres.

—No necesita una amiga como tú.

—No hay nada mal conmigo —espetó—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Cuando comenzaba a darse la vuelta, la detuve de la mejor manera que pude.

—¿Por qué te gusta la jardinería?

Formó puños con las manos mientras me enfrentaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué la jardinería? —Miré el lago, preguntándome qué demonios ganaba realmente por llegar a conocerla, pero esa pregunta no me detuvo—. Alice mencionó que lo haces para no pensar. ¿Qué quieres evitar pensar?

Exhaló bruscamente.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Bueno entonces.

—Entonces, vamos a nadar.

Cuando la miré, parecía como si quisiera estrangularme un poco.

Bajé la cabeza antes de que viera mi sonrisa, porque dudaba que eso ayudaría. Dando un paso al lado, me quité los zapatos y luego comencé a sacarme los pantalones. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que me observaba. Podía sentir su mirada en mí mientras me quitaba los pantalones y luego la camiseta.

Y supe que de verdad me miraba fijamente cuando la única pieza de ropa que permanecía era mi traje de baño.

No la miré mientras me dirigía a la orilla y luego me zambullía. El agua helada de inmediato dispersó todos mis pensamientos, llevándoselos

lejos mientras nadaba bajo el agua. Me encantaba el agua. Nadar era muy parecido a volar, y podía moverme lo suficientemente rápido que era casi volar.

Cuando salí a la superficie, Bella aún se encontraba parada ahí, con el rostro como un tomate. Abrí la boca para molestarla, pero luego decidí que en realidad no quería perseguirla cuando se fuera.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la tierra suelta en la orilla del lago mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La inseguridad se notaba a lo lejos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y luego apartó la suya. Adorable.

Fue algo adorable.

—Eres muy tímida, ¿no es así, gatita?

Se detuvo.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Porque hace que tu vello se erice, como un gatito. —Nadé unos metros de espalda—. ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a entrar? —Cuando no se movió, imaginé que tendría que motivarla—. Te voy a dar un minuto para entrar.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿O qué?

Dándome la vuelta, me moví cerca de la orilla, ya no de espaldas.

—O iré y te meteré.

Hizo una mueca.

—Me gustaría verte intentándolo.

—Cuarenta segundos.

¿De verdad pensaba que no lo haría?

—Treinta. —Sonreí, esperando que no lo hiciera.

Porque de verdad me gustaría tirarla al lago y eso me divertiría completamente.

Entró en acción, murmurando en voz baja mientras con un movimiento rápido y brusco tomó el borde de su camisa. Se la quitó y luego rápidamente también lo hizo con sus pantalones cortos. Luego se quedó de pie derecha, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Feliz?

Maldita sea.

No llevaba uno de una pieza, y mi deseo se cumplió. Era un traje de baño de dos piezas rojo, y sí, maldita sea. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirarla fijamente. No sé lo que esperaba, pero no era eso.

Debajo de los pantalones cortos y las blusas sin forma la he visto, Bella ocultaba un…. Un magnífico cuerpo lleno de las curvas que me hacían querer hacer cosas estúpidas. Cosas divertidas, pero maldición, cosas que serían muy estúpidas teniendo todo en consideración.

No la miraba fijamente. No me di cuenta cómo el traje de baño rojo se estiraba en su pecho, recordándome la parte superior de un corazón.

No me di cuenta cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la forma en que la veía, porque ninguno se movía, y hubo algo tangible en ese momento, como una caricia física. Y me encontraba bastante seguro que no contaba los cuatro o quizás cinco centímetros de piel entre su ombligo y la parte superior de sus nalgas.

Demonios.

Ahora era un buen momento para ahogarme.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Me encontraba totalmente mirándola.

Para alguien que era tan pequeña, sus piernas parecían increíblemente largas, pero eso puede que haya tenido algo que ver con el escaso trozo en su parte inferior, un pedazo que mostraba la plenitud de sus caderas y la sorprendente pequeñez de su cintura. Los músculos bajos en mi estómago se tensaron al tiempo que arrastraba mi mirada por su estómago de aspecto suave y luego más al norte. Cómo era posible que llevara ese ese top rojo se encontraba más allá de mí, y no sabía si debería estar agradecido o decepcionado por eso.

¿Promedio? ¿De verdad había usado las palabras promedio o plana para describirla? Diablos, esta chica...

El viejo refrán apareció en mis pensamientos calientes. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Tan cierto. No hubiera deseado esto si hubiera sabido cuán intensamente mi cuerpo habría reaccionado a ella, y, oh, estaba reaccionando bien.

Este plan que había inventado tenía que ser uno de los más idiotas de todos los tiempos.

Mi sonrisa se deslizó de mi cara.

—Nunca estoy feliz a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada. Será mejor que entres antes de que ese rubor llegue a los dedos de tus pies. —Y antes de que realmente empezara a considerar toda la mierda estúpida que podría hacer en estos momentos.

Y ese rubor se intensificó. Caminó rígidamente hasta la orilla del lago en donde el agua era poco profunda, y me dio una vista de su trasero, y que en verdad no hizo nada para ayudar a amortiguar la respuesta puramente física.

Cruzando sus brazos a lo largo de su cintura, metió los dedos de sus pies en el agua.

—Es hermoso aquí afuera.

Sí, era hermoso aquí afuera. Y hacía calor. Mi mirada cayó a su rodilla doblada y luego se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba, para quedarse atascada en ciertas áreas. Mi garganta se tensó. Otras partes de mí se tensaron.

Mierda.

Me sumergí y cuando volví a subir, eso no había ayudado, porque ahora ella se encontraba mojada. Debió de haber ido hasta bajo mientras yo lo hacía. Estábamos solamente a unos metros de distancia, y me encontraba en aguas más profundas, inclinado hasta donde el agua mojaba mi boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Si fuera inteligente, no se acercaría a ninguna parte de mí en este momento. En realidad, si yo fuera inteligente, no le habría pedido que se acercara.

Bella era más inteligente que yo.

Se dio la vuelta y se sumergió bajo el agua, nadando hacia las rocas.

Cuando salió del agua, subiendo hasta la roca, me tragué un gemido.

Quería…

—Pareces decepcionado —dijo.

Dios, estaba decepcionado, y de verdad no sabía qué pensar de eso. Lo hice a un lado.

—Bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Sus piernas colgaban de la roca, con sus pies deslizándose en el agua.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—De nada. —Nadé más cerca de la roca.

—Dijiste algo.

—Lo hice, ¿no?

—Eres extraño.

—Tú no eres lo que yo esperaba —admití, en voz baja.

Hizo una pequeña negación con su cabeza.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Agarré su pie, pero movió la pierna fuera de mi alcance. Nada divertido.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ser amiga de tu hermana?—preguntó.

—No tienes nada en común con ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se movió hacia atrás mientras trataba de alcanzar su otro pie.

—Lo sé.

—Nosotras tenemos mucho en común. Y me gusta. Es agradable y divertida. —Esta vez se deslizó hacia atrás, completamente fuera del alcance de mi mano—. Y deberías dejar de un imbécil y ahuyentar a sus amigos.

Sus palabras me traspasaron, y me reí con franqueza.

—Realmente no eres como ellos.

—¿Cómo quiénes?

Como cualquier persona que había conocido nunca. La verdad era que las humanas y las hembras Luxen me trataban de la misma forma. Solo Irina y Alice me hacían callar, pero habíamos crecido juntos. Era diferente para ellas, pero ¿los demás? Ellos prácticamente querían una cosa de mí.

La mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba de acuerdo con ello, pero si siquiera miraba en su dirección, se dispersaban como insectos. En realidad no era nada atractivo cuando pensabas en ello. Pero no Bella. Puede que no tuviera ni idea de lo que yo era, pero no me tenía miedo, no estaba cautivada, y tan retorcido como era, eso me excitaba.

Eso la hacía peligrosa.

Me aparté de la roca, haciendo ondas en el agua, y luego me deslicé hasta bajo. Nadé hasta el otro lado de la roca y me quedé abajo, esperando que el agua helada enfriara la excitación muy inadecuada que había empezado.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera me gustaba la chica, pensé, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

Sí, era divertida. Sí, incluso entretenida. Y sí, he querido trazar sus curvas con mis manos y mi boca. Posiblemente incluso mi lengua, de acuerdo, sin duda con mi lengua, pero me irritaba muchísimo.

Y ni siquiera le agradaba. Le gustaba mirarme, porque ¿a quién no?, pero el disgusto iba en ambos sentidos.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado bajo el agua hasta que estuve el noventa y dos por ciento seguro de que no volvería a hacer algo, y salí de golpe a la superficie.

—¡Edward!

El pánico cubriendo el sonido de mi nombre me tomó por sorpresa.

Me eché en la roca, en cuclillas mientras escaneaba el lago, esperando que un Arum se encontrara cerca. Esos pendejos no pestañarían cuando llegaba el momento de eliminar a un ser humano inocente.

Todo lo que vi fue a Bella, de rodillas, en su maldito bikini.

Diablos, ahí se fue todo el trabajo que el agua fría había hecho por mí.

Estuvo congelada un segundo y luego trepó a la roca, agarrando mis hombros. La sangre había desaparecido de su cara y se encontraba excepcionalmente pálida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —Luego se soltó de mis hombros, se arrastró hacia atrás y me golpeó el brazo. Con fuerza—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!

—Alto ahí. —Alcé las manos hacia arriba—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Estuviste bajo el agua mucho tiempo. ¡Pensé que te habías ahogado! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me asustaste así? —Se puso de pie de un salto, con su pecho jadeante—. Estuviste bajo el agua toda una eternidad.

Oh, mierda. Estuve ahí abajo más de lo que pensé. Mi cuerpo no funcionaba como el de ella, y me había olvidado de eso. Los Luxen no necesitaban respirar aire, pero los seres humanos se suponía que no se dieran cuenta de eso, idiota.

—No estuve allí abajo tanto tiempo. Estaba nadando.

Le temblaban las manos.

—No, Edward, estuviste allí un largo tiempo. ¡Por lo menos fueron unos diez minutos! Te busqué, te llamé. Yo... pensé que habías muerto.

Me puse de pie lentamente, maldiciéndome a mí mismo de todas las formas del domingo.

—No pudieron haber sido diez minutos. Eso no es posible. Nadie puede aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo.

Su garganta empezó a funcionar.

—Al parecer, tú puedes.

Maldita sea. Di un paso más cerca de ella, mis ojos buscando los suyos.

—Te encontrabas muy preocupada, ¿no?

—¡No para nada! ¿Qué parte de "pensé que te habías ahogado" no entiendes? —Un escalofrió la hizo estremecer.

Demonios, se encontraba muy molesta. Honestamente, si me hubiera ahogado, imaginé que haría un pequeño baile sobre mi tumba. En su bikini. Mierda. A la mierda el bikini.

—Bella, salí. No debiste haberme visto. Volví a sumergirme.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, sacudió la cabeza, y pude ver en sus ojos de acero que no me creía. Maldito infierno, aquí yo preocupándome porque Alice hiciera algo que nos delatara, y fui yo quien hizo algo estúpido. Déjalo ir, Bella . Déjalo ir. Tomé una respiración profunda, pensando que tal vez si la hacía enojar, se iba a olvidar de lo que sucedió por su ira.

Mejor que la otra opción.

—¿Esto sucede a menudo? —le pregunté.

Su mirada regresó a la mía de golpe.

—¿El qué?

—Imaginar cosas. —Hice un gesto hacia el lago—. O tienes un problema terrible contando el tiempo.

—¡No me estaba imaginando nada! Y sé cómo contar el tiempo, idiota.

—Entonces no sé qué decirte. —Di un paso hacia adelante, haciéndola moverse—. No soy yo el que imagina que estaba bajo el agua durante diez minutos cuando fueron como dos minutos. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez te compre un reloj la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad, cuando tenga mis llaves de vuelta.

Se puso rígida mientras me miraba y la cólera nubló la sospecha en sus ojos.

—Bueno, asegúrate de decirle a Alice que nos divertimos muchísimo para que puedas recuperar tus estúpidas llaves. Entonces no necesitaremos repetir este día.

Le sonreí.

—Eso depende de ti, gatita. Estoy seguro de que te llamará más tarde y te preguntará.

—Tendrás tus llaves. Estoy lista… —Se dio la vuelta, y pasó muy rápido. Su pie se deslizó sobre la roca húmeda. Perdió el equilibrio, agitando los brazos.

No me detuve a pensar.

Yendo hacia adelante rápidamente, extendí la mano y le agarré la suya mientras sus pies dejaron la roca. Tiré de ella hacia adelante, y luego nos quedamos pecho a pecho. Su piel era cálida y seca, la mía todavía mojada.

Apreté la mandíbula mientras una sensación alimentaba cada una de mis células. No se podía negar el rayo de lujuria que se disparó a través de mí.

Demonios, era tan suave en todos los lugares correctos.

—Cuidado, gatita —murmuré—. Alice se enfurecería conmigo si terminas golpeándote la cabeza y ahogándote.

Bella levantó lentamente la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sus labios se separaron, pero no habló, y yo me encontraba bien con eso. Las palabras no tenían sentido en este momento, porque nuestros cuerpos se encontraban presionados entre sí.

La electricidad recorrió mi piel, y no tenía ni idea de si ella lo sentía, y si lo hacía, si pensaba que era solo su imaginación, pero tragué un gemido bajo al tiempo que una ligera brisa atravesaba nuestra piel. Su pecho se levantó contra el mío, y tenía que soltarla o... ¿o qué?

No había otra opción.

Dejé caer mi brazo de su cintura, dejando que mi mano resbalara por su espalda solamente para jodidamente torturarme a mí mismo. La piel era suave y lisa, y la presión casi dolorosa formándose en mí interior hizo que valiera la pena.

—Creo que es hora de que volvamos.

Oficialmente, la decisión más inteligente que había hecho desde que la había visto por primera vez.

Patético.

Bella asintió, y no hablamos mientras regresábamos a la tierra, seca, y nos vestimos, y eso probablemente fue algo jodidamente bueno, porque yo me encontraba en un estado de ánimo infernal por una multitud de razones.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio y rígido, y cuando llegamos al camino de entrada, mi estado de ánimo pasó de ser una mierda a querer golpear a alguien cuando vi el coche en la calzada. Maldita sea todo al infierno en una cesta de mano.

Bella me miró con una expresión curiosa.

—Bella, yo…

Mi puerta se abrió, golpeando un costado de mi casa, y Anthony salió como si tuviera todo el derecho. Bajó los escalones del pórtico, sin siquiera mirar en la dirección de Bella.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió.

Hombre, me preocupaba por Anthony como un hermano, pero no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa de esta forma. Crucé los brazos.

—Absolutamente nada. Ya que mi hermana no se encuentra en casa, tengo curiosidad de saber ¿por qué estás en mi casa?

—Me concedí el permiso para entrar —contestó—. No me di cuenta de que sería un problema.

—Lo es ahora, Anthony.

Bella se movió incómoda a mi lado, llamando la atención de Anthony. Su labio se curvó hacia arriba mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—De todas las personas, pensé que tú sabías qué es lo mejor, Edward.

La tensión se vertió en el aire rodeándonos.

—Anthony, si valoras la capacidad de caminar, yo no lo haría.

—Creo que debería irme. —Bella se movió a un lado.

Por alguna razón que nunca entenderé, di un paso hacia delante de Bella, bloqueándola de la mirada de Anthony.

—Estoy pensando que Anthony debería irse a menos que tenga otro propósito que no sea meter su nariz en donde no le corresponde.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz vacilante, y eso le hizo algo gracioso a mi conciencia, hizo que tomara nota—. Pero no sé lo que está pasando aquí. Estábamos nadando.

Cuadré los hombros.

—No es lo que estás pensando. Dame un poco de crédito. Alice escondió mis llaves, obligándome a salir con ella para devolvérmelas.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

El reconocimiento cruzó por la cara de Anthony.

—Así que, ¿esta es la pequeña amiga de Alice?

—Esa soy yo —dijo detrás de mí.

—Pensé que tenías esto bajo control. —Anthony hizo un gesto hacia ella—. Qué harías que tu hermana lo entendiera.

—Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no intentas hacerle entender? —repliqué, mi paciencia se acababa—. Hasta ahora, no he tenido mucha suerte.

Los labios de Anthony se endurecieron.

—Los dos saben más que eso.

Y mi paciencia se terminó. Me encontraba cansado. Una cierta área de mi cuerpo se hallaba dolorida, y ser regañado no iba a funcionar para mí. La energía crepitó sobre mi piel, invisible para el ojo humano, pero se filtró, cargando el aire. Un trueno sonó. Un relámpago apareció por encima de nuestras cabezas, luminoso y casi cegador. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, los ojos de Anthony estuvieron muy abiertos por un segundo, haciéndose cada vez mas peligrosos y luego se dio la vuelta, regresando a mi casa.

Advertencia recibida.

Empecé a girarme hacia Bella, pero no había nada que decir, así que no dije nada mientras me dirigía hacia mi casa. Pensé que la oí hablar, pero no importaba.

Nada de lo que había sucedido con ella importaba.


	6. chapter 6

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 6

Anthony empezó en el momento en que entré en la cocina.

—¿Qué está sucediendo con esa chica, Edward? Nunca has actuado así.

Lo pasé de largo en mi camino hacia el refrigerador, más allá de irritado y hambriento.

—¿Actuado cómo?

Se giró hacia mí.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Abriendo el refrigerador, miré todo lo que necesitaba para hacer un emparedado mortal. Moviendo la mano, puse todo como La Bella y La Bestia aquí y ubiqué los elementos en el mostrador. —¿Quieres un emparedado?

Anthony suspiró. —Ya comí.

—Más para mí. —Tomé un plato y lo puse en el mostrador.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

Agarré un cuchillo y un tarro de mayonesa.

—No tenemos que hablar de nada, Anthony. Ya te dije lo que sucedía cuando estábamos afuera. La historia no se va a volver más interesante.

—¿Te estás asegurando que Alice no se acerque demasiado a ella al pasar tiempo con ella? —preguntó, incredulidad coloreaba sus palabras—.¿Nadar juntos? ¿Es una nueva táctica?

Golpeando una rodaja de pan en el plato, miré hacia donde él se hallaba de pie, cerca de la mesa. Mi voz mortalmente tranquila.

—Basta, Anthony.

—No puedo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Puede que quieras intentarlo.

Pasó la mano por su cabello corto.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Edward.

Casi me reí mientras agregaba fiambre en el pan. Hacía un trabajo de mierda para no discutir. La tensión había endurecido los músculos de mi cuello y espalda.

Anthony tenía razón en una cosa. Nunca actué de esta forma hasta hace unos minutos atrás, no por un humano y no contra alguien de mi propia especie. Ni siquiera sé por qué su presencia o sus palabras me molestaron tanto.

Tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que desaproveché la oportunidad de encontrar algo sobre Bella que pudiera usar en su contra o asustarla lo suficiente que se apartaría de Alice. En realidad no hice ninguna de esas cosas.

En su lugar, hablamos de la escuela, jardinería y cosas estúpidas como esas… como si fuéramos normales.

—Esto es diferente —continuó Anthony en voz baja—. Vivimos entre humanos, pero no nos acercamos a ellos, no por un periodo largo de tiempo. Si lo hacemos, siempre pasa algo. O se enteran sobre nosotros, porque bajamos la guardia, o los marcamos y los Arum nos cazan. Nunca termina bien. Nunca.

Lo enfrenté, las manos a los costados.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué esperas que haga con ella? No hay mucho que pueda hacer a menos que esperes que la noquee.

Los ojos oscuros de Anthony se profundizaron.

—No quiero ver a una joven herida, y no espero que tú seas el que se encargue de eso si se llega a ese punto. Si esa chica prueba ser un riesgo, yo lo manejaré. No será como Rosalie, donde todos lo dejamos pasar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No dejaré que pase eso esta vez.

Energía cargó mi piel mientras lo miraba. La comprensión entró sigilosamente y me hizo sentir frío.

—Su nombre es Bella. —Me oí decir mientras daba un paso hacia él, la barbilla bajando—. Y me ocuparé de ella.

—Sabes que haría lo que sea para protegerlos. —Anthony plantó las manos en la mesa y tomó una respiración profunda—. Todos ustedes… son mi familia.

Empujando la mano por mi cabello, luché con mi paciencia.

—Lo sé. Nos sentimos de la misma forma, pero no necesitas interceder aquí. Me aseguraré de que ella no sea un riesgo para nosotros.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y un momento pasó.

—Eres uno de los más fuertes, si no el más fuerte, Luxen aquí ahora. Lo Ancianos lo saben y también el DOD, y eso significa que alguien siempre te está observando. Tienes que tener más cuidado que cualquiera de nosotros.

Bajé la mano mientras el peso de mi especie se asentó en mis hombros. No había nada que pudiera decir ante eso. Yo era más rápido y fuerte que la mayoría de los Luxen y podía usar más de la Fuente que cualquiera que conociéramos de mi especie. Pero no daba esos dones por sentado. Entrenaba más que cualquiera. Patrullaba más seguido. Y estaba determinado a permanecer enfocado en mi deber. No perderme y ser vulnerable como lo fue mi hermano.

Anthony me observaba y debe haber visto algo en mis ojos.

—Tu hermano no era débil.

Torcí la cabeza. —Él…

—No lo era —interrumpió—. Era más amable y más relajado, pero era tan fuerte como tú y tienes que recordar eso. Emmett no era débil. No era un tonto, y sin embargo, por una chica, ya no está. No sigas los pasos de tu hermano.

Mensaje recibido, fuerte y claro.

No sigas los pasos de tu hermano.

Esa declaración de hecho era graciosa.

Solo porque no intentara activamente alejarla de la ciudad no significaba que fuera a terminar como Emmett. Por un lado, Bella y yo ni siquiera nos caemos bien. Sí, hubo algo físico elaborándose, pero no pasó a ser nada más que eso. Emmett se enamoró de Rosalie. Gran diferencia allí.

Y mi hermano —sí fue débil.

Quizás no físicamente, pero en lo que se refería a todo lo demás lo fue.

Era temprano en la tarde del sábado cuando vi a la mamá de Bella alejarse. Sabiendo que Bella se hallaba y que Alice regresaría a casa mañana, sabía que la última cosa que debería hacer era lo que estaba

haciendo.

Lo cual era llevar mi trasero hasta su casa.

Después de golpear la puerta, me acerqué a la barandilla del pórtico y levanté la mirada. Al sol le quedaban un par más de horas antes de ponerse, pero algunas estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Empujando las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, esperé para ver si incluso respondía a la puerta. Si yo fuera ella, probablemente nunca querría ver mi cara de nuevo. Tampoco podía explicar mi comportamiento cambiante.

Sabía que ella era mala para Alice, para la colonia, y especialmente para mí. Pero había algo en su ánimo que no podía quitarme. Me encontré un poco sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella salió al pórtico.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó.

Sin tener idea de cómo responder a eso, me quedé en silencio por un momento y luego me aclaré la garganta.

—Me gusta mirar al cielo. Hay algo con él. Es interminable, ya sabes. —Patético.

Dio un paso más cerca de mí, sus movimientos casi vacilantes.

—¿Algún tipo loco va a salir corriendo de tu casa y gritarte por hablar conmigo?

Sonreí ante eso.

—No en este momento, pero siempre hay un después.

Arrugó la nariz.

—Estoy bien sin el "después".

—Sí. —Cambié de posición, enfrentándola—. ¿Ocupada?

—Además de jugar con mi blog, no.

—¿Tienes un blog? —Tuve que obligarme a no reírme. Usar blogs siempre me pareció algo que hacían las madres de mediana edad, no chicas de instituto un poco más linda del promedio.

Dobló los brazos sobre el pecho, su postura ampliándose como si se preparara para una batalla.

—Sí, tengo un blog.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu blog?

—No te incumbe. —Su sonrisa era demasiado dulce.

—Un nombre interesante. —Una esquina de mi boca se levantó cuando la molestia se mostró en su rostro. Hacerla enojar era muy fácil—.Así que, ¿sobre qué es tu blog? ¿Tejer? ¿Rompecabezas? ¿Estar solo?

—Ja, ja, sabiondo. —Suspiró—. Hago reseñas de libros.

Uh. Libros. Debería haber adivinado eso.

—¿Te pagan por ello?

Se rio de ello. —No. Para nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿haces reseñas sobre libros y no te pagan si alguien compra un libro basado en tu opinión?

—Yo no hago reseñas para que me paguen ni nada. —Desdobló los brazos cuando pareció sentirse más cómoda al hablar de su blog—. Lo hago porque me gusta.

—¿Qué tipo de libros lees?

—De todos los diferentes tipos. —Se apoyó contra la barandilla y levantó la mirada, encontrando la mía—. Principalmente prefiero las cosas paranormales.

—¿Vampiros y hombres lobo? —adiviné.

—Sí.

—¿Fantasmas y extraterrestres?

—Las historias de fantasmas están bien, pero no sé sobre extraterrestres. ET realmente no me gusta, ni a mí ni a muchos de los lectores.

Ante eso, levanté una ceja.

—¿Qué te gusta?

—No las criaturas verdes y babosas del espacio —respondió, y me tragué una risa—. De todas formas, disfruto también novelas gráficas, cosas de historia…

—¿Lees novelas gráficas? —Me inundó la incredulidad—. ¿En serio?

Asintió.

—Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Se supone que a las chicas no deberían de gustarles los cómics y novelas gráficas?

No creía que quisiera que responda eso. Maldición, siempre era una sorpresa.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una caminata?

—Uh, sabes que no soy buena con todas esas cosas del senderismo.—Levantó la mano, metiéndose un mechón suelto de cabello detrás de la oreja. ¿Alguna vez lo usaba suelto?

¿Por qué rayos pensaba en su cabello?

Mi mirada siguió el movimiento.

—No te voy a llevar a escalar. Solo a un pequeño e inofensivo sendero. Estoy seguro de que puedes con eso.

Se empujó de la barandilla pero dudó.

—¿Alice no te dijo dónde estaban tus llaves?

Rayos, me había olvidado sobre eso.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

¿Cómo podía explicarle cuando no me lo podía explicar a mí mismo? Rebusqué en mi cabeza una excusa que ella pudiera creer y me di cuenta que en realidad no era creativo. Esto probablemente era una señal de que debería llevar mi trasero a casa y olvidar todo lo que esto fuera. —No tengo una razón. Pensé que solo podría pasar por aquí, pero si vas a cuestionar todo, entonces puedes olvidarlo. —Girando, bajé los escalones del pórtico, dándome cuenta que de nuevo actuaba como un imbécil.

¿Qué podía decir? Era bueno en ello. Un momento pasó, y luego—: Bien. Hagámoslo.

Sorprendido, me detuve.

—¿Estás segura?

No lucía un cien por ciento segura cuando la miré sobre mi hombro, pero corrió y bajó los escalones para seguirme.

—¿Por qué vamos detrás de mi casa? —Se detuvo, señalando al oeste, hacia la montaña de piedra arenisca que seguía brillando en la luz del sol desvaneciéndose—. Las montañas Seneca Rocks quedan en esa dirección. Pensaba que había senderos comenzando allí.

—Sí, pero hay más senderos aquí que llevan alrededor y es más rápido —expliqué—. La mayoría de la gente aquí sabe que todos los caminos principales están abarrotados. Solía tener un montón de días aburridos, y encontré un par de senderos fuera del camino.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Qué tan lejos del camino hablamos?

Lindo. Me reí. —No tanto.

—Entonces, ¿es un sendero pequeño? Apuesto a que esto va a ser aburrido para ti.

—Cada vez que puedo salir y caminar es bueno. —Eso era cierto. Un Luxen naturalmente tiene más energía, y cualquier actividad física ayudaba—. Además, no es como si fuéramos a caminar todo el camino hasta Smoke Hole. Es una caminata bastante larga desde aquí, así que no te preocupes, ¿está bien?

Se relajó. —De acuerdo, guíame.

Bella esperó fuera mientras iba a mi casa, tomaba dos botellas de agua, y luego me siguió al otro lado del patio trasero y hacia el bosque frondoso. Algo sobre el hecho de que ella se encontraba dispuesta a hacer esto me golpeó mal. No fui bueno con ella. Ese era un gran no bromees. Me preguntaba si haría esto si Alec se hubiera hecho su amigo, solo irse en un jodido paseo. De ser así, eso no sería bueno.

Alec estaría completamente a favor de Anthony, en el sentido de que no tendría problema con la idea de "ocuparse de ella" preventivamente.

—Eres muy confiada, gatita —dije en voz baja.

—Deja de llamarme así.

Miré sobre mi hombro. Iba unos pasos detrás de mí.

—¿Que tiene de malo?

Rodeando un arbusto de espinas, me disparó una mirada molesta.

——Es que lo dices de una manera que...

Esperé. —¿Que qué?

—Que suena como un insulto —dijo, y bajé el ritmo para que caminara a mi lado—. O algo sexualmente pervertido.

Eso me sacó una risa, junto con un poco de la tensión que se grabó en mi cuello y hombros.

—¿Por qué siempre te ríes de mí?

Negué mientras sonreía.

—No lo sé, simplemente porque me haces reír.

—Lo que sea. —Pateó una roca, aparentemente decidiendo que eso no era algo bueno—. Así que, ¿qué pasó con ese tipo Anthony? Actuó como si me odiara o algo.

—No te odia. Solo no confía en ti —murmuré.

Su cola de caballo se balanceaba mientras sacudía su cabeza.

—¿Confiar en mi con qué? ¿Tu virtud?

Otra risa estalló en mí.

—Sí. Él no es un fan de las chicas guapas que se sienten atraídas por mí.

—¿Qué? —soltó, y luego, en un segundo, tropezó.

La atrapé con facilidad, con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, y rápidamente la solté, pero sentí la sacudida del breve contacto, y mi piel zumbaba.

—Es broma. ¿Verdad? —preguntó.

Divertido por su inhabilidad para observar lo que sea que estuviera en el suelo, sentí mi sonrisa ensancharse incluso más.

—¿Qué parte?

—¡Todo eso!

—Vamos. Por favor, no me digas que no crees que eres bonita. —Cuando no respondió, suspiré—. ¿Ningún hombre te ha dicho alguna vez que eres guapa?

Su mirada encontró la mía y luego la apartó. Se encogió de hombros. —Por supuesto.

Uh.

—¿O… tal vez no eres consciente de ello?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y no podía creer que no viera lo que yo… espera un segundo. ¿No veía lo que yo sí? ¿Cuándo fue que cambió lo que veía? Porque había estado pensando que ella era malditamente simple. A veces sobre el promedio cuando estaba enojada.

O sonriendo. O sonrojada. Pero, bueno, principalmente era solo el promedio.

Mientras observaba sus mejillas sonrosarse incluso más, sabía que me encontraba equivocado.

Bella no era simple. Quizás al primer vistazo, pero una vez que conseguías acercarte a ella, una vez que pasabas alguna cantidad de tiempo a su alrededor, esos ojos gris jaspeados, los labios llenos, y la forma de su rostro no eran nada más que simples. Sin embargo, iba más allá de la superficie.

—¿Sabes lo que siempre he creído? —pregunté, deteniéndome en medio del camino.

Me miró, sus ojos amplios pero no desconfiados. —No.

Por un momento, no hablé, y el único sonido entre nosotros era el trino de pájaros cercanos mientras mi mirada buscaba la suya.

—Siempre he encontrado que las personas más bellas, realmente bellas por dentro y por fuera, son las que en silencio desconocen su efecto. ¿Por qué si eres bello debes pasártelo presumiéndolo? Su belleza solo es pasajera. Es solo una cáscara ocultando nada, excepto las sombras y el vacío.

Sus labios se separaron, y luego se rio.

Bella se echó a reír.

¿Qué demonios?

—Lo siento —dijo, parpadeando para hacer retroceder las lágrimas mientras una risilla se le escapaba—. Pero fue la cosa más reflexiva que jamás te había oído decir. ¿Qué nave extraterrestre se llevó al Edward que conozco, y puedo pedirles que se lo queden?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Estaba siendo honesto.

—Lo sé, pero es que fue realmente… impresionante.

Mirándola, me encogí de hombros y entonces empecé a andar por el sendero de nuevo. Lo que sea.

—No vamos demasiado lejos. —Me detuve—. Así que, ¿te interesa la historia?

—Sí, sé que me hace una nerd. —Me alcanzó, un salto extra en sus pasos.

—¿Sabías que esta tierra fue una vez recorrida por los indios Senecas?

—Dime, por favor, que no caminamos por cementerios.

—Bueno… estoy seguro de que hay cementerios por aquí en algún lugar. Aunque ellos solo viajaron por esta tierra, no sé si alguien haya muerto en este preciso lugar y…

—Edward, no necesito conocer esa parte. —Me empujó suavemente en el brazo.

La facilidad con la que me tocaba era desconcertante. Me tomó un momento para pasar eso.

—Está bien, te cuento la historia y dejo algunos de los más escalofriantes pero hechos naturales afuera. —Agarré una rama larga, sosteniéndola para que Bella pasara por debajo. Su hombro rozó mi pecho, volando mi sentido de consciencia.

—¿Qué historia? —preguntó, gruesas pestañas bajaron, escudando sus ojos.

—Ya verás. Ahora presta atención… Hace tiempo, esta tierra estaba formada por bosques y colinas, que no es muy diferente a hoy en día, con la excepción de algunos pueblos pequeños. —Aparté las ramas más bajas fuera de su camino. A este punto, ella podría empalarse; era tan obscenamente inconsciente de cómo caminar en el bosque—. Pero imagina este lugar, tan escasamente poblado, que podría tomar días, incluso semanas, antes de llegar a tu vecino más cercano.

Se estremeció.

—Eso parece tan solitario.

—Pero tienes que entender que esa era la forma de vida de cientos de años atrás. Los agricultores y los hombres de las montañas vivían a unas cuantas millas de distancia uno de otro, pero la distancia era recorrida a pie o a caballo. No suele ser la forma más segura de viajar.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Su respuesta fue suave.

—La tribu de los indios Seneca viajó a través de la parte del Este de los Estados Unidos, y en algún momento, pasaron por este camino, hacia las montañas Senecas. —Nuestras miradas se encontraron—. ¿Sabías que este pequeñísimo camino detrás de tu casa lleva a la base de ellas?

—No. Siempre parecen estar tan lejos en la distancia que nunca pensé que pudieran estar tan cerca.

—Si sigues por este camino un par de kilómetros más te encontrarás en la base. Es una zona bastante rocosa, de la cual incluso los más experimentados escaladores permanecen alejados. Verás, las montañas Senecas están distribuidas desde el condado de Pendleton hasta el de Grant, el punto más alto es Spruce Knob y una formación cerca de Seneca, llamada Rocas Champe. Ahora, es algo difícil llegar a ellas, ya que generalmente involucra invadir la propiedad de alguien, pero puede valer la pena si logras escalar más allá de novecientos pies de altura.

Hombre, amaba llegar ahí arriba. No lo hacía desde hace un tiempo.

—Suena divertido. —Su sonrisa era dolorosa.

Me reí.

—Lo es si no tienes miedo a caerte. De todas formas, las Rocas Seneca están hechas de cuarcita, que es parte arenisca. Por eso a veces tiene un tinte rosado en ellas. La cuarcita es considerada un cuarzo beta. Las personas que creen en… —Mmm, tenía que proceder con cuidado—. Poderes sobrenaturales o poderes de… la naturaleza, como muchas tribus lo hicieron en su tiempo, creen que cualquier forma de cuarzo beta permite que la energía pueda ser almacenada y transformada, incluso manipulada. Puede manejar la electricidad y otras cosas extrañas —cosas ocultas.

—De acuerdo.

Le di una mirada y se calló.

—Posiblemente el cuarzo beta atrajo a la tribu Seneca a esta área. Nadie sabe, ya que no eran nativos de West Virginia. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo acamparon aquí, si fue por comercio o por guerra. —Enlentecí el paso, acercándome al pequeño arroyo—. Pero tienen una leyenda muy romántica.

—¿Romántica? —Me siguió alrededor del arroyo, su cola de caballo rebotando con cada paso. Era una especie de distracción.

—Verás, había una bella princesa India llamada Snowbird, quien perdió a siete de los guerreros más fuertes de la tribu que demostraron su amor haciendo algo que solo ella había sido capaz de hacer. Muchos hombres querían estar con ella por su belleza y su rango. Pero ella quería a un igual.

No era normalmente un hablador. La mayoría de la gente que me conocía probablemente estaría comprobando mi temperatura ahora, había lanzado demasiadas oraciones juntas en una corrida. Pero Bella estaba pegada. Me gustaba eso.

—Cuando llegó el día para que eligiera a su marido, impuso un reto, de esta manera solo el más valiente y más dedicado guerrero ganaría su mano. Pidió a sus pretendientes que escalaran la roca más alta con ella. —El camino se angostó y caminé más lento—. Todos comenzaron, pero cuando se hizo más difícil, tres regresaron. Un cuarto se desalentó y un quinto se encogió en agotamiento. Solo permanecieron dos, y la hermosa Snowbird se mantuvo a la cabeza. Finalmente, alcanzó el punto más alto y se giró para ver quién era el más valiente y más fuerte de todos los guerreros. Solo uno quedaba a unos metros detrás de ella y mientras ella observaba, él comenzó a caer.

Rodeando un saliente de rocas, esperé hasta que Bella los pasara. —Snowbird se detuvo por un segundo, pensando que este valiente guerrero obviamente era el más fuerte, pero no era su igual. Podría salvarlo o podría dejarlo caer. Era valiente, pero aún tenía que alcanzar el punto más alto como ella lo había hecho.

—¿Pero él se hallaba justo detrás de ella? ¿Cómo podría simplemente dejarlo caer? —Sonaba casi en estado de pánico y, sí, dulce de nuevo.

—¿Qué harías tú? —pregunté, genuinamente curioso.

—No es que alguna vez le pediría a un grupo de hombres que demostraran su amor haciendo algo increíblemente estúpido y peligroso como eso, pero si alguna vez me encontrara en esa situación, algo improbable…

—¿Bella?

Cuadró los hombros.

—Llegaría a donde él está y lo salvaría, por supuesto. No podría dejarlo caer hasta su muerte.

—Pero él no se probó a sí mismo —razoné.

—Eso no importa. —Sus ojos grises destellaron como nubes tormentosas—. ¿Él estaba justo detrás de ella y qué tan hermosa realmente podrías ser si dejas a un hombre caer a su muerte solo porque se resbaló? ¿Cómo podría incluso ser capaz de amar o ser digna de él, de hecho, si dejas que eso suceda?

Asentí lentamente.

—Bueno, Snowbird pensaba como tú.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Bien.

—Snowbird decidió que el guerrero era su igual, y con eso su decisión había sido tomada. Ella agarró al hombre antes de que él pudiera caer. El jefe los encontró y quedó muy satisfecho con la elección que su hija hizo. Concedió su matrimonio e hizo al guerrero su sucesor.

—¿Así que es por eso que las rocas se llaman Rocas Seneca? ¿Por los Indios y Snowbird?

—Eso es lo que dice la leyenda.

—Es una bonita historia, pero creo que todo eso de escalar varios cientos de metros para probar tu amor es un poco excesivo.

Sonreí. —Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso.

—Así lo espero o te encontrarás jugando con coches en una autopista interestatal para demostrar tu amor en la actualidad. —Sus facciones se tensaron, y luego un sonrojo se apresuró a sus mejillas.

—No preveo que ocurra —dije tranquilamente.

—¿Puedes llegar a donde los indios subieron desde aquí? —preguntó.

—Se podría llegar al cañón, pero eso sería senderismo. No es algo que sugeriría que hicieras tú sola.

Bella se rio, y el sonido era liviano y casi libre.

—Sí, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Me pregunto por qué los indios vinieron aquí. ¿Buscaban algo? Es difícil creer que un montón de rocas los trajera aquí.

—Nunca se sabe. —Quién sabía por qué vinieron, pero tenía que haber una razón—. La gente tiende a mirar las creencias del pasado como primitivas y poco inteligentes, sin embargo, estamos viendo más verdad en el pasado cada día.

Me miró por largo rato, de cierta forma evaluándome.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo que las rocas fueran tan importantes de nuevo?

—Es el tipo de roca… —Me giré hacia ella, mi mirada deslizándose por su rostro y luego sobre su hombro. Oh, mierda. Mis ojos se ampliaron—. ¿Gatita?

—Deja de llamarme…

—Silencio —susurré, con la mirada fija sobre su hombro mientras ponía la mano en su brazo desnudo—. Prométeme que no enloquecerás.

—¿Por qué enloquecería? —susurró.

Bueno, la mayoría de las personas enloquecerían por un oso de ciento cincuenta kilos solo a unos metros de distancia, y era uno grande.

La energía empezó a construirse en mí. Tiré de Bella más cerca de mí y sus manos volaron a mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un oso? —pregunté.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay un oso…? —Salió de mi agarre y se dio la vuelta.

Bella se puso rígida contra mí.

Las orejas del oso se movieron, captando nuestra respiración. Insté a

Bella a permanecer quieta. Existía una buena posibilidad de que el oso deambulara junto a nosotros. O al menos esperaba que lo hiciera, porque si ese desgraciado corría hacia nosotros, iba a tener que hacer algo para asustarlo.

Algo que no sería fácil de explicar.

—No corras —le dije.

Me dio un asentimiento brusco.

Puse de nuevo las manos en sus brazos, y ni siquiera pensé en que ella lo sintiera. Entonces, sin ninguna provocación, el oso resopló un gruñido bajo cuando se elevó en sus patas traseras. Enormes mandíbulas abiertas y rugió, dando zarpazos en el aire.

Oh, mierda.

Dejando ir a Bella, me aparté de ella y empecé a mover los brazos, gritándole, pero el oso se dejó caer en sus zarpas, sacudiendo los hombros y moviendo el pelaje. Cargó directo hacia Bella.

Maldiciendo, me precipité hacia ella. Estaba congelada, con los ojos apretados con fuerza y el rostro muy pálido. No me detuve a pensar.

Levanté la mano y una cegadora luz blanca, teñida de rojo, bajó por mi brazo, golpeando el aire. Un rayo de luz, muy parecido al relámpago, golpeó el suelo, a no más de unos treinta centímetros de Bella, sorprendiendo al oso.

Todo sucedió tan rápido.

Asustado, el oso retrocedió y movió su pesado cuerpo, corriendo en la dirección opuesta justo cuando la luz disminuía. La ráfaga de energía rebotó, y vi las piernas de Bella dobladas y su cabeza inclinarse hacia el lado. Y se fue abajo.

Me precipité hacia delante, atrapándola antes de que golpeara el suelo y la levanté en mis brazos, acunándola cerca de mi pecho mientras mantenía los ojos en el área donde el oso desapareció. Dudaba que se hubiera desmayado por el susto. Ella había estado tan cerca de la Fuente.

Solo Dios sabe lo que la carga le hizo a su corazón o sistema nervioso.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuré, calmándome ligeramente cuando escuché sus latidos todavía en su pecho.

Cuando me encontraba seguro de que el oso no volvería, bajé la mirada a ella. Una presión atenazó mi pecho. Oh, no. Maldición. No…

Un débil brillo blanco rodeaba a Bella, casi como un aura o como el espacio alrededor de ella y brillaba con una luz sobrenatural que los humanos no podían ver. Pero sería visible para cualquier Luxen… y para cualquier Arum.

La había marcado.


	7. chapter 7

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

Capítulo 7

Bella parecía increíblemente pequeña y delicada en mis brazos, su peso tan ligero que la presioné más cerca. Curiosamente, su cabeza encajaba perfectamente en mi hombro, como si ella la hubiera colocado allí y quedado dormida en lugar de perder el conocimiento.

No podía creer que sin querer la noqueé.

De una manera retorcida, fue lo mejor que pudo pasar. Lo más

probable es que no tendría que salir con alguna excusa loca de por qué pareció como si un rayo salió disparado de mis dedos y asustó a un oso.

Arriba, nubes oscuras aparecían. Una tormenta se formaba —una consecuencia común de demasiada carga de poder. Algo que ver con los campos eléctricos que afectan el clima y bla, bla, bla.

Pero incluso si Bella se despertaba y creía que la tormenta por llegar tenía algo que ver con asustar al oso, le había puesto un rastro. Lo cual era equivalente a poner un blanco en su espalda, sobre todo cuando podría haber algunos Arum alrededor.

Mierda.

Aquí me encontraba, despotricándole a Alice sobre lo peligroso que era acercarse a Bella, y soy el que se hallaba aburrido y la convenció de ir a un paseo que puso a todos en peligro.

El rastro debería desaparecer en un par de días. Mientras ella permaneciera en casa y nadie más que Alice la viera, entonces no debería ser un problema.

Me reí secamente, casi con amargura. ¿No será un problema? Alice nunca dejaría de hablar de ello.

De regreso por el camino, obligué a mi mirada a mantenerse adelante en lugar de en lo que cargaba, centrado en el paisaje. Árboles—muchos árboles y hojas en forma de arce, agujas de pino, algunos arbustos... pájaros saltando de rama en rama, sacudiendo sus plumas. Una ardilla subiendo por el tronco de un árbol.

Bajé mi mirada.

Pestañas gruesas se dispersaban por sus mejillas más pálidas de lo normal. Como que pensaba que se parecía a Blancanieves. Buen Dios, eso sonó patético. ¿Blancanieves? Pero sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos perfectamente, y eran rosados incluso sin maquillaje.

Un trueno resonó y el olor de la lluvia llegó. Comprobando para asegurarme de que todavía se hallaba desmayada como un pequeño gatito, aceleré el ritmo y volé por el sendero. Incluso tan rápido como me movía, la tormenta era impredecible, y los cielos se abrieron, empapándonos. Y aun así, dormía.

Ella me recordaba a Emmett. Una bomba atómica no habría despertado a mi hermano.

Después de llegar a los escalones del pórtico, reduje la velocidad y sacudí mi cabeza, enviando a volar las gotitas de lluvia por todas direcciones. Me detuve en la puerta y fruncí el ceño. ¿La bloqueó antes de

irse? Maldita sea, no podía recordarlo. Si es así, probablemente tenía una llave en su bolsillo, pero eso significaría examinar su bolsillo y conseguirla.

¿Cómo más podría explicar cómo abrí su puerta?

Mi mirada cayó y recorrió por encima de sus piernas. Sus piernas increíblemente largas para alguien tan pequeña... y esos pantalones cortos eran cortos. También bolsillos minúsculos.

Sí, no iba a ir tras esa llave.

Ya era el momento de depositar su pequeño trasero en el columpio y largarme de aquí.

Suspirando, me acerqué al columpio y empecé a bajarla, pero se acurrucó más cerca. Me congelé, preguntándome si se encontraba despierta. Una rápida revisión me dijo que no lo estaba. Una vez más, empecé a bajarla, pero me detuve esta vez. ¿Qué pensaría ella si se despertaba aquí sola?

¿Por qué me importaba?

—Maldita sea —murmuré.

Escaneando el pórtico frenéticamente como si contuviera las respuestas, finalmente rodé mis ojos y me senté, colocándola junto a mí.

Tenía sentido que me quedara. Tenía que saber si me vio disparar un rayo con la mano, razoné. Mantuve mi brazo a su alrededor, porque conociendo mi suerte, se deslizaría del columpio y se abriría la cabeza.

Entonces Alice me mataría.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué vine aquí hoy? ¿Era realmente aburrimiento? Si ese fuera el caso, podría haber visto los episodios de Investigadores de fantasmas que grabé. Realmente no pensé en lo que hacía hasta que me hallé llamando a su puerta y ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello.

Era un idiota.

Bella murmuró algo y se movió más cerca, presionando su mejilla contra mi pecho. Se moldeaba a todo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo: muslo con muslo. Su mano se acurrucó en mi cadera y empecé a contar hacia atrás desde cien. Cuando llegué a los setenta, me encontré mirando sus labios.

Realmente necesitaba parar de mirar sus labios.

Su frente se arrugó, sus párpados vacilantes, como si tuviera un mal sueño. Una parte ridícula de mí respondió a eso —a los minutos de angustia tensando sus rasgos, tensando su cuerpo. Mi pulgar comenzó a moverse a lo largo de la parte baja de su espalda, trazando círculos vagos. Los segundos pasaron, y se tranquilizó enseguida, su respiración profunda y constante.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a dormir? Una parte de mí no se molestaba por la perspectiva de estar aquí durante horas. Había algo tranquilizador en sostenerla, pero también era exactamente lo contrario, ya que cada pulgada de mi cuerpo tomaba nota de cómo encajaba a mi lado, de en dónde se hallaba su mano, del subir y bajar de su pecho.

Esto era pacífico y tortuoso.

Algún tiempo más tarde, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, y sin embargo no el tiempo suficiente en absoluto, Bella se movió al despertar. Fue un proceso lento, que comenzó con sus músculos tensándose, relajándose y luego tensándose de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de... sobre quién descansaba.

Mi mano se quedó inmóvil, pero no la alejé. No era como si iba a caerse de cara ahora, pero yo... yo no lo hice, y no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con eso. Apreté mi mandíbula.

Bella levantó su cabeza.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

Oh, ya sabes, disparé un rayo puro de energía a un oso y tú te

marchitaste como una flor delicada a mis pies. Entonces te cargué como un verdadero caballero y me senté aquí por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo y me

quedé mirándote.

Síp, no iba a ir allí.

Quité mi brazo.

—Te desmayaste.

—¿Lo hice? —Se alejó, retirando su cabello enmarañado de su cara.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que su cabello se soltó en algún momento. Mi mirada cayó brevemente. Como esperaba, su cabello era largo y grueso, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Supongo que el oso te asustó —le dije—. Tuve que traerte de vuelta.

—¿Todo el camino? —Parecía decepcionada, lo que me causó curiosidad—. ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido con el oso?

—La tormenta lo asustó. Un rayo, creo. ¿Te sientes bien?

Un relámpago iluminó el pórtico, sorprendiéndola.

—¿El oso tuvo miedo de una tormenta?

—Supongo.

—Tuvimos suerte, entonces. —Bajó su mirada, sus cejas frunciéndose, y cuando esas pestañas se levantaron, tuve que esforzarme para seguir respirando normalmente. Había una cualidad en esos ojos: una luz tenue que me atraía justo dentro—. Aquí llueve igual a como lo hace en Florida.

Empujé su rodilla con la mía.

—Creo que puede que estés pegada a mí durante unos minutos más. —En realidad, eso era una excusa estúpida para no irme. Necesitaba algo mejor —no, lo que necesitaba era irme. Levantarme e irme. Pero luego volvió a hablar.

—Estoy segura de que parezco un gato ahogado.

Casi hubiera preferido al gato ahogado.

—Te ves bien. El aspecto mojado funciona para ti.

Frunció el ceño.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo.

Yo era un montón de cosas, pero hasta hace poco, mentiroso no era una de ellas. Y al parecer, era tan impredecible como el clima, tanto es así que no tenía idea de lo que hacía hasta que me moví y envolví mis dedos alrededor de su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

—No mentiría acerca de lo que pienso —dije, y esa era la verdad.

Bella parpadeó lentamente, y mi mirada cayó a sus labios de nuevo.

Realmente, realmente necesitaba dejar de mirar sus labios. Mis músculos se tensaron ante la idea de probarlos. Ella probablemente me golpearía en la cara y luego me atacaría con esa lengua afilada suya. Lo que me hizo querer sonreír.

Me incliné hacia delante.

—Creo que lo entiendo ahora.

—¿Entender qué? —susurró.

Mi fascinación indeseada con ella —lo tenía. Ella no soportaba nada de mis tonterías. Me hallaba rodeado de gente que me miraba para tener todas las respuestas, para protegerlos, para nunca mostrar miedo. Y por eso me puse una fachada y me pavoneaba como si nada me asustara.

Era agotador a veces. Pero Bella, vio a través de toda mi fanfarronada y me mantuvo honesto. Y me gustó eso... mucho.

Un rubor rosa tiñó sus mejillas. Seguí ese color con mi pulgar.

—Me gusta verte sonrojar.

Tomó un pequeño aliento, y eso me deshizo. Presionando mi frente contra la de ella, la empujé hasta el límite. Esto era una locura, su piel era suave y sus labios parecían aún más suaves.

Me hallaba atrapado en una red donde realmente no tenía forma de escapar. Una red de Bella... Una que malditamente garantizaba que ella no tenía idea de que tejía. Una belleza ingenua, y vi mucho en mis dieciocho años para saber que era una rareza. Algo para ser apreciado.

Un rayo resonó de nuevo, y Bella no saltó ante el trueno esta vez. Se centró en una manera que me agradó, tiró de mi control, y se burló de mí con lo que nunca podría tener. No debería incluso quererlo, pero lo quería... Dios, cuanto lo quería. Y si continuábamos a donde nos dirigíamos, se complicaría. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando los Luxen y los humanos se mezclaban. Tenía demasiada responsabilidad como para tontear con ella.

Demasiado pasando...

Pero todavía quería.

Mis dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de la curva de su mejilla mientras mi cabeza se inclinaba. Me iba a arrepentir de esto —santa mierda ya lo estaba, pero no iba a detenerme. Nuestros labios se hallaban solo a un suspiro de distancia...

—¡Hola, chicos! —gritó Alice.

Me alejé, deslizándome en un movimiento fluido y poniendo distancia entre nosotros en el columpio mientras Bella se puso en un tono feroz de rojo. Estuve tan absorto en ella, que no oí el coche de mi hermana, o noté que la tormenta pasó y el sol se encontraba fuera, brillando y todo.

Excelente.

Alice subió los escalones, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mirada rebotó entre nosotros y luego entrecerró los ojos. No hay duda de que veía el débil rastro alrededor de Bella y se preguntaba cómo demonios pasó.

Entonces pareció centrarse en lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Su boca se abrió.

No era frecuente que la sorprendiera... de esta manera. Sonreí.

—Hola, hermanita. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo—. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —contesté, saltando del columpio. Eché un vistazo a una silenciosa, aturdida Bella. Sus ojos se encontraban todavía nebulosos y grandes. Jodidamente hermoso. Maldita sea, tenía que cortar esto de raíz en este momento, antes de que algo peor que un rastro pasara. Me reuní con su mirada—. Solo ganaba puntos extras.

Bella se puso erguida, sus ojos brillantes y sus manos curvándose en su regazo mientras asimilaba mis palabras.

Ah, ahí estaba —ahí salía la gatita, garras afilándose. La criatura cálida, tierna se fue en un instante. Hice eso. Subirla y estrellarla directo de vuelta a la tierra, a la realidad. Todo eso fue por mí.

No me sentía orgulloso, pero al menos de esta manera ella viviría.

Todos viviríamos.

Giré hacia los escalones, dejándola con mi hermana, que me miraba con confusión. Me sentí como el mayor idiota en el planeta.

Infierno, del universo.

El sol se había puesto cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y Alice entró como un tornado, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—¿Qué demonios interrumpí? —preguntó.

Cerré la tapa de mi Mac antes de que Alice pudiera ver lo que veía.

—Estás de regreso de la colonia temprano.

Bailó hasta la cama, levantándose sobre las puntas de los dedos del pie.

—No es como muy importante, pero si quieres saberlo, creo que Aro se estaba poniendo muy molesto conmigo y decidió dejar que me vaya.—Hizo una pausa, sonriendo con picardía—. Además, están teniendo algún tipo de cena de recepción para las mujeres que se casan el martes por la noche y dije que me gustaría volver... con Irina.

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—Uh, ¿ella sabe eso?

—Sí. Y está totalmente fastidiada conmigo, pero no puede decir que no. ¡Pero eso no es importante! —Aplaudió mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante—. ¿Qué te encontrabas haciendo en el pórtico con Bella?

Coloqué la Mac en mi mesita de noche.

—Estaba sentado allí con ella.

Los ojos de Alice se entrecerraron.

—Sí, duh, pero no se hallaban solo haciendo eso. No juegues conmigo.

¿Bella dijo más? El impulso de preguntarle corrió a la punta de mi lengua, pero mentalmente me di un puñetazo en la cara. No iba a ir allí.

—No estoy jugando contigo, hermanita.

—¡Esas son tonterías!

—Tonterías —repetí lentamente y luego me reí—. ¿Estás drogada?

Levantó su mano y me enseñó el dedo.

—Parecía que estabas a punto de besarla.

Un músculo vibró a lo largo de mi mandíbula mientras me recosté contra la cabecera, cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza.

—Creo que estás celosa o algo así.

—Aunque creo que Bella es caliente, no quiero salir con ella. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Me alegra oír eso —murmuré.

—Uf, ¡por qué solo no admites que te encontrabas a punto de hacer algo! —Se arrojó sobre la cama, sacudiendo todo el marco. La chica parecía pequeña pero era como un maldito tren—. Ibas a por lo del beso. Tu mano se hallaba en su barbilla.

Cerrando mis ojos, decidí que la última cosa que necesitaba era una descripción detallada de lo cerca que estuve de completar el desastre.

—Y entonces, ¿añade el hecho de que hiciste alguna pobre excusa acerca de las llaves y puntos extras?

—Lo puntos extras no eran una mentira. Solías hacer que hiciera eso todo el tiempo —le recordé.

Golpeó mi pierna, haciendo gruñir.

—Sí, cuando tenía como cinco años.

Mis labios temblaron.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te inventaste una excusa para pasar el rato con ella? —insistió.

Suspiré.

—Como te dije cuando te envié un mensaje, no he sido particularmente amable con ella y necesitaba una excusa. De lo contrario, habría dicho que no. —La última parte definitivamente no era una mentira.

Si prácticamente no la hubiera chantajeado para ir al lago conmigo, ella habría dicho que no. ¿Esta noche? Realmente no tuve que decir nada.

Interesante.

—¿Pero por qué…?

—Alice —gruñí, abriendo mis ojos para encontrar a mi hermana acostada boca abajo con su barbilla en sus manos. Me sonreía. —No deberías estar enfocada en algo un poco más importante.

Ella bateó sus pestañas.

—Creo que estoy enfocada en algo muy importante.

Me resistí a la tentación de tirarla fuera de la cama.

—No puedes decirme que no notaste el rastro en ella.

—¡Oh! Sí. Eso. —Dio golpecitos con sus uñas de color azul claro en su mejilla—. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

Por un momento, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla. Obviamente, no se sentía tan preocupada, lo que me hizo temer por su bienestar.

—Fuimos a pasear…

—Qué romántico —susurró.

Mis labios se bajaron en las comisuras.

—No fue romántico.

—Creo que lo es —continuó alegremente—. Cuando Eathan y yo tomamos paseos siempre termina con nosotros…

—Si quieres que Eathan siga con vida, te sugiero que no termines esa frase.

Rodó los ojos.

—De todos modos, así que fuiste en un paseo totalmente no romántico y...

Iba a tirarla fuera de esta cama.

—Y nos encontramos con un oso. Nos atacó y tenía que hacer algo. No creí que estarías feliz conmigo si dejaba que un oso la mutilara hasta la muerte.

—Vaya, ¿te parece?

Le articulé una palabra de cuatro letras no muy agradable que incluía "tú".

Se rio.

—Entonces, ¿cómo explicaste eso?

—Bueno, como que la energía la noqueó, y le eché la culpa a la tormenta, un rayo. —Exhalé en voz alta—. Tuve suerte.

—Bella tuvo suerte.

Mi mirada se disparó a ella.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Alice se movió en un movimiento fluido, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en menos de un segundo.

—Que tú te encontrabas allí para salvarla.

Parecía demasiado obvio señalar el hecho de que ella no me habría necesitado para protegerla si no la hubiera arrastrado hacia el bosque en primer lugar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Alice golpeó mi rodilla con sus dedos mortales.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Realmente tengo opinión en eso?

—No. —Enseñó una rápida sonrisa—. ¿Te... te gusta Bella?

Cada parte de mí se bloqueó. Mi hermana esperó mientras un centenar de respuestas diferentes corrían por mi cabeza. ¿Me gustaba?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Bajé los brazos y me senté un poco, lanzando una pierna fuera de la cama.

—¿Edward?

No miré a mi hermana mientras me paraba.

—No.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Ya me has oído. —Froté mi palma sobre mi mandíbula, suspirando mientras me acerqué a la cómoda y cogí el control remoto—. Mira, estoy seguro de que es una gran chica y amiga, y si ella no fuera... humana, estaría cerca de tres mil veces impresionante, pero no, no me gusta. —Alice se encontraba callada mientras regresé a la cama, y no levantó la vista cuando me senté de nuevo. Tenía los labios fruncidos, y ahora me sentía como una mierda—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

—Claro. —Sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos, y deseé ni siquiera haberla mirado—. ¿Crees que estará a salvo, al menos? ¿Con el rastro?

—Sí. Tengo esto. —La presión volvió sobre mis hombros, y encendí el televisor—. Mientras ella se quede quieta por el próximo par de días, estará bien.

Alice ese movió hasta que estuvo sentada contra la cabecera, hombro con hombro conmigo. Después de un momento, puso sus rodillas en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Empecé a hojear On Demand y ella suspiró con aire taciturno.

Abrí la boca y luego la cerré. Otro momento pasó y bajé el control remoto.

—Mentí.

Se giró hacia mí.

—¿Sobre qué?

—La primera pregunta que hiciste. —No la miré mientras sacudía mi cabeza, mirando fijamente la lista de películas en la pantalla—. Mentí, solo un poco.


	8. chapter 8

Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme si te estabas convirtiendo en un recluso o algo así. —Alec se sentó en la angosta barandilla que rodeaba la terraza, con las piernas colgando en el abismo. Una botella casi vacía de cerveza estaba apoyada en la baranda junto a él y si fuera humano, sería el epítome de los peligros del consumo de alcohol en menores de edad—. O si ya no te agradábamos más.

Sentado en la silla con los pies sobre la mesa de jardín, sonreí con suficiencia.

—Sería lo segundo.

Alec se rio disimuladamente.

—Eres un idiota.

No estaba en descuerdo con esa afirmación.

Frente a mí, Eathan reprodujo mi misma posición, excepto que estaba mirando fijamente los bosques, con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. A veces estar cerca de los hermanos era difícil, porque me recordaba lo que solía ser con Emmett.

Eran idénticos en apariencia física, ambos altos y fuertes, rubios y de ojos azules, pero sus personalidades no podían ser más diferentes. De verdad eran como nosotros. Yo era el impulsivo. Emmett el calmado.

Alec era el estúpido y Eathan el pacificador.

No es que alguna vez se lo hubiera dicho a Alice, pero me alegraba de que fuera Eathan con quién parecía estar tomando las cosas en serio.

No sabía cuánto había progresado su relación y traté de no pensar en eso, pero sí, estaba contento. Alec era demasiado como yo.

Mientras lo miraba terminar su cerveza, mi mente dio vueltas. Ir a su casa el martes por la tarde no se sentía bien, no cuando Bella tenía un rastro, pero Alec tenía razón. No había visto a los chicos desde hace un tiempo y Alice me había dicho que ella se quedaba en casa. Estaría bien allí, pues era dudoso que un Arum se acercara tanto a la colonia, y siempre y cuando no salieran en público de acá por allá, exponiéndola, realmente no debería preocuparme.

No lo hacía.

La pregunta de Alice me perseguía. ¿Te gusta? Había dicho no, y mentí un poco. Lo que sentía por ella era complicado y retorcido. Me gustaba, pero a la vez no. También me gustaban los lobos, pero no quería uno como mascota.

Agarrando mi botella de agua, tomé un largo trago mientras Eathan me miraba.

—¿Sabes cuándo regresarán las chicas?

Levanté un hombro. —No lo sé.

—Irina estaba enojada —Alec se rio entre dientes mientras miraba por encima del hombro—. Dijo que se iría tan pronto como Alice terminara de llenarle la boca con comida.

—Tienes que amar a una chica con apetito —murmuró Eathan, levantando una de las esquinas de sus labios. Mis ojos se estrecharon en su dirección.

Su sonrisa desapareció. —O no.

—Suena bastante bien —comenté, girando perezosamente la botella de agua.

Alec se inclinó hacia atrás y se volteó, aterrizando sobre sus pies como un maldito gato. Giró, agarrándola la botella vacía.

—Necesito otro trago. —Miró en mi dirección—. ¿Tú?

—Estoy bien.

—Mariquita.

Le saqué el dedo del medio.

Soltó una risita mientras desaparecía dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Pase la mirada detrás de la terraza hacia el copioso borde del bosque. Desde nuestro lugar con vistas privilegiadas, podía ver las cumbres de Seneca Rocks. Me gustaba este lugar. Como donde Anthony vivía, realmente no había otras casas cerca y era casi siempre tranquilo. El único sonido provenía de la vida salvaje y como la noche caía incesantemente, el zumbido de los grillos aumentaba. Levanté la vista.

Oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzaban a llegar.

—Lo sé —anunció Eathan.

Frunciendo el ceño, lo miré.

—¿Qué cosa?

Le echó un vistazo a la puerta antes de continuar.

—Sé sobre la chica que se mudó al lado.

El pie que estaba moviendo se quedó quieto.

—¿Voy arriesgarme y decir que Alice te contó?

Asintió mientras se inclinaba haca atrás, cruzando los brazos.

—A ella realmente le gusta.

—Umm

—No le he dicho nada a Irina o Alec. No planeo hacerlo porque sabes cómo van a reaccionar. ¿Supongo que Anthony lo sabe? —Cuando asentí, su expresión pensativa volvió—. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que estoy un poco sorprendido de que no hayas dicho nada.

Puse la botella en la mesa.

—No sé porque creíste que de verdad sacaría el tema. No es como si estuviera de brazos cruzados y pensara en la chica.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, una sonrisa apareció lentamente.

—Bueno, no estaba insinuando que lo hicieras, pero normalmente estarías quejándote con cualquiera que quiera escuchar sobre Alice haciéndose amiga de una chica humana.

Un musculo se flexionó en mi mandíbula.

—No es importante.

—Un poco sí —respondió.

—Y yo no me siento por ahí a quejarme de las cosas.

Sus hombros se sacudieron en una risa silenciosa y comencé a decirle exactamente lo que pensaba cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

Estirándome a un lado, lo saqué. El nombre de Alice apareció en la pantalla.

Contesté.

—¿Ya has terminado con esa cosa de la cena?

Eathan se espabiló frente a mí, y decidí que realmente no me gustaba eso.

—Creo que tenemos un problema —comenzó, con voz aguda.

Sacando los pies de la mesa, me tensé.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Bella esté contigo? —preguntó, sonando esperanzada.

Una bola de temor se instaló en mi estómago como plomo.

—No.

Ninguna en el infierno.

—Oh, no. Acabo de regresar a casa y su auto no está en la entrada. Así que pasé por ahí solo para asegurarme de que no estaba y nadie respondió —Hizo una pausa, su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada—.Se fue de la casa, y tiene un rastro.

Estaba de pie sin siquiera darme cuenta, caminando hacia el borde de la terraza. Mi voz era baja.

—Dijiste que se quedaría ahí esta noche.

—Lo sé —Su voz se elevó—. Eso es lo que me dijo, pero no lo hizo.

—Maldita sea. —Mi mano apretó el teléfono—. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Eathan detrás de mí.

Lo ignoré mientras Alice hablaba más fuerte.

—No te enojes con ella, Edward. No sabe que no es seguro salir ahora. No tiene idea. No es su culpa.

Si lo era o no, no importaba. Todavía era un enorme dolor en mi trasero.

—Voy a salir y ver si puedo encontrarla. Apuesto a que está en la biblioteca y podré…

—No, no lo harás. No irás a ningún lado. Mantén tu trasero en casa.—La ira se precipitó en mí, pero debajo de eso, el temor se estaba expandiendo—. Yo me encargaré.

—Edward…

—Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto la encuentre —resistí la urgencia de convertir el teléfono en un misil—. Estoy seguro de que está bien. Sólo…sólo quédate en casa y no te preocupes.

Colgando, deje caer el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

—Tengo que irme.

Eathan se puso de pie, la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Ya tenía su teléfono en la mano, y esperaba como el infierno que Alice mantuviera todo el asunto del rastro para ella misma. —¿Está todo bien?—preguntó.

—Sí. —Puse las manos en la barandilla—. Dile a Anthony que lo alcanzaré más tarde.

Salté por encima de la baranda, dejándome caer unos buenos cinco metros, aterrizando en cuclillas. Me erguí y salí disparado hacia el frente de la casa. Casi comencé a pasar mi SUV porque podía llegar a la biblioteca más rápido a pie, ¿pero cómo le explicaría eso a Bella cuando la encontrara?

Mierda.

Dando la vuelta, me apresuré hacia mi coche y subí. Encendiendo él motor, puse el SUV en reversa, haciéndome camino entre los autos y árboles. El viaje hasta el pueblo se sintió como si tomara una eternidad, y tuve que retrasarme por cada idiota lento en la carretera. Grandes gotas de lluvia salpicaban el parabrisas. Ya que comenzó a llover, al parecer nadie podía conducir a más de treinta quilómetros por hora.

Mis manos apretaron el volante hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. La irá se expandió por mí como la tormenta desarrollándose afuera.

Estaba enojado con Bella por no quedarse quieta, furioso conmigo mismo por ponerla en una posición en la que iba a tener que buscar su trasero e inventar algún motivo patético sobre por qué estaba allí.

Y fastidiado por no haber estado en casa para atrapar su culo mientras se estaba yendo.

Cuando llegué a Petersburg, estaba listo para arrollar un pequeño pueblo con mi SUV, y como el estacionamiento era una perra en la tarde y no tenía prisa o algo, terminé teniendo que dejar el auto tres cuadras atrás, estacionando detrás de un restaurante.

Había un montón de tráfico en las calles principales, así que tenía que tener cuidado. La lluvia estaba disminuyendo y las farolas parpadeaban mientras caminaba por la acerca hacia la librería. Mi estado de ánimo era sombrío, a juego con las nubes sobre mí y cuando divisé la biblioteca y no vi su auto, estaba listo para destruir algo.

O ya se marchó o nunca había estado aquí. Había sólo otro lugar que revisar, la calle lateral menos transitada detrás de la biblioteca.

Aceleré el ritmo, acortando camino por el césped corto en frente del edificio y virando hacia un costado.

Un escalofrío glacial estalló en la base de mi cuello y se impulsó por mi columna vertebral, empujando al límite mi instinto de cambiar a mi verdadera forma. El temor explotó como una bala.

Podía sentirlos. Contaminando el aire y el suelo, cubriendo la calle lateral con una neblina antinatural y gruesa. Mi cerebro se apagó y aumenté la velocidad, convirtiéndome en un borrón mientras iba al costado de la biblioteca. Localicé el auto de Bella. La luz estaba encendida en el interior pero no la vi.

La presencia de un Arum se hizo más fuerte. Cruzando rápidamente la calle, me acerqué a su auto y lo sentí, la viscosidad aceitosa en el aire casi me ahoga. Luego lo vi en su forma humana, pero los bordes estaban desdibujados, transparentes como humo negro. No vi a Bella, pero tenía algo, alguien, en el suelo y supe sin verla que era ella.

Y podía ser demasiado tarde.

Esto…esto era mi culpa.

La rabia y el temor se arremolinaron dentro de mi como un huracán, y no tenía idea de cómo me las arreglé para mantener mi forma humana mientras agarraba al Arum por el hombro. Mi mano se hundió un par de centímetros en él y luego agarré su hueso y músculo. Tiré hacia atrás con fuerza, levantándolo en el aire y lanzándolo varios metros hacia un lado. Le eché un breve vistazo a Bella y mi furia sabía cómo la muerte en el fondo de mi garganta.

La cosa se retorció en el aire, volviéndose nada más que sombras hasta consolidarse rápidamente en una masa humana mientras aterrizaba sobre sus pies. Salí disparado hacia él, atrapando al bastardo por el estómago con mi hombro. Gritó y me hizo retroceder, empujando mi pecho con sus manos. Una maldición salió de mí mientras daba un paso atrás tambaleando. El brazo se volvió transparente y supe lo que iba a tratar de hacer. Alimentarse.

Sí, no iba a pasar.

Me aparté del camino, evitando su agarre. Moviéndome tan rápido como el golpe de una cobra, lo agarré y lo lancé sobre mi hombro.

Aterrizó cerca de Bella, aturdido por un momento.

Un suave gemido me inquietó. Estaba herida.

Antes de que pudiera procesar este nuevo miedo, el Arum se puso de pie. La combinación de cabello rubio y piel pálida se desgataba y como si me lo pidiera, sombras oscuras florecieron de la pequeña capa de piel. Lo agarré por la garganta, levantándolo en el aire.

Una serie de toses se escuchó en la dirección de Bella, y maldije mientras bombardeaba con mi poder al imbécil en la carretera. El asfalto se agrietó. Las pequeñas rocas que quedaban sueltas volaban por los aires.

Odio exudaba de la mirada azul pálido que se encontró con la mía, tanto odio gélido.

Nos alejamos rodando, hacia las sombras. Lanzó un puñetazo. Yo lancé más. Aniquilar al Arum en público era arriesgado, pero necesitaba terminar esto y…y ver cómo estaba ella.

Levantando el brazo, puse la mano en su pecho y convoqué la Fuente. Energía pura y cruda, y tan poderosa como una llamarada solar, incendió mi brazo. Una blancuzca luz roja brotó de mi mano, derramándose en él.

El tiempo se congeló por un momento mientras la luz inundaba a la criatura, filtrándose por su cavidad torácica, debajo de su piel, invadiendo cada célula.

Una luz blanca brillante se apoderó de sus ojos, persiguiendo las sombras acechando debajo de su piel.

Me aparté del Arum justo a tiempo, también. La piel pálida desapareció, sustituida por una cáscara ónix lisa. La criatura se quedó quieta por un momento, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y luego explotó en un millón de pequeños fragmentos que subieron hacia arriba, desapareciendo en el cielo.

La energía se desbordó en el ambiente a nuestro alrededor. Las farolas explotaron, dejando a toda la cuadra en la oscuridad. Respirando pesadamente, retrocedí y miré a Bella. Estaba acostada sobre su estómago torpemente, casi enfrentado la carretera. Algo sobre eso me desgarró.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros en un instante, arrodillándome junto a ella mientras me estiraba, colocando la mano sobre su hombro. Un suave quejido irradió de ella y ese demoledor sentimiento dentro de mí se incrementó.

—Tranquila. Él se ha ido. ¿Estás bien? —Mierda. Esa era una pregunta estúpida. Comenzó a levantar la cabeza y vi la inflamada marca roja en su mejilla, como una frutilla brillante. Su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado. La ira me golpeó. Estaba herida y dolorida, eso era evidente y su respiración no sonaba bien. Tenía un preocupante tono silbante. No era médico, pero no sonaba bien.

—Todo está bien —dije, y era mentira porque mientras decía esas tres palabras, hice algo tan increíblemente imprudente que bien podría arrojarme delante de un camión a toda velocidad.

Estaba herida e instintivamente supe que podía arreglar algo de eso, incluso todo. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Estaba demasiado prohibido, tan tabú para nuestra especie que apenas se hablaba de ello. Uno de nuestros atributos más notables, la única cosa que los Arum no podían incorporar después de alimentarse, era nuestra habilidad regenerativa.

Sanábamos rápidamente de casi todas las heridas…y podíamos curar a otros.

Contacté a la Fuente, la desplegué dentro de mí y luego la presioné contra Bella, guiando la luz a su pecho y sus pulmones chirriantes. Si alguien pasaba ahora, vería nuestros cuerpos iluminados como una bombilla y me consideré diez clases de tonto, pero no me detuve. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero a medida que la energía comenzó a crepitar por su piel, sus pestañas revolotearon como si fueran abrirse y pasé mi mano suavemente por sus ojos y hacia su mejilla y se relajó.

Su respiración se estabilizó un poco mientras volteaba lentamente su cabeza hacia mí.

—Gracias por…—Se fue apagando.

—Bella —La llamé, preocupado—. ¿Todavía estás conmigo?

—Tú —susurró.

—Sí, soy yo. —Moví mi mano a su muñeca. Tiró su brazo hacia atrás y alargué la mano de nuevo. Ya que me había metido en esto bien podría meterme de lleno en el maldito asunto—. Puedo ayudarte.

—No —gritó.

Consideré ignorar eso mientras bajaba la vista su muñeca. Todavía estaba herida, pero lo peor de sus heridas, lo que había estado afectando su respiración, se había curado. Solté la Fuente y me puse de pie, exhalando bruscamente. Miles de pensamientos me daban vueltas, todos analizando ¿Qué demonios he hecho?

—Como sea. Llamaré a la policía.

La última cosa a la que quería involucrada era la policía, pero Bella necesitaba ser revisada por profesionales médicos reales. Dando un paso hacia atrás, saqué mi teléfono e hice eso, vigilándola cautelosamente.

Luchó para sentarse, y me contuve para ayudarla. Había una buena posibilidad de que si la tocaba de nuevo terminara sanándola un poco más, ya que el control de mi impulso era tan impresionante en este punto.

—Gracias —dijo, con voz ronca luego de que colgué.

Hice una mueca de dolor. El rastro en ella antes había sido un suave resplandor pero luego de haberla curado, brillaba como un maldito letrero de neón.

—No me des las gracias. —Pasé los dedos a través de mi cabello y luego la bajé a mi costado. Ambas manos formaron puños mientras la veía sentarse finalmente. La marca en su rostro, la inflamación en su ojo me hicieron desear que el Arum todavía estuviese vivo para poder acabar con él de nuevo—. Maldición, esto es por mi culpa.

Levantó la mirada hacia mí, confusión y algo más que no podía precisar estaba grabada en su rostro. La frustración se duplicó en mi interior. Esto era mi culpa. Como un tonto, le había puesto un rastro el sábado. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que hubiera Arum cerca, y no me aseguré de que se quedara en casa. Luego fue atacada, porque el Arum vio el maldito rastro y sabía que podía conducirlo a nosotros, que era lo que realmente quería.

—Luz…vi luz —susurró, bajando la vista.

—Bueno, dicen que hay una luz al final del túnel.

Retrocedió, encogiéndose.

Mierda. Probablemente esa era la cosa más imbécil que podría

haber dicho. Me agaché.

—Maldición, lo siento. Eso fue imprudente. ¿Qué tan mal herida estás?

—Mi garganta…duele. —Levantó una mano temblorosa y la presionó contra su garganta, haciendo un gesto de dolor—. Lo mismo sucede con mi muñeca. No estoy segura de sí está rota. Pero hubo un destello de luz.

Mi mirada se enfocó en su muñeca. La piel estaba intensificando rápidamente su color, tornándose en un rojo violáceo. No creía que estuviera rota. Había una buena probabilidad de que pudiera arreglar eso, pero ella no podía saberlo. Nadie. Respiré profundo.

—Puede estar rota o torcida. ¿Eso es todo?

—¿Todo? El hombre…él trato de matarme.

—Entiendo eso. Tenía la esperanza de que no te hubieras roto algo importante. —Observé la parte superior de su cabeza despeinada—. ¿Y tu cabeza?

—No…estoy bien.

—Bien, bien. —Me puse de pie, mirando alrededor. Necesitaba hacer control de daños—. ¿Por qué estabas aquí de todas formas?

—Yo…quería ir a la biblioteca. —Se detuvo por un momento—. No era tan…tarde. No estamos…en un pueblo con alto índice de criminalidad. Él dijo que necesitaba ayuda…una llanta pinchada.

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad mientras me volteaba hacia ella.

—¿Un extraño se acerca pidiendo ayuda en un estacionamiento y lo ayudas? Es una de las cosas más descuidadas que he escuchado en mi vida. Apuesto a que piensas bien esas cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Aceptar dulces de extraños y entrar en camionetas que tiene un letrero que dice "gatitos gratis"?

Hizo un sonido suave mientras comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Lo siento, no fui de ayuda al venir, ¿O sí?

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Me detuve y pasé una mano sobre mi pecho.

—Sólo pasaba.

—Caray, pensé que los hombres debían ser agradables y encantadores.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué hombres?

—Ya sabes, los caballeros en brillantes armaduras y que salvan a la damisela en peligro.

Sacudí la cabeza, bajando mi mano.

—No soy tu caballero.

—De acuerdo… —susurró, levantando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas. Todo en sus movimientos parecía doloroso—.¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Se fue. Se fue por ahora. —Me dirigí hacia ella—. ¿Bella…?

Levantó la cabeza y cuando no hablé, apoyó su brazo sano en el suelo y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—No creo que deberías levantarte. —Me arrodillé otra vez—. La ambulancia y la policía llegarán en cualquier momento. No quiero que te pase nada.

—Nada va a…pasarme. —Como si fuera una señal, el sonido de las sirenas podía escucharse.

—No quiero tener que cargarte si te desmayas. —Examiné mis manos. La piel se había dañado, pero ya estaba curado—. ¿Él te dijo algo?

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras hacia una mueca.

—Dijo…que había un rastro en mí. Y no dejaba de preguntar… ¿Dónde están ellos? No sé por qué.

Mierda. Bajando la barbilla, miré por encima de mi hombro.

—Suena como un lunático.

—Sí, ¿Pero que quería?

Mi atención se dirigió de nuevo a ella.

—¿Una chica tan estúpida como para ayudar a un maníaco homicida con su neumático, tal vez?

Sus labios se apretaron en una línea dura.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Alguien… alguna vez te lo ha dicho?

En ese momento, decidí que si ella me estaba diciendo imbécil, entonces iba a estar bien.

—Oh, Gatita, todos los benditos días de mi vida.

Me miró, pero no podía deducir qué estaba pensando.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir.

—Puesto que ya me diste las gracias, creo que nada es la mejor manera de proceder en ese punto. —Me levanté—. Sólo no te muevas. Eso es todo lo que pido. Quédate quieta y trata de no causar más problemas.

Frunció el ceño y lucía como si quiera decir algo, pero alabados sean todos los seres superiores del universo, permaneció en silencio. El alivio duró poco porque cuando baje la vista hacia ella, estaba temblando tan fuerte que sus dientes tenían que estar traqueteando. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba empapada por la lluvia y el shock estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

Quitándome la camisa, me encontré arrodillado junto a ella de nuevo. Mi ropa no era la cosa más conveniente, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuidadosamente la puse por su cabeza, alejando el material de su mejilla amoratada. Pasé sus brazos débiles por los agujeros y su apariencia de fideos me preocupo un poco. Levanté la vista rápidamente. Sus ojos estaba cerrados, gruesas pestañas abanicando lo alto de sus mejillas.

—¿Bella?

Demasiado tarde.

Se derrumbó hacia la derecha y la atrapé antes de que cayera de cara al suelo sobre el cemento. Su cabeza colgó a un lado y su cabello medio suelto, medio recogido, cayó sobre su mejilla sin marcar.

Sosteniéndola contra mi pecho con un brazo, aparté el cabello de su cara.

Mis dedos se detuvieron en su mandíbula justo debajo de su oreja. El sonido de las sirenas se acercaba, pero me concentré en cada respiración que daba, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente.

Estaba inconsciente

—Demonios —murmuré, mirándola fijamente mientras la movía, así la parte trasera de su cabeza se apoyaba en el hueco de mi brazo.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tendencia preocupante.


	9. chapter 9

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Existían pocos lugares en el mundo que odiara tanto como los hospitales. Los Luxen no se enfermaban; nada de resfriados o cáncer, sin enfermedades del corazón o infartos cerebrales. Los golpes y moretones podían ser curados con el toque de una mano. Por lo que evitaba esos lugares a toda costa.

Esta noche fue inevitable.

Me quedé fuera del camino tan inhumanamente como me fue

posible, apoyado contra una pared mientras la madre de Bella enloquecía.

La cortina verde guisante revoloteaba cada vez que alguien entraba y salía de la habitación. Los policías llegaron y se fueron, hablando con ambos. Acerca del robo que salió mal. Y cómo estuve en el lugar y momento correcto. La policía haría todo lo posible para tratar de localizar al delincuente, y que tuvieran buena suerte, porque ya no quedaba nada del hijo de puta, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Simplemente sonreí y asentí, esperando el momento en que pudiera lograr largarme de aquí. En realidad, ya podría haberme ido, pero no se sentía bien hacerlo.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia la cama estrecha. Bella parecía cansada cuando mis ojos la encontraron. Miraba por la ventana, con el rostro pálido cansado y demacrado. La mancha roja en su mejilla no era fácil de mirar.

Tampoco su ojo hinchado. Pudo ser peor. Mi toque aceleró el proceso de curación y muy probablemente reparó lesiones más graves relacionadas con la huella en su garganta, notablemente similar a dedos. Era débil, pero aun así era difícil mirarla.

Su brazo se encontraba enyesado. Tenía un tendón rasgado o algo así. Si no hubiera retirado su brazo, también podría haberlo arreglado. Digo, ¿por qué no lo hacía en ese momento? El rastro seguía a su alrededor, más fuerte que antes, y tenía la sensación de que no se desvanecería pronto.

¿Por qué diablos todavía no le daban algo para el dolor?

Bella lucía increíblemente pequeña en la cama. A solas conmigo durante unos segundos, me echó un vistazo, y levanté una ceja. Su mirada se apartó de inmediato.

Su madre había desaparecido en busca de un doctor y regresó con un hombre de mediana edad, y que me era vagamente familiar. El doc.

—Doctor Jenks— comenzó a leer su historial, diciéndonos cosas que ya sabíamos. Miró en mi dirección, y otra vez, tuve la extraña sensación de que lo conocía de alguna parte.

Probablemente del pueblo. Era así de pequeño.

El doctor Jenks se fue después de entregar algunos medicamentos para el dolor, y ya era maldita hora de que alguien le diera algo. Su madre merodeaba junto a su cama, y mi mandíbula se tensó cuando vi la humedad reunirse en los ojos de Bella. La chica… Sí, era del tipo duro. Se estuvo conteniendo todo ese tiempo. Empecé a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí la presencia de mi hermana. La llamé de camino, y ninguna cantidad de razonamiento la convenció de quedarse en casa.

Alice se precipitó justo por delante de mí. Me reí. Me alegraba ver que se preocupara por mí, porque ya sabían, no acababa de pelear contra un Arum o algo.

—Oh, no, Bella. ¿Estás bien?

Bella levantó el brazo lesionado, y maldito fuera el mundo si no ofreció una sonrisa débil.

—Sí. Sólo un poco golpeada.

Alice miró a Bella y luego se giró hacia mí.

—No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido. ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Pensé que tú…

—Alice —le advertí.

Se enderezó, sus mejillas ruborizándose al recibir el mensaje silencioso. Exhaló entrecortadamente, y girándose hacia Bella, se acercó a la cama lentamente.

—Siento tanto todo esto.

—No es tu culpa —respondió Bella.

Mi hermana se sentó, poniéndose al borde de la cama, angustiada y, con certeza, a segundos de levantarse y patearme, porque pensaba que era mi culpa.

Lo era.

Pero no por las mismas razones que Alice creía. Se sentía molesta porque no hubiera llegado con Bella a tiempo, pero la verdad era que si hubiera escuchado mi propio consejo y permanecido lejos de ella, nunca le habría transmitido el rastro en primer lugar.

Comenzaron a hablar, y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Esta noche fue… La verdad era que no tenía palabras en lo que respectaba a toda la mierda que sucedió, y la lucha con el Arum me drenó. Escuché a Alice decir algo acerca de llevar a Bella a casa si es que su madre no podía, lo que probablemente significaba que sería yo el que las llevara a casa.

La señora Dwyer regresó, y aunque le dieron el alta a Bella, sucedió un accidente enorme en una de las carreteras. Y al ser la enfermera de guardia esa noche, no podía irse, pero Alice la convenció de que no sólo podíamos llevarla a casa sino también cuidarla por señales de una conmoción cerebral.

Gracias, Alice.

Para ser honesto, me sentía… bien con eso. En realidad, en este momento no quería a ninguna de las dos sola por ahí. No hasta que el rastro desapareciera. Mi mandíbula se tensó.

Porque si había un Arum, siempre había tres más. Los Luxen siempre nacían en grupos de tres, por lo que los Arum siempre cazaban en grupos de cuatro.

Alice salió de la sala de emergencias para comer algo, y cuando abrí los ojos, la mirada de Bella se hallaba fija en mí, pero algo lucía fuera de

lugar. Sus ojos se veían vidriosos. Los analgésicos debían haber hecho efecto.

Me separé de la pared, caminando hacia ella. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Vas a insultarme de nuevo? Porque no estoy dispuesta a… tolerarlo.

Los moretones y marcas rojas continuaban atrayendo mi atención.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

—Estoy genial. —Bostezó—. Tu hermana actúa como si fuera su culpa.

—No le gusta cuando la gente se lastima —dije en voz baja, y luego, al último momento, agregué—: Y las personas tienden a lastimarse a nuestro alrededor.

Su mirada inestable se encontró con la mía.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Alice regresó en ese momento con una sonrisa.

—Estamos listos para irnos, con órdenes del doctor y todo.

Gracias a Dios.

Me moví hacia la cama de Bella, pasando con cuidado un brazo detrás de sus hombros, y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. La mirada que me dio, una de desconcierto deslumbrado, fue algo linda.

—Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa.

Dio dos pasos y luego se balanceó inestablemente.

—Guau, me siento adormilada.

Le eché un vistazo a Alice, quien levantó las cejas y dijo—: Creo que las pastillas ya están haciendo efecto.

—¿Ya estoy… hablando mal? —preguntó Bella.

—Para nada. —Alice se rió.

Bella cojeó un par de pasos más, y me di cuenta de que esto no iba a ninguna parte. Suspirando, la cargué y luego la deposité suavemente en una silla de ruedas justo afuera de la sala de emergencias.

—Reglas del hospital.

Sólo me miró.

Paramos el tiempo suficiente para llenar unos papeles, pero Bella no era de mucha ayuda en ese momento. Afortunadamente, las enfermeras dejaron de lado la mayor parte para que su madre los llenara más tarde.

Una vez que llegamos al coche de Alice, cargué a Bella y la coloqué en el asiento trasero.

—Puedo caminar, sabes.

La incliné cuidadosamente, asegurándome de no mover el brazo enyesado.

—Lo sé. —Al cerrar la puerta, le di a Alice una mirada mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del asiento trasero y me subía. Para cuando Alice encendió el motor, la cabeza de Bella se hallaba en mi hombro.

Tensándome, bajé la mirada hacia ella y luego la levanté. Alice no me miraba mientras salía del aparcamiento. Le eché otro vistazo a Bella.

Esto no podía ser cómodo. Al menos no para mí. Tomando una respiración profunda, levanté el brazo y lo puse sobre sus hombros. Inmediatamente se acurrucó como un gatito con el lado sano de su rostro.

Esto era extraño.

Había más momentos en los que fuimos unos completos idiotas con el otro que en los que fuimos realmente decentes, pero el hecho de que hiciera esto y yo lo permitiera en realidad ayudaba en el proceso, y era muy… sí, raro.

Su respiración se profundizó, y una de sus manos cayó sobre mi muslo, los dedos desenroscándose lentamente.

—¿Bella? —susurré.

Sin respuesta.

—¿Está despierta? —preguntó Alice desde el frente.

—Fuera de combate.

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Ella estará bien, ¿verdad?

Miré a Bella, e incluso en la oscuridad del coche, pude ver su mejilla lastimada.

—Sí, lo estará.

—Le dije que no fuera —dijo.

—Lo sé. —Ambos sabíamos que el rastro seguía allí, y nadie se sentía más molesto que yo. Hice una pausa—. No te preocupes. No voy a permitir que nada suceda esta vez. Lo juro.

—No es tu culpa. No debí decir eso en la sala de emergencia. No sabías que esto sucedería.

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tampoco salió de la nada. Todos sabíamos que existía una posibilidad. Fue por eso que Alice intentó convencerla de quedarse en casa esta noche.

—Hiciste algo, ¿cierto? —preguntó Alice en voz baja—. Es más fuerte ahora.

—No fue… mi intención… —Un mechón de cabello de Bella cayó sobre su mejilla. Lo hice a un lado—. Sólo pasó. Mierda.

Alice no volvió a hablar hasta que llegó a la carretera.

—Se honesto conmigo. ¿Qué tan herida se encontraba?

—No sé. —Vi la mano de Bella contraerse contra mi pierna—. Creo que… creo que fue bastante malo. Parecía tener problemas para respirar. Ese Arum iba a matarla.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Alice.

Mirando por la ventana, vi los árboles oscuros pasar en un borrón, cortado cada pocos momentos por los faros.

—Nosotros… Yo tengo que ser más cuidadoso.

Alice no respondió durante un buen rato.

—Eathan llamó. Él sabía que algo pasaba cuando te fuiste de casa. Le dije…

—Sé que le contaste de Bella. Dijo algo esta noche. —Aparté la mirada de la ventana, encontrando la de Alice en el espejo retrovisor—. Tendré que decirles.

Tomó una respiración aguda.

—A Eathan no le importa, pero…

Sí, no necesitaba dar más detalles. Irina y Alec definitivamente tendrían un problema con esto, pero maté a un Arum esta noche. No podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

No hablamos el resto del camino, y Bella no despertó cuando nos detuvimos frente a la casa. Sólo se movió, murmurando en voz baja cuando le desabroché el cinturón, la saqué con cuidado del auto, y una vez más en mis brazos, se acurrucó en mi pecho.

—Tengo su bolso y las llaves —anunció Alice, cerrando la puerta del conductor—. Abriré la puerta. ¿La tienes?

—Por supuesto.

La mirada de Alice se encontró con la mía, y no quería saber lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero se dio la vuelta y atravesó el camino de entrada hacia la casa de Bella. Inclinando la cintura, cerré la puerta del auto con la rodilla. Me giré, acomodando a Bella en mis brazos.

Se movió, deslizando una mano desde mi pecho hacia mi hombro.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la piel. Esto era malo. Sus pestañas se elevaron, y me detuve a unos metros del auto cuando también las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. La luz plateada de la luna se derramaba sobre su mejilla.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola.

Su mirada desenfocada se dirigió hacia mi rostro.

—Eres… Eres realmente lindo.

Una carcajada sorprendida salió de mí.

—Gracias, gatita.

Sí, lucía totalmente drogada y fuera de sí, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Yo no me encontraba drogado ni fuera de mí cuando respondí en un susurro—: Al igual que tú.

Nunca antes estuve en casa de Bella, y ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía raro estar en el interior. Tal vez era porque ella se hallaba inconsciente. No investigué la casa mientras seguía a Alice dentro de un pasillo similar y a través de una puerta de entrada a la derecha. Alice encendió una lámpara y la suave luz amarilla envolvió la sala de estar.

Libros.

Había libros por todas partes.

Apilados sobre la esquina del sofá, en una pila ordenada de cinco, con los lomos a la vista. Dos se encontraban en la mesa de café. Uno tenía un marcador brillante asomando por la parte superior. Otros tres se hallaban en la mesa final. Había otro en el mueble de la televisión que también tenía un marcador dentro de él. ¿Leía dos libros a la vez? ¿Más?

Yo apenas y podía leer uno.

—Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí —dijo Alice, sentada en un sillón reclinable desgastado al lado de la ventana—. Sólo en caso de que algo esté mal.

Echándole un vistazo, me giré y miré fijamente el sofá, el único otro asiento disponible. Llevé a Bella al sofá y la acosté. Me senté a su lado, mi mirada arrastrándose hasta el ventilador del techo, que se movía lentamente.

Alice habló por un rato, pero se quedó rápidamente dormida, casi dejándome como el único responsable de Bella, lo que en general era una mala idea, ya que en serio hacía un mal trabajo.

Apoyé un codo en el brazo del sofá y descansé la mejilla contra la palma de mi mano, viendo los hombros de Bella subir y bajar constantemente. Podría haber encendido la televisión, pero no quería despertarla a ella o a mi hermana.

Haciendo un movimiento de muñeca, me las arreglé para apagar la lámpara sin destruirla con un rápido rayo de energía. A medida que la oscuridad nos envolvía, traté de desechar la imagen que se formaba en mis pensamientos. Dudaba que alguna vez consiguiera que la escena de ese Arum de pie sobre una Bella rota saliera de mi cabeza, o lograra olvidar el sonido ronco del pánico en su voz cuando no comprendió que era yo el que me encontraba a su lado.

Sí, no iba a olvidar esta noche.

Debí quedarme dormido en algún momento, ya que en ese momento, la luz del día se filtraba a través de la sala de estar mientras Bella se acurrucaba más cerca. Su cabeza se apoyaba en mi regazo, y no parecía completamente cómodo. La moví con cuidado, pero maldición, sí que no era humano, pero era un chico.

Bella dormía profundamente, su brazo lesionado apoyado contra su pecho y los labios entreabiertos. Levanté la cabeza, aliviando una torcedura en mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi mano descansaba sobre la curva de su cadera.

Oh.

No recordaba haber hecho eso. Debió ser cuando dormía. Sin embargo, no moví la mano. Todo mi ser se centró en ella, lo que era sólo un poco mejor que centrarse en dónde descansaba su cabeza. A través de la mezclilla delgada de sus pantalones, la curva de su cadera era suave. Cálida. Me imaginaba que esto era lo que hacían las parejas, aunque Irina y yo nunca fuimos así. Ella podía llegar a ser delicada. Igual que yo, ¿pero esto? No, creo que nunca hicimos algo así.

¿Por qué incluso pensaba sobre eso con Bella?

La falta de sueño me afectaba.

De repente, Bella se puso rígida, y mi mirada voló hacia su rostro. Sus pestañas se encontraban alzadas. No podía ver sus ojos, pero su pecho se levantó bruscamente. ¿Tenía dolor?

—¿Estás bien, gatita?

—¿Edward? —Su voz sonaba ronca y gutural por el sueño, y algo así como, bueno, realmente sexy—. Yo… lo siento. No fue mi intención dormir encima de ti.

—Está bien —le dije, y la ayudé a sentarse. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado pálido y el hematoma violáceo alrededor de su ojo me enfureció. Ni siquiera quería comprobar su cuello en este momento—. ¿Te sientes bien? —repetí, mirándola de cerca.

Su mirada encontró la mía.

—Sí. ¿Te quedaste aquí toda la noche?

—Sí. —Parecía bastante obvio.

Bella miró a Alice y luego tragó. Levantó el brazo enyesado, pero lo bajó de nuevo a su regazo mientras se reenfocaba lentamente en mí. No podía imaginarme lo que pensaba. Lucía sorprendida. Confundida.

Somnolienta. Linda.

Tenía que dejar lo de las cosas lindas.

Necesitaba concentrarme.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

Asintió y luego hizo una mueca.

—Fui atacada anoche.

—Alguien trató de asaltarte. —Resistí la tentación de preguntarle si se encontraba bien de nuevo.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—No intentaba asaltarme.

Diablos.

—Bella…

—No. —Comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero rodeé su cintura con un brazo, manteniéndola en su lugar. No quería que se pusiera de pie demasiado rápido y se cayera, partiéndose la cabeza y sangrando por todos sus preciosos libros—. Él no quería mi dinero, Edward. Los quería a ellos.

Maldita sea. Me puse rígido, mis pensamientos apresurados.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿En serio? —Frunció el ceño hacia su brazo lesionado—. Pero seguía preguntando dónde estaban y sobre un rastro.

—Ese tipo estaba loco —le dije, manteniendo la voz baja mientras la obligaba a desecharlo como tal—. Te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad? Que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Que nada de lo que haya dicho significa algo.

—No lo sé. No parecía loco.

—¿No es lo suficientemente loco para ti tratar de golpear a una chica hasta el cansancio? —le pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tengo curiosidad por saber que es locura según tú.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo.

—No es a lo que me refiero.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres? —Me giré hacia ella, con cuidado de no rozar su brazo—. Era un lunático cualquiera, pero tú vas a hacerlo más grande de lo que es en realidad, ¿verdad?

Bella inhaló con fuerza.

—No estoy haciendo nada. Edward, ese no era un lunático normal.

La frustración debilitó mi paciencia. La cosa era que ella tenía razón.

No había nada normal en el "hombre" que la atacó, pero no podía dejar que ella lo supiera. Necesitaba que se olvidara de todo esto.

—Oh, ¿eres experta en gente loca ahora?

—Un mes contigo y siento que tengo una maestría sobre el tema. —Me miró mientras se alejaba. Se tambaleó un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —Le toqué el brazo sano—. ¿Bella?

Quitó mi mano, bien y enojada.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Aparté la vista, tenso. Ella no necesitaba de mi mierda justo ahora.

Obviamente no se encontraba lista para una discusión, y en realidad, me sentía legítimamente preocupado por ella. Lucía como si hubiera atravesado un infierno, pero tenía que terminar con esto.

—Sé que probablemente estás afectada por lo que pasó anoche, pero no vuelvas esto en algo que no es.

—Edward…

—No quiero que Alice se mortifique porque haya un idiota allá afuera atacando chicas. —Mi mandíbula se endureció y mi voz se volvió helada—. ¿Me entiendes?

Su labio inferior temblaba, y ver eso fue como recibir una patada en las entrañas. Sí, era un idiota. Apestaba en empatía y simpatía. Toda la asimilación de la sociedad humana a la que nos forzó el DOD en realidad no funcionó bien conmigo, pero eso no significaba que disfrutaba destruir a alguien vencido.

Empecé a levantarme, pero cuando levanté la mirada de su boca, nuestras miradas se encontraron. En ese momento, me hubiera gustado tener la habilidad de cambiar los pensamientos de alguien. Lo que también era probablemente terrible, pero me gustaría poder eliminar el recuerdo del asalto. No sólo para proteger lo que éramos y a mi familia, sino también para borrar esas sombras que se mostraban en sus ojos.

Lo qué pasó anoche la perseguiría durante mucho tiempo, comprendí.

Desde el sillón reclinable, Alice bostezó ruidosamente. Bella se echó hacia atrás, mirando a mi hermana, quien aparentemente llevaba algún tiempo despierta.

—¡Buenos días! —chilló como un pájaro, levantándose de golpe—. ¿Están despiertos desde hace mucho?

Suspiré con pesadez.

—No, Alice, nos acabamos de levantar y estábamos conversando. Roncabas tan alto que no podíamos seguir dormidos.

Resopló como un cerdito color rosa.

—Lo dudo. Bella, ¿te sientes…bien esta mañana?

—Sí, estoy un poco adolorida y tensa, pero en general, bien.

La sonrisa de Alice era forzada mientras se levantaba.

—Creo que voy a hacerte el desayuno. —Sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Las puertas se abrieron y ollas se golpearon entre sí.

Suspiré de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Bella.

De pie, levanté los brazos y me estiré, aflojando los músculos tensos.

Más ollas sonaron en la cocina. A sabiendas de lo que tenía que hacer, bajé los brazos y me puse frente a Bella.

—Mi hermana me importa más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, por cerciorarme de que está feliz y segura. Por favor, no la preocupes con historias locas.

Bella se estremeció cuando el dolor se mostró en su rostro, y sabía que ese atisbo no tenía nada que ver con sus heridas físicas, y todo que ver con la frialdad que irradiaban mis palabras.

—Eres un idiota, pero no le diré nada —dijo, su voz apenas un susurro—. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Contento?

¿Contento? Sostuvimos nuestras miradas una vez más, y dije la verdad.

—En realidad, no. Para nada.


	10. chapter 10

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 10

Bella ya no podía ser de confianza con todo el asunto de permanecer en su casa, por lo que cuando convocamos a una reunión de último momento de los Luxen el jueves por la noche, lo hicimos en nuestra casa sólo para asegurarnos de que Bella no se metiera en un nido de víboras o algo así.

Alice pasó el miércoles con ella, y continué con mi estatus de rarito esa noche, vigilando la casa de Bella. Al menos, esta vez lo hice desde mi pórtico.

La oscuridad ya nos rodeaba cuando los Denali y Anthony llegaron, y todo el mundo se reunió en la sala. Todas las luces del lado se encontraban apagadas, pero sabía que la madre de Bella se hallaba en casa. Tenía la esperanza de que eso significara que habría pocos o ningún problema en el que Bella pudiera meterse.

Hablar de Bella con los Denali era lo último que quería hacer.

Maldita sea. Lanzarme en repetidas ocasiones desde la montaña más alta sería más divertido, porque esto sería una mierda

Me puse de pie en el centro de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, preparándome. Alice se encontraba sentada en el borde de un sillón reclinable, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Eathan se apoyaba en el brazo del reclinable, y la fuerte tensión de su expresión me dijo que sabía por qué se encontraba allí.

Irina se sentaba en el sofá junto a Alec. Su cabello rubio rozó sus hombros cuando echó la cabeza hacia un lado, suspirando ruidosamente.

Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica. Ella no tenía problema en que la gente supiera cuándo se sentía aburrida o infeliz. Anthony se sentó en el brazo del sofá, la espalda rígida y los hombros rectos.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Alec, mirando el celular en su mano—. La última vez que se convocó para algo como esto, alguien murió.

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Por supuesto, él hablaba de Emmett. Nada agradable. Irina giró la cabeza hacia él, sus cejas rubias arqueándose.

—¿En serio?

Levantó un hombro.

—¿Y?

Eathan suspiró.

—Más tarde tenemos que trabajar en mejorar tu sensibilidad, hermano.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Alec, mirando de regreso a su teléfono.

Su dedo desplazándose en la pantalla. dio una pequeña sacudida de cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres discutir, Edward?

Él sabía de Bella y también sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación, pero convoqué a la reunión para empezar de nuevo. Tenía que darle crédito por eso.

—Hay una chica llamada Bella…

—Que es increíblemente impresionante —intervino Alice—. Y muy agradable, inteligente y…

—Se mudó al lado —la interrumpí, porque francamente nada de eso importaba. Los dedos de Alec se detuvieron sobre la pantalla y levantó la mirada, la boca abierta. Seguí—: No sé por qué el Departamento de Defensa lo permitió. Ayer tuve mi registro normal con Vaughn y Stefan. Les pregunté, y fue Eleazar quien respondió, dando alguna razón sin fundamento de que el gobierno no quería que la casa estuviera vacía por tanto tiempo. Lo que fue demasiado sospechoso.

La mirada de Irina se agudizó.

—¿Por qué no nos contaste antes sobre ella?

—En ese momento no le vi importancia. —Un músculo a lo largo de mi mandíbula empezó a marcarse, porque al mirar la cara de Irina, esta prácticamente resumía la cantidad de mierda asociada con esa afirmación—. Estamos hablando de eso ahora.

Miró a Alice.

—Y déjame adivinar. ¿Eres su nueva mejor amiga?

Alice encontró su mirada.

—¿Y qué si lo soy?

—Realmente no debería tener que explicar todos los problemas con eso —replicó Irina—. Y estoy segura de que Edward ha señalado cada uno de ellos.

Lo hice.

—Bella y yo somos amigas —respondió Alice, inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla. A su lado, Eathan se tensó—. Eso no va a cambiar, y no voy a sentarme aquí y dejar que me des problemas por ello. Eso es todo.

Irina me miró otra vez con sus ojos azules.

—¿Edward…?

—Ya la escuchaste. —Sonreí cuando las manos de Irina se cerraron en puños. Lucía más que furiosa—. He mantenido un ojo en Bella, conociéndola para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Alec se rió.

—Apuesto a que lo haces.

Respiré hondo y exhalé lentamente. No funcionó.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, amigo?

Levantó un hombro.

—Sólo pienso que "mantener un ojo en ella" es el código para otra cosa.

—Mantener un ojo en ella significa exactamente eso —explicó, enviándole a Alec una mirada de advertencia—. El hecho de que el Departamento de Defensa permitiera que humanos se mudaran al lado es sospechoso. Edward es inteligente al tratar de evaluar si ella o su madre son un peligro.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—¿Tratas de decir que de alguna manera pudieron ser puestas allí por el DOD?

—No sabemos —dijo con simpleza, y mientras que él tenía un buen punto, no creía que fuera el caso. Sino más como su paranoia general—. Cualquier cosa es posible, es todo lo que digo.

La frustración de mi hermana fue evidente en la línea obstinada de su mandíbula.

—Bella no es una especie de espía del gobierno.

—Bueno, si lo fuera, estaríamos jodidos, teniendo en cuenta que la marqué la semana pasada. —Dejé caer la bomba, y todo el mundo, excepto Alice, reaccionó como esperaba. Hubo maldiciones. Anthony casi tuvo la versión Luxen de un derrame cerebral. E Irina francamente se veía como una homicida.

Eathan se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Alice.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Había un oso. Se le fue encima. —Omití el hecho de que fuimos a dar un paseo, ya que realmente no necesitaban saber eso—. Utilicé La Fuente para asustar al animal. Bella no me vio hacerlo. Pensó que fue un rayo. —Hice una pausa—. No tenía ninguna otra opción.

—Sí, la tenías. —Alec frunció el ceño cuando puso el celular en la mesa de café—. Pudiste dejar que el oso se la comiera. Problema resuelto.

Irina asintió en acuerdo.

Ni siquiera me molesté en responder.

—El punto es, que le dejé un rastro, y el DOD no tocó nuestra puerta ni nos encerró en jaulas. Ayer, Vaughn y Stefan actuaron como si nada hubiera cambiado, pero creo que todo el mundo debe saber lo que pasó.

—Debimos saber acerca de esta chica cuando se mudó —dijo Irina, su voz empequeñecida por el coraje.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—No era asunto de ustedes.

—Es de toda nuestra incumbencia —dijo Alec, corrigiéndola—. Los Ancianos no están de acuerdo con que vivamos fuera de la colonia. Después de lo que pasó con Emmett, tenemos que tener cuidado. En otras palabras, no ir por ahí marcando humanos, imbécil.

Poco a poco levanté una mano y le mostré el dedo medio.

Alec sonrió mientras se recostaba contra el sofá, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Esto es simplemente increíble. Primero Emmett y…

—No termines esa frase, Alec. De verdad —le advertí, la barbilla baja—. No soy Emmett. No es lo mismo.

Cuando Alec abrió la boca, su hermano sabiamente intervino—: Cállate, Alec. De verdad no quiero terminar la noche recogiéndote del suelo.

Fue mi turno de sonreír.

Me miró de cerca.

—¿Eso es todo?

Negué con la cabeza mientras mantenía un ojo sobre Alec.

—No. Bella fue atacada por un Arum el martes por la noche.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Anthony, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿E… Ella está bien?

La sorpresa me recorrió. No esperaba que a Anthony le importara.

—Sí. Está bien. —El recuerdo de su lucha para respirar a través de su garganta magullada salió a la superficie—. Estará bien. Maté al Arum, y ella no supo lo que era. Piensa que se trataba de un ladrón.

Irina se puso de pie de manera fluida y caminó hacia la ventana que daba al pórtico. No dijo nada, pero lucía inquieta y eso nunca era algo bueno.

—El rastro aún se encuentra en ella. Debería desaparecer en un par de días, pero tenemos que estar alerta por los otros Arum.

La conversación terminó en el patrullaje y cómo Anthony iba a notificar a la Ancianos que tuvimos la confirmación de un Arum en la vecindad. Teníamos que formar a algunos de los nuevos reclutas para ayudar con las patrullas dobles, que era el trabajo de Eathan, Alec y mío. Hurra por nosotros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo regresara de nuevo a Bella y lo que íbamos a hacer al respecto.

—Tengo todo bajo control —dije una vez más.

Alec se veía como si quisiera decir algo inteligente, pero una mirada de su hermano lo contuvo. Fue Alice quien dejó a nuestro grupo en un silencio instantáneo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le decimos la verdad?—preguntó.

La miré fijamente, sin saber si había escuchado bien.

Anthony se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia Alice.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no? —Alice levantó las manos, su expresión sincera—. Es buena persona, e inteligente. No va a enloquecer o llamar a los medios de comunicación. Francamente, ¿quién le creería? Lo entenderá. Créanme.

—Alice —dijo Eathan en voz baja, de rodillas junto a ella—. No puedes decirle lo que somos.

La ira brilló en su rostro, profundizando la tonalidad de sus ojos.

—Te lo digo, Eathan, ella puede ser…

—Está bien, Alice. Digamos que se puede confiar en ella y que no le diga a nadie —le dije, encontrando la mirada de mi hermana—. Se lleva el secreto a la tumba, pero ese no es el único problema. Tú podrás confiar en ella. Pero eso no significa que todos en esta sala lo hagan.

—Es decir, yo —comentó Alec.

—¿Y qué crees que pasará si los Ancianos se enteran de que Bella sabe la verdad? —insistí, con la esperanza de razonar con Alice en un nivel diferente. Irina finalmente nos enfrentó de nuevo, su expresión en blanco mientras nos observaba—. ¿O qué crees que hará el gobierno? No la conocen. No tienen ninguna razón para confiar en ella. Desaparecerá. Hola. ¿Rosalie, alguien?

Alice jadeó, un recordatorio audible de que la novia de nuestro hermano "desapareció" el año pasado con él.

—No quieres ponerla en esa posición, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Porque a eso es a lo que también te arriesgas al decirle la verdad.

Por un momento, sostuvo mi mirada, pero luego la bajó. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No quiero correr ese riesgo.

Un poco de alivio me recorrió. Por lo menos no tenía que preocuparme porque le dijera a Bella la verdad.

Irina cruzó los brazos delgados sobre el pecho.

—No puedo creerlo.

Alice levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—¿No tienes ningún problema en arriesgar nuestra seguridad, pero te preocupas por ella? ¿Cómo si nosotros no importáramos absolutamente nada?

—Eso no es lo que siento o he dicho —argumentó Alice, mirándonos—. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Y Bella no nos traicionaría. Eso es todo lo que trataba de decir.

No me involucré cuando siguieron discutiendo, porque Alice tenía que caer en cuenta. Necesitaba escuchar lo que decía Irina. No que realmente cambiara nada. Confiaba en que Alice no le diría la verdad a Bella, pero no en que se mantuviera alejada de ella.

Encaminé a los Denali mientras Anthony permanecía dentro, hablando con Alice. Probablemente sermoneándola, por lo que había una buena probabilidad de que estuviera aquí un rato. De pie en el pórtico, observé a Eathan y Alec cruzar el césped hacia su coche. Este último miraba la casa de Bella como si quisiera bombardearla.

Alec podría ser un problema.

—¿Edward?

Girando, me encontré a Irina de pie allí.

—Oye.

—Lamento haber sido tan perra con tu hermana.

Sonreí.

—No, no lo haces.

Levantó la mirada, y luego se echó a reír.

—Bueno. Tienes razón. No lo siento. Necesitaba escuchar. —Dos puertas del coche se cerraron. Los hermanos la esperaban—. Pero me sorprende. Nunca pensé que serías tú el que metiera la pata.

—Bueno, si fuera perfecto todo el tiempo, nadie más tendría una oportunidad.

Irina arqueó una ceja e hizo caso omiso de lo que dije.

—¿Cómo exactamente has mantenido un ojo sobre ella?

Campanas de advertencia comenzaron a sonar. Sabía a lo que quería llegar, pero, ¿qué demonios? Irina y yo rompimos hacía un tiempo.

Claro, nos enredábamos como lo hacen los ex de vez en cuando, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo e incluso estableció las reglas.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir con esa pregunta.

Su sonrisa era demasiado dulce, y fuerte como el cristal.

—Creo que sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. —Hubo una pausa, y me la imaginé afilando sus colmillos con mis huesos—. No has venido en un par de semanas. Y apuesto a que si le pregunto a Alice cuándo se mudó esa chica, coincidirá con las fechas. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Riendo entre dientes, aparté la vista, mi mirada fija en el coche.

—¿Qué tengo que decir al respecto? Bueno, si fuera realmente de tu incumbencia, que no es, tendría que decir que estás muy lejos de la razón en cuanto a por qué no he estado alrededor. Mis motivos no han cambiado. Lo sabes.

Pareció reflexionarlo.

—Sí, no nos ves a largo plazo, pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para que pasáramos el rato una que otra vez.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Irina se detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras del pórtico, casi de espaldas. Ya no sonreía mientras me echaba un vistazo por encima del hombro. El desafío ardía en su mirada cobalto.

Un reto que no tenía intención de aceptar.

—Pruébalo —dijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me quedé mirando a los dos chicos Luxen que rara vez salían de la colonia. No eran mucho mayores que yo, pero se encontraban de pie frente a mí como dos nuevos reclutas a punto de entrar en la infantería de la marina.

—Estamos listos para comenzar el patrullaje —dijo uno, viendo a todas partes, menos mis ojos. Sí, tendría que trabajar duro con este chico para que estuviera listo.

A mi lado, Eathan se rió entre dientes mientras los miraba.

—Un Arum te comería vivo, escupiría y luego aspiraría como un batido.

El otro Luxen palideció, y creí que podría vomitar.

Suspiré.

Ayudar a preparar a estos dos tontos sobre cómo patrullar en busca de Arum y que no murieran en el proceso no era la forma en que quería pasar mi tarde.

Especialmente cuando Bella se encontraba con Alice, porque a pesar de que le pedí a esta última que se asegurara de que se quedaran en casa porque Bella era prácticamente un palillo resplandeciente, sabía que, en última instancia, mi hermana haría lo que quisiera.

Al igual que Bella.

Pero al asegurarme de que los miembros de la colonia fueran capaces de ayudar con el manejo de las patrullas dobles las mantendría vivas a ambas, por lo que tendría que lidiar con eso. Y la verdad era que no era tan malo si era honesto. Podía estar en mi verdadera forma, y maldita sea, era como quitarse la ropa en un día muy caluroso. No había nada como el viento acariciando tu esencia cuando alcanzabas velocidades que rompían la barrera del sonido. Superman no tendría oportunidad con un Luxen.

El sólo pensar en ello hacía que mi corazón bombeara.

—Esto es aburrido —murmuró Alec.

Sonreí.

También fue condenadamente divertido arrastrar a Eathan y Alec para que ayudaran. Ninguno quería estar allí. Eathan se mantuvo relativamente tranquilo mientras apresurábamos a los novatos alrededor de toda la maldita montaña, presionándolos para que corrieran más rápido. Alec se quejó todo el tiempo. Aunque no era una gran sorpresa.

El que parecía que iba a vomitar dio un paso adelante. Creía que su nombre era Mitchell. O quizás Mikey. Iría con Mitchell.

—Sé que no somos tan fuertes o más rápidos que cualquiera de ustedes, pero estamos preparados.

—Sí, listo para morir —respondió Alec, resoplando.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia.

—Pero qué manera de motivar.

Me mostró el dedo medio.

—Lo que sea.

Dando un paso adelante, coloqué una mano sobre el hombro del tal Mitchell.

—No se trata sólo de ser rápido y fuerte. Se trata de enfocarse y prepararse para lo peor. Se trata de ser más inteligente que el enemigo y anticipar su próximo movimiento.

—Pero ser rápido y fuerte ayuda —intervino Alec, y pensé que tal vez debería haberlo dejado en casa—. Soy más fuerte que Edward.

—¿Qué? —Dejé caer mi mano y me di la vuelta, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Estás drogado?

—Drogado de la vida, hombre. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Y en serio soy más fuerte que tú.

Me reí.

—Si realmente lo crees, entonces estás drogado.

—Eh. —Alec le disparó una mirada a Eathan mientras se pavoneaba hacia mí. Lo vi tomar una piedra—. ¿Ves ese árbol de allá? —Señaló un viejo roble a varios metros de distancia—. Apuesto a que puedo atravesarlo justo en el medio con esta piedra.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo ?

—Sé que no puedes. —Alec se volvió hacia Quizás-Mitchell y su amigo sin nombre—. ¿Qué piensan ustedes, chicos?

Parecían nerviosos, porque no quisieron contestar.

—Apuesto a que Alec puede hacerlo —dijo Eathan, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros—. Y apuesto a que tú no.

Estaban dementes.

—Vas a hacer que te avergüence.

—Correré el riesgo. —Alec arrojó la roca y la atrapó—. ¿Es una apuesta entonces?

¿Porque diablos no? Asentí y agité una mano hacia el árbol a lo lejos.

—Por supuesto.

—Perfecto. —Alec dio varios pasos hacia atrás y miró el enorme roble. Un segundo después, pasó a su verdadera forma y dejó volar la piedra.

No la lanzó como lo haría un humano. Utilizando La Fuente, la convirtió en un maldito misil. Voló por el aire más rápido de lo que el ojo podría seguirla. La corteza se astilló cuando la roca hizo contacto y penetró profundo.

Quizás Mitchell dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro.

Alec sonrió mientras me enfrentaba.

—Supera eso.

Solté un bufido mientras cogía una piedra más pequeña que la palma de mi mano.

—Fácil. Y puedo hacerlo sin siquiera cambiar de forma.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo Alice el otro día? —preguntó Eathan mientras daba un paso atrás—. Es realmente interesante.

Sin hacerle caso, levanté el brazo derecho. Los chicos de la colonia intercambiaron miradas. La Fuente onduló por mi brazo. Eathan continuó—: Me dijo que Bella se encontró con Jacob, el futbolista de la escuela, en la tienda y pensó que hacían una pareja linda. También piensa que le pedirá salir a Bella, y ya sabes lo que ocurre después de un día con el Romeo deportista… Alguien va a…

Lo miré bruscamente mientras lanzaba la roca. Sería mejor que Eathan no insinuara lo que, sabía a ciencia cierta, trataba de decir. Lo único que se vería lindo con Jacob era mi puño; por supuesto que Bella no.

La mueca en los labios de Eathan me dijo que mentía. Bella no se topó con ese idiota.

Mirando de regreso al árbol, maldije. Ese pequeño momento de distracción me costó caro y arruinó mi objetivo. La roca pasó más allá del árbol, fallando por un kilómetro. Maldita sea.

Eathan se rió mientras le daba un codazo a su hermano.

—¿Ven, chicos? El enfoque en realidad es igual de importante que la fuerza.

Levanté una mano y le mostré el dedo medio. Ambos se echaron a reír, y rodé los ojos mientras me inclinaba, recogiendo otra roca. Esta era del tamaño de mi mano. Me giré hacia ellos.

—Estoy seguro de que no voy a fallar esta vez, y mi objetivo no serán los árboles.

Mi amenaza los hizo reír más fuerte. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di la vuelta. Al menos los dos tontos de la colonia no se reían. Lucían asustados.

Un latido pasó y entonces me giré, arrojando la roca.

Eathan se lanzó hacia la izquierda, evitando un impacto directo.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Podrías haber arruinado este hermoso rostro.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, riéndome.

—Creo que necesitas verte en el espejo si crees que eso es hermoso.

—Já —dijo Alec, sonriendo.

—Somos idénticos. —Eathan negó con la cabeza hacia su gemelo—. Está insultándonos a ambos, idiota.

Sonriendo, me limpié las manos en los pantalones, pero el buen humor se desvaneció rápidamente cuando la comprensión me llenó, atravesándome con la fuerza de una bala. La sola mención del nombre de Bella me distraía, desenfocándome. Esta vez fue simplemente una apuesta estúpida, pero, ¿qué si hubiera sido algo más serio, si hubiera habido un Arum en los alrededores?

Personas podrían morir.

Cerré los ojos y maldije en voz baja. Esta cosa con Bella… se volvía ridícula, y era inaceptable.

Totalmente inaceptable.


	11. chapter 11

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 11

Vi a Bella entrar y salir el siguiente par de días, por lo general cuando me dirigía a mi auto, y cada vez, el rastro se volvía más y más débil, gracias a Dios.

Cuando me veía, parecía querer hablar conmigo. Se detenía o dirigía en mi dirección, pero no hablábamos. Principalmente porque no quería. Necesitaba mantener un ojo en ella para asegurarme de que otro Arum no se la llevara o la pusiera en peligro, pero tenía que haber distancia entre nosotros. Ese día en la formación demostró cómo sólo la mención de su nombre podría poner a todos en riesgo. Me volvía débil.

Así que, obviamente, esa era la única razón por la que fui a Smoke Hole Diner la tarde del domingo. El rastro de Bella era leve, como una vela parpadeante creando un resplandor blanquecino, así que no detuve a Alice. Por lo que me enteré, llevó a Bella a la ciudad, llenándola con útiles escolares, y luego la llevó a Smoke Hole Diner.

Las seguí. No correría más riesgos.

Alice pareció sorprendida por mi presencia y Bella estuvo… Bueno, se molestó porque la provoqué, y entonces trató de darme las gracias. Eso era lo último que tenía que hacer, ya que nunca habría tenido el yeso en el brazo y los moretones en la cara si no la hubiese llevado a pasear ese día.

Mi tiempo en el restaurante fue corto. Y también seguido. Por Irina, que por alguna razón creyó que nos encontraríamos allí. Supongo que me perdí ese mensaje. Nada salió bien. Al momento en que Irina se dio cuenta que Bella era esa "Chica", terminé arrastrando su trasero a cenar y pasé la mayor parte del domingo bajándola de su nube.

Irina seguía enojada el lunes, de acuerdo con Alec.

No era necesario decir que no me encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo cuando dejé mi casa el martes por la noche y fui a correr por los bosques cercanos. Me quedé allí, en la humedad del clima de agosto, hasta que el sudor cubría mi piel y había quemado tanta energía como era posible.

En el camino de regreso, decidí que podría ir por un galón de helado. Dudaba que quedara en casa. Siempre que traían helado, Alice comía como si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

Corriendo por el camino, desaceleré cuando las casas aparecieron a la vista. Mi mirada fue directamente a la de Bella. El pórtico no estaba vacío. Metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el teléfono, tocando la pantalla para apagar la música saliendo a todo volumen a través de los auriculares.

Bella se sentaba en el columpio, la cabeza inclinada y los rasgos tensos. En sus manos se hallaba un espeso libro de tapa dura. Una brisa ligera arrojó un mechón de cabello a su rostro. Lo apartó distraídamente de su camino. El sol todavía no se ponía, pero la luz menguaba y todavía me sentía tan húmedo como si hubiera tomado un baño en el infierno. Leer no podría ser fácil en esas condiciones, pero era ajena al mundo mientras yo envolvía el cable de los auriculares alrededor del teléfono.

No tenía idea de que me encontraba allí. Podría entrar fácilmente en mi casa y pasar desapercibido. Ella se encontraba a salvo aquí. El rastro era apenas visible ahora; había desaparecido aún más durante las horas desde que la vi por última vez. No existía ninguna razón para que me detuviera o pasara el rato con ella. Distancia. Tenía que haber un océano de distancia entre nosotros.

Por lo que por supuesto caminé derecho a su casa.

Bella levantó la vista cuando llegué a los escalones del pórtico, con la mirada cada vez más grande cuando me vio.

—Hola —dije, deslizando el teléfono en mi bolsillo.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Oh, no, se hallaba demasiado ocupada observándome, lo cual me agradó. Su mirada descendió, vagando sobre mi pecho desnudo y estómago. Su garganta se movió cuando apartó la mirada con las mejillas de color rosa, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hola.

Apoyándome en la barandilla, me crucé de brazos.

—¿Estás leyendo?

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los bordes del libro.

—¿Estás corriendo?

—Lo estaba —corregí.

—Divertido —dijo, colocando el libro contra su pecho. El yeso en su brazo destacaba crudamente—. Estaba leyendo.

—Parece que siempre estás leyendo.

Su nariz se arrugó. Linda.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Levanté un hombro.

—Me sorprende que Alice no esté contigo.

—Ella está con… su novio. —Las comisuras de sus labios cayeron—. Sabes, no tenía idea de que tuviera novio hasta hoy. Nunca lo mencionó antes.

Me reí.

—Eso hará maravillas con la autoestima de Eathan.

—¿Cierto? —Su sonrisa fue como un destello: fugaz—. Es raro.

—¿Qué?

Abrazó el libro como si fuera una manta de seguridad.

—He pasado todo este tiempo con Alice y no tenía idea de saliera con alguien. Nunca lo mencionó. Es simplemente extraño.

—Entonces tal vez no eres tan buen amiga como piensas.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras me miraba.

—Guau. Es bueno que lo digas.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez.

—Sólo señalo lo obvio.

—Qué tal si vas a señalar lo obvio a otra parte —espetó, bajando el libro—. Estoy ocupada.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Ya tenía las garras afuera.

—Leer no equivale a estar ocupada, gatita.

Sus labios en forma de arco se separaron.

—No acabas de decir eso.

Mi sonrisa se extendió.

—Eso es… Es un sacrilegio.

Me reí mientras desplegaba los brazos.

—No creo que para eso se utilice esa palabra.

—¡Lo es para los amantes de los libros de todo el mundo! —Bella entrecerró los ojos—. No lo entiendes.

—Nop. —Me levanté y senté en la barandilla.

Suspiró.

—Y tampoco irás a ninguna parte.

—No.

Bajando la mirada hacia su libro, sacó lentamente un marcador de la parte frontal y marcó la página que leía. Bella cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre su regazo. Lo miró como si de alguna manera pudiera hacerme desaparecer. No era probable.

—Así que… —Arrastré la voz, girando la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrisa cuando suspiró ruidosamente—. ¿Cómo va tu blog? ¿Sigues hablando de gatos o algo así?

—¿Gatos? No hablo de gatos. Hablo de libros.

Ya lo sabía.

—Eh. Creía que pasabas todo ese tiempo en internet hablando de gatos.

—Lo que sea.

—Tiene sentido. —La miré entonces.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—No puedo esperar a escuchar esta explicación. Y si no puedes entenderlo, eso fue sarcasmo.

—Creo que sonó como emoción, pero de todos modos, pasar todo el día en internet hablando de gatos es como prepararte para convertirte en la señora loca de los gatos cuando seas mayor.

La piel alrededor de su boca se apretó.

—Me gustaría lanzarte el libro, pero lo respeto demasiado como para hacerlo.

Reclinando la cabeza, me reí.

—Sólo tú lo encontrarías divertido.

—Es divertido. —Bajando la barbilla, la vi luchar contra una sonrisa. Nuestras miradas chocaron y se sostuvieron. El silencio se extendió entre nosotros, espesando el aire ya sofocante.

—Entonces. —Fue ella arrastró la voz esta vez, y levanté las cejas cuando miró hacia otro lado—. Esa chica en el restaurante. ¿Irina? Era realmente encantadora…

—Ajá. —Otro campo minado femenino. Estas chicas eran demasiado astutas.

Empujó el columpio con los dedos de los pies.

—¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

—Solíamos salir. —Incliné la cabeza, curioso por la dirección de la conversación—. Y estoy seguro de que Alice señaló el hecho de que solíamos salir. Hubiera insistido en aclarar eso.

Sus mejillas se oscurecieron, y sabía que tenía razón.

—Irina no actúa como si estuviera en el pasado.

—Es cosa de ella.

Bella me miró.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Sí. —Levanté una ceja—. ¿Por qué tendría que decir algo más? Especialmente a ti. —Sólo bromeaba, pero era tan malo en ello, y me encontraba tan fuera de práctica, que sonó como si fuera un idiota. Lo sabía, pero esta conversación iba por mal camino.

Sus hombros se tensaron y su expresión se volvió impasible.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Edward?

Maldita sea. Era una buena pregunta. Y una que me hacía una y otra vez desde que se mudó. Continuó, sus ojos volviéndose fríos. —Porque si has venido otra vez sólo para ser un imbécil, puedes irte.

Me sentí sonreír, y de seguro confirmé lo retorcido que era.

—Pero no quiero irme.

—Es una pena —respondió ella, levantándose del columpio—.¿Sabes qué? Puedes quedarte aquí y ser un imbécil sin público. ¿Qué tal eso?

Bella comenzó a apartarse de mí, y me aparté de la barandilla y estuve frente a ella antes de que pudiera tomar un respiro. Maldita sea, no tenía intención de moverme tan rápido. Se echó hacia atrás, presionando el libro contra su pecho. —Mierda, ¿cómo te mueves tan rápido?

—No me muevo tan rápido. —Bajé la mirada hacia ella. Apenas llegaba a mi pecho, pero su personalidad, su actitud, era mucho más grande. Ese mechón de pelo se soltó nuevamente, rozando su mejilla—. ¿Todavía estás nerviosa por la escuela?

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Qué?

Me decidí a hacer la pregunta lentamente.

—Todavía. Estás…

—No. Te escuché. —Cambió el peso al otro pie—. ¿Pero por qué… Por qué te importa? ¿Por qué…?

Ese mechón de cabello me molestaba, así que me acerqué y lo cogí entre los dedos. La textura era suave como la seda. Se quedó sin aliento, y mi mirada se desvió a la de Bella. De cerca, sus ojos eran realmente increíbles, un tono alarmante de gris, y sus pupilas eran negras y grandes. Con cuidado, así no rozaba la piel de su mejilla, metí el mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. La hinchazón en su ojo realmente había bajado, y la piel se había curado en su mayor parte desde la noche en que fue atacada, pero el parche era más rosado que el resto, como si su brazo no fuese suficiente recordatorio.

En un segundo, la vi una vez más, tirada en el camino, sin moverse y absolutamente indefensa. Mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente. Aparté la imagen, preguntándome cuándo dejaría de verla.

Bella parecía estar conteniendo la respiración. Su pregunta completó un ciclo alrededor de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué te importa? No debería. No lo hacía.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

El sonido de mi nombre dicho sin rencor era una rareza, y tuvo un efecto electrizante. Esos lindos labios rosados decían mi nombre perfectamente. Quería saber cómo sabía en sus labios y lengua. ¿Pensé en besarla antes? Debí hacerlo, porque la repentina necesidad, el deseo casi abrumador por reclamar su boca no me sorprendió.

¿Me dejaría besarla?

Probablemente no.

¿Debía besarla?

Probablemente no.

Si seguía y lo hacía, ¿tendría consecuencias?

Sí.

Dejé caer la mano y di un paso atrás.

No dije nada, me di la vuelta y salí del pórtico. Y Bella no me detuvo. No miré atrás, pero tampoco escuché la puerta cerrarse. Sabía que se encontraba allí de pie, mirándome.

Y también sabía que a una parte de mí le importaba.

Más tarde esa noche, mucho después de que Alice llegara a casa y se durmiera, me senté en la cama con la laptop abierta. Mi dedo recorrió la superficie táctil mientras me desplazaba a través del blog.

La loca obsesión de Bella.

Me reí para mis adentros.

Buen nombre.

Esta no era la primera vez que lo revisaba. La noche en que Alice regresó de la colonia, lo estuve leyendo. Desde entonces, Bella había añadido diez reseñas más. ¿Cómo leía tantos libros en ese corto período de tiempo? Además, hacía estas otras cosas. Algo llamado Martes de Adelantos, que en realidad sólo eran unas pocas líneas de algún libro que leía. Había algo llamado "En mi buzón", donde se filmaba hablando de los libros que compró, pidió prestados o recibió de un editor.

Vi cinco de esos malditos vídeos.

Y cada vez que tomaba un libro, toda su cara se transformaba en una sonrisa amplia y brillante, del tipo que todavía tenía que ver en persona y probablemente nunca lo haría. Amaba esos libros. Sin duda.

Abrí un sexto vídeo, que fue filmado antes de mudarse aquí, y me sorprendí al ver una Bella diferente. Era la misma, por supuesto, pero había una luz en sus ojos que parecía no tener ahora. Me preguntaba que apagó la luz interior de Bella. Tragué saliva. Probablemente era mi culpa, al tratarla como idiota, interfiriendo en su vida y casi hacer que la mataran.

Cerré la ficha y lancé el portátil a través del cuarto. Antes de que se estrellara contra la pared, levanté una mano, deteniendo la pieza metálica antes de que se rompiera en miles de dólares de pedazos diminutos. Flotó en el aire como si una mano invisible lo agarrara antes de que poco a poco bajara a mi escritorio. Exhalé.

Esta noche quise besar a Bella. No me engañaba. Sabía que no era la primera vez. Y también que no sería la última. Ya había aceptado que me sentía atraído por ella, por lo que querer fingir tenía sentido. Sin problema.

Querer algo y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes.

Querer algo y realmente quererlo también eran dos cosas diferentes.

¿Cómo se podía querer a alguien cuando ni siquiera te agradaba?

Por otra parte, eso no era del todo verdad. Me gustaba. De mala gana. Era inteligente. Lo nerd era lindo. Su actitud de fuego era admirable. Pero no mentía cuando dije que las cosas no eran como lo fueron con Emmett y Rosalie. Ellos… se encontraban enamorados, y ninguno se detuvo por un maldito segundo para pensar en las consecuencias.

Las consecuencias eran lo único en lo que pensaba. El recuerdo de Bella en ese último video me perseguía, diciéndome más claramente que todos mis argumentos que simplemente no era bueno para ella.

Lástima que mi cuerpo no recibiera el mensaje.

Esta sería una noche larga, pensé mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la sábana y cerraba los ojos. Una noche muy larga.


	12. chapter 12

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 12

El primer día de clases no era emocionante para mí. Para Alice, sí. El primer día de nuestro último año de preparatoria en PHS, eso fue lo que me gritó cuando apagué la alarma por tercera vez, y teníamos cuarenta minutos para prepararnos, comer algo, y llegar a clase.

Para mí, era estúpido que las clases comenzaran un jueves, que tuviéramos dos días de clases, y luego el fin de semana libre. ¿Por qué simplemente no comenzaron el martes?

Apenas lo logré; por fortuna, encontré un par de pantalones y una camiseta limpia. Diablos, me sentía feliz de haber encontrado un cuaderno en la parte trasera de mi auto.

PHS era una escuela pequeña en comparación con la mayoría. Con solo un par de pisos, era demasiado fácil ir de una a clase a otra. Entre el período de inscripción al primer período, me pregunté cómo le iba a Bella.

Ser la nueva debía de apestar, especialmente cuando te mudabas a una ciudad tan pequeña en la que todos crecieron juntos. Los chicos aquí eran amigos desde los pañales.

Fue hasta que entré a la clase de trigonometría que vi a Bella cerca del fondo. Divisé un par de asientos vacíos del otro lado y sabía que era ahí donde debía ir.

En su lugar, cambié mi cuaderno de mano y me dirigí directo al pasillo donde se hallaba sentada. Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos, pero sabía que me había notado. La delató el débil sonrojo a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Recordando cómo contuvo la respiración en su pórtico la otra noche, sonreí.

Pero entonces mi mirada se deslizó a la incómoda férula que cubría su brazo, y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Una rabia potente se extendió a través de mí al recordar cuán cerca se encontró de convertirse en el juguete de un Arum. Mis dientes rechinaron a medida que pasaba a su lado y me dejaba caer en el asiento de atrás.

Imágenes de cómo lucía después del ataque del Arum me asaltaron; temblorosa, asustada y tan pequeña en mi camiseta mientras esperábamos que aparecieran los inútiles policías. En todo caso, eso debería servirme como recordatorio para levantarme y cambiarme de asiento.

Saqué el bolígrafo del espiral de mi cuaderno y lo empujé contra su espalda.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —pregunté.

Su gesto se contrajo, y después sus pestañas se levantaron, sus ojos claros encontrando mi mirada.

—Bien —dijo, jugueteando con su cabello—. Me quitarán la férula mañana, creo.

Golpeé el borde de la mesa con el bolígrafo.

—Eso ayudará.

—¿Ayudar con qué? —Cautela coloreó su tono.

Usando el bolígrafo, señalé al rastro que la rodeaba.

—Con eso que llevas allí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y recordé que no podía ver lo mismo que yo.

Podría haberlo aclarado, pero era demasiado divertido verle perder los estribos. El verla como si quisiera golpearme en la cabeza con su férula, no podía evitarlo.

Me incliné, observando sus ojos destellar.

—Menos personas te mirarían si no trajeras la férula, es todo lo que digo.

Tensó sus labios con incredulidad, pero no apartó la mirada. Bella encontró mi mirada y la sostuvo. Sin retroceder, nunca. Un respeto reacio continuaba creciendo en mi interior, pero debajo de eso, algo más se desarrollaba. Me encontraba a dos segundos de quitarle con un beso esa mirada del rostro. Me preguntaba qué haría. ¿Golpearme? ¿Devolverme el beso?

Apostaba por la parte de golpear.

Billy dejó escapar un silbido en algún lado junto a nosotros.

—Irina va a patearte el trasero, Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon con algo que se parecía muchísimo a celos. Sonreí, pensando en cómo me preguntó sobre Irina y yo. Quizás debería cambiar mi apuesta.

—No, le gusta demasiado mi trasero como para lastimarlo.

Billy soltó una risa.

Inclinando el escritorio hacia adelante e inclinándome aun más, llevé nuestras bocas al mismo espacio de respiración. Un destello de calor cruzó sus ojos; era completamente mía.

—¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué? —murmuró, su mirada cayendo a mis labios.

—Revisé tu blog.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Por un segundo se abrieron con sorpresa, pero fue rápida en suavizar su expresión.

—Acosándome otra vez, ya veo.¿Necesito conseguir una orden de restricción?

—En tus sueños, Gatita. —Sonreí—. Oh, espera, ya soy el protagonista de ellos, ¿no?

Rodó los ojos.

—Pesadillas, Edward. Pesadillas.

Sonreí, y sus labios temblaron. Maldita sea, si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que también le gustaban nuestras peleas. Tal vez era tan retorcida como yo. El maestro comenzó a llamar nuestra atención, y Bella se giró. Me enderecé, riendo en voz baja.

Muchos de los chicos seguían mirándonos, lo que hizo que el sentido volviera a mí. No era que estuviera haciendo algo malo. Burlarme de ella no atraería al Arum hacia nosotros ni la pondría en peligro, o a mi hermana. Cuando sonó la campana, Bella huyó de la clase como si tuviera miedo de contagiarse de algo. Dos chicas fueron detrás de ella. Creía que sus nombres eran Jessica y Angela. Algo así. Sacudiendo la cabeza, agarré mi cuaderno y me dirigí hacia la multitud de estudiantes.

Una hora después, durante el intercambio de clases, me encontré con Eathan, que comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

—Hay que hablar.

Arqué una ceja. Diablos. Eso sonó ominoso.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? ¿Sobre cómo todos conducen camionetas? ¿O cómo el tirar vacas en verdad es un pasatiempo? ¿O cómo mi hermana nunca jamás irá en serio contigo?

Eathan suspiró.

—Hablar sobre Bella, sabelotodo.

Instruyendo mis facciones, miré al frente en tanto navegábamos por los pasillos llenos. Ambos le sacábamos una cabeza o más a la mayoría.

Éramos como gigantes en la tierra de humanos.

—Billy está en tu…

—¿Clase de trigonometría? Sí, ya lo sé.

—En historia hablaba sobre ti coqueteando con la chica nueva —dijo Eathan, deslizándose entre un grupo de muchachas que nos miraban abiertamente—.Irina lo escuchó.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, mi molestia alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

—Sé que Irina y tú ya no salen.

—Síp. —Apreté los dientes.

—Pero sabes cómo se pone —continuó Eathan rápidamente—. Será mejor que andes con cuidado con tu pequeña humana…

Me detuve en medio del pasillo, a dos segundos de lanzar a Eathan contra una pared. Chicos arrastraban los pies a nuestro alrededor mientras hablaba apenas sobre un susurro.

—Ella no es mi pequeña humana.

La mirada de Eathan era inquebrantable.

—Bien. Como sea. A diferencia de los demás, no me importa si la llevas a los vestuarios y se lo haces, pero brilla… al igual que tus ojos —agregó en voz baja—. Y todo se siente familiar.

Maldita. Sea. ¿Mis ojos hacían la cosa del diamante? Genial. Los ojos brillantes eran un paso menos para que un Luxen cambiara a su forma verdadera. ¿No sería divertido si me convirtiera en un alienígena brillante en medio del pasillo de la escuela? No era conocido por ser paciente, por lo que comencé a caminar dejando a Eathan detrás.

Necesitaba controlarme.

Esto debía parar. Empezaba a preguntarme si tenía doble personalidad. Jesús. Necesitaba mantenerme lejos de Bella. Y eso la mantendría lejos del resto de los Luxen, concretamente de Irina.

¿En qué momento Bella se convirtió en alguien diferente del resto de la manada? ¿Del resto de los humanos? ¿En alguien que quería conocer?

¿El día del lago? ¿Cuándo fuimos a caminar? ¿La noche que el Arum se apoderó de ella? ¿O una de las tantas veces que me regañó?

Mierda.

Eathan tenía razón. Todo esto era familiar, excepto que tuvimos esta conversación con Emmett sobre Rosalie.

Demonios. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Me deslicé por el resto de las clases malditamente aburridas. Muchas veces el año pasado, intenté convencer a Anthony de que consiguiera un diploma falsificado de la preparatoria. No tuve tanta suerte. El DOD probablemente pensaba que la escuela era un privilegio para nosotros, pero lo que enseñaban no podía atrapar mi interés. Aprendíamos a un ritmo acelerado, dejando a la mayoría de los humanos en el polvo. Y el DOD no aprobaría mi petición de ir a la universidad si esa era mi decisión.

Demonios, ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si quería ir a la universidad.

Preferiría encontrar un trabajo en el que tuviera que ir fuera, algo que no incluyera cuatro paredes pequeñas.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, estuve tentado de terminar el día. La escuela no era igual sin Emmett. Su exuberancia en todo, incluso en lo mundano, era contagiosa.

Sin hambre, agarré una botella de agua y me dirigí a nuestra mesa habitual. Me senté al lado de Irina y me recliné, estirando la etiqueta de la botella.

—Sabes —dijo Irina, recargándose contra mi brazo—, dicen que lo que haces es un signo de frustración sexual.

Le guiñé.

Sonrió y luego se giró hacia su hermano. Eso era lo mejor de Irina.

Incluso aunque salimos y terminamos a través de los años, podía ser agradable… cuando lo quería. La verdad era que creía que muy en el fondo sabía que en realidad tampoco le gustaba tanto. No como se sentían Emmett y Rosalie.

Dios, hoy pensaba mucho en él.

Debería estar aquí, en el primer día de nuestro último año. Debería haberlo estado.

Alzando los ojos, inmediatamente ubiqué a Bella en la fila del almuerzo. Hablaba con Angela —no, Angela— la más callada de las dos chicas en trigonometría. Mi mirada cayó sobre sus sandalias y lentamente trabajó su camino de regreso.

Creo que amaba esos pantalones. Ajustados en todos los lugares correctos.

Era increíble, en serio, cuán largas se veían las piernas de Bella para ser alguien tan pequeña. No podía entender por qué lucían así.

La mano de Irina cayó sobre mi muslo, atrayendo mi atención.

Campanas de advertencia volvieron a sonar. Tramaba algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—¿Qué miras?

—Nada. —Me concentré en ella, cualquier cosa para mantener su interés lejos de Bella. Tan luchadora como era esa gatita, Bella no era ningún contrincante para Irina. Puse la botella a un lado, girando las piernas en su dirección—. Te ves bien hoy.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió—. Tú también. Pero siempre te ves delicioso. —Mirando sobre su hombro, se volvió y se sentó en mi regazo más rápido de lo que debería en público.

Un par de chicos en una mesa vecina se veían como si hubieran cambiado a sus madres para hallarse en mi posición.

—¿Qué haces? —Mantuve las manos para mí.

—¿Por qué piensas que hago algo? —Presionó su pecho contra el mío, hablando en mi oído—. Te extraño.

Sonreí, viendo a través de ella.

—No, no lo haces.

Haciendo un puchero, me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

—Bueno. Hay cosas que extraño.

A punto de decirle que tenía una buena idea al respecto, el grito jubiloso de Alice me interrumpió.

—¡Bella! —gritó.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, sentí cómo Irina se tensaba en mi contra.

—Siéntate —dijo Alice, golpeando la parte superior de la mesa—. Estábamos hablando sobre…

—Espera. —Irina se giró. Podía imaginarme la mirada en su rostro. Labios caídos, ojos entrecerrados. Todo eso significaba un muy mal rato—.¿La invitaste a ella a sentarse con nosotros? ¿Es en serio?

Me concentré en la pintura de la mascota de PHS, un vikingo rojo y negro, con cuernos. Por favor, no te sientes.

—Cierra la boca, Irina —dijo Eathan—. Vas a hacer una escena.

—No voy a hacer nada. —Los brazos de Irina se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello como una boa—. No necesita sentarse con nosotros.

Alice suspiró.

—Irina, deja de ser una perra. Ella no está tratando de robarte a Edward.

Arqueé las cejas, pero continué con mi plegaria. Por favor, no te sientes. Mi mandíbula se tensó. Por favor, no te sientes aquí. Si lo hacía, Irina se la comería viva por puro despecho. Nunca entendería a las chicas. Irina ya no me quería, no realmente, pero santo infierno si le permitiría a alguien más tenerme.

El cuerpo de Irina comenzó a vibrar suavemente.

—No es de eso de lo que me preocupo. De verdad.

—Solo siéntate —le dijo Alice a Bella, su voz tensa con exasperación—. Se le pasará.

—Se amable —le susurré al oído, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo escuchara ella. Me golpeó fuerte en el brazo. Eso me dejaría un moretón. Apoyé la mejilla en su cuello—. Lo digo en serio.

—Haré lo que quiera —dijo entre dientes. También lo haría. Peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

—No sé si deba —dijo Bella, sonando increíblemente pequeña e insegura.

Cada pensamiento pequeño e idiota en mi cabeza exigía que tirara a Irina de mi regazo y sacara a Bella de aquí, alejándola de lo que seguramente terminaría horrible.

—No deberías —soltó Irina.

—Cierra la boca —dijo Alice—. Discúlpame que conozca a perras tan insoportables.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bella.

El cuerpo de Irina se estremeció y calentó. Su piel sería demasiado caliente para que un ser humano la tocara sin darse cuenta de que algo era diferente, incluso malo. Podía sentir su control desvaneciéndose. No era probable que se expusiera, pero parecía lo bastante loca como para hacer algún daño.

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Bella por primera vez desde que la vi en la fila. Pensé en la conversación en el pórtico, cuando me sonrió. Pensé en cómo reaccionó cuando le conté sobre la leyenda del Ave Migratoria. Y ya sabía que me iba a odiar a mí mismo por lo que me encontraba a punto de decir, porque ella no lo merecía.

—Creo que es obvio si eres bienvenida aquí o no.

—¡Edward! —Los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron de lágrimas, y ahora era oficial. Era irrevocablemente un idiota—. No habla en serio.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Edward? —Irina se dio la vuelta.

Mi mirada sostuvo la de Bella, y reprimí cada pensamiento confuso y contradictorio que tenía. Necesitaba irse antes de que alguna mierda pasara.

—De hecho, sí, hablaba en serio. No eres bienvenida aquí.

Bella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas —de la manera en que me gustaban— pero el color se desvaneció rápidamente. La ira y vergüenza llenaron sus ojos. Brillaban bajo las duras luces de la cafetería. Sentí una perforación aguda atravesar mi pecho, y tuve que apartar la mirada, porque fui yo el que puso esa mirada en sus ojos. Apretando la mandíbula, me volví a enfocar en la estúpida pintura de la mascota sobre el hombro de Irina.

En ese momento, quería golpearme en la cara.

—Puedes irte —dijo Irina.

Unas risas sonaron y la ira me recorrió, calentándome la piel. Era ridículo que me enojara porque otra gente se burlara cuando yo la había avergonzado y herido más que nadie.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y el alivio fue inminente. Para ahora, tendría que haberse ido. De ninguna manera…

Cosas frías, húmedas y blandas cayeron sobre mi cabeza. Me quedé inmóvil, lo suficientemente consciente de que no debía abrir la boca a menos que quisiera comer… ¿Espagueti? ¿Ella…? Fideos cubiertos de salsa se deslizaron por mi rostro, aterrizando sobre mi hombro. Uno se atoró en mi oreja, golpeándome el cuello.

Mierda. Me quedé sin habla en lo que poco a poco me volvía para mirarla. En realidad, una parte de mí se hallaba… asombrada.

Irina saltó de mi regazo, gritando al tiempo que extendía las manos.

—Tú… tú…

Arranqué el fideo de mi oreja y lo dejé caer sobre la mesa en tanto miraba a Bella por debajo de mis pestañas. La risa vino antes de que pudiera detenerla. Bien por ella.

Irina bajó las manos.

—Voy a acabar contigo.

Mi humor se desvaneció. Saltando, lancé un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Irina.

—Cálmate. Hablo en serio. Cálmate.

Me empujó.

—Juro por todas las estrellas y soles que voy a acabar contigo.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Bella juntó las manos, mirando a la chica alta como si no tuviera ni siquiera un poco de miedo, y debería tenerlo. La piel de Irina se sentía abrasadoramente caliente, vibrando debajo de la superficie. En ese momento, realmente empecé a dudar si no haría algo estúpido y nos revelaría en público—. ¿Has estado viendo demasiadas caricaturas de nuevo?

Anthony se acercó a nuestra mesa, mirándome a los ojos por un momento. Escucharía sobre esto más tarde.

—Creo que ya es suficiente.

Sabiendo que no debía discutir con Anthony, Irina se sentó en su propio asiento y agarró un puñado de servilletas. Intentó limpiar el desastre, pero fue inútil. Casi me volví a reír cuando comenzó a apuñalar su blusa.

Sentándome, saqué un grupo de fideos de mi hombro.

—Pienso que debes buscarte otro lugar para comer —le dijo a Bella, la voz lo bastante baja para que sólo las personas en nuestra mesa pudieran oír—. Hazlo ahora.

Levantando la mirada, vi a Bella agarrar su mochila. Vaciló, y luego asintió como si estuviera en un sueño. Volviéndose con rigidez, salió de la cafetería. Mi mirada la siguió todo el camino, y ella mantuvo la cabeza bien alta.

Anthony se apartó de la mesa, probablemente yendo a hacer algo de control de daños. Me limpié la mejilla pegajosa con la palma de la mano, incapaz de contenerme de reír en voz baja.

Irina me golpeó otra vez.

—¡No es gracioso! —Se puso de pie, con las manos temblando—. No puedo creer que pienses que fue divertido.

—Lo fue. —Me encogí de hombros, tomando la botella de agua. No era como si no nos lo mereciéramos. Mirando la mesa, encontré a mi hermana mirándome—. Alice…

Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos en lo que se levantaba.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

—¿Qué esperabas? —exigió Alec.

Lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se giró hacia mí.

—Apestas. De verdad, malditamente apestas, Edward.

Abrí la boca, pero, ¿qué podía decir? Apestaba. Actué como un idiota, y no era como si pudiera defenderme. Alice tenía que entender que era lo mejor, pero cuando cerré los ojos, y vi el dolor en los ojos de Bella, no me sentí tan seguro de que hubiera hecho lo correcto… al menos, era lo correcto para ella.

 **Ya extrañaba actualizar más capítulos al día ! Estaba un poco ocupada estos días, pero ya tengo más tiempo libre y ahora si me pongo a trabajar xD Gracias por sus comentarios ! :)**


	13. chapter 13

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 13

Alice me hacía la ley del hielo. No que me sorprendía. Me lo merecía después de lo que hice durante el almuerzo, pero que me regañara era mejor que la mirada siniestra que me enviaba mientras me dirigía para hacer la vigilancia.

No existía forma de que sacara la salsa de espagueti de mi camisa.

Salí al atardecer, crucé el patio trasero, y entré en el bosque. Esperé hasta que me encontraba a varios metros dentro del denso bosque antes de comenzar a correr; y no en la versión humana de ello. Cogí velocidad, disolviéndome en una forma hecha solo de luz, corriendo entre los árboles caídos y las rocas, alejándome cada vez más de casa. La sensación de correr en mi verdadera forma era como un rayo: potente, rápido y emocionante. También requería de una atención increíble, o de lo contrario podría terminar corriendo directamente hacia un árbol. Me pasó una vez y una semana después todavía seguía quitando corteza de mi piel.

No eres bienvenido aquí.

Demonios. Mientras el pensamiento no deseado rompía mi concentración, derrapé hasta detenerme varios kilómetros adentro, levantando piedrecitas y tierra suelta.

Cerré los ojos, volví a mi forma humana y estiré los brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Aflojando los músculos, vacié mis pensamientos. Fue más difícil esta vez. Entonces, unos cuantos segundos más tarde, me liberé de mi forma humana. Luz blanca teñida de rojo parpadeaba sobre los troncos ensombrecidos de los árboles y el césped.

La libertad se apoderó de mí otra vez.

Avancé, viendo el mundo a mí alrededor en una claridad cristalina.

Calor salía de mí, y tuve cuidado de no quedarme en un área por demasiado tiempo. Me moví en silencio por el bosque, cubriendo kilómetros en minutos. Pronto estuve cerca de la ciudad, donde era más probable que identificara a un Arum.

Revisando el campo, no pude dejar de pensar en el tiempo que Emmett estuvo aquí. Fue durante el invierno, justo antes de que Rosalie apareciera y todo se fuera al infierno. Encontró a un Arum y éste casi lo acabó.

Emmett habría sido drenado de todo lo que nos hacía lo que éramos si yo no hubiera aparecido. Y, sin embargo, no me encontré allí cuando realmente contaba. Salvar su vida antes no significaba nada cuando de todos modos al final terminó perdiéndola.

Me quedé afuera hasta tarde, volviendo a mi forma humana justo antes de dejar el bosque y regresar a casa después de la medianoche. En vez de entrar por la puerta trasera, caminé alrededor de la delantera y miré hacia la casa de al lado.

La luz de la habitación se encontraba encendida.

Bella se quedó despierta hasta tarde.

Probablemente con la nariz metida en un libro, viviendo en un mundo de fantasía de mentiras, mientras yo me encontraba allí, en el mundo de fantasía real.

No podían existir dos personas más diferentes.

¿Personas?

Me reí, pero fue una risa seca y carente de humor. Ni siquiera éramos de la misma maldita especie, y, sin embargo, en ese momento, mientras subía las escaleras del pórtico, a sabiendas de que se hallaba despierta, me sentí más cerca de ella de lo que lo había hecho de nadie en mucho tiempo.

Dios, ese era un gran problema.

Necesitaba terminar en serio con esto. Necesitaba hacer que se mantuviera alejada de Alice, y necesitaba alejarme de ella.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Bajando por el pórtico la mañana siguiente de camino a la escuela, me detuve mientras escuchaba el motor del coche de Bella quejarse, sin poder ponerse en marcha. El sonido era familiar. La batería estaba muerta.

Conociéndola, probablemente dejó una luz encendida o algo así.

El capó estalló cuando lo desbloqueó desde el interior. Bella abrió la puerta del conductor y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de su coche. Los vaqueros desteñidos que llevaba deberían ser ilegales.

Inclinándose para envolver los dedos por los bordes, se tensó y luego miró en mi dirección.

Sonriendo, levanté una mano, saludándola.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Me miró un momento más y luego se volvió hacia su coche, levantando el capó y poniéndolo en su lugar. Luego dio un paso atrás, se puso las manos en las caderas y se quedó mirando el motor.

Mi sonrisa se extendió.

Metió la mano en el motor y movió cables como si eso fuera a hacer algo beneficioso, su coleta rebotando por el esfuerzo. Lindo. Desesperado.

Pero lindo. Luego llevó los dedos alrededor del capó y se inclinó. La férula en su brazo era una molestia enorme y maldita.

Por supuesto, mi mirada se concentró justo en una determinada posesión suya.

Me las arreglé para apartar la mirada antes de que me diera una maldita fatiga visual. Caminando hacia mi coche, abrí la puerta del pasajero y tiré los libros en el asiento. Cerré la puerta y luego atravesé el pequeño camino de césped hacia su camino de entrada.

Bella se puso rígida, pero me ignoró mientras caminaba por un lado del coche.

—No creo que mover cables vaya a ayudar.

Soltando el capó, ella me miró con ojos tormentosos.

—¿Eres mecánico o algo así? ¿Tienes algún talento escondido para los autos del que no sepa?

Me reí para mis adentros.

—En realidad no sabes nada de mí.

Frunció los labios.

—Lo cuento como una bendición.

—Apuesto a que sí —murmuré mientras me acercaba a la parte delantera de su coche, obligándola a retroceder.

Suspiró.

—Oye. Me encontraba de pie allí.

Le guiñé un ojo.

—Ya no. —Usando mi cuerpo para ocultar lo que hacía, pasé la punta de los dedos a lo largo de la batería, enviándole una sacudida de energía de alta potencia—. De todos modos, ¿puedes intentar encenderlo una vez más?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—No va a funcionar.

Girándome hacia ella, le sonreí.

—Solo inténtalo, gatita.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No me llames así.

—No te llamaría así si te sentaras en tu coche, y lo encendieras —le contesté, razonable.

—Oh, Dios mío —se quejó y luego se giró. Pisoteó de vuelta hacia el lado del conductor—. Como sea.

Arqueé una ceja mientras casi se lanzaba hacia el coche y giraba la llave. La batería volvió a la vida y el motor se encendió, arrancando el coche. Lástima que el capó bloqueara el parabrisas, porque pagaría un buen dinero por ver su rostro. Dicho esto, en realidad no tenía tiempo para esta mierda. Esto no era parte de "el plan" que ideé anoche para alejarla tanto como fuera posible.

Suspiré, bajé la palanca, cerré el capó, y lo puse en su lugar.

Bella miraba por el parabrisas, con los labios entreabiertos.

—Te veo en la escuela. —Hice una pausa, incapaz de resistirme a añadir—: Gatita.

Sonreí al escuchar su chillido.

Cuando fui hacia trigonometría más tarde esa mañana, lo primero que noté fue que su pelo estaba suelto cuando más temprano esa mañana se hallaba atado, y el hecho de que notara el cambio ni siquiera se inscribía en la escala de lo retorcido. Me gustaba su pelo suelto. Era largo y un poco salvaje, como si se encontrara constantemente en un estado de rebelión.

Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar en su cabello como si tuviera personalidad propia.

Bella chismorreaba con dos chicas; Angela, y la del cabello rubio, Jessica. Sí, esos eran sus nombres. Sus bocas se cerraron, la de las tres, en el momento en que me vieron.

Interesante.

Bella se mordía el labio mientras se hundía en su silla.

Aún más interesante.

Me abrí paso por delante de ella y de las chicas, y tomé asiento justo detrás de Bella. Angela se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el frente, mientras Jessica no paraba de asomarse por encima del hombro.

Mmh.

Tenía un plan a la hora de tratar con Bella. Necesitaba atenerme a dicho plan.

Quitando la pluma de mi cuaderno, pinché a Bella en la espalda. Se congeló, pero no se giró, por lo que la pinché de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se volteó, con su cabello largo revoloteando por el aire.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí ante la irritación en su tono. Detrás de ella, pude ver que todo el mundo nos miraba. Probablemente se preocupaban de que sacara otro plato de comida, tal vez panqueques bañados en miel esta vez, y los tirara en mi cabeza.

Inclinando el mentón hacia abajo, bajé la mirada.

—Me debes una camisa nueva.

Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Curiosamente —continué, mi voz baja—, la salsa de espagueti no siempre se sale de la ropa.

Los labios rosados de Bella se separaron.

—Estoy segura de que tienes suficientes camisas.

—Las tengo, pero esa era mi favorita.

—¿Tienes una camisa favorita? —Arrugó la nariz. Lindo.

Maldita sea. No es lindo.

—Y también creo que arruinaste la blusa favorita de Irina —señalé. Ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que estuviste allí para consolarla en tan traumática situación.

—No estoy seguro que vaya a recuperarse —le contesté a secas.

Bella rodó los ojos y luego comenzó a girarse.

El plan, apegarse al plan.

—Me debes. De nuevo.

La campana de advertencia sonó mientras me miraba.

—No te debo nada.

Inclinando la mesa hacia abajo, me acerqué. Unos escasos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas.

—Estoy en desacuerdo. —Y luego, porque al parecer era muy malo en mantener el plan, le dije—: No eres para nada lo que esperaba.

Su mirada cayó a mi boca.

—¿Qué esperabas?

Un centenar de cosas que ella no era.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Vi sus labios formar esas palabras, y luego levanté los ojos a los de ella.

—Sí. Sí tenemos. Esta noche.

La punta de la lengua de Bella salió como una flecha, mojando su labio superior. Mierda, eso me tuvo en un montón de áreas. Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor del borde del escritorio. Asintió y luego se giró lentamente. Me inundó la satisfacción, y sonreí con fuerza.

Y entonces noté que el profesor y la clase nos miraban. Oh, bien.

Puse el escritorio de nuevo en cuatro patas. Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

El profesor comenzó a llamar nombres. Aparté los dedos, uno por uno, del borde del escritorio.

Tan claro como el día, el borde del escritorio se encontraba hundido en ocho áreas diferentes. Derretido, como si se hubiera hallado demasiado cerca de un calor extremo. Sin siquiera comprobarlo, sabía que los incisos se ajustaban a mis dedos.

Después de la escuela, terminé siendo emboscado por Anthony.

Quería saber cómo manejaba la situación entre Irina y Bella. Se encontraba realmente preocupado de que Irina hiciera algo para dañar a Bella y exponernos potencialmente.

No estaba tan seguro de eso.

Si Bella le hubiera tirado la comida a Irina en algún lugar más privado, sí, habría una buena probabilidad de que Irina hubiese intentado freírla. E Irina tenía el potencial de hacer de la vida de Bella un infierno durante la escuela, pero me gustaba pensar que se daría cuenta de que Alice no lo toleraría.

Yo no toleraría.

Lo que sucedió en la cafetería, sin embargo, reforzaba la probabilidad de que más cosas malas pasaran mientras Bella se hallara a nuestro alrededor. Ya fue el blanco de un Arum, y podría, pasaría, de nuevo. No era necesariamente culpa de Bella. En realidad, no era culpa de ella en lo absoluto. No entendía la dinámica o en lo que se metía.

Alice había tenido amigos humanos antes, pero eran más bien conocidos, gente a la que no era del todo cercana. Bella era diferente. Si no viviera al lado y tan cerca de la colonia, entonces tal vez no supondría un problema.

Tal vez me lo pensaría dos veces sobre ella.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Con la escuela de vuelta a la acción, había otras personas con las que Bella podría hacerse amiga. Alice finalmente lo superaría. Y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Era hora de que dejara de perder el tiempo con esto.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando llamé a la puerta de Bella. El auto de su madre no se encontraba en la calzada, y por alguna razón, cuando me acerqué a la barandilla del pórtico, me pregunté si era por eso que Bella se hallaba tan metida en la lectura. Sin su madre cerca, me imaginaba que tenía que estar sola.

O tal vez solo le gustaba leer mucho.

La puerta se abrió, y Bella salió. Abrí la boca, pero la cerré inmediatamente. Bella se cambió desde la escuela. Y no sólo la escayola desaparecida, que por suerte ya no se encontraba en su brazo. También tenía un vestido azul pálido con tirantes delgados y un dobladillo de encaje que dejaba ver sus piernas y la pendiente de los hombros.

Su pelo aún se hallaba suelto y caía en cascada por su espalda, y mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, tuve un tiempo difícil concentrándome en lo que hacía allí.

Se acercó a mí, y la luna iluminó su mejilla mientras levantaba su mirada a la mía.

—¿Está Alice en casa?

—No. —Eché un vistazo a las estrellas que cubrían el cielo. Sin embargo, pronto lo estaría—. Fue al juego con Irina, pero dudo que se quede mucho tiempo. —Me volví hacia ella—. Le dije que iba a estar contigo esta noche. Creo que va a regresar a casa pronto para cerciorarse de que no nos hayamos matado.

Bella miró hacia otro lado, pero vi la sonrisa.

—Bueno, si tú no me matas, estoy segura que Irina estará más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

—¿Por el asunto del espagueti o por otra cosa? —le pregunté.

Me lanzó una mirada.

—Ayer te veías muy cómodo con ella en tus piernas.

—Ah, ya veo. —Me aparté de la barandilla—. Tiene sentido ahora.

—¿Lo tiene?

—Estás celosa.

—Como sea. —Se rió mientras se alejaba, bajando por las escaleras—. ¿Por qué estaría celosa?

La seguí, disfrutando de la vista.

—Porque pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Que pasemos tiempo juntos no es una razón para estar celosa, especialmente cuando fuiste forzado a pasar ese tiempo conmigo. —Hizo una pausa y luego negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es de esto de lo que necesitamos hablar?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ven. Vamos a caminar.

Sus manos alisaron el vestido. Me preguntaba si se lo puso para mí.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—Pienso y hablo mejor cuando camino. —Encontrando su mirada, extendí una mano—. Si no, me convierto en el Edward idiota del cual no eres muy amiga.

—Ja. Ja. —Su mirada parpadeó hacia mi mano extendida—. Sí, pero no voy a tomar tu mano.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no voy a tomarte de la mano cuando ni siquiera me caes bien.

—Ouch. —Puse una mano sobre mi pecho—. Eso fue duro.

Resopló.

—No vas a llevarme al bosque y dejarme ahí, ¿verdad?

Agarré mi pecho como si estuviera herido.

—Suena como un buen tipo de venganza, pero no haría eso. Dudo que dures mucho sin que alguien te rescate.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza.

Le sonreí, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. No habría más sonrisas entre nosotros después de esta noche. Caminamos en silencio, cruzando la carretera principal y entrando al bosque, donde la luz de la luna apenas atravesaba los árboles frondosos. Caminamos al lado del otro, y era difícil no ser consciente de ella.

—Irina no es mi novia —dije finalmente, aunque no sabía por qué—. Antes salíamos, pero ahora somos amigos. Y antes de que preguntes, no somos esa clase de amigos, aunque estuviera sentada en mis piernas. No puedo explicar porque estaba haciendo eso.

—¿Por qué se lo permitiste? —preguntó.

—Honestamente, no lo sé. ¿Ser un chico es razón suficiente?

—No realmente. —Veía donde caminaba.

—Eso pensé. —Di un paso alrededor de una rama de un árbol roto—. De todos modos, yo… Yo lo siento, por lo del almuerzo.

Bella tropezó.

Mi mano salió disparada, atrapando su brazo sano. Una vez que estuvo de pie, se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos sobre su cintura. Su expresión se ensombreció, pero era dolida.

—¿Bella?

Miró en mi dirección.

—Me humillaste.

—Lo sé…

—No, no creo que lo sepas. —Comenzó a caminar, sus manos acunando sus codos—. Y me hiciste enojar. No puedo entenderte. Un minuto no eres malo, y luego al siguiente eres el mayor imbécil del planeta.

La miré alejarse por un momento. Todo esto sería mucho más fácil ya que estaba enojada conmigo. Me merecía esa ira, pero nada de ello me parecía bien.

—Pero tengo puntos extras. —La alcancé fácilmente, manteniendo un ojo en busca de rocas y raíces expuestas—. Los tengo, ¿verdad? ¿Puntos extras por lo del lago y nuestra caminata? ¿No obtuve nada por salvarte aquella noche?

—Tuviste muchos puntos por tu hermana —dijo—. No por mí. Y si fueran mis puntos extras, ahora ya los hubieras perdido.

—Eso apesta. En serio lo hace.

Dejó de caminar.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando?

—Mira, siento todo eso. En serio. —Dejé escapar un largo suspiro—. No te merecías la manera en cómo te tratamos.

En la oscuridad creciente, me estudió. Pasó un momento.

—Siento lo de tu hermano, Edward.

Me congelé, atrapado con la guardia baja. Nunca hablé con ella sobre Emmett. Obviamente Alice lo hizo en algún momento, pero sabía que no le contó todo. Acerca de cómo debí advertirle para que se mantuviera alejado de Rosalie. Cómo fue mi culpa no mantener a mi hermano seguro.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que le pasó a mi hermano.

—Todo lo que sé es que desapareció…

Abrí y cerré la mano a mi costado. ¿Desaparecido? ¿Fue eso lo que Alice le dijo? No importaba.

—Eso fue hace un tiempo.

—Fue el año pasado. —Su voz era suave—. ¿Cierto?

—Oh, sí, tienes razón. Es solo que parece más tiempo. —Eché una mirada al cielo oscuro asomándose entre las ramas gruesas—. Entonces, ¿cómo te enteraste de él?

Pasó un momento antes de que respondiera.

—Los chicos estaban hablando de eso en la escuela. Tenía curiosidad de por qué nadie lo había mencionado, o a la chica.

¿Así que Alice no sacó a colación el tema? Interesante.

—¿Teníamos que hacerlo?

—No lo sé. —Su respuesta fue tranquila—. Parece un acontecimiento del que todos hablarían.

Empecé a caminar de nuevo, mis movimientos rígidos.

—No es algo de lo que nos guste hablar, Bella.

—No es mi intención curiosear…

—¿No lo es? —La familiar frustración aumentó. Sabía que no debía desquitar mi enojo en Bella, pero tal vez esta era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarla para siempre—. Mi hermano no está. Alguna pobre familiabprobablemente nunca verá a su hija de nuevo, ¿y tú quieres saber por qué nadie te dijo nada a ti?

—Lo siento. Es solo que todos son tan… misteriosos. Es que, no sé nada de tu familia. Nunca he visto a tus padres, Edward. E Irina me odia sin ninguna razón. Es raro que haya dos familias con trillizos que se mudaron aquí al mismo tiempo —continuó, demostrando que alguien habló con ella. Probablemente las chicas en trigonometría—. Lancé comida a tu cabeza ayer y no me metí en problemas. Eso ya es suficientemente raro. Y Alice tiene un novio que nunca ha mencionado. Este pueblo… es extraño. La gente se le queda mirando a Alice como si fuera una princesa o como si le tuvieran miedo. La gente me mira a mí. Y…

—Suenas como si esas cosas tuvieran algo en común.

—¿Lo tienen?

—¿Por qué lo harían? Quizás estás siendo un poco paranoica. Yo también lo sería si hubiera sido atacada justo al llegar a un nuevo pueblo.

—¡Ves, lo estás haciendo ahora mismo! —gritó mientras me seguía en el bosque—. Poniéndote a la defensiva porque estoy haciendo una pregunta, y Alice hace lo mismo.

—¿No piensas que es porque sabemos que has pasado por mucho y no queremos añadir más a eso? —respondí a su vez.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedes añadirle?

Reduje la velocidad, tomando una respiración profunda cuando llegamos al claro y el lago apareció a la vista. Todo esto se salió de control.

—No lo sé. No podemos.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el agua. Estrellas se reflejaban en la superficie tranquila, y odiaba haberla traído aquí para hacer esto. Ya no miraré este lugar como un paraíso de tranquilidad o paz.

—Aquel día en el lago. —Mi voz era baja. Quería que supiera esto. No que importara cuando esto hubiese terminado, pero necesitaba saberlo—. Hubieron unos pocos minutos en donde de verdad me divertí.

Se giró hacia mí.

—¿Antes de que te convirtieras en Aquaman?

Mis hombros se tensaron mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensé en casa, nuestro verdadero hogar, y cómo podrían ser las cosas, en cómo deberían ser.

—El estrés hace eso, hace que pienses que pasan cosas que no están ocurriendo.

—No, no lo hace —dijo con firmeza—. Hay algo… raro aquí.

—¿Aparte de ti?

La irritación irradiaba de ella.

—¿Sobre qué querías hablar, Edward?

Levanté un brazo y apreté la parte trasera de mi cuello. Era hora de terminar con esto.

—Lo que pasó ayer en el almuerzo va solamente a empeorar. No puedes ser amiga de Alice, no el tipo de amiga que quieres ser.

Bella me quedó mirando.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Bajé la mano.

—No estoy diciendo que tienes que dejar de hablarle, pero disminúyelo un poco. Todavía puedes ser amable con ella, hablarle en la escuela, pero no te sobrepases. Sólo lo vas a empeorar todo para ella y para ti misma.

Un largo momento pasó.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Edward?

Bajando la mirada hacia ella, me preparé.

—No, te estoy diciendo cómo van a ser las cosas. Deberíamos regresar.

—No —dijo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es malo que sea amiga de tu hermana?

Mi mandíbula se tensó. Esto fue un error, porque no me gustaba esto—no, odiaba hacer esto. Tenía una vena cruel del tamaño de la línea ecuatorial, pero esto… este no era yo. La frustración explotó en una bola de energía, revolviendo las hojas caídas y tirando el cabello de Bella.

—No eres como nosotros —le dije, y luego realmente fui cruel. Crucé cada línea que sabía que la haría entender—. No eres para nada como nosotros. Alice merece más que tú, gente igual que ella. Así que déjame en paz. Deja a mi familia en paz.

Bella se sacudió como si le hubiera dado un golpe físico, y la verdad era que hice algo mucho peor que cualquier cosa física. Dio un paso atrás, parpadeando rápidamente.

Luego terminé con todo.

—Querías saber el por qué. Por eso.

—¿Por qué…? —Su voz se quebró—. ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Mi control se deslizó por un momento, y me estremecí. No la odiaba. Dios, deseaba hacerlo, pero no lo hacía, y ver las lágrimas en sus ojos me mató.

Y luego, porque no era nada débil, se recuperó.

—¿Sabes qué? Jódete, Edward.

Aparté la mirada, apretando la mandíbula.

—Bella, no puedes…

—¡Cierra la boca! —dijo entre dientes—. Solo cierra la boca.

Caminó por delante de mí, regresando por el camino que tomamos. Se hallaba demasiado oscuro para que lo cruzara sin caerse.

—Bella, por favor, espera.

Como era de esperar, no escuchó.

—Vamos, Bella, no camines tan lejos. ¡Te vas a perder!

Apretó el paso, y luego empezó a correr. El impulso de ir tras ella era difícil de ignorar, y la hubiese alcanzado fácilmente, pero hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que quería tanto espacio entre nosotros como fuese posible.

La lastimé, realmente la herí esta vez, profundamente. Todo lo que le dije antes no era nada comparado con lo de esta ocasión. Tenía la sensación de que por fin logré mi misión, pero no sentía ni un solo gramo de satisfacción.

La oí tropezar adelante y gruñir. La preocupación cobró vida, y tomé velocidad.

—¡Bella!

Me ignoró una vez más y continuó. El camino se hallaba más adelante, y rompió a correr sin parar. Me encontraba más cerca de ella ahora, sólo unos pasos detrás, y la vi levantar las manos y limpiar su cara.

Bella lloraba.

La hice llorar.

Salió a la carretera y mi corazón se detuvo. Grité su nombre, pero de ninguna manera sería capaz de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Era muy tarde.

Bella se detuvo delante de un camión.


	14. chapter 14

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 14

Dos faros brillantes envolvieron la forma de Bella, y el fuerte rugido del camión inundó mi cabeza. Sus brazos estaban alzados, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse. La vi en mi mente, rota y destrozada en el asfalto caliente. El fuego y la vida en sus ojos opacados para siempre, y la ira me envolvió.

No dudé.

Convocando la Fuente, rompí cada regla de nuestra especie en un nanosegundo. Por Bella.

La ráfaga de energía fue tan poderosa y cruda que calentó el aire a nuestro alrededor. Truenos retumbaron, reverberando por el valle. Y el camión se detuvo. El vehículo y todo lo que había dentro de él simplemente se detuvieron, suspendidos en el tiempo. El suelo temblaba bajo mis pies y viajaba al exterior.

Tenso, contuve el vehículo, convocando todo dentro de mí.

Pequeñas ráfagas de luz hacían chispas alrededor del camión. El conductor se encontraba congelado. El tiempo estaba congelado, excepto por mí y Bella.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el esfuerzo y el mundo tomó un tinte blancuzco.

Bella bajó las manos y se dio vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos se hallaban abiertos de par en par mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. Dio un paso atrás.

—Oh, Dios mío…

No podía continuar conteniendo al camión mientras estuviera en mi forma humana. Sabía que mis ojos estarían brillando para entonces, iridiscentes. Tenía una opción. En cualquier segundo podría perder el control y el camión continuaría su camino original, atropellando a Bella. O podía poner incluso en más peligro a Bella, a Alice y a mi raza al exponernos. Pero al menos Bella seguiría viva, por cuanto tiempo sobreviviera a los Arum. No dudé en mi elección.

El cambio sucedió casi inmediatamente, empezando primero con mis venas. Una intensa luz blanca las llenó y luego me inundó, reemplazando mi ropa y piel humana. El temblor fue más allá de mis brazos, sobre mi pecho, y bajó por mi cuerpo. El poder se propagó hacia el exterior, deslizándose sobre ella.

Y entonces me encontraba completamente en mi verdadera forma, iluminando toda la maldita carretera.

Bella me veía por lo que realmente era.

Escuché a Alice gritando a la distancia, pero no podía permitirme perder la concentración. No hasta que consiguiera sacar a Bella del camino de una muerte certera.

Bella miró el camión. El vehículo se sacudía, al igual que el conductor.

No sería capaz de contenerlo por mucho más, o de mantener al conductor suspendido. Quedaría marcado, muy marcado. Al igual que Bella. Sin embargo, no podía preocuparme por el conductor. Su patente de fuera del estado indicaba que una vez que lo descongelara, se iría.

El motor en el camión gritó, tratando de liberarse, y utilicé incluso más de la Fuente. Mientras la energía pasaba por mi forma, una bola de calor intenso comenzó a formarse en mi estómago, amenazando con quemarme. Nuestra especie podía canalizar la energía en forma de luz, pero incluso nosotros teníamos límites.

Justo cuando pensé que iba a perder el control, Bella volvió en sí misma. Giró y salió corriendo. Tiré de la Fuente de vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó, haciéndome retroceder un paso cuando el camión pasó rugiendo, extrayendo lo que me quedaba de energía. La calle se encontraba vacía.

Mierda.

Bella corría por la carretera. Tenía que… Dios, ni siquiera sabía qué iba a hacer. No tenía sentido pensar en ese momento, especialmente dado que en realidad no había pensado en lo que hacía desde el momento en que ella puso un pie en la carretera. Corrí tras ella. Alice apareció a mitad de camino de la calzada, pero Bella la esquivó y siguió corriendo directo hacia el bosque.

—Quédate atrás —le grité a Alice.

—Pero…

—Lo digo en serio, Alice. ¡Quédate atrás!

Por una vez, leyó la advertencia en mi voz y vio la gravedad de la situación. Retrocedió con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Lo que sucedió esta noche era lo que había estado advirtiéndole todo este tiempo.

Excepto que fui yo el que nos expuso.

Las ramas me golpeaban y se enganchaban en mi camiseta mientras corría tras Bella. Divisándola más adelante, la llamé, pero no se detuvo, y no iba a perseguirla toda la noche. Dejé la mierda de la velocidad humana, y en un latido estuve sobre ella.

Atrapé a Bella por detrás, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Caímos en un enredo de piernas. Me retorcí antes de que golpeáramos el suelo, absorbiendo el choque de la caída. Rodé, clavándola en el pasto musgoso debajo de mí.

Bella se volvió loca.

Me golpeó el pecho con las manos y empujó.

—¡Quítate!

La agarré por los hombros, obligándola a detenerse antes de que se lastimara a sí misma.

—¡Detente!

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó, contoneándose y tratando de usar sus caderas para quitarme de encima.

En cualquier otro momento, sus duros movimientos habrían colocado mi cabeza firmemente en el lugar equivocado. Pero no ahora.

—¡Bella, detente! ¡No voy a lastimarte!

Su mirada salvaje conectó con la mía y se quedó quieta debajo de mí, sólo su pecho subiendo y bajando erráticamente. Ninguno se movió por lo que se sintió una eternidad. El pánico llenó su mirada, mezclándose con lágrimas sin derramar.

Eso me dolió.

—No te lastimaré, Bella. Nunca podría lastimarte.

Bella ya no se revolcaba. Me miraba con esos ojos amplios y hermosos. Una parte del pánico desapareció, pero todavía lucía asustada.

Su cuerpo temblaba cuando apartó la mirada, presionando su mejilla contra el pasto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía dejar que le contara al mundo sobre nosotros. Sólo había dos opciones en este punto. Me encargaba de ella, como Anthony se ofreció a hacer. O de alguna manera la convencía de quedarse callada.

No había arriesgado todo salvándola de ese camión endemoniado para herirla yo mismo.

Lentamente, para no sorprenderla, puse un dedo bajo su barbilla y giré suavemente su cabeza hacia la mía.

—Mírame, Bella. Tienes que mirarme ahora mismo.

Mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Me moví, poniendo el peso en mis piernas mientras acunaba sus mejillas. Su piel era suave y se sentía demasiado fría. Pasé los dedos con suavidad por la línea de su mandíbula, y vi que mis manos temblaban ligeramente. No sabía si podría hacerla entender, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que evitar que le sucediera algo.

—Por favor —susurré.

Su pecho se elevó bruscamente y entonces sus pestañas se alzaron.

Su mirada viajó por mi rostro, y supe que trataba de conciliar lo que veía ahora con lo que había visto al costado de la carretera. La luz pálida de la luna penetraba por entre los árboles, deslizándose sobre sus pómulos y boca.

—No voy a lastimarte —traté de nuevo—. Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?

Asintió.

Cerré los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro. El cansancio me invadía.

—De acuerdo. Voy a dejar que te levantes, pero prométeme que no correrás, por favor. No me siento capaz de perseguirte por ahí otra vez. La última vez casi me deja muerto. —Abrí los ojos y la encontré mirándome de cerca—. Dilo, Bella. Prométeme que no saldrás corriendo. No puedo dejar que corras por aquí tú sola. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —susurró ásperamente.

—Bien. —Reclinándome, deslicé una mano por su mejilla y luego me hice a un costado. Apoyándome sobre los talones, la observé alejarse rápidamente hasta que su espalda estuvo presionada contra un árbol.

Esperé unos segundos para ver si enloquecía. Cuando no lo hizo, me senté frente a ella. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, tragándome el montón de maldiciones que generalmente diría a lo largo de un mes.

— ¿Por qué tenías que dirigirte hacia el camino del camión? Traté hasta lo imposible para mantenerte fuera de esto, pero tenías que venir y arruinar todo mi duro trabajo.

Presionó una mano temblorosa contra su frente.

—No lo hice a propósito.

—Pero lo hiciste. —Dejé que mi mano cayera sobre mi regazo—. ¿Por qué viniste aquí, Bella? ¿Por qué? Yo… nosotros estábamos muy bien, y luego tú apareces y todo se va al infierno. No tienes ni idea. Mierda. Pensé que tendríamos suerte y te irías.

—Siento todavía estar aquí. —Se presionó incluso más contra el árbol, tirando de sus piernas hacia el pecho.Quería golpearme. —Siempre estoy empeorando esto. –Sacudiendo la cabeza, lo intenté de nuevo—. Somos diferentes. Creo que ya te diste cuenta de eso.

Por un momento, apoyó la frente en sus rodillas, y parecía estar intentando recomponerse. Levantó la cabeza.

—Edward, ¿qué eres?

Sonriendo con tristeza, froté una palma contra mi sien.

—Eso es difícil de explicar

—Dime, por favor. Tienes que decirme porque estoy a punto de enloquecer. —Su voz se elevó.

Encontré su mirada y dije la verdad.

—No creo que quieras saber, Bella.

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta mientras me miraba. La compresión penetró en su expresión. Si me preguntaba lo que sabía que quería preguntar, todo cambiaría. Ya todo había cambiado, pero si ella preguntaba, le diría la verdad. Le daría información suficiente para probar que podíamos confiar en ella.

O para que se colgara a sí misma.

Simplemente no existían otras opciones.

Bella exhaló suavemente.

—¿Eres… humano?

Solté una risa seca.

—No somos de por aquí.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, supongo que probablemente ya te diste cuenta de que no somos humanos.

Ella tomó aire temblorosamente.

—Esperaba que estuviera equivocada.

Reí de nuevo, incluso a pesar de que nada de esto era divertido.

—No. Somos de muy, muy lejos.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de sus piernas.

—¿A qué te refieres con "muy, muy lejos"? Porque repentinamente estoy teniendo visiones de La Guerra de las Galaxias.

¿Por qué no me sorprendía que pensara en eso?

—No somos de este planeta.

La boca de Bella se abrió y luego se cerró.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un vampiro?

Mi rodar de ojos fue tan épico que temí que se quedaran pegados.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué? —La frustración se elevó en su voz—. ¡Dices que no eres humano, y eso limita las opciones de lo que puedas ser! Detuviste un camión sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Lees demasiado. —Exhalé lentamente—. No somos hombres lobo, ni brujos, ni tampoco zombis, o lo que sea.

—Bueno, estoy aliviada por lo de los zombis. Me gusta pensar que lo que queda de mi cerebro está a salvo —murmuró, y la observé secamente—. Y yo no leo demasiado. No hay tal cosa como eso. Y tampoco hay tal cosa como los extraterrestres.

Me incliné hacia delante rápidamente, curvando las manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras se fijaban en los míos.

—¿Crees que la Tierra —este lugar— es el único planeta con vida en este enorme e infinito universo?

—N-no —tartamudeó—. ¿O sea que ese tipo de cosas son normales para los de… demonios? ¿Cómo se llaman a ustedes mismos?

Después de un momento de silencio, me incliné hacia atrás y traté de descubrir la mejor forma de abordar el tema. Nunca antes le había hablado de nosotros a nadie. Esta era una primera vez. Y parecía que ella se encontraba a segundos de ponerse a reír histéricamente. No era algo necesariamente bueno.

—Puedo decir lo que estás pensando —admití—. No es que pueda leer tu mente, pero está escrito por toda tu cara. Piensas que soy peligroso.

Se humedeció los labios.

—Esto es loco, pero no te tengo miedo.

—¿No? —La sorpresa me recorrió.

—No. —Se rió, y su risa tenía un borde preocupante—. ¡No te ves como un alienígena!

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y cómo se ven los extraterrestres?

—No… no como tú —balbuceó—. No son guapos.

—¿Crees que soy guapo? —Sonreí.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Cállate. Como si no supieras que todos en este planeta piensan que eres apuesto. —Hizo una mueca—. Los extraterrestres, si es que existen, son hombrecitos verdes con grandes ojos y brazos delgados o… o insectos gigantes o algo como una pequeña criatura grumosa.

Solté una carcajada. —¿ET?

—¡Sí! Como ET, idiota. Estoy tan feliz de que encuentres esto divertido. De que quieras joder mi cabeza más de lo que ya la jodieron. Quizás me golpeé la cabeza o algo. —Empezó a pararse.

—Siéntate, Bella.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —respondió con fuerza. Ahí estaba mi gatita. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Si podía gritarme, no se sentía tan asustada como temía. Podríamos ser capaces de atravesar esta tormenta de mierda.

Me puse de pie fluidamente, manteniendo los brazos a mis costados mientras permitía que mis ojos cambiaran.

—Siéntate.

Bella se me quedó mirando, observando lo que probablemente eran mis ojos verdes brillando de manera irreal. Se sentó. Y me saludó de manera militar.

Literalmente me saludó con su dedo medio.

Vaya. ¿Cómo podía no apreciar ese tipo de agallas? Sonreí incluso más. Esta chica podría matarme si se lo permitía.

—¿Me mostrarías cómo te ves en realidad? ¿Brillas, no? Y por favor, no me digas que casi besé a un gran insecto come cerebros, porque en serio voy a…

—¡Bella!

—Perdón —murmuró.

Cerrando los ojos, luché por paciencia y calma. Cuando estuve seguro de que podía cambiar sin quemar accidentalmente la mitad del bosque, dejé mi piel humana. Supe el momento en que la transformación estuvo completa porque la escuché decir—: Mierda.

Para ella me vería como un hombre hecho de luz, que no se alejaba mucho de lo que realmente éramos. Abrí los ojos. Bella tenía una mano alzada para cubrirse los ojos. La luz que arrojaba era intensa, convirtiendo la noche en día.

Cuando me encontraba en mi verdadera forma no podía hablar en un lenguaje que Bella entendiera, así que hice algo que sólo había hecho con los de mi especie. Esto era algo prohibido. Pero también lo era todo lo que hacía ahora, así que en realidad, muy bien podría hacerlo todo de una vez.

Los Luxen teníamos la habilidad de transferir nuestros pensamientos telepáticamente a otros. Podíamos comunicarnos de esta manera si nos encontrábamos en nuestras verdaderas formas, lo cual no era frecuentemente, pero los humanos no podían respondernos. No podíamos oír sus pensamientos.

«Así es como nos vemos.»

Bella jadeó.

—Somos seres de luz. Incluso en nuestra forma humana podemos controlar la luz a nuestra voluntad. —Me detuve—. Como puedes ver, no luzco como un insecto gigante. Ni… brillo.

—No —susurró.

—O una pequeña criatura grumosa, cosa que encuentro ofensiva, por cierto. —Levanté el brazo, extendiendo una mano hacia ella con la palma hacia arriba—. Puedes tocarme. No duele. Imagino que es agradable para los humanos.

Tragó saliva mientras miraba mi mano y luego hacia el lugar en donde generalmente se hallaban mis ojos. Entonces, extendió su mano. Sus dedos rozaron los míos. Una sacudida de electricidad, totalmente segura, se transfirió de mi mano a la suya. Una luz rojiza y blanquecina subió por su brazo. Sonreí cuando sus ojos se ampliaron.

Ganando coraje, envolvió los dedos alrededor de los míos, causando que pequeñas chispas de luz se precipitaran y rodearan su muñeca. Mi luz envolvió su mano.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

La verdad era que también me gustaba. En mi verdadera forma, era hipersensible a, bueno, todo. Me gustaba su toque. Probablemente un poquito demasiado.

Liberando mi mano, retrocedí un poco. Mi luz se desvaneció lentamente, y luego volví a la forma con la que ella se encontraba más familiarizada.

—Bella.

Me miró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

Quizás debería haber esperado para lo de mostrar y contar.

—¿Bella?

—Eres un alienígena —susurró, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

—Síp, es lo que estuve tratando de decirte.

—Oh… oh, vaya. —Curvó la mano, llevándola a su pecho—. Así que, ¿de dónde son? ¿Marte?

—Ni siquiera estás cerca. —Me reí—. Voy a contarte una historia. ¿Está bien?

—¿Vas a contarme una historia?

Asentí a medida que pasaba los dedos por mi cabello.

—Todo esto te va a parecer loco, pero trata de recordar lo que viste. Lo que sabes. Me viste hacer cosas imposibles. Ahora, para ti, nada es imposible. —Esperé a que lo comprendiera—. Somos de un lugar pasando Abell.

—¿Abell?

—Es la galaxia más lejana a la tuya, a unos trece billones de años luz de acá. Y nosotros estamos más o menos a otros diez billones. No hay telescopio o transbordador espacial lo suficientemente poderoso para viajar a nuestra casa. Nunca lo habrá. —Como si nuestro hogar todavía existiera, pensé mientras observaba mis palmas abiertas—. No es que importe si lo hubiera. Nuestro hogar ya no existe. Fue destruido cuando éramos chicos. Es por eso que nos tuvimos que ir, buscar un lugar que se pareciera a nuestro planeta en términos de comida y atmósfera. No es que necesitemos respirar oxígeno, pero no duele. Ahora lo hacemos más por hábito que otra cosa.

El reconocimiento destelló en sus rasgos, y apuesto a que pensaba en el día en el lago.

—Así que, ¿no necesitas respirar?

—No realmente. —Me encogí de hombros—. Lo hacemos como un hábito, pero a veces nos olvidamos. Como cuando estamos nadando.

—Sigue.

Esperé un momento, preguntándome si podría manejar todo esto, y entonces decidí continuar. Me rehusaba a reconocer esa parte de mí que quería que ella supiera todo. Esa parte que quería desesperadamente saber qué pensaría si conociera al verdadero yo.

—Éramos demasiado jóvenes para saber cuál era el nombre de nuestra galaxia. O incluso si nuestra especie sentía la necesidad de nombrar tales cosas, pero me acuerdo del nombre de nuestro planeta. Se llamaba Lux. Y nosotros nos llamamos Luxen.

—Lux —susurró—. Eso en latín significa luz.

—Vinimos acá en una lluvia de meteoritos hace quince años con otros como nosotros. Pero muchos vinieron antes, probablemente por los últimos miles de años. No todos vinieron a este planeta. Algunos fueron más lejos. Otros debieron haber ido a planetas en los que no pudieron sobrevivir, pero cuando se descubrió que la Tierra era perfecta para nosotros, más vinieron acá. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Su mirada lucía en blanco.

—Creo que sí. Estás diciendo que hay más como tú. ¿Los Denali son como tú?

Asentí.

—Todos estamos juntos desde entonces.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes hay?

—¿Aquí? Al menos un par de cientos.

—Cientos —repitió—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Nosotros… vivimos en grandes grupos. No es… bueno, eso no importa ahora.

—¿Dijiste que viniste durante una lluvia de meteoritos? ¿Dónde está tu nave espacial? —Su nariz hizo esa cosa linda de arrugarse.

Arqueé una ceja.

—No necesitamos naves espaciales para viajar. Somos luz, podemos viajar con la luz; es como conseguir quien te lleve.

—Pero si tu planeta está a millones de años luz y viajas a la velocidad de la luz… ¿Te tomó millones de años llegar hasta acá?

¿En serio acaba de hacer esos cálculos en su cabeza?

—No. De la misma forma en que te salvé de ese camión, podemos desafiar el espacio-tiempo. No soy científico, así que no sé cómo funciona, sólo que podemos. Algunos mejor que otros.

Ella asintió lentamente, pero tenía la sensación de que sólo era para el espectáculo. No estaba enloqueciendo, por lo que al menos eso eran buenas noticias.

Continué mientras volvía a sentarme.

—Podemos crecer como un ser humano, lo que nos permite mezclarnos. Cuando llegamos acá, elegimos nuestra… piel. —Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, y me encogí de hombros. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era la verdad—. No sé cómo explicarlo sin asustarte, pero no todos podemos cambiar cómo nos vemos. Estamos estancados con lo que elegimos cuando vinimos aquí.

—Bueno, eligieron bastante bien.

Sonreí mientras recorría el césped con los dedos.

—Copiamos lo que vimos. Eso sólo funciona una vez para casi todos nosotros. Y cómo nos vemos mientras crecemos, bueno, nuestro ADN se debe haber encargado del resto. Siempre nacemos tres al mismo tiempo, en caso de que te lo preguntes. Siempre fue así. —La observé sentarse de nuevo, a no más de un metro o así enfrente de mí—. En mayor parte somos como los humanos.

—¿Con la excepción de ser una gran bola de luz que puedo tocar?

Mi sonrisa se expandió.

—Sí, eso y que somos mucho más avanzados que los humanos.

—¿Cuán avanzados? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Digamos que si estuviéramos en guerra con los humanos, ustedes no ganarían. Ni en un billón de años.

Ella se quedó congelada y luego se alejó de mí. Probablemente debería haberme guardado ese pequeño conocimiento.

—¿Qué cosas pueden hacer?

Encontré su mirada.

—Entre menos sepas es probablemente mejor.

Bella negó con su cabeza.

—No. No puedes decirme algo como esto y no contarme todo. Tú… tú me lo debes.

—Del modo en que yo lo veo, tú me debes a mí. Como tres veces más —señalé.

—¿Cómo que tres veces?

—La noche que fuiste atacada, justo ahora, y cuando decidiste que a Irina le quedaban bien los fideos. —Las enumeré con mis dedos—. Es mejor que no haya una cuarta.

La confusión invadió su expresión.

—¿Me salvaste de Irina?

—Oh, sí, cuando dijo que podía acabar contigo, lo dijo en serio. —Suspiré mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. Demonios. ¿Por qué no? No es como si no supieras ya. Todos nosotros podemos controlar la luz. La podemos manipular de forma que no nos puedan ver si queremos. Podemos disipar las sombras, lo que sea. No solo eso, sino que podemos dominar las luces y usarlas. Y créeme cuando te digo que no quieres que te golpeen con algo como eso. Dudo que un humano pueda sobrevivir.

—Está bien… —Entrelazó las manos, un movimiento que parecía no darse cuenta de realizar—. Espera. Cuando vimos al oso vi una luz.

—Ese fui yo, y antes de que preguntes, no maté al oso. Sólo lo asusté. No estoy seguro de por qué te desmayaste. Estabas muy cerca de mi luz. Creo que tuvo algún efecto en ti. Como sea, todos tenemos alguna especie de propiedades sanadoras, pero no todos somos buenos con ellas—continué, bajando la barbilla—. Soy bueno en eso, pero Eathan, uno de los Denali, prácticamente puede sanar cualquier cosa mientras siga viva. Y somos prácticamente indestructibles. Nuestra única debilidad es si nos atrapas en nuestra verdadera forma. O quizás cortar nuestras cabezas humanas. Supongo que eso serviría.

—Sí, cortar cabezas usualmente sirve. —Sus manos se deslizaron por su cara y se sentó allí, acunando su cabeza—. Eres un alienígena.

Arqueé la cejas.

—Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer, pero no hasta que alcanzamos la pubertad e incluso ahí tenemos problemas para controlarlo. A veces, lo que podemos hacer se sale un poco de control.

—Eso debe ser… difícil.

—Sí, lo es.

Bajó las manos, presionándolas contra su pecho.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer?

La miré.

—Promete que no vas a salir corriendo otra vez.

—Sí —dijo, y luego asintió. Muy lindo.

—Podemos manipular objetos. Cualquier objeto que se pueda mover, animado o no. Pero podemos hacer más que eso. —Extendí una mano y cogí una hoja caída. La sostuve entre los dos—. Mira.

Accediendo a la Fuente, dejé que el calor se deslizara de mi brazo hasta la punta de mis dedos. Humo escapó de ellos, y luego voló una pequeña chispa. Llamas, brillantes y anaranjadas, estallaron de mis dedos, lamiendo la hoja. En el tiempo que tomaba un latido, la hoja desapareció.

Bella se alzó en sus rodillas y se inclinó más cerca. La observé, sorprendido. Las llamas crepitaban sobre mis dedos. Alzó una mano, colocando sus dedos cerca del fuego. Cuando la apartó, sus ojos se encontraba muy abiertos por el asombro.

—¿El fuego no te lastima?

—¿Cómo puede lastimarme algo que es parte de mí? —Bajé la mano, sacudiéndola para que las llamas se extinguieran—. ¿Ves? Ya está.

Se acercó todavía más.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer?

La observé por un segundo y luego sonreí antes de moverme más rápido de lo que podía ver. Un momento me encontraba sentado delante de ella, y al siguiente estaba inclinado contra un árbol a varios metros de distancia.

—Cómo… en el mundo… ¡Espera! Ya lo hiciste antes. Esa cosa de moverte en silencio. Pero no es que seas silencioso. —Se echó hacia atrás, aturdida—. Te mueves así de rápido.

—Rápido como la velocidad de la luz, gatita. —Me lancé hacia adelante y me senté lentamente—. Algunos de nosotros podemos manipular nuestros cuerpos aparte de la forma que elegimos originalmente. Como cambiar a cualquier cosa viva, persona o criatura.

Bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a levantar.

—¿Es por eso que Alice se desvanece a veces?

¿Qué demonios? —¿Viste eso?

—Sí, pero pensé que estaba imaginando cosas. —Inclinándose hacia un lado, descruzó las piernas y las estiró. Por supuesto, eso llamó mi atención, porque… bueno, eran sus piernas—. Ella lo hacía cuando se sentía bien o eso parecía. Sólo su mano o el contorno de su cuerpo se desvanecían y luego volvían a aparecer.

Aparté la mirada de sus piernas y asentí.

—No todos nosotros tenemos control sobre lo que podemos hacer. Algunos luchan contra sus habilidades.

—¿Sin embargo, tú no?

—Soy así de impresionante.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se enderezó.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? Dijiste que trabajaban en la cuidad, pero nunca los he visto.

Volví a sentir el césped.

—Nuestros padres no lograron llegar aquí.

—Lo… lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera los recordamos.

—Dios, me siento tan estúpida —dijo después de un momento—. Ya sabes, pensé que trabajaban fuera de la cuidad.

—No eres estúpida, Bella. Creíste lo que quisimos que creyeras. Somos muy buenos en eso. —Suspiré—. Bueno, aparentemente no tan buenos. —Cuando la miré de nuevo, tenía esa mirada lejana en su cara—. Estás manejando esto mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que voy a tener tiempo suficiente para entrar en pánico y tener un mini ataque después. Probablemente voy a pensar que me volví loca. —Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Puedes… puedes controlar lo que otros piensan? ¿Leer mentes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Nuestros poderes tienen origen en lo que somos. Quizás si nuestro poder, la luz, fuera manipulado por otra cosa, quien sabe. Todo es posible.

La ira destelló en sus ojos y se erizó como un pequeño gatito enojado.

—Todo este tiempo pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. En cambio, me decías que estaba viendo cosas o inventándolas. Es como si me hubieras hecho una lobotomía alienígena. Lindo.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y la miré.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Nadie puede saber de nosotros. Sólo Dios sabe qué nos pasaría entonces.

Bella exhaló ásperamente, y podía decir que luchaba por decirlo.

—¿Cuántos… humanos saben sobre ustedes?

—Hay algunos locales que creen que somos sólo Dios sabe qué —le expliqué—. Hay una sección del gobierno que sabe de nosotros, dentro del Departamento de Defensa, pero eso es todo. Ellos no saben sobre nuestros poderes. No pueden saberlo —casi gruñí, encontrando sus ojos—. El DOD cree que somos fenómenos inofensivos. Mientras sigamos sus reglas, nos dan dinero, nuestras casas, y nos dejan solos. Así que cuando cualquiera de nosotros se vuelve loco con sus poderes, son malas noticias por muchas razones. Tratamos de no usar nuestros poderes, sobre todo cerca de los humanos.

—Porque expondría lo que son.

—Eso y… —Me froté la mandíbula, repentinamente cansado. No quería admitir que la había estado poniendo en peligro—. Cada vez que usamos nuestros poderes cerca de los humanos, bueno, deja un rastro en esa persona que nos permite ver que estuvo cerca de otro como nosotros. Así que tratamos de no usar nuestras habilidades alrededor de los humanos, pero tú… bueno, las cosas nunca van de acuerdo al plan contigo.

—¿Cuándo detuviste el camión, eso dejó un… rastro en mí? —Cuando no respondí, empezó a juntas las piezas—. ¿Y cuándo asustaste al oso? ¿Eso lo pueden rastrear otros como tú? ¿Así que los Denali y cualquier otro extraterrestre cerca saben que fui expuesta a tu… luz alienígena?

—Más o menos —dije—. Y no están exactamente contentos por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué paraste el camión? Obviamente soy un gran riesgo para ustedes.

Maldición, ¿era una pregunta capciosa? Alec y Anthony probablemente preguntarían lo mismo si les dijera que Bella sabía lo que éramos, y en serio esperaba que esa conversación no sucediera nunca. En verdad no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta.

O tal vez sí sabía y sólo no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Alcé la mirada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Ahora que sé lo que son, eso me hace un riesgo para ustedes. Puedes… prenderme fuego y Dios sabe qué otra cosa.

No podía creer lo que decía. Sabía que había sido un imbécil con ella, pero vamos. Ella tenía que sentir que había algo más entre nosotros.

¿No lo sentía? Mierda. Tal vez no. Quizás era tan bueno con mis habilidades de imbécil, como las llamó ella, que no tenía idea de cómo me empezaba a sentir por ella. Pensé en decirle todo. Cómo sólo estar a su alrededor me hacía sonreír más de lo que lo había hecho en años. Cómo admiraba sus agallas y la forma en que se defendía a sí misma, y especialmente la forma en que nos hacía frente a mí y a mi mierda. Y mientras un sentimiento cálido empezaba a crecer en mi pecho, lo corté de raíz, con una imagen de mi hermano muerto y la humana de la que se había enamorado, apretando la mandíbula. No, aún era mejor si íbamos por caminos separados, pero eso no significaba que al menos no pudiera aliviar sus temores.

—¿Por qué te habría contado todo si te iba a lastimar?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—No lo sé.

Moviéndome hacia ella, extendí una mano, pero me detuve cuando se apartó de mí. Mi estómago se hundió mientras mis dedos se curvaban alrededor del aire.

—No te voy a hacer nada. ¿Está bien?

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí?

Otra pregunta capciosa que era difícil de responder. Esta vez cuando me acerqué, no se apartó. Curvé los dedos bajo su barbilla, manteniendo su mirada fijada a la mía.

—No lo sé. Sólo lo hago. Y honestamente, nadie te creería. Y si haces un gran escándalo, traerás al DOD, y no quieres eso. Ellos harían lo que sea para asegurarse de que los humanos no están conscientes de nosotros.

Bella pareció procesar eso, y por un momento, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron. Estábamos conectados no sólo por el contacto físico, sino también por la verdad. Cuando se apartó de mí, particularmente no me gustó.

Tampoco me gustó que no me gustara.

—¿Es por eso que dijiste todas esas cosas antes? —preguntó, su voz pequeña—. ¿No me odias?

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia mi mano mientras la bajaba. Mi lengua trabajó alrededor de las palabras.

—No te odio, Bella.

—¿Y es por esto que no querías que fuera amiga de Alice? ¿Porque tenías miedo de que descubriera la verdad?

—Eso y porque eres humana. Los humanos son débiles. No traen más que problemas. —Sí, eso sonó un poco más duro de lo que planeaba, pero probablemente era lo mejor. Ella necesitaba saber lo que se hallaba en juego, para todos nosotros.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—No somos débiles. Y estás en nuestro planeta. Qué tal un poco de respeto, amigo.

La diversión me inundó.

—Buen punto. —La miré—. ¿Cómo estás manejando todo esto?

—Estoy procesando todo. No lo sé. No creo que vaya a tener otro ataque.

Me sentí feliz de escuchar eso. Me levanté.

—Bueno, entonces volvamos antes de que Alice piense que te maté.

—¿De verdad pensaría eso? —preguntó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta.

La observé desde donde me alzaba sobre ella, y cuando encontró mi mirada esta vez, supe que veía la frialdad en mis ojos.

—Soy capaz de lo que sea, gatita. Matar para salvar a mi familia no es algo que dudaría, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Bueno, es bueno saberlo —murmuró.

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Hay otras personas allá afuera que darían lo que fuera para tener el poder de los Luxen, especialmente el mío. Y harían lo que fuera para atraparme a mí y a mi especie.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Agachándome, eché un vistazo a nuestro alrededor.

—El rastro que dejé en ti cuando paré el camión puede ser rastreado. Y justo ahora eres tan luminosa como un Cuatro de Julio.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Te van a usar para llegar a mí. —Estiré una mano, quitando una hoja de su cabello. Luego toqué su mejilla, donde su piel había sido desgarrada la noche que fue atacada—. Y si te atrapan… la muerte sería un alivio.


	15. chapter 15

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 15

Bella estuvo callada la mayor parte del camino de regreso. El rastro alrededor de ella era vibrante, como una bola de discoteca totalmente blanca. Eso iba a ser tan increíblemente problemático.

Cuando los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer, habló—: ¿Puedo… puedo ver a Alice?

Mantuve los pasos lentos para que no tuviera que luchar para ponerse al día conmigo.

—Creo que esperar hasta mañana sería una buena idea. Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que te he dicho.

Su mirada se volvió muy débil mientras nos acercábamos a las casas, pero asintió. La seguí por las escaleras del pórtico donde la luz se hallaba encendida, echando un resplandor suave sobre la cabeza inclinada de Bella. A través de las ventanas, pude ver que su casa se encontraba a oscuras. Su madre estaba en el trabajo, como de costumbre. Después de que todo se hubiera ido al garete, no creo que el que estuviera sola esta noche fuera bueno.

¿Y si se despertaba en medio de la noche y comenzaba a llamar a todo el mundo y le contaba todo? Bueno. No era exactamente probable.

Bella no era estúpida, pero podía despertar e irse de lengua. Sería comprensible.

Abrí la mosquetera cuando llegó a la puerta principal.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?

Bella se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí lentamente. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez?

Se me escapó una carcajada.

—No seas malpensada, gatita.

Se le tensaron los labios.

—No estoy pensando mal.

—Claro. —Le di una media sonrisa—. Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si quieres. Luego, por la mañana, Alice estará allí.

No habló mientras su mirada buscaba la mía, y luego asintió.

—Bueno. Es que… tengo que coger un par de cosas.

Asentí.

—Te esperaré abajo.

Una vez más, me estudió como si estuviera tratando de descifrarme y luego abrió la puerta principal. Mientras caminaba, encendió la luz en el vestíbulo. Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, miró hacia atrás, pero no se encontró con mi mirada.

—Vuelvo ahora.

—Estaré aquí.

Bella se precipitó por la escalera, sus sandalias golpeando los escalones. Mientras se encontraba arriba, no me quedé quieto. El diseño de la casa era el mismo que la nuestra, así que cuando deambulé hacia la izquierda, entré en la cocina. Encendí la luz del techo y recorrí el lugar. La verdad era que no buscaba nada. Sobre todo, tenía curiosidad.

Pero lo que vi me hizo alzar las comisuras de los labios.

Dondequiera que miraba, había libros, al igual que en la sala de estar. Había dos en el mostrador, y uno cerca de la tostadora. Uno se hallaba en la nevera, y no tenía ni idea de por qué habría alguno ahí.

Había tres en la mesa de la cocina, apilados al lado de dos paquetes sin abrir.

¿Cómo diablos podía alguien tener tantos libros?

La oí moverse arriba. Apagué la luz y volví al vestíbulo. Unos segundos después, ella empezó a bajar las escaleras, llevando un pequeño bolso de mano.

—Estoy lista.

Bella cerró la puerta, y luego se dirigió hacia mi casa. En el camino, seguía inclinándose en mi dirección. Me di cuenta de que tenía más preguntas. ¿Quién no las tendría después de averiguar que se encontraba viviendo al lado de alienígenas? Pero me imaginaba que tenía que tener un punto de ruptura, y en verdad no quería ser el que la empujara sobre el borde. Esa era una de las razones por la que no quería que hablara con Alice.

Pero también tenía que asegurarme de que nos hallábamos en la misma página, que Bella se daba cuenta de que acababa de involucrarse y que sabía las consecuencias de lo que hacía.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, me detuve y la enfrenté. No había ninguna luz encendida, y nos quedamos en la oscuridad.

—Hay algo de lo que tengo que asegurarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Sostuvo la bolsa cerca de su cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

Bajé la voz por si acaso Alice se movía detrás de la puerta. Ella se encontraba en algún lugar de la casa. Podía sentirla.

—¿Lo que te he dicho? ¿Lo que sabes? No puedo expresar con palabras el gran problema que es esto. Va más allá de un nivel normal de confianza. Es mi vida, nuestras vidas, las que tienes en las manos —le dije—. No espero que te preocupe demasiado el tirarme debajo de un autobús con exceso de velocidad, pero también estarías lanzando a Alice debajo de él.

Bella dio un paso más cerca, tan cerca, que su bolso de mano rozó mi estómago.

—Lo entiendo, Edward. ¿Con sinceridad? Lo que dijiste antes era verdad. Nadie me creería. Pensarían que estaría loca, pero nunca haría nada para traicionar a Alice. —Hizo una pausa, exhalando suavemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza—. Y a pesar de que eres un idiota, tampoco te haría eso a ti.

Mis labios temblaban.

—Bueno, es bueno escuchar eso.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió—. No se lo voy a decir a nadie.

Perdí parte de la inquietud, pero la cosa era que sólo el tiempo diría si Bella era alguien de confianza. Eso esperaba. No sólo por mi bien y el de Alice, sino también por el suyo.

La llevé por la casa y escaleras arriba. Ella miraba a su alrededor, su mirada rebotando en todo, y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que venía a nuestra casa. Me imaginé que Alice se encontraba en su dormitorio, y medio esperaba que saltara ante cualquier movimiento.

Llevé a Bella a un dormitorio de invitados que casi nunca se utilizaba y abrí la puerta. Encendiendo la luz, entré en el aire viciado y el frío de la habitación.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. —Caminé hacia la cama. Se hallaba hecha—. Tenemos mantas extra en el armario de allí.

Bella se volvió lentamente, mirando el armario.

—Hay un baño justo al otro lado de esta sala. Mi habitación está al lado —le expliqué mientras me pasaba una mano por el pecho—. La habitación de Alice está por el pasillo. Simplemente deja… deja todo pasar por esta noche. Ella todavía estará aquí por la mañana.

Asintió.

Mi mirada parpadeó hacia la de ella. Manchas oscuras de agotamiento se formaban bajo sus ojos. Sospechaba que estaría fuera de combate al momento en que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No.

Me quedé allí un momento, sintiendo que había algo más que tenía que decir, pero no podía entender ninguna palabra, así que asentí y luego volví hacia la puerta.

—¿Edward?

Deteniéndome, me di la vuelta.

Se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida esta noche. Sería todo un panqueque si no lo hubieras hecho.

No respondí, porque en realidad no era razón para que me diera las gracias.

—Y… —Dio un paso hacia delante, bajando la bolsa—. Y gracias por decirme la verdad. Puedes confiar en mí.

Mis pestañas se levantaron y me encontré con su mirada seria.

Quería creerle. —Pruébalo.

No dejé de notar cuando salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, que había repetido mecánicamente las palabras de Irina.

Atravesando el pasillo, me detuve en la puerta de Alice y la golpeé suavemente con los nudillos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y mi hermana se hallaba allí de pie, con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Me odia? —susurró.

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño, dando un paso dentro y cerrando la puerta—. Dios. No. No te odia.

Alice juntó las manos.

—¿Estás seguro? Le mentí, y cómo podría agradarle con todo lo que he hecho…

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la acerqué en un abrazo.

—Ella entiende por qué no pudiste ser sincera, Alice. No te odia por ello.

Plantó la cara en mi pecho, y cuando habló, su voz era ahogada.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Sí. —Apoyé la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y le conté rápidamente lo que pasó con el camión—. No tenía otra opción.

Alice se quedó callada por un momento.

—Sí. Sí, la tenías, Edward.

Sabía lo que quería decir, y odiaba que Alice creyera que con todo lo que había pasado, fuera a hacer eso.

—También creo que es bueno que la hayas traído aquí —continuó.

No tenía respuesta para eso.

—Ella cree que soy un bicho raro, ¿no? —murmuró.

Me reí cuando me aparté.

—No. No lo cree.

No parecía que me creyera.

—Bella está cansada. Apenas se sostenía en pie. Dale hasta mañana y luego puedes saltar encima de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Alice cedió, y después de charlar con ella por unos momentos, me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Más que cansado, me puse un par de pantalones de dormir, y me encontraba a punto de tirarme a la cama, pero me moría de sed.

Realmente necesitaba poner una nevera aquí.

Suspirando, salí de la habitación. La luz del baño del pasillo se encontraba encendida mientras me dirigía hacia él. Cogí una botella de agua e hice mi camino de regreso, mi cerebro extrañamente vacío de toda preocupación, que probaba lo agotado que me sentía.

Mientras me acercaba a mi puerta, la del baño se abrió y Bella salió al pasillo. Se quedó paralizada. Me quedé helado. Mierda. Me convertí en una maldita estatua.

Bella llevaba un cepillo de dientes y pasta dental en las manos. Tenía el pelo en un nudo complicado y los mechones delgados alrededor de su cara se hallaban húmedos. Se había lavado la cara, y parecía que la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba había recibido más agua que su cara.

Hablando de la camisa…

Era todo lo que llevaba. Y era delgada. Me ponía una imagen a la vista que me gustaba mucho.

La vista llegó con un golpe intenso y no existía nada que pudiera evitar que mi cuerpo, el cual podía ser malditamente humano a veces reaccionara. Tenía la camiseta suelta y voluminosa, terminando en la mitad de su muslo, y buen Señor, qué muslos…

¿Quién sabía que una camisa podría ser tan condenadamente sexy?

Tenía la cara roja como un tomate, pero ella… ella me miraba de la misma manera que yo. Sus ojos sin duda no se encontraban en mi cara, así que no me sentía demasiado idiota por mirarla en ciertas zonas. No cuando su mirada se hallaba fija en mi estómago y luego en mi pecho… y luego de vuelta a donde me colgaban los pantalones del pijama.

Bella se chupó el labio inferior entre los dientes.

Ay, demonios.

Me tragué un gemido, y ella debió escuchar el ruido, porque su mirada voló a mi rostro, y se ruborizó profundamente, como una quemadura de sol. Corrió hacia el dormitorio extra.

—B-buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —fue todo lo que conseguí decir.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Llegando a la cama, me dejé caer sobre ella y me quedé mirando el techo.

Iba a ser otra larga noche.

Era extraño, cómo me sentía después de decirle a Bella la verdad.

Pensé que me sentiría más incómodo. Nunca se lo dije antes a un ser humano, y ya de por sí fue bastante malo cuando Emmett le dijo a Rosalie la verdad. No sé por qué no me sentía tan enojado o asustado en esta ocasión.

En lugar de eso, me encontraba más… aliviado. Ya no tenía que fingir u ocultar más lo que realmente era a su alrededor. No tenía que ser el idiota constante que le gustaba llamarme. Claro, tenía que mantenerla a distancia, pero por lo menos ahora podía explicar lo que se encontraba en juego de una forma que pudiera entenderlo. La casa había vuelto a ser el santuario que era antes de que Bella se mudara al lado.

Como dije, era raro.

Me quedé desaparecido en combate por la mañana, mientras que Alice hablaba con Bella. Imaginé que necesitaban su tiempo para resolver el gran descubrimiento, y cuando Bella finalmente se dirigió a su casa en algún momento de la tarde, Alice me explicó que realmente le mostró a Bella una de sus habilidades más fuertes.

En su forma verdadera, tenía el don de reflejar la imagen de otra persona. La mayoría de nosotros podía hacerlo, pero sólo durante ratos cortos. Alice podía mantener la imagen reflejada durante mucho más tiempo que todos nosotros.

Parecía que había imitado la imagen de Bella.

Como que me sentí mal por Bella en ese punto.

Me puse de pie en la cocina, enjuagando los platos antes de colocarlos en el lavavajillas mientras Alice rebotaba cerca. La emoción zumbaba en su voz mientras me daba cada detalle de su conversación con Bella. No pude ocultar mi sonrisa, al igual que Alice no podía ocultar su alivio.

—Le dije que puedes hacer casi cualquier cosa —dijo—. Me preguntó lo que podías hacer después de que la imitara.

Mi sonrisa se extendió. Apuesto a que a Bella le encantaría oír eso.

—Reforcé totalmente el hecho de que el gobierno no sabe acerca de todas nuestras capacidades y lo importante que es que nunca se enteren. —Saltó, quitándome el plato de la mano y colocándolo en el lavavajillas—. No me parece que le dijeras mucho acerca de los Arum.

La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

Alice cerró la puerta del lavavajillas y bailó hasta la mesa de la cocina.

—Le expliqué lo que pasó con nuestro planeta y cómo el gobierno no se da cuenta de que los Arum son una especie totalmente diferente.

Me volví lentamente.

—¿Qué más le dijiste?

—Le expliqué mejor todo sobre el rastro. —Su frente se arrugó—. No parecía sorprendida por eso, así que supongo que hablaste con ella al respecto. Le dije que no tenía que preocuparse. Que mantendríamos un ojo en ella, y ahora que ya sabe con lo que está tratando, creo que será más fácil mantenerla a salvo.

—Sí. —Me pasé los dedos por el cabello. No me importaba que Alice le hubiera hablado a Bella de estas cosas. Después de todo, yo había empezado la conversación anoche, pero me preguntaba cómo Bella manejaba todo eso.

—En serio puedes confiar en ella —continuó Alice mientras bajaba la mano. Cogió la jarra de té y se dirigió a la nevera—. Ella sabe lo que sucederá si el Departamento de Defensa se entera de que sabe de nosotros. No va a decir nada, Edward.

Asentí mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Nadie más tiene que saber que ella sabe la verdad. Ni siquiera Eathan.

Alice abrió la boca.

—Lo digo en serio, hermanita. Eathan es un buen tipo. No es como Alec, pero sabes que esto es un gran problema, sobre todo después de… después de lo de Emmett y Rosalie. Los otros se preocupan, especialmente Anthony. No podemos correr el riesgo de que uno de ellos entre en pánico e informe de Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera.

—¿Crees que alguno de ellos haría algo así?

Consideré la pregunta.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, no, pero… todo es posible. Y siempre está el riesgo de que alguno pueda decir algo accidentalmente delante de otro Luxen. Tenemos que tener cuidado.

Alice jugueteó con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Bueno. Nadie más tiene que saberlo.

Alejándome de la pileta me dirigí hacia las escaleras y luego cambié de opinión.

—Voy a ir a ver a Bella. ¿Quieres venir?

Ella empezó a hablar y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Nah. Creo que me quedaré aquí por ahora. La veré más tarde.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Por qué sonríes como si estuvieras drogada?

—Por nada. —Se balanceó sobre sus pies, sonriendo tan ampliamente que creí que su cara podría agrietarse—. Por nada en absoluto.

Con el ceño fruncido, sacudí la cabeza y me giré. Llegué a la puerta antes de que Alice gritara—: Tomate tu tiempo.

Le lancé una mirada oscura sobre el hombro, y ella tuvo un ataque de risa. Lo que sea. Crucé el patio delantero y vi a Bella a través de la ventana de la cocina. Bueno, vi el resplandor blanco a su alrededor… Me dirigí a la puerta trasera y golpeé.

La puerta se abrió, y por desgracia no llevaba sólo una camisa como anoche. Aunque la verdad era que probablemente era algo bueno. Pero ese rastro en ella. Maldita sea. Los otros iban a verlo a primera hora la mañana del martes, después del Día del Trabajo, e iba a tener que poner una jodida excusa.

—¿Hola? —dijo ella, sonando insegura.

La saludé con la cabeza en respuesta.

La cautela parpadeaba en su rostro.

—Umm, ¿quieres entrar?

Sin sentirme bien cuando se trataba de espacios cerrados y Bella, negué con la cabeza.

—No, ¿pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a hacer algo?

Sus cejas se alzaron, y casi me reí.

—¿Hacer algo? —preguntó.

—Sí. A menos que haya una reseña que publicar o un jardín que necesitas atender.

—Ja. Ja. —Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

Levanté una mano, deteniendo la puerta sin tocarla. La sorpresa sustituyó la irritación, y sonreí.

—Está bien. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Te gustaría hacer algo conmigo?

Vaciló.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Me aparté de la casa, retrocediendo mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Vamos a ir al lago.

—Veré la carretera antes de cruzar esta vez —dijo, y me di la vuelta—. No me vas a llevar al bosque porque has cambiado de opinión y decidiste que tu secreto no está a salvo conmigo, ¿verdad?

Rompí a reír.

—Estás muy paranoica.

Resopló.

—Bueno, eso viene de un alienígena que al parecer puede mover las cosas sin tocarlas.

—No te has encerrado en alguna habitación o mecido en alguna esquina, ¿no?

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando la miré.

—No, Edward, pero gracias por asegurarte de que estoy mentalmente sana y todo.

—Oye. —Levanté las manos en señal de rendición—. Es necesario asegurarme de que no te volviste loca y posiblemente le dirás a todo el pueblo lo que somos.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso por varios motivos —respondió secamente.

Le di una mirada mordaz.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente ha estado cerca? Quiero decir, muy cerca de acusarnos.

Ella arrugó la nariz, y me pregunté qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que me hizo reír.

—Luego una niña nos descubre y puede exponernos. ¿Puedes ver lo difícil que es para mí… confiar?

—Yo no soy una niña, pero si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y hacerlo todo, no me hubiera atravesado delante de ese camión.

—Bueno, es bueno saberlo.

—Pero no me arrepiento de descubrir la verdad. Esto explica tanto. Espera, ¿puedes retroceder en el tiempo? —Su expresión era seria—. La posibilidad no se me había pasado por la cabeza antes, pero ahora lo pregunto sinceramente.

Suspiré, con ganas de reír.

—Podemos manipular el tiempo, sí. Pero no es algo que nosotros haríamos y sólo en presente. Por lo menos yo nunca he oído hablar de que nadie que fuera capaz de volver al pasado.

—Jesús, ustedes hacen que Superman parezca aburrido.

Sonreí mientras bajaba la cabeza para evitar una rama baja.

—Bueno, al menos nuestra debilidad no es la kriptonita.

Pasó un momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Asentí mientras nuestros pies avanzaban por el suelo cubierto de hojas.

—La chica, Rosalie, que desapareció, ella se involucró con Emmett, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Me tensé.

—Sí.

—¿Y ella se enteró de ustedes?

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que pudiera decidir cómo responder esa pregunta.

—Sí.

Bella me miró. —¿Y es por eso que desapareció?

—Sí. —Más o menos, esa era la verdad.

—¿Ella quiso contarle a alguien? Quiero decir, ¿por qué… desapareció?

—Es complicado, Bella.

—¿Está… muerta?

Cuando no respondí esa pregunta, se detuvo. Miré hacia atrás, y sacaba una piedra de su sandalia.

—¿Simplemente no vas a decirme?

Le sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quisiste venir aquí? —Sacó la roca de una sacudida y se volvió a colocar la sandalia—. ¿Por qué quisiste salir a caminar si estarías evasivo?

—Bueno, es divertido ver tus mejillas obtener todo ese color rosa cuando te sientes frustrada.

Sus mejillas ardieron de un color más brillante.

Le guiñé un ojo y comencé a caminar de nuevo. Sus preguntas eran válidas, y actuaba como un idiota al respecto, pero en realidad no había respuestas fáciles para estas preguntas. El lago apareció a la vista.

—Además del hecho retorcido de que te gusta obtener todas las repuestas, me imaginé que tendrías más preguntas.

—Las tengo.

—Algunas no voy a responderlas. Otras sí. —La miré, y no parecía molesta conmigo. Me sentía como si necesitara tomar una foto para capturar ese momento—. Más vale que hagas todas tus preguntas. Así no tendremos que hacer todo esto de nuevo, pero piensa bien en ellas.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Comienzo ya?

Miré hacia el lago y sonreí.

—Vayamos a la roca.

—¿Qué? No estoy usando un traje de baño.

Sacándome los zapatos de una patada, me giré para sonreírle.

Pestañeó una vez y luego dos veces antes apartar la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Y? Te puedes desnudar decentemente.

—No va a suceder. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Qué lástima.

—Me lo imaginé —respondí—. ¿Alguna vez has ido a nadar en ropa interior antes?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir a nadar para que pueda hacer las preguntas?

Mi mirada se concentró en esa boca por demasiado tiempo antes de bajarla.

—No es por ti, sino por mí. Parece normal hacerlo. —Cambié mi peso—. ¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a nadar?

—Sí. —Dio un paso hacia mí.

Levantando la mirada, me encontré con la suya. Tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Te la pasaste bien?

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Cuando no estabas siendo un idiota y si ignoro el hecho de que me llevaste porque era obligación, entonces claro que sí.

Sonriendo, desvié la mirada. Uno de estos días, tal vez, le diría que no había sido sobornado.

—Me divertí más ese día de lo que puedo recordar. Sé que suena estúpido, pero…

—No es estúpido. —Su respuesta fue inmediata y genuina. Luego me sorprendió muchísimo—. Está bien. Vamos a hacer esto. Eso sí, no te sumerjas en el agua durante cinco minutos.

Relajándome, me reí. —Trato.

Mientras me quitaba la camisa, se quitó las sandalias. Me di cuenta de que me observaba desde debajo de su mirada gacha. Esperé a que cambiara de opinión, pero me sonrió, y yo… mierda. Hubo un tirón extraño en mi pecho mientras la veía caminar hasta la orilla del agua y se mojaba los dedos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, el agua está fría! —chilló.

Podía hacer algo al respecto.

—Mira esto. —Guiñándole un ojo, me volví hacia el lago. Me salí de mi forma humana. La luz blanca salía de mi pecho y por encima de mi figura. Salté de un disparo, moviéndome increíblemente rápido. Para ella, probablemente parecía nada más que una bola de fuego. Golpeé el centro del lago. En mi verdadera forma, el calor irradiaba de mí, calentando el lago mientras nadaba alrededor, bajo el agua.

Al acercarme a las rocas, volví a cambiar a la forma con la que Bella se sentía más cómoda.

—¿Poderes alienígenas? —preguntó.

El agua se deslizaba de mi piel mientras me inclinaba sobre el borde de la roca, haciendo un gesto hacia delante.

—Adelante, está un poco más caliente ahora.

No parecía creerme cuando hundió un pie. Su cuerpo se estremeció al tiempo que me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Algún otro talento interesante? —preguntó mientras nadaba hacia las rocas.

—Puedo hacer cosas sin que ni siquiera puedas verme.

Cuando llegó al lado de las rocas, colocó su mano en la mía. Tiré de ella fácilmente, y una vez que mantuvo el equilibrio, la solté y me deslicé hacia atrás, dándole espacio.

Se estremeció mientras se sentaba en la roca endurecida por el sol.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer cosas sin que yo te vea?

Recostado en mis codos, estiré las piernas.

—Estamos hechos de luz.

Podemos manipular los diferentes espectros que nos rodean, usándolos a nuestro favor. Es como si fracturáramos la luz, si eso tiene algún sentido.

—En realidad, no.

—Me has visto en mi estado natural, ¿verdad? —Cuando asintió, continué—: Creo una especie de vibración hasta que me separo en pequeñas partículas de luz. Bueno, podemos eliminar de manera selectiva la luz, lo que nos permite ser transparentes.

Llevó las rodillas contra su pecho.

—Eso es algo increíble, Edward.

Sonreí al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me echaba hacia atrás.

—Sé que tienes dudas. Pregunta.

Bella sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Ustedes creen en Dios?

—Parece un buen tipo.

Parpadeó.

—¿Ustedes tienen un Dios?

—Recuerdo que era algo así como una iglesia, pero eso es todo. Los ancianos no hablan de ninguna religión —expliqué.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "ancianos"?

—La misma cosa a la que tú te refieres. Una persona mayor.

Arrugó la nariz.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—¿Siguiente pregunta?

—¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

Me reí para mis adentros.

—Todo el mundo tiene que sobresalir en algo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Cerré los ojos y le di la bienvenida al sol secándome.

—De verdad te desagrado, ¿no?

Bella no respondió de inmediato.

—No me desagradas, Edward. Eres difícil… de agradar. Es difícil descifrarte.

—Igual que tú —admití y luego decidí aprovechar toda esta cosa de la honestidad—. Has aceptado lo imposible. Eres amable con mi hermana y conmigo, aunque admito que he sido un imbécil contigo. Podrías haber corrido directamente a tu casa ayer y dicho al mundo de nosotros, pero no lo hiciste. Y no soportas ningunas de mis tonterías. —Me reí—. Me gusta eso de ti.

—¿Te gusto?

—¿La siguiente pregunta? —dije en voz baja.

Bella se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Ustedes chicos tienen permitido tener citas con las personas, con los humanos?

Encogí un hombro al tiempo que la miraba.

—"Permitido" es una palabra extraña. ¿Sucede? Sí. ¿Se aconseja? No. Entonces, podemos, pero, ¿cuál sería el punto? No es como que pudiéramos tener una relación duradera cuando tenemos que ocultar lo que somos.

Pareció considerarlo.

—Entonces, ustedes son como nosotros en otros, eh, ¿aspectos?

Me senté, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Pregunta de nuevo?

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a la luz del sol.

—Ya sabes, ¿cómo el sexo? Quiero decir, ustedes son todos brillantes y esas cosas. No veo cuán ciertamente funcionarían esas cosas.

¿Cómo el sexo?

¿En serio me preguntaba si podíamos tener relaciones sexuales?

La pregunta hizo que quisiera reírme. También hizo que deseara otras cosas que tenían que ver con lo que pensaba, y el hecho de que respondiera físicamente de esa manera tan rápida era un poco desconcertante.

También era interesante.

Y también era un idiota.

Mis labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa y antes de que pudiera pensar realmente en lo que hacía, me moví, haciéndola recostarse sobre su espalda antes de que pudiera abrir y cerrar los ojos. Contuvo una respiración suave. Me cerní sobre ella, mi cabello mojado cayendo hacia adelante mientras soportaba mi peso con las manos. Una gota de agua se coló, aterrizando en su mejilla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Estás preguntando si me atraen las chicas humanas? —Descendí, y nuestros cuerpos se encontraron en todas las áreas que contaban. Con nuestra ropa mojada, se sentía como si apenas hubiera nada entre nuestra piel. Ella se sentía increíblemente suave debajo de mí, y podía sentir sus respiraciones superficiales. Tan cerca cómo nos encontrábamos, vi la forma en la que sus ojos se dilataron. Moví las caderas lo más mínimo y la sentí jadear en cada parte de mí—. ¿O me estás preguntando si me siento atraído por ti?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron así. El silencio se extendió entre nosotros, y sabía que tenía su respuesta.

Y también que tenía que apartarme de ella antes comprometerme en una estupidez total.

Tomándome más esfuerzo de lo que debería, me aparté de ella.

Cuando hablé, no había duda del cambio en mi voz.

—Siguiente pregunta.

Bella no se sentó.

—Solo podrías habérmelo dicho, ¿sabes? —Giró la cabeza hacia mí—. No tenías que demostrármelo.

Cierto.

—¿Y qué habría de divertido si te lo hubiera dicho? —Volví la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Siguiente pregunta, gatita?

—¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Me recuerdas a un pequeño gatito enojado, con garras y que no muerde.

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Bueno, eso no tiene sentido.

Me encogí de hombros.

Pasó un momento.

—¿Crees que hay más Arum alrededor?

Esa era difícil. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, estudiándola para determinar qué tan sincero quería que fuera.

—Ellos siempre están cerca.

—¿Y te están cazando? —Su voz cayó.

Moví la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Es lo único que les importa. Sin nuestros poderes, ellos son como… los seres humanos, pero viciosos e inmorales. Quieren destruir todo a cualquier precio.

—¿Has… luchado con muchos de ellos?

—Sí. —Me di la vuelta, enfrentándola—. He perdido la cuenta de cuántos he enfrentado y matado. Y como estás iluminada, ellos vendrán.

Levantó la mirada momentáneamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué detuviste el camión?

—¿Habrías preferido que permitiera que te hiciera un panqueque?—pregunté, haciendo referencia a lo que dijo esa noche.

—¿Por qué? —persistió.

Apreté la mandíbula.

—¿La verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Voy a obtener puntos extras? —pregunté en voz baja.

Su pecho se elevó con una respiración profunda, y luego levantó la mano. Apartó el mechón de cabello que había caído sobre mi frente. Sus dedos rozaron mi piel, y me quedé quieto, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Era un toque tan suave e inocente, pero me golpeó con fuerza.

—Depende de cómo contestes la pregunta —dijo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, sus rasgos se encontraban teñidos de blanco.

Retiró la mano, exhalando suavemente. Me acomodé sobre mi espalda, el brazo contra el de ella.

—¿Siguiente pregunta?

Bella cruzó las manos sobre su vientre, y no se apartó.

—¿Por qué el uso de tus poderes deja un rastro?

Terreno mucho más seguro.

—Los seres humanos son como camisetas que brillan en la oscuridad para nosotros. Cuando usamos nuestras habilidades alrededor de ustedes, no pueden dejar de absorber nuestra luz. Con el tiempo, el resplandor se desvanece, pero cuanto más lo hacemos, más energía utilizamos, y más brillante es el rastro. Los destellos de Alice no dejan casi nada. El incidente del camión y cuando asusté al oso, eso deja una marca visible. Algo más potente, como la curación de alguien, deja una huella por más tiempo. Una débil, nada grande me han dicho, pero permanece por más tiempo por alguna razón. ››Debería haber tenido más cuidado a tu alrededor —continué—. Cuando asusté al oso, usé una ráfaga de luz, que es algo así como un láser. Dejó una gran huella en ti, la suficiente para que un Arum te vea.

—¿Quieres decir que esa noche fui atacado por eso? —Su voz era ronca.

—Sí. —Me pasé una mano por el rostro—. Los Arum no vienen mucho por aquí, ya que no creen que ningún Luxen esté aquí. El cuarzo beta en las rocas esconde nuestra forma energética, nos oculta. Esa es una de las razones por las que hay muchos de nosotros por aquí. Pero debió haber sido uno que tiene mucha experiencia. Vio tu rastro y supo que tenía que.haber uno de nosotros cerca. Fue mi culpa.

—No fue tu culpa. No fuiste quien me atacó.

—Pero básicamente lo lleve a ti —señalé.

Mientras mis palabras se hundían en ella, palideció. El miedo llenó su mirada. Odiaba eso, y al igual que antes, me encontraba preocupado por la cantidad de información que podía manejar.

—¿En dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue ahí? —preguntó—. ¿Va a volver?¿Cómo…?

Extendiendo una mano entre nosotros, encontré la suya y la apreté suavemente.

—Gatita, cálmate. Te va a dar un ataque al corazón.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente.

—No voy a tener un ataque al corazón.

—¿Estás segura? —Su mano se sentía cálida y pequeña dentro de la mía.

—Sí. —Eso me valió otra puesta de ojos en blanco épica.

—Él ya no es más un problema —expliqué.

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Tú… tú lo mataste?

—Sí, como que lo hice. —No trataba de asustarla, pero necesitaba saber que mataría a cualquiera que amenazara a mi familia… y ahora a ella.

—¿Cómo que lo hiciste? No sabía que había algo parecido a "como que maté" a alguien.

—Bueno, sí, lo maté. —Escuché la inspiración sorprendida en su respiración—. Somos enemigos, gatita. Él me hubiera matado a mí y a mi familia después de absorber nuestras habilidades si no lo detenía. No solo eso, habría traído más hasta aquí. Otros como nosotros se habrían encontrado en peligro. Tú habrías estado en peligro.

—¿Qué pasa con el camión? Soy más brillante ahora —dijo—. ¿Habrá otro?

Cuando había un Arum, por lo general había tres más. Tal vez esta vez tendríamos suerte.

—Esperemos que no haya ninguno cerca. Al menos hasta que tu rastro desaparezca. Estarás a salvo.

—¿Y si no?

—Entonces tendré que matarlos también. —Y era la verdad—. Durante un tiempo, vas a tener que permanecer cerca de mí, hasta que el rastro se desvanezca.

—Alice dijo algo así. —Se mordió el labio—. Así que, ¿ya no quieres que me aleje de ustedes?

—No importa lo que quiero. —Bajé la mirada hacia nuestras manos. Entonces me di cuenta que había estado trazando el alfabeto en su mano. No tenía ni idea—. Pero si por mí fuera, no estarías en ningún lugar cerca de nosotros.

Bella liberó su mano de un tirón.

—Vaya, qué honesto.

—No lo entiendes —dije. Me sentía determinado a que entendiera que el peligro de no mantenerse alejada de nosotros nos había metido originalmente en esto. No quería ser cruel, pero tenía que saber lo que se encontraba en juego—. En este momento, puedes llevar a un Arum directamente hacia mi hermana. Y tengo que protegerla. Ella es todo lo que me queda. Y tengo que proteger a los demás. Soy el más fuerte. Eso es lo que hago. Y mientras lleves mi rastro en ti, no quiero que vayas a ningún lado con Alice si yo no estoy ustedes.

Sentándose, se volvió hacia la orilla.

—Creo que es hora de regresar.

Oh, maldición, de verdad no lo entendía. Cuando empezó a ponerse de pie, agarré su brazo. Su piel inmediatamente se calentó bajo mi palma.

—En este momento, no puedes andar por allí sola. Necesito estar contigo hasta que se desvanezca el rastro.

—No te necesito de niñera. —Su mandíbula sobresalía obstinadamente—. Voy a estar lejos de Alice hasta que esto desaparezca.

—Todavía no he terminado. —Dios, quería sacudirla—. Si un Arum se adueña de ti, no te van a matar. El de la biblioteca estaba jugando contigo. Te iba a llevar al grado en el que rogarías por tu vida y luego te obligaría a llevarlo a uno de nosotros.

—Edward…

—No tienes elección. En este momento, corres un gran peligro con el rastro. Eres un peligro para mi hermana. No voy a dejar que nada le pase a ella.

La ira enrojeció su rostro.

—Y luego, ¿después de que se desvanezca? ¿Entonces qué?

—Preferiría que te mantuvieras lo más lejos posible de todos nosotros, pero dudo que eso vaya a pasar. Y mi hermana se preocupa por ti. —Solté su codo y me incliné hacia atrás, más allá de encontrarme frustrado—. Siempre y cuando no tengas el rastro, entonces no tengo ningún problema con que seas su amiga.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—Estoy tan agradecida de tener tu aprobación.

Forcé una sonrisa. ¿Cuán claro tenía que ponerlo para ella? Se encontraba en peligro y era un riesgo. Esto… esto no era personal.

—Ya perdí un hermano por lo que sentía por un humano. No voy a perder otro.

—Háblame de tu hermano y Rosalie —estableció.

—Mi hermano se enamoró de una humana… y ahora los dos están muertos.


	16. chapter 16

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 16

A veces Bella era tan abierta como un libro de imágenes. Todo lo que pensaba y sentía era claramente visible en su rostro. Vi como la irritación se

apartaba, sustituida por una simpatía que no me sentía cómodo de ver.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó en voz baja.

Una parte de mí quería ignorar la pregunta. Decir algo ignorante y distraerla, pero mi otra mitad quería… hablar, hablar realmente de ello. Esa parte ganó.

—Emmett conoció a Rosalie, y te juro, fue como amor a primera vista. Para él, su vida era ella. Anthony, el señor Mason, le advirtió. Yo le advertí que eso no iba a funcionar. No había manera de que pudiéramos tener una relación con un humano.

Miré por encima del hombro hacia la línea de árboles.

—No sabes cuán duro es esto, Bella. Tenemos que ocultarnos todo el tiempo, e incluso con los de nuestra propia especie, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Hay muchas reglas. Al DOD y a los Luxen no les gusta la idea de relacionarnos con humanos. Es como si pensaran que somos animales, inferiores a ellos.

—Pero no son animales —dijo ella, con un poco de fiereza. Fue muy lindo verla salir en mi defensa por una vez, a pesar de que probablemente no lo merecía.

—¿Sabes que cualquier movimiento es rastreado por ellos? —Negué con la cabeza, disgustado—. La licencia de conducir, lo saben. Una aplicación a la universidad, lo ven. ¿Una licencia de matrimonio para un humano? Olvídalo. Tenemos un registro que llenar si queremos mudarnos.

—¿Ellos pueden hacer eso? —La sorpresa inundaba su voz.

Me reí a secas.

—Es su planeta, no el nuestro. Incluso tú lo dijiste. Y ellos financian nuestras vidas. Tenemos chequeos al azar, por lo que no podemos escondernos o nada. Una vez que ellos saben que estamos aquí, ya está. Y eso no es todo. Cuando encontramos a otros Luxen debemos permanecer allí.

Su mirada se afiló.

—Eso no parece justo.

—No lo es. —Me senté, apoyando los brazos sobre mis rodillas dobladas—. Es fácil sentirte humano. Sé que no lo soy, pero quiero las mismas cosas que todos los humanos desean. —¿Qué le decía? Me aclaré la garganta mientras mi mandíbula trabajaba—. De todos modos, algo pasó entre Emmett y Rose. No sé qué. Él nunca lo dijo. Se fueron de excursión un sábado y regresaron más tarde, su ropa rasgada y cubierta de sangre. Lucían más unidos que nunca. Si Anthony y los Denali no tenían sospechas antes, las tuvieron entonces. El siguiente fin de semana, Emmett y Rosalie salieron al cine. Nunca regresaron.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—El DOD lo encontró al día siguiente en Moorefield, su cuerpo fue arrojado como la basura. No tuve oportunidad de despedirme. Se llevaron el cuerpo antes de que pudiera verlo, debido al riesgo de exposición. Cuando nosotros morimos o somos heridos, recurrimos a nuestra forma verdadera.

Su voz era suave cuando habló.

—¿Estás seguro de que él… está muerto, a pesar de que nunca viste el cuerpo?

—Sé lo que le hizo el Arum. Drenó sus habilidades y lo asesinó. Si él estuviera vivo, encontraría una manera de contactarse con nosotros. Tanto su cuerpo como el de Rosalie fueron retirados antes de que alguien pudiera verlos. Sus padres nunca sabrán lo que le ocurrió. Y todos sabemos que él había hecho algo para dejar un rastro en ella, permitiendo que el Arum lo encontrara. Esa es la única posibilidad. Ellos no pueden sentirnos aquí. Tuvo que haber hecho algo importante.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir. Sólo… lo siento.

Levantando la barbilla, miré hacia el cielo. El peso de la pérdida de Emmett era como una bola de cuarenta y cinco kilos de plomo en el estómago. Dolía. Todavía dolía como si fuera ayer. Aún despertaba algunas noches y me encontraba en su habitación, deseando tan sólo poder verlo una vez más.

—Yo… lo extraño —le dije entrecortadamente.

Bella no dijo nada, pero se inclinó, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor. Me puse rígido por la sorpresa. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, porque me apretó fuerte, y luego me soltó, alejándose.

La miré, la sorpresa dando una sacudida eléctrica a mi corazón.

¿Después de las cosas que le dije hacía un puñado de minutos, ella hacía esto? ¿Abrazarme?

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Yo también extraño a papá. Nada hace que eso sea más fácil.

La respiración que dejé escapar fue dura.

—Alice dijo que estuvo enfermo, pero no qué estaba mal con él. Lamento tu pérdida. Las enfermedades no son algo a lo que nosotros estemos acostumbrados. ¿Qué fue?

—Cáncer cerebral. Comenzó sólo con dolores de cabeza, ¿sabes? Tenía estas horribles migrañas, y entonces comenzó a tener problemas de visión. Cuando eso sucedió, fue a hacerse pruebas y tenía cáncer. —Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, sus cejas juntas—. Parece que sucedió tan rápido después de eso, pero supongo que, de alguna manera no fue así. Tuve tiempo con él antes de que…

—¿Antes de qué? —La miré, incapaz de hacer nada más que eso. Su sonrisa era triste. —Él cambió al final. El tumor afectó las cosas. Fue… fue duro, ¿sabes? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, bajó la barbilla—. Pero tengo todos los recuerdos de los buenos momentos, como cuando trabajamos en el jardín juntos o fuimos a la librería. Cada sábado por la mañana nos encargábamos del jardín. Y luego, cada domingo por la tarde y desde que puedo recordar, nos íbamos a la tienda de libros.

Empezaba a ver por qué amaba tanto la jardinería y la lectura. Se mantenía cerca de su padre. Ambos habíamos sufrido tantas pérdidas.

—Emmett y yo… solíamos ir juntos de excursión todo el tiempo. Alice nunca ha sido fan de ello.

Sonrió un poco.

—Realmente no puedo imaginarla escalando una montaña.

Me reí ante eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras la luz del día se convertía en el anochecer, y las estrellas empezaban a llenar el cielo, nosotros… sólo hablamos. Le hablé de la primera vez que Emmett se transformó en otra persona y se quedó atascado. Ella me habló de cómo sus amistades se vinieron abajo después de que su padre enfermó. Hablamos hasta que el aire adquirió un toque frío, y era hora de volver.

Siendo sincero, la verdad era que no quería volver. Disfrutaba de esto. Bella. Yo. Hablando. Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero lo hice.

Realmente lo hice.

Un silencio cómodo nos rodeaba mientras caminábamos de regreso a nuestras casas. Había una luz encendida en la sala de estar de la casa de Bella, así que su voz sonó baja cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Que pasará ahora?

No le respondí.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedería ahora.

Pasé la mayor parte del domingo escuchando a Alice y Bella hablar de libros y de cómo los novios literarios eran universalmente mejores que los novios reales mientras se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar. Y desde que era un chico, tal vez no humano, tenía muchas ganas de estar en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero una vez que comenzaron a enumerar los atributos de algunos de los tipos en los libros que Bella llevaba con ella, no había manera de que nadie pudiera competir con eso.

Me sentía como si tuviera que advertir a Eathan o algo.

Anthony tenía una comida al aire libre por el Día del Trabajo, y Bella había encontrado hilarante que los extraterrestres estuvieran celebrando tal fecha… hasta que Alice se iba. Por un montón de razones obvias, Bella no podía ir con Alice. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero la sonrisa que llevaba mientras se sentaba en el pórtico delantero no llegó a sus ojos.

—No tengo que ir —dijo Alice, intuyendo lo mismo—. Puedo quedarme.

Bella abrió la boca, pero yo solté—: Has ido todos los años. Tienes que ir o va a parecer extraño.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Bella.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —exigí, cruzando los brazos.

Bella me lanzó una mirada.

—Su madre tiene que trabajar hoy, por lo que va a pasar el día sola—contestó Alice antes de que Bella pudiera hacerlo.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Y cómo lo hace eso diferente a los otros días?

Bella frunció los labios.

—No seas idiota. —Alice entornó los ojos—. Es diferente, porque hoy es día de fiesta.

Bella abrió la boca de nuevo.

—Es el Día del Trabajo —señalé a secas—. No es como si fuera Acción de Gracias o Navidad. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una verdadera fiesta.

—Oh, es real. Está en calendarios y esas cosas —insistió Alice—. Es un día festivo.

Rodé los ojos.

—Es una fiesta estúpida. Bella es…

—Estoy aquí, en caso de que lo olvidaran. —Bella se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la parte trasera de los pantalones. Me lanzó una mirada funesta antes de pasar a Alice—. Estaré bien. Edward, y Dios sabe que odio decir esto, está en lo cierto. Es sólo el Día del Trabajo. No es la gran cosa. Eathan va a estar allí, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió mientras yo miraba a Bella.

Sonrió de nuevo.

—Ve a divertirte con él.

Para el momento en que mi hermana finalmente se metió en el coche y se fue, me había preparado para que el Ave María la acompañara a casa de Anthony. No sabía a ciencia cierta si lo lograría, pero me sentía dispuesto a intentarlo.

Mientras los neumáticos de Alice crujían sobre la grava, Bella deambuló más allá de mí, y mi mirada la siguió, fascinado por la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban. ¿Se daba cuenta de cómo caminaba?

Jesús.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté, mis pestañas bajando.

Se detuvo en los escalones del pórtico.

—Eh, a mi casa.

—Mmh —murmuré, apoyado contra el lado de la casa.

Sus labios se inclinaron hacia abajo en las esquinas.

—¿No vas a la comida al aire libre?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Eso nunca ha sido lo mío.

—¿De verdad? ¿Una comida al aire libre tiene que ser algo que hacer? —desafió.

—Si es algo que me gusta o no, es irrelevante. Alguien tiene que estar aquí contigo.

Esos labios carnosos se sumergieron en una mueca.

—No necesito una niñera.

—Sí, lo haces.

Bella me miró, y se hizo evidente que ella se encontraba dispuesta a seguir el debate. Me tomó un esfuerzo heracleano no sonreír. Después de lo de ayer, el tiempo pasado en el lago, algo cambió entre nosotros. Una conexión que no estaba seguro de cómo manejar había sido forjada.

—No necesito una niñera, Edward. —Su mano se cerró sobre la barandilla—. Sólo iré a casa y…

—¿Leerás un libro?

El fuego se encontraba a segundos de distancia de salir disparado por sus ojos. Tal vez incluso por su boca.

—¿Qué pasa si lo hago? No hay nada malo con la lectura.

—Yo no he dicho que lo hubiera. —Sonreí.

—Lo que sea. —Se giró y pisoteó por las escaleras.

Debería haberla dejado ir. Mientras se quedara aquí, conmigo alrededor, estaría a salvo, y el bono era que Alice no se encontraba con ella. Pero mientras la veía merodear hacia su casa, su casa vacía, maldije en voz baja y me aparté de donde me encontraba.

—Oye —grité, alzando los brazos.

Bella siguió caminando.

Suspirando, me bajé de la cubierta. No me vio, al menos no hasta que aparecí frente a ella. Retrocediendo de golpe, una mano voló hacia su pecho.

—Mierda. —Se quedó sin aliento—. Una advertencia sería agradable.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones.

—Te llamé.

—¡Y te ignoré! —Bajando la mano, respiró hondo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—No ser ignorado.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

—¿De verdad?

Mis labios temblaban.

—Sí.

Negó con la cabeza mientras una brisa cálida arrojaba mechones sueltos sobre su rostro.

—Por alguna razón, no creo que ese sea el caso.

—Tal vez no. —Di un paso hacia ella, lentamente esta vez—. Tengo un poco de carne de vaca en la nevera. Podríamos hacer hamburguesas.

—¿Carne de vaca? —Bella capturó las hebras de cabello y se las puso detrás de la oreja—. Es… es una forma asquerosa de decir carne para hamburguesa.

—Lo es, ¿no? —Pasé por delante de ella, golpeando su brazo con el codo—. Podemos tener nuestra propio picnic al aire libre. Tengo una parrilla.

Bella se quedó mirando al frente mientras yo seguía caminando.

—¿Vienes o no?

Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, y durante un largo momento, creí que iba a ignorarme, lo que sería muy incómodo. Especialmente si tuviera que volver por ella, echarla sobre mi hombro, y obligarla a comer mi carne de vaca a la parrilla, porque lo haría. Nadie debería comer vaca solo, me decidí. Además, realmente no iba a analizar por qué no quería pensar en ella pasando el feriado sola.

Bella se dio la vuelta, capturando el mechón y poniéndolo una vez más detrás de su oreja.

—¿Tienes queso?

Arqueé una ceja. —Eh. Sí.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —¿Queso suizo?

—Sí, eso creo.

Un segundo pasó y entonces sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y rectos.

—Bueno. Sólo si me haces una hamburguesa de queso suizo y no te refieres a ella como carne de vaca.

Bajé la barbilla, sintiendo las comisuras de mis labios alzarse.

—De acuerdo.

Alice terminó creyendo el por qué Bella parecía que estuviera iluminada como el listón de Las Vegas. Había sido su decisión, y tenía sentido, ya que no me sentía seguro de que alguien hubiera creído que hubiera cometido el mismo error dos veces.

Como era de esperar, Anthony no se veía muy emocionado al respecto.

Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. No los culpaba.

Y también, como era de esperar, cuando le dije a Bella que tenía planes para esa noche, como quedarse en casa así podría vigilarla, dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Todos sabían que presumía y no tenía otros planes.

Bella sólo estaba siendo terca.

Después de la escuela el martes, seguí a Bella a casa. Había ido a la oficina de correos primero, lo que me molestó. La chica parecía una bombilla para un Arum. Lo sabía, y aun así llevó su dulce retaguardia hacia la oficina de correos para recoger un puñado de paquetes.

Paquetes que contenían libros.

Como si necesitara más.

Cuando se lo señalé en el estacionamiento, me miró como si hubiera pateado a un niño pequeño, y declaró con firmeza—: Nunca puedes tener demasiados libros.

Luego, en el camino a casa, me frenó cuando avancé más rápido de lo que podía caminar a la velocidad de la luz. ¿No se daba cuenta que cada minuto aquí nos exponíamos? Me preocupaba todos los días hasta que podía llevarla a casa, junto a mí, donde podía protegerla.

Le toqué la bocina varias veces. Era eso o embestir la parte trasera de su desgastado Camry.

Tardamos una eternidad en llegar a su casa, y para el momento que aparqué la camioneta, me sentía más que impaciente. Me bajé y caminé al lado del conductor. Al parecer, me había movido demasiado rápido.

—¡Jesús! —Se frotó el pecho—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Por qué? —Descansé los brazos en la ventana abierta—. Ahora ya sabes de nosotros.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas caminar como un ser humano normal. ¿Qué pasa si mamá te ve?

Sonreí.

—Me encantaría hacerle creer que está viendo cosas.

Abriendo la puerta, apenas y esperó a que me echara hacia atrás mientras me pasaba de un empujón.

—Tengo que cenar con mamá.

Me aparecí enfrente de ella.

Bella soltó un chillido y me lanzó otro golpe.

—¡Dios! Creo que te gusta hacerme enojar.

—¿A quién? ¿A mí? —Abrí los ojos de par en par—. ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—A las seis. —Subió las escaleras pisoteando—. Y no estás invitado.

—Como si quisiera comer contigo.

Levantó una mano y me enseñó el dedo.

Sonreí.

—Tienes hasta las seis y treinta para estar en mi casa, o vendré por ti.

—Sí. Sí.

Dándome la vuelta, sonreí mientras me dirigía a casa, preguntándome si se dio cuenta que había dejado todos esos preciosos libros en el auto.

Alice apareció un poco después de las cuatro, pero no fue hasta casi la hora en la que se suponía que Bella estuviera aquí que abrió el congelador y chilló.

—¿Dónde está el helado? —Su voz sonaba tensa.

Me incliné contra la encimera.

—¿Cuál helado?

—¿Cuál helado? —repitió lentamente, la incredulidad resonando en su voz—. ¡El medio galón de helado Rocky Road que estuvo en el congelador hasta ayer!

—Mmh.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas comido todo el helado, Edward!

—No me comí todo.

—Ah, entonces, ¿se comió solo? —El chillido de Alice podría hacer estallar los tímpanos—. ¿La cuchara se lo comió? Oh, espera, ya sé. El cartón se lo comió.

—En realidad, creo que el congelador se lo comió —respondí a secas. Alice se dio la vuelta de un tirón y me aventó el empaque vacío, convirtiendo la maldita cosa en una pelota de béisbol a toda velocidad.

Se estampó en mi brazo, punzando. Lo atrapé antes de que golpeara el suelo.

—Ouch. Eso no fue muy agradable.

Me fulminó con la mirada cuando tiré el empaque a la basura. Fue entonces que escuché a alguien en la sala. Dándome la vuelta, me dirigí a la habitación. Era Bella. Le di un vistazo al reloj y mis labios se retorcieron.

Eran unos pocos minutos después de las seis y treinta. Inclinándome contra el marco de la puerta, crucé los brazos y esperé a que se diera cuenta de que me encontraba ahí.

Cuando me vio, todo lo que hizo fue quedarse ahí parada y… mirarme fijamente. Su mirada se movió sobre mí como si no me hubiera visto antes, lo que encontré interesante. Levanté una ceja.

—¿Bella?

Apartó la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Te golpearon con un cartón de helado?

—Sí.

—Maldición. Me lo perdí.

—Estoy seguro de que a Alice le encantaría hacer una repetición para ti.

Bella sonrió ante eso.

—Oh, crees que es divertido. —Alice entró como un tornado en la sala, con las llaves del auto en mano—. Debería hacer que vayas a la tienda y me traigas helado, pero porque quiero a Bella y valoro su bienestar, voy a ir yo misma.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—¿No puede ir Edward?

Le sonreí.

—No. Si un Arum está por ahí, él únicamente vería tu rastro. —Alice agarró su bolso—. Necesitas estar con Edward. Es más fuerte que yo.

Bella suspiró con pesadez, y si tuviera sentimientos, estaría ofendido.

—¿Puedo irme a mi casa?

—¿Te das cuenta de que tu rastro puede ser visto desde afuera? —Me aparté de la entrada—. Sería tu funeral.

—Edward —me espetó Alice—. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Mi helado no era tú helado.

—Ese helado debió haber sido muy importante —murmuró Bella.

—Era mío. —Alice balanceó su bolso hacia mí pero falló—. Y él se lo comió.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Solo ve y compra más.

—¡Sí, señor! —Me dio un saludo militar—. ¿Quieren algo ustedes?

Bella negó con la cabeza, y cuando Alice caminó hacia la puerta, me disparé hacia delante y le di un abrazo rápido con un brazo.

—Cuídate.

—Como siempre. —Se despidió con una mano y se apresuró a salir.

—Guau —dijo Bella—. Recuérdame nunca comerme su helado.

—Si lo haces, ni siquiera yo seré capaz de salvarte. —Le dirigí una sonrisita—. Entonces, gatita, si voy a ser tu niñera durante la tarde, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—En primer lugar, yo no te pedí ser mi niñera. Y tú me hiciste venir hasta aquí. Y no me llames gatita.

Me reí.

—¿No andas de humor esta noche?

—Todavía no has visto nada.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, entré a la cocina.

—Te creo. Nunca tengo un momento aburrido cuando estás cerca.—Hice una pausa cuando me di cuenta de que ella todavía se encontraba parada en medio de la sala—. ¿Vendrás o no?

—¿Ir a dónde?

—Tengo hambre.

—¿No te comiste todo el helado?

—Sí, pero todavía tengo hambre.

—Dios mío, los extraterrestres comen demasiado.

Le di un vistazo sobre mi hombro, encontrando que todavía no se había movido.

—Tengo una fuerte inclinación de necesitar tener un ojo en ti. Donde yo voy, tú vienes. —Esperé a que se moviera y cuando no lo hizo, le guiñé—. O puedo forzarte a moverte.

—Muy bien, vamos —se enojó y luego pisoteó al pasarme, desplomándose en la mesa de la cocina.

Agarré un plato de sobras de pollo del refrigerador.

—¿Quieres un poco?

Bella negó con la cabeza y luego descansó la mejilla en su mano mientras me observaba moverme alrededor de la cocina. Cada vez que le daba un vistazo, tenía una mirada pensativa en el rostro.

Llevé el plato a la mesa y me senté frente a ella. El día anterior, durante el picnic improvisado, la verdad era que no habíamos hablado.

Extrañamente, no hubo un silencio incómodo. Fue… agradable.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas?

Apartó la mirada.

—Estoy bien.

—Lo haces bien. —Tomé un bocado de pollo frío—. Has aceptado todo esto con normalidad. Estoy sorprendido.

—¿Qué pensaste que haría?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Con los humanos, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Crees que de alguna manera somos más débiles que tú, sólo porque somos humanos?

—No es que crea que eres débil, sé que lo eres. —La miré sobre el vaso de leche—. No estoy tratando de ser desagradable al decirte eso. Eres más débil que nosotros.

—Quizá físicamente, pero no mental o… moralmente —discutió.

—¿Moralmente?

—Sí, por ejemplo, no voy a decirle al mundo acerca de ustedes para obtener dinero. Y si fuera capturada por un Arum, no lo traería con ustedes.

—¿No lo harías?

Una emoción que no pude leer destelló por su cara mientras se inclinaba en la silla.

—No, no lo haría.

—¿Incluso si tu vida está en peligro? —La incredulidad pintaba mi tono.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se reía.

—Sólo porque soy humana no quiere decir que sea una cobarde o traicionera. Nunca haría nada que pusiera a Alice en peligro. ¿Por qué mi vida sería más valiosa que la de ella? Ahora, si hablamos de la tuya… es debatible. Pero no la de Alice.

No quería creerle, pero me di cuenta que lo hacía cuando volví a comer.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tomará para que el rastro se desvanezca?

Levantando la mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Levanté el vaso de leche y tomé un trago largo. Los huecos de sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Probablemente una semana o dos, a lo mejor menos. —Entorné los ojos, revisando el brillo—. Ya está empezando a desvanecerse.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Parezco una enorme bombilla o algo así?

Me reí, porque era más o menos sí.

—Es un suave resplandor blanco alrededor de tu cuerpo, como una especie de halo.

—Ah, bueno, eso no parece tan malo. ¿Has terminado? —Cuando asentí, agarró mi plato y se puso de pie, sorprendiéndome. Caminó hacia el lavabo, colocando el plato ahí—. Al menos no parezco un árbol de navidad.

La seguí, inclinando la cabeza al lado de la suya cuando hablé.

—Pareces la estrella encima del árbol.

Bella jadeó y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos amplios. Por supuesto, no me había escuchado moverme. Se inclinó hacia atrás, sujetando el borde de la encimera detrás de ella.

—Odio cuando haces esa cosa de súper velocidad alienígena.

Me la quedé viendo fijamente, y sonreí. Sus mejillas se encontraban de nuevo lindamente sonrojadas. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que nuestra proximidad la afectaba, y no de una mala manera.

—Gatita, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por mi cara y luego dijo sin pensar—: ¿Por qué no me entregaste al DOD?

Atrapado fuera de guardia, di un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sería todo más fácil para ti si me entregaran al Departamento de Defensa? Así no tendrías que preocuparte por Alice ni nada.

Maldición, esa era una buena pregunta. Una que me había hecho una y otra vez. Una pregunta que sabía que todo el mundo me haría cuando se enteraran de que Bella sabía acerca de nosotros.

—No lo sé, gatita.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó—. ¿Estás arriesgando todo y no sabes por qué?

La irritación hizo que me picara la piel.

—Eso fue lo que dije.

La amplitud de sus ojos claramente deletreaba la incredulidad que sentía. No tenía una buena razón para no entregarla. El Departamento de Defensa amaría todo acerca de mí si lo hiciera, y por mucho que los odiara, funcionaría para todos nuestros intereses mantenerlos contentos.

Tenía que haber una razón y yo…

Corté de golpe ese pensamiento. Esta conversación se dirigía a algo demasiado serio. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Inclinándome, dejé caer las manos a cada lado de sus caderas y bajé la barbilla.

—De acuerdo, sé por qué.

Su respiración se atascó.

—¿Lo sabes?

Asentí.

—No sobrevivías un día sin nosotros.

—No lo sabes.

—Oh, lo sé. —Ladeé la cabeza hacia el costado, y aunque bromeaba con ella, también le decía la verdad acerca de lo que sucedería si terminaba con el Departamento de Defensa—. ¿Sabes a cuántos Arum me he enfrentado? Cientos. Y ha habido ocasiones en las que apenas he escapado. Un humano no tiene ni una oportunidad contra ellos o el DOD.

—Bien. Como sea. ¿Puedes quitarte?

Le sonreí.

Y Bella perdió su paciencia rápidamente. Plantó las manos en mi pecho y empujó… fuerte. No me moví. Mi sonrisa se amplió.

—Imbécil —murmuró.

Me hizo reír. En verdad debí quitarme del camino, pero era demasiado divertido provocarla y no me había reído tanto en un tiempo. Y en lo profundo, creía que tampoco ella.

—Tienes una boca sucia —le dije—. ¿Con eso besas a los chicos?

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojo sangre.

—¿Besas a Irina con la tuya?

—¿Irina? —Mi sonrisa desapareció—. Ya te gustaría saberlo, ¿no es así?

Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

—No, gracias.

No le creí ni por un instante. Me incliné hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban.

—No eres una buena mentirosa, gatita. Tus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez que mientes.

Mi cerebro se apagó cuando sus mejillas se volvieron de un color todavía más brillante. Antes se saberlo, mi mano se encontraba envuelta alrededor de su brazo. No la agarraba. No. La sujetaba, y su piel se sentía cálida debajo de la mía. Arrastré la mirada hacia la suya, y no pude alejarla.

Energía me recorrió, haciendo que mi piel tarareara. La tensión prácticamente crujía entre nosotros, y maldición, era difícil ignorarla.

Parte de mí no quería.

—Tengo la extraña idea de que debería probar esto.

Su mirada se desvió a mi boca.

—¿Probar qué?

—Creo que te gustaría saberlo. —Pasé una mano por su brazo, tragando un gemido cuando la sentí estremecerse. Me detuve en su nuca, debajo del pesado velo de su cabello. En la luz de la cocina, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, pero sabía que afuera en el sol, tenía mechas rojizas.

—-Tienes un cabello hermoso.

—¿Qué?

Sí, como que salió de la nada. Extraño.

—Nada. —Lentamente, pasé los dedos por sus mechones, e infierno, eran tan suaves como los imaginaba. Y sí, antes había imaginado cómo se sentirían. Un dolor me llenó.

Cuando mis ojos se movieron hacia abajo, vi que sus labios rosas se encontraban abiertos. Se veía como si estuviera esperando un… un beso, y

Dios, ella era…

Maldición. Bella era… era hermosa.

Un hermoso dolor en mi trasero.

Me tomó cada gramo de energía que tenía no inclinarme y besarla, porque era una mala idea en muchos niveles, no podía contarlos todos.

Retirando la mano de su cabello, me estiré detrás de ella y cogí una botella de agua que había dejado ahí antes. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se desplomó contra la encimera.

Me volteé hacia la mesa de la cocina antes de que pudiera verme sonriendo.

—¿Qué era lo que preguntabas, gatita?

—Deja de llamarme así.

Bebí un trago mientras la enfrentaba.

—¿Alice dijo algo de una película?

—Sí —dijo, pasándose las manos por los brazos—. Lo mencionó temprano en clases.

—Bueno, vamos. Veamos una película.

Bella en verdad me escuchó y siguió a la sala; se detuvo en la entrada mientras yo encontraba un disco cerca de la mochila de Alice.

Recogiéndolo, vi lo que era y le di la vuelta.

—¿De quién fue la idea de esto?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Leí la descripción y luego murmuré—: Como sea.

Se aclaró la garganta mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación.

—Mira, Edward, no tienes que sentarte y ver una película conmigo. Si tienes otras cosas que quieras hacer, estoy segura de que estaré bien.

Levantando la mirada de la película, me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo nada que hacer.

—De acuerdo. —Dudó por un instante y luego caminó hacia el sofá.

Puse la película y luego me senté al otro lado del sofá. La televisión se encendió, y la mirada mordaz de Bella puso una sonrisa en mi cara. Esta se extendió cuando la miré unos pocos segundos después y la encontré mirándome fijamente.

—Si te quedas dormida durante esta película, estarás en deuda conmigo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo ve la película.

La mirada de Bella se volvió hacia la televisión, y después de unos pocos instantes, me moví para ponerme cómodo. Fue difícil, porque me sentía tan malditamente consciente de ella sentada allí, que ya había olvidado de qué se trataba la película para el momento en que la primera escena apareció en la pantalla.

Y eso fue más o menos lo que duré sin encontrarme mirando fijamente a Bella.


	17. chapter 17

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 17

No dormí bien la noche del martes, por lo que después de coger la cuchilla de obsidiana de la cómoda, terminé patrullando a las tres de la madrugada. No había ninguna señal de Arum cerca, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que otro fuera visto. Quería atraparlo antes de que nos atrapara a nosotros.

O a Bella.

La mañana del miércoles pasó en un borrón, y en su mayoría, me encontraba demasiado distraído como para siquiera esforzarme en molestar a Bella. Sólo le di un golpe con el lápiz y eso fue todo. Mi mente se hallaba en una docena o así de lugares diferentes. Anoche pensé un montón en Emmett. También en Alice, y en cómo sabía que quería marcharse de allí. Pensé un montón acerca de lo que harían los Denali o Anthony si descubrían lo de Bella. Pensé un montón en ella.

Mientras la mañana avanzaba, me sentía mucho más viejo de lo que debería, de lo que era.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando entré a la cafetería y vi a Bella en la fila del almuerzo. No estaba sola. Ese idiota se encontraba con ella: Jacob Black. No me agradaba el tipo; nunca lo hizo. Era un vándalo quisquilloso, y no creía que fuera sólo de hablar y no obtener nada de acción en lo que respectaba a las chicas. Y por supuesto, le atraía Bella.

Una sensación horrible y poco conocida se retorció en mi interior. No quería ponerle nombre, ni siquiera quería reconocerla, pero de repente, quería darle una paliza a Jacob. Quería enseñarle que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de hablarle a Bella.

Jacob esperó por ella al final de la fila.

Oh, diablos, no, no me encontraba de acuerdo con esto.

Me abrí paso a través de la fila, hacia donde Jacob se encontraba de pie frente a Bella.

Ella miraba fijamente su plato.

—¿Tenemos un examen la próxima semana, verdad?

Jacob asintió.

—Justo antes del juego. Creo que lo hace adrede

Poniéndome justo frente a Jacob, lo hice a un lado mientras cogía una bebida, obligándolo a dar un paso de ella. La barbilla de Bella se alzó de golpe en lo que la sorpresa destellaba en su rostro.

Cogí una caja de leche del carrito, girándola en mi mano mientras me volteaba hacia Jacob. Éramos de la misma altura, pero él era más corpulento que yo, y teniendo en cuenta eso, probablemente el idiota pensaba que podría derribarme. En serio esperaba que quisiera averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo estás, Jacob? —pregunté, girando la leche.

Jacob retrocedió un paso, parpadeando mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Bien. Estoy bien, dirigiéndome a mi, eh, mi mesa. —Al parecer, no quería ver si podía darme una paliza. Qué pena—. Te veo en clase, Bella.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Jacob alejarse, luego levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Estabas planeando sentarte con Jacob? —La pregunta abandonó mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

—¿Qué? No. —Se rio—. Estaba planeando sentarme con Jess y Angela.

—Al igual que yo. —Alice salió de alguna parte, balanceando un plato en una mano y dos bebidas en la otra—. Eso si crees que seré bienvenida.

Esa sensación pesada y extraña se asentó en mi pecho. Sin querer oír la respuesta de Bella, porque por supuesto que Alice sería bienvenida, me volteé y me dirigí de regreso al lugar donde vi a los trillizos sentados con un par de otras personas.

—Hola —dijo Eathan mientras me sentaba junto a él. Levanté la barbilla en respuesta, lo que me ganó un bajo—: Bien.

Puse el libro de historia en la mesa y lo abrí.

—Alguien está de mal humor —dijo Alec en voz baja.

Sin levantar la mirada, murmuré—: Alguien quiere morir.

Alec se rio, no afectado por la declaración.

—¿Qué hacías hablando con Black?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo saludaba.

Junto a mí, Eathan me dio una mirada larga.

—Qué… raro.

—No es nada —dije, y luego comencé a pasar las páginas del libro.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, sentí hoyos siendo quemados en la parte superior de mi cabeza y levanté la vista, encontrando a Irina frunciéndome el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás actuando como un idiota?

Arqueé las cejas. Eso ni siquiera requería una respuesta. A punto de regresar a lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en el libro, me encontré buscando en las mesas hasta que vi a cierta chica humana de ojos grises.

Bella sonreía mientras cogía la bebida, sus labios rosados moviéndose en lo que le decía algo a Jessica. Las chicas se rieron. Bella cogió un trozo de pizza mientras Alice inclinaba el cuerpo ligeramente, y entonces la mirada de Bella se deslizó hacia nuestra mesa y nuestros ojos chocaron, se encontraron y luego sostuvieron.

El espacio nos separaba, pero no se sentía así. Esperé que apartara la mirada. No lo hizo. Sabía que yo debería hacerlo antes de que Irina o Alec lo notaran, porque lo harían, pero tampoco lo hice. Oh, no, seguí mirándola, pensando en la noche anterior en mi cocina, en cómo había esperado que la besara. Sabía que era así.

Y sabía que no me habría detenido.

Incluso desde donde me hallaba sentado, podía ver sus labios abriéndose y sus mejillas sonrojándose.

—En serio comienzas a molestarme —dijo Irina, su voz baja, y cuando no respondí, su pie chocó contra mi espinilla—. Hola. ¿Soy invisible?

Frunciendo el ceño, aparté la mirada de Bella y miré a Irina. Sus ojos ardían como zafiros.

—¿Cómo podrías ser alguna vez invisible?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tensa.

—No lo sé. Ahora mismo, me siento como si lo fuera.

—Ajá —murmuré, tomando un sorbo de mi leche.

La sonrisa pequeña se desvaneció.

—No tienes que sonar tan preocupado —dijo a secas—. No querría que te estresaras.

No respondí mientras ponía la caja de leche en la mesa y volvía al… capítulo que fuera que leía. Duré tres minutos antes de que levantara la vista y observara a Bella de nuevo. Al igual que anoche.

Al diablo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tus nuevas vecinas?

Inclinándome contra un costado de mi camioneta, miré fijamente la carretera vacía a varios kilómetros de la base de Seneca Rocks. El oficial Stefan esperaba por mí cuando salí de la escuela la tarde del jueves. Con un destello de las luces de su auto, supe que quería que fuera a nuestro lugar de encuentro habitual.

Lo único que no era habitual era la hora de registro y el hecho de que Eleazar no se encontraba con él. No podía sentirme demasiado decepcionado en lo que respectaba a Vaughn. Tal vez desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Levanté un hombro en respuesta a la pregunta de Stefan, manteniéndolo casual incluso aunque no me gustaba por dónde iba el asunto. No era la primera vez que me preguntaban, pero por lo general era Vaughn quien hacía las preguntas.

—Está bien. Parecen bastante geniales.

—¿Entonces no hay ningún problema? —Lentes oscuros protegían los ojos de Stefan.

Definir la palabra "problema" sería interesante.

—No.

—Qué bueno. —Stefan echó un vistazo hacia la carretera—. Me sentía preocupado.

La ansiedad llenó mi estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—No te gustan los humanos —respondió con sinceridad—. Y con uno mudándose a la casa del lado, me imaginé que estarías molesto.

Resoplé ante la honestidad franca de Stefan. No podía decir que en realidad me agradara, pero era mejor que Eleazar. Cuando Emmett…cuando murió, Stefan lució genuinamente molesto, a diferencia de Vaughn, al que obviamente no le importó.

—No me sentía feliz. Lo sabías cuando te pregunté a ti y a Vaughn acerca del por qué tenían permitido mudarse allí, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Nada —respondió Stefan. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se volteaba hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

—¿Dónde está tu amigo?

—¿Eleazar? —Una de las esquinas de los labios de Stefan se curvaron, casi como si la idea de él siendo amigo de Vaughn le disgustara. Sabía que había una razón por la que toleraba a Stefan—. Está fuera haciendo algo con Husher.

Ahora era mi turno. Mis labios se apretaron con repulsión. Victoria Husher. Hombre, no me agradaba esa mujer. No confiaba en ella, lo que era malo, porque se encontraba alto en la escala del DOD, pero por suerte, no teníamos que tratar a menudo con ella.

—Hace un par de semanas, hubo un estallido de energía anormal por aquí —declaró Stefan, cambiando el tema a algo de lo que tampoco quería hablar—. Se rastreó hasta la carretera de acceso principal a las afueras de tu casa.

Apostaba que "hace un par de semanas" era un código para el momento en que Bella se congeló frente al camión.

Stefan desplazó su peso, que era poco.

—¿Están jugando fútbol de nuevo?

Casi me reí. Alice lo inventó la última vez que nos preguntaron acerca de la actividad inusual. No jugábamos ninguna clase de fútbol Luxen y de seguro no andábamos por allí lanzando bolas de energía, pero fue la excusa perfecta. Asentí.

—Con los Denali. Se nos escaparon las cosas de las manos.

—Tus nuevas vecinas no lo vieron, ¿no?

Apreté la mandíbula.

—No somos estúpidos. No se hallaban en casa.

Stefan asintió.

—Es bueno escucharlo.

Apartándome del costado de la camioneta, descrucé los brazos.

—¿Algo más?

El oficial Stefan negó con la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta del conductor y me encontraba a punto de subirme cuando me detuvo.

—Ten cuidado, Edward. Con tus nuevas vecinas, no sólo estaremos Vaughn o yo manteniendo un ojo en ustedes. Bien podrían querer dejar el fútbol.

El ocaso del viernes iba a ser la noche en que encerrara a Bella en su casa. Juraba por Dios, todas las deidades, y quien fuera, que iba a suceder.

—Vas a dejarme hacer esto —dijo, sus ojos de un gris tormentoso mientras me miraba con enojo—. Porque no voy a quedarme aquí, sin hacer nada.

—Nunca te dije que tenías que sentarte aquí. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Su barbilla se alzó un nivel.

—¡Entonces nadie te obliga a quedarte aquí!

—¿En serio? —La burla goteaba de mi voz—. Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Bella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

—Sólo quiero ir a la librería de la que Angela me contó. Está en el pueblo.

Sabía de cuál hablaba. No que fuera difícil. Sólo teníamos una librería en el pueblo. Era conocida, y a veces el dueño no tenía idea de lo que tenían en su tienda o su valor.

—Y aunque lo último que quiero hacer es pasar un viernes por la noche en una librería, voy contigo.

Sus manos se tensaron en puños.

—¿No puedes ver por qué no quiero que vayas? No quieres ir, y vas a hacerla una experiencia horrible.

Rodé los ojos.

—Claro que no.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró enfáticamente.

—En serio.

Echando un vistazo sobre mi hombro, hacia el bosque, Bella suspiró con pesadez.

—Mira, sé que no debería ir sola. Que es…

—Peligroso y estúpido —suministré amablemente.

La línea de su mandíbula se tensó, y pasó un momento.

—Sí, sé que es peligroso, pero…

—Allí debería terminar la conversación.

Bella bajó la mirada frustrada hacia la mía.

—Pero es viernes, y Alice fue a ver una película con Eathan, y yo estoy… estoy aquí, estancada con…

—¿Conmigo? —Arqueé ambas cejas mientras me cruzaba de brazos, imitando su postura.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—No quiero sonar como una idiota, pero yo no… ni siquiera te agrado la mayoría del tiempo. Digo, un minuto eres realmente agradable y en realidad es divertido estar contigo, y al siguiente, como el último par de días, actúas como un idiota.

No había sido agradable desde ese día en la cafetería. No me gustó la mierda con Stefan y las preguntas que me hizo. O la mierda con Jacob.

No me gustó que no me gustara la mierda con él. No me gustaba la mierda con los Denali, especialmente con Alec e Irina, que no eran para nada reservados en lo que respectaba a su creciente desagrado hacia Bella. No me gustaba la mierda con Anthony, cuya paranoia era demasiado contagiosa. Ni tampoco me gustaba la mierda con Alice, que actuaba como si no hubiera nada malo en todo el asunto y todo fuera unicornios vomitando arcoíris.

En general, no me gustaba ni una mierda que tuviera que ver con Bella.

No hacía falta agregar que mi humor era una mierda.

El centro de las mejillas de Bella lucía ligeramente más rosado que el resto de su rostro, e incluso aunque su mirada era estable, sabía que mis cambios de humor la afectaban. La chica era fuerte mentalmente, como una central eléctrica emocional, pero no la trataba bien. De ninguna manera. E incluso aunque fue ella quien se mudó a esta casa y fue ella quien se le atravesó a un camión, nada de esto era su culpa.

Pasándome la palma por la mandíbula, encontré su mirada.

—Prometo comportarme.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No te creo.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, saqué las llaves del auto—. Vamos. Sé de qué librería hablaba Angela. Si quieres verla, tendremos que irnos ahora antes de que cierre.

Bella no se movió.

—Querrás verla. —Me bajé del pórtico de un salto, aterrizando con agilidad frente a los escalones—. Tienen un montón de libros que venden por cincuenta centavos. —Sus ojos se iluminaron como el brillo tenue a su alrededor.

Retrocedí hacia mi entrada.

—Si tienes suerte, el dueño estará allí.

Descruzó los brazos.

—¿Por qué tendría suerte?

—Porque luce como Santa Claus.

Bella parpadeó, y luego una carcajada sorprendida escapó de ella. El sonido hizo algo raro en mi pecho, algo que ignoré en lo que abría la puerta del conductor.

—Vienes, ¿cierto?

Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, se subió a la camioneta y encendió inmediatamente la radio, la señal universal que indicaba: "no hablar". El camino hacia el pueblo fue silencioso, y mantuve la boca cerrada mientras entrábamos en la librería, que olía como polvo y páginas viejas.

Desafortunadamente, el dueño no se encontraba trabajando, pero a Bella no pareció importarle. Al momento en que entró, fue como la mañana de navidad para ella. Una sonrisa apareció y no se desvaneció mientras avanzaba de una estantería llena hacia la siguiente, ajena a las nubes de polvo que levantaba cada vez que sacaba un libro de alguna pila. No había nadie más en la tienda aparte de la mujer mayor detrás de la caja registradora, que tenía la nariz metida en un libro.

Me quedé atrás, fuera de su camino, y saqué el teléfono, abriendo Candy Crush, pero sin prestar atención al juego. Diablos, todavía me encontraba en el menú principal. La observaba. No podía evitarlo.

Especialmente cuando se agachó, escaneando las estanterías de abajo.

Incómodo, moví las piernas. No ayudó. Imágenes me atravesaban.

Bella protagonizaba cada una de ellas. El coestrella era el bikini rojo. El calor se deslizó bajo mi piel, y apreté los molares. Necesitaba pensar en algo… cualquier cosa.

Bella se estiró, intentando alcanzar un libro que se encontraba varios estantes por encima de ella, y la camisa que vestía se levantó, revelando una línea delgada de piel sobre sus vaqueros.

Ay, diablos…

Apretó un libro contra su pecho, y en serio, en serio sentí envidia de ese libro.

Me removí de nuevo. Aun así, no ayudó.

Se volteó, dirigiéndose hacia un contenedor de alambre lleno de libros de bolsillo con cubiertas de hombres con el pecho desnudo y mujeres en vestidos sofisticados y antiguos. Escarbó hasta que formó una pila fuera y luego me miró.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Metiendo el teléfono en mi bolsillo, mi caminata hacia ella fue un poco… incómoda.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Extiende los brazos, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió.

Y unos cuantos momentos más tarde, sostenía una pila de libros de romance.

No tenía idea de cómo mi vida se había desviado tanto que esto era lo que hacía un viernes por la noche, pero una parte de mí no se sentía molesta. Lo que por supuesto me molestó incluso más.

Bella terminó dejando la tienda con más libros de los que cualquier humano necesitaba, y todo el camino a casa sonrió con esa… esa sonrisa hermosa que en muy pocas oportunidades veía. Habló acerca de los libros, e incluso aunque no respondía a nada de lo que decía, seguía charlando.

En serio se sentía feliz.

Sabía que al momento en que abriera la boca, iba a arruinarlo, como siempre. Pensé en el hecho de que sabía que nada de esto era su culpa. Y también en el hecho de que todo este tiempo, Alice fue cuidadosa a su alrededor mientras que yo no. En mis intentos de mantener a Alice a salvo, y a Bella sin saber nada, puse a Alice en riesgo y expuse lo que éramos.

En realidad, yo era el problema.

Y mi atracción hacia Bella no ayudaba a la situación. La había más peligrosa.

El rastro de Bella se desvanecería pronto, en menos de una semana.

Después de eso, necesitaba mantener mi distancia. Y esta vez, era en serio.

Sin romper más reglas.

No más mierda

 **Carajo x mil !!! Como** **gustaría que Edward dejará de preocuparse tanto y disfrutará el momento... ¿Es mucho pedir? Jajajaja Yo creo que si :(**

 **¿Que les esta pareciendo?** **¡Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	18. chapter 18

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 18

Los días se volvieron más cortos, y con cada día que pasaba, la cálida brisa circulando por el valle se enfriaba. Las hojas se volvieron brillantes sombras de dorado y rojo antes de caer a la tierra, anunciando la llegada del otoño.

Para mediados de octubre, el rastro de Bella se había desvanecido por completo. Sucedió cuatro días después de nuestro viaje a la librería de segunda mano en la ciudad, e hice lo que me dije que tenía que hacer.

Aparte de verla en clases y cuando fuera que Alice la traía a casa, me mantuve alejado. Por supuesto, todavía la molestaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Porque en verdad había muy pocas cosas que me divertían tanto como tocarla con mi bolígrafo en trigonometría y ver sus ojos grises volverse tormentosos.

Comenzaba a preguntarme si en realidad el bolígrafo simbolizaba, inconscientemente, algo más. Ese "algo más" no me divertía. Oh, no, hacía algo más.

Sabía que pasaba más tiempo con las chicos de nuestra clase. Sin embargo, también lo hacía Alice, y mientras me irritaba que mi hermana se estuviera involucrando más y más con los humanos, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

La realidad era que, a menos que se mudara a una de las colonias, siempre estaría rodeada por humanos. Siempre se volvería cercana a uno de ellos. Diablos, si con Eathan no funcionaban, podría terminar…enamorándose de uno.

Simplemente pensar en eso me hacía querer perforar un agujero a través de la capa de ozono.

Había otra cosa más que me hacía quererlo.

Jacob Black.

El idiota súper sensible me empezaba a irritar, y podría haber perdido la calma solo un poquito cuando comenzó a hablar con Bella en la clase de trigonometría. Su mochila tomó un viaje al suelo, y siendo el chico bueno que era, traté de advertirle a Bella acerca de él. Esa conversación no terminó bien.

Bella me acusó de estar celoso. ¿Yo? ¿De Black? ¿Estaba loca? No había manera de que estuviera celoso de ningún humano. Lo que sea. Si quería ayudar al tipo, probablemente, más votado para dormir con alguien en el baile a estudiar, entonces era su planificación familiar. No la mía.

Hasta que Alice me informó entre clases, con un brillo completamente malvado en la mirada, que Jacob le pidió a Bella ir al baile de bienvenida y ella aceptó. Fuego recubrió el interior de mi boca mientras mi hermana se alejaba saltando, tan complacida que uno pensaría que simplemente se ganó un suministro de helado de por vida.

¿Por qué estaría tan feliz por eso? Todos sabían cómo era Jacob y nadie, ni siquiera Bella, podía ser tan ingenua.

Había cosas más importantes en las que enfocarme, como por ejemplo si habría un nuevo episodio de Investigadores de Fantasmas esta semana o no, pero cuando vi a Bella caminando hacia la parte trasera del estacionamiento después de la escuela, cerca del campo de fútbol y la pista, no pude dejarlo pasar.

—¡Bella! —Se dio vuelta, entornando los ojos mientras una ráfaga de aire frío soplaba las largas hebras de cabello por su rostro. Me acerqué despacio, dándome cuenta de que era la primera vez en… en semanas que nos encontrábamos, en realidad, solos. La correa de su mochila se hallaba torcida, clavándose en su hombro. Me acerqué y la arreglé, enderezándola—. Tú sí sabes cómo elegir un lugar para estacionar.

Pasó un momento antes de que respondiera.

—Lo sé.

Caminamos hacia su auto, y mientras arrojaba la mochila en el asiento trasero, esperé con las manos en los bolsillos y traté de pensar en una manera agradable, no del modo idiota, de decirle que necesitaba cambiar de opinión acerca de Jacob. El argumento de "¿estás loca?" no parecía que fuese a ser de mucha ayuda, pero eso era a lo que mi cerebro seguía llegando.

Cerrando la puerta, me enfrentó.

—¿Está todo bien? ¿No es…?

—No. —Me pasé una mano por el cabello—. Nada relacionado con algo, eh, cósmico.

—Bien. —Se inclinó contra el auto, las manos apretadas y las llaves colgaban de entre sus dedos—. Me asustaste por un segundo.

Cuando me giré hacia ella, dejé solo unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros.

—Escuché que irás al baile con Jacob Black.

Bella se apartó un mechón del rostro. El viento lo volvió a lanzar.

—Las noticias viajan rápido.

—Sí, así es por aquí. —Agarré el mechón esta vez y lo metí detrás de su oreja. Mis nudillos rozaron su mejilla, y lo que sentí como electricidad bailó de su piel a la mía—. Creí que no te gustaba.

—No está mal —dijo, apartando la mirada y centrándose en las personas en la pista—. Es bastante amable, y me lo pidió.

¿Bastante amable?

—¿Irás con él porque te lo pidió?

Su mirada se agudizó mientras regresaba a la mía. Asintió a medida que jugueteaba con las llaves.

—Y tú, ¿irás al baile?

No lo había planeado. Cambiar mi postura hizo que mi pierna rozara su muslo.

—¿Acaso importa?

Apretó los labios.

—No realmente.

—No deberías ir con alguien solo porque te lo pide.

Bajó la mirada a las llaves, y tuve la sensación de que quería apuñalarme con ellas.

—No veo por qué esto tenga algo que ver contigo.

—Eres la amiga de mi hermana, por lo tanto tiene que ver conmigo.—Mi razonamiento era una completa mierda.

Y Bella lo sabía, porque se quedó boquiabierta.

—Esa es la cosa más ilógica que he escuchado. —Girándose, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor, deteniéndose frente al capó—. ¿No deberías estar más concentrado en lo que Irina hace?

—Irina y yo no estamos juntos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Guarda el aliento, Edward. No voy a dar marcha atrás solo porque tienes un problema con eso.

¿Siempre había sido tan malditamente obstinada? Maldije en voz baja mientras iba detrás de ella.

—No quiero que te metas en ningún problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —Abrió la puerta con fuerza.

Atrapándola, arqueé una ceja.

—Conociéndote, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme en cuántos problemas te puedes meter.

Me miró.

—Oh, sí, porque Jacob va a dejar un rastro en mí que atrae a las vacas asesinas en lugar de a los alienígenas asesinos. Suelta la puerta de mi auto.

—Eres tan frustrante —espeté. Aunque por aquí había algunas vacas que probablemente podrían derribarla—. Tiene una reputación, Bella. Quiero que tengas cuidado.

Por un momento, me miró, y pensé que entendía lo que decía.

—No va a pasar nada, Edward. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Me equivoqué.

—Bien.

Lo que pasó después solo podía pasarle a alguien como Bella. Solté la puerta al mismo tiempo que tiraba.

—Bella…

La puerta le atrapó los dedos, y el grito de dolor fue como ser empapado con agua helada. Brillante sangre roja apareció en su dedo índice, y los demás eran de un rojo profundo.

—¡Cristo! —chilló—. Eso me dolió.

Mi mano se envolvió alrededor de su palma antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Calor destelló desde mi mano a la suya, e inhaló suavemente.

—¿Edward? —susurró.

El color rojo se desvaneció de los dedos lastimados. Levanté la mirada hasta encontrar la suya. Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas por la conmoción, y lo que hacía se asentó… lo que hice.

La sané.

Soltándole la mano, di una pequeña sacudida con la cabeza.

—Mierda…

—¿Dejaste… hay otro rastro en mí? —preguntó, a medida que limpiaba la sangre de su dedo, revelando la piel completamente sana—. Mierda.

No podía creer lo que hice.

Bella no estuvo seriamente lastimada. Solo un rasguño y algunos dedos adoloridos. Habría estado bien. Tragué saliva mientras la escaneaba. Un brillo blanco apenas perceptible la rodeaba. No sería tan notable, probablemente ni siquiera para los otros.

—Es débil. No creo que vaya a ser un problema. Apenas puedo verlo, pero tú podrías…

—¡No! Es débil. Nadie lo verá. Estoy bien. Deja de cuidarme. —Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando respiró profundamente—. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero… tenía razón. Bella se hallaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Me enderecé, alejándome del auto.

—Tienes razón. Obviamente puedes, mientras no involucre puertas de autos. Has durado más que cualquier otro humano que supiera acerca de nosotros.

Bella abrió la boca, pero me di la vuelta, caminando hacia la mitad del estacionamiento. Rabia hervía dentro de mí, pero no hacia ella. La primera vez que estoy a su alrededor a solas por un puñado de minutos, termino sanando una herida menor como un maldito idiota.

Aparentemente, necesitaba trabajar en mi autocontrol.

Mirando a la derecha, me reí secamente cuando vi a Jacob en el campo. Llevaba su casco y corría hacia el centro, donde se reunía un grupo.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras levantaba el dedo de mi mano derecha.

El casco voló lejos de su mano, chocando con sus hombreras. Fuera de guardia, se tropezó hacia un lado y luego cayó sobre una pierna, mirando el casco caído como si fuera una víbora. Los chicos en el grupo se rieron. Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

Sí, en verdad necesitaba trabajar en mi autocontrol.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Golpeando la mayonesa contra el pedazo de pan, tarareé en voz baja, tan ruidosamente como podía para ahogar la conversación desde la cocina. No funcionaba.

—Va a pensar que eres la chica más caliente ahí —dijo Alice, su voz aguda odiosamente alta.

Miré al techo, exhalando ruidosamente por la nariz.

—Eh, eso está bien. —Bella se aclaró la garganta—. Supongo.

Recogiendo la tapa, casi rompí el envase de la mayonesa mientras volvía a cerrarlo.

—¿Supones? —Alice se rio. A este punto, juraría que gritaba—. Chica, no va a ser capaz de quitar las manos de ti.

Aplasté la rodaja de pan, mi mandíbula rechinando hasta que hubo una buena oportunidad de que fuera a romperme los molares.

—Estoy bastante segura de que se puede decir lo mismo de Eathan cuando te vea en el vestido que conseguiste —respondió Bella.

Alice se rio.

—Eso es lo que estoy esperando.

Oh, por el amor de todo en este mundo y en este universo…

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Estás segura del vestido? Es como algo corto.

Cerré los ojos, tragándome un gemido.

—Oh, estoy segura —le aseguró Alice—. Estoy muy segura.

Estrellando el emparedado sobre el plato, estuve a segundos de lanzarme por la ventana de la cocina, pero luego escuché a Bella diciendo que iba a volver a casa, y unos segundos después, la puerta se cerró.

Me moví silenciosamente a la ventana junto a la mesa que daba al patio delantero. Bella apareció a la luz menguante, su mochila golpeándole la espalda baja mientras cruzaba la entrada. Esa cola de caballo suya balanceándose con cada paso. Al igual que sus caderas. Mi mirada cayó.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente con el auto y el diminuto rastro no era visible en absoluto. Gracias a Dios. Pero todavía me preocupaba y…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Alice.

Atrapado en el acto… bueno, observando a Bella de manera algo espeluznante, mi hermana se escabulló a mi lado. Eso nunca pasaba. Me giré lentamente.

—Nada. ¿Qué haces tú?

La mirada en su rostro gritaba que no me creía.

—Nada.

Arqueé una ceja.

Imitó el gesto.

—Mi "nada" significa que no estoy observando a alguien desde la ventana de la cocina. —Mis ojos se entornaron—. Ya sabes —continuó, caminando hacia la encimera—. Podrías haber salido a la sala y verla en persona. No tenías que esconderte en tu dormitorio y en la cocina.

—No me escondía.

—Ajá. —Vio mi emparedado de pavo—. ¿Te dije...?

—Ese es mi emparedado. No… —Demasiado tarde. Suspiré mientras la miraba darle un gran mordisco—. Sírvete.

—Gracias —dijo mientras masticaba—. Haces unos emparedados increíbles.

—Lo sé —gruñí.

Alice sonrió a medida que se inclinaba contra la encimera.

—¿Te conté del asombroso vestido que compró Bells?

Sacando la silla de la cocina, me dejé caer y estiré las piernas.

—¿Por qué me contarías del vestido?

—No lo hice, pero estoy segura de que nos oíste hablar de él.

—La gente del otro estado las escuchó hablar de él, Alice.

Ignoró eso.

—Es estupendo, y Bella se ve asombrosa.

Mi mandíbula empezó a doler de nuevo.

—Va a verse tan caliente en el baile, tan caliente. —Hizo una pausa, tomando otro enorme mordisco de mi emparedado—. Oh, ¿y te conté que Jacob va a llevarla?

Conté hasta diez antes de responder—: Sí, Alice, me contaste, y creo que eres una amiga de mierda por permitirle ir con él.

—¡No soy una amiga de mierda! —Pisoteó con su desnudo pie y las sillas se sacudieron—. Sé que Bella no está en problemas con él. Estará bien. De todos modos, ¿sabías de la fiesta después del baile?

—Todo el mundo sabe de la fiesta después del baile.

Agitó el emparedado como si me estuviera saludando con él.

—Bueno, ya que lo sabes todo, listillo, entonces sabes que Jacob invitó a Bella.

Me quedé callado.

—No irá con él a esa maldita fiesta en el campo.

—Oh. Sí. —Alice sonrió amplia y francamente maliciosa—. Sí, irá.

De ninguna manera. Todo lo que hacían en esa fiesta era emborracharse y acostarse, concretamente Jacob. Si la llevaba allí...

Mi estómago se revolvió.

—No te preocupes, Eathan y yo vamos. Estará bien allí. —Se terminó el emparedado, sin ni siquiera guardarme una pequeña parte. Por otro lado, tampoco tenía mucho apetito en este momento—. Es una lástima que no veas a Bella con su vestido ya que eres demasiado genial para ir al baile de bienvenida.

—Nunca dije que no iba.

Alice tenía una mirada en blanco pegada en su rostro.

—¿No lo hiciste? ¿Eh? Me encontraba bastante segura de que dijiste algo así como... —Profundizó su voz—. «Preferiría pegarme a mí mismo en las pelotas antes de ir a ese estúpido baile». O algo así.

Mis labios temblaban.

—Eso fue el año pasado.

—Cuando salías con Irina.

No dije nada.

—¿Así que irás al baile? —preguntó nuevamente. Cuando no dije nada, la mirada en blanco se desvaneció—. Apuesto a que también irás a la maldita fiesta en el campo.

Sonreí con fuerza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

—¿De qué color es el vestido de Bella?

Alice luchaba por mantener su expresión suave y fracasó. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Te va a encantar. Eso es todo lo que diré. Solo tendrás que esperar y ver.

Ajustándome la corbata, salí de la camioneta y agarré la chaqueta del esmoquin del asiento trasero, poniéndomela. Inmediatamente, quise quitarme la maldita cosa.

Baile de bienvenida.

Prácticamente, era el último lugar en la Tierra en donde quería estar.

Una noche observando a sudados y desgarbados adolescentes humanos unos sobre otros, esa no era mi idea de una noche de diversión. Pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Miré a Irina. Al lado de su hermano, usando un vestido blanco, realmente se veía grandiosa. Lástima que nunca, nunca funcionaría algo entre nosotros. Nuestros sentimientos, incluso si se negaba a admitirlo, se transformaron en algo más familiar.

Alec me miró mientras se abrochaba los puños. Sus cejas se arquearon.

—No sé por qué viniste aquí, hombre.

Su hermana hizo un ruido impaciente.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿podemos tener esta conversación adentro? —Ondeó una mano hacia la escuela—. Tengo personas esperando a tenerme celos.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi vestido. —Dio una vuelta, y juro que pude ver a través de él por un segundo. Entrecerré los ojos. Sip. El vestido era casi transparente.

No pude evitarlo. Mi sonrisa se extendió, especialmente cuando Alec apartó la mirada, con el rostro más pálido que hace unos segundos.

—Mi vestido podría alimentar un pueblo pequeño durante un año, lo que significa que esas... personas no han visto nunca tanta belleza y perfección —continuó Irina.

Negando con la cabeza, me reí. Irina... bueno, tenía un buen gusto.

Mientras nos dirigíamos adentro, sabía que ellos no me creerían si les dijera la razón porque la cual me encontraba aquí.

Tenía que ver con una sudorosa y torpe humana en particular. La conversación que tuve con Bella hace una semana, cuando estábamos en su coche, se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Por supuesto, todo ese asunto de curar su mano me hizo perder el rumbo, y a pesar de que no hablamos de su cita para el baile de bienvenida desde entonces, no lo olvidé. Definitivamente no después de enterarme de que Bella accedió a ir a la maldita fiesta en el campo después.

No había manera de que me quedara en casa. El instinto me gritaba que iba a necesitarme. O era una mala necesidad territorial de... ¿de hacer qué?

¿De venir aquí, golpear hasta el cansancio a Jacob y reclamar a mi chica?

Eh, no, porque eso de golpear hasta el cansancio a los humanos terminaría en muerte, y no era mi chica. De ninguna jodida manera lo sería.

Irina desapareció entre un grupo de chicas que ya estaban chillando y gritando sobre su vestido. Me obligué a respirar y parecer casual mientras observé la habitación, vi todos los globos que probablemente les tomó un día entero inflar en el techo, hasta que encontré una mesa vacía y me senté. Siguiendo mi ejemplo, Alec hizo lo mismo. Comenzó a hablar de un juego de fútbol que yo no había visto y fingí escucharlo.

Y esperé.

Y esperé un poco más.

Y entonces vi a Jacob dirigirse hasta la puerta, y supe que eso significaba que Bella se hallaba aquí. Echándome hacia atrás en mi silla, miré casualmente por encima de mi hombro. Algo inesperado ocurrió en mi pecho. Se sintió como si alguien hubiese caminado hasta mí y golpeado. Dejé de respirar. Justo allí, rodeado de humanos, frente al aún hablante Alec.

—Oh María, la madre del niño Jesús —murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos.

Bella se encontraba en la puerta, con las manos cerradas en pequeños puños mientras sus ojos vagaban alrededor del gimnasio, nerviosa. El vestido… hombre, ese vestido debería ser ilegal. Apretado alrededor de los senos y la cintura, luego caía sobre sus caderas como un río de seda carmesí. Su pelo recogido, revelando un largo y grácil cuello que no sabía que tenía. Eso fue raro, porque su pelo siempre parecía estar recogido, pero de nuevo, esa cantidad de escote nunca antes la había mostrado. Excepto cuando llevaba ese traje de baño. Hablando de rojo...

Rojo.

Rojo era mi color favorito.

Alice tuvo tanta razón acerca del maldito vestido.

Bella no era linda. Ni siquiera era atractiva. Era hermosa… absoluta e impresionantemente hermosa. No es que no lo hubiese notado antes, ¿pero ahora? Ahora era algo totalmente diferente.

La observé mientras caminaba hacia Jessica y una sonrisa de aprobación se extendió por mis labios. Eso es, gatita, pensé, mantente alejada de Jacob. No merece estar en el mismo lugar que tú.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo la observé, pero eventualmente la perdí de vista en la multitud. Una parte de mí quería levantarse, golpear a Alec en la boca para callarlo e ir a buscarla. Pero eso levantaría sospechas, así que me quedé allí, agarrando la silla tan fuerte que crujió por la presión.

Luego reapareció con mi hermana, cerca de la pista de baile. Se detuvo, girando con gracia hasta que su mirada se posó en mi mesa, como si hubiese estado buscándome. Algo dentro de mí rugió en aprobación masculina.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y hubo esa sensación de un golpe sacando el aire de mis pulmones de nuevo, excepto que esta vez la sensación viajó a mi estómago. Me encontraba fascinado, hechizado. Sus labios se entreabrieron y…

Y Jacob se abrió paso entre la multitud, ocultándola de mí. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensó mientras un impulso primario me atravesó.

Comencé a levantarme, pero al último momento, me obligué a sentarme.

Unos momentos más tarde, Irina llegó a la mesa. Decía algo, pero en realidad no la escuchaba. Luego, Alec se inclinó, chasqueando los dedos en mi rostro.

—Hombre —dijo—. ¿Qué te tiene así?

—Cállate.

—Bien. —Alec se apartó—. Iré a conseguir algo de beber.

—Por fin paz —murmuré. Mantuve los ojos en Jacob... y en las manos de Jacob. No me gustó.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Irina, sorprendiéndome. Pensé que se había ido—. ¿O quieres quedarte aquí sentado y fruncir el ceño? —Cuando no respondí, resopló mientras se levantó—. Como sea. Que aburrido.

Apenas me di cuenta de que se fue y que me encontraba sentado solo en la mesa, como un idiota. Mi mirada seguía en la pareja. ¿Pareja?

Dios. Era un insulto para Bella referirme a ellos como una pareja.

Pero debía tratar. Lo que Bella haciera no era de mi incumbencia. En realidad, puede hacer lo que quiera. Si eso significaba bailar…

Las manos de Jacob se deslizaron por la parte delantera del vestido, causando que Bella se apartara. Su expresión molesta se perdió en un mar de caras y… bueno, eso fue todo. Me hallaba de pie antes de que lo notara, moviéndome entre los bailarines, mis manos cerradas en puños.

Me acerqué a ellos, deteniéndome detrás de Bella.

—¿Te importa si interrumpo?

Los ojos de Jacob se ampliaron, y debió haber visto su inminente muerte en mi cara, porque bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—Justo a tiempo. Necesitaba conseguir una bebida de todos modos.

Arqueé una ceja y luego me giré hacia Bella, deshaciéndome del idiota.

—¿Bailas?

Me regresó la mirada por un momento, luego cuidadosamente puso las manos en mis hombros.

—Esto es una sorpresa.

Maldición, claro que lo era. Realmente no habíamos hablado desde el día en su coche. Al igual que como dije entonces, el rastro era tan débil que no era reconocible. Eso no significa que no mantuve un ojo en ella cuando iba a la ciudad, con y sin Alice. No sabía porque me encontraba allí.

Pasé un brazo en su cintura y tomé una de sus manos entre la mía. Y maldición, se sentía tan bien en mis brazos, realmente perfecto.

Trajo un pensamiento estúpido y extraño.

Sus increíblemente largas pestañas se elevaron y sus ojos cálidos pero cautelosos buscaron los míos. Un bonito sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas y bajó a su garganta. Iba a hacer algo terrible para saber lo que pensaba.

La acerqué más.

La confusión y una… placentera emoción marcó sus rasgos.

—¿Estás pasando un buen rato con... Irina?

—¿Y tú con tu amiguito el pulpo?

Chupó su labio inferior, y tragué un gemido.

—Te crees muy listillo, ¿eh?

Reí y se estremeció en mis brazos.

—Los tres vinimos juntos, Irina, Alec y yo. —¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esto? Mi mano se deslizó a su cadera y me aclaré la garganta, mirando por encima de su cabeza—. Tú... te ves hermosa, por cierto. En realidad demasiado bien para estar con ese idiota.

Abrió los ojos.

—¿Estás drogado?

—Desafortunadamente, no, no lo estoy. Sin embargo, tengo curiosidad de por qué preguntas.

—Nunca dices nada agradable de mí.

—Buen punto. —Maldición, era un imbécil a veces. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Bajé la barbilla, y saltó cuando mi mandíbula rozó su mejilla—. No te voy a morder. O manosearte. Puedes relajarte.

Se quedó en silencio, así que lo tomé como una buena señal.

Actuando por instinto, guie su cabeza a mi pecho y luego puse la mano en su espalda. Bailar con ella parecía algo normal. Nadie podía arruinar el momento, incluyéndome a mí.

Respirando su aroma, cerré los ojos y dejé que la música nos guiara. Había algo extrañamente íntimo en bailar lento. No del mismo tipo de restregarte y frotarte hasta dejar poco a la imaginación, pero esto, dos cuerpos juntos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, tocando en todos los lugares correctos. Era íntimo.

Bueno, quizás sí me encontraba drogado.

Mi mano se curvó contra su espalda.

—En serio, ¿cómo va tu cita?

Cuando bajé la mirada, sonreía.

—Es un poco amistoso.

—Eso es lo que pensaba. —Lo busqué en la multitud, queriendo golpearlo—. Te advertí de él.

—Edward —dijo, suspirando—. Lo tengo bajo control.

Solté un bufido.

—Claro que parece eso, gatita. Sus manos se movían tan rápido que me comenzaba a cuestionar si era humano o no. —Se tensó en mis brazos—. Debes escapar de aquí y volver a casa mientras está distraído. Incluso puedo hacer que Alice se transforme en ti, si es necesario.

Bella se apartó, y de inmediato extrañé la forma en que se sentía en mis brazos.

—¿Está bien si manosea a tu hermana?

Bueno, no, pero...

—Sé que puede cuidarse sola. Estás fuera de tu liga con ese tipo.

En ese momento, habíamos dejado de bailar por completo. Una tormenta crecía, y tenía un nombre: Gatita. Casi sonreí.

—¿Perdón? —dijo—. ¿Estoy fuera de mi liga?

¿Por qué no lo entendía?

—Mira, conduje hasta aquí. Puedo dejar que Alec e Irina se vayan con Alice, y llevarte a casa. —Sonaba como un buen plan para mí, pero la mirada en su rostro decía que no lo era—. ¿Estás realmente pensando en ir a la fiesta con ese idiota?

—¿Tú vas a ir? —Tiró de su mano para liberarla.

—No importa lo que haga. —Y no estaba listo para dejarla irse aún—. No vas a ir a esa fiesta.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer, Edward.

La frustración me consumió. ¿Es que no entendía que trataba de cuidarla? No era un concurso de «Quién manda aquí».

—Alice te llevará a casa. Y te juro, si tengo que tirarte por encima del hombro y sacarte de aquí, lo haré.

Su mano golpeó mi pecho.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentes.

Sonreí.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Lo que sea. Tú eres el que va a causar una escena al llevarme de aquí. —Hice un sonido bajo en mi garganta, pero me sonrió, una mezcla de presunción e inocencia—. Porque tu profesor alienígena nos está viendo en estos momentos. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar cuando me tires por encima del hombro, amigo?

Hijo... de una galleta. Hablaba de Anthony.

—Ya me parecía —dijo.

Todavía consideraba seriamente el lanzarla sobre el hombro y sacarla de aquí con toda la escuela observándonos. Creo que también quería besarla... con toda la escuela observándonos. Probablemente hacer cosas que harían que ese sonrojo tuviera un tono más oscuro.

Su mirada se volvió desafiante, y maldición, a una parte de mí, realmente le gustó eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

—Sigo subestimándote, gatita.


	19. chapter 19

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 19

El campo en que se llevaban a cabo todas las fiestas de barril se encontraba aproximadamente a dos kilómetros en las afueras de Petersburgo y se accedía a él por un camino de tierra desgastado que la mayoría de las personas no verían a menos que supieran que se hallaba allí. Aparqué cerca del camino, para no terminar bloqueado.

Bajando del coche, deslicé mis llaves en el bolsillo mientras escaneaba las líneas de coches aparcados al azar. A lo lejos, el resplandor anaranjado de la hoguera me atrajo mientras cerraba la puerta. El olor de gasolina y de madera húmeda quemándose era fuerte. Las sombras se movían alrededor del fuego. La risa resonaba, mezclándose con los gritos.

La música retumbaba por los altavoces.

Me fui del baile un par de minutos después de que Bella saliera con Jacob. Irina e Alec se encontraban todavía en la escuela, y no tenía la seguridad si vendrían aquí o no. Las fiestas de campo no eran lo suyo.

Estuve en unas pocas, con... con Emmett. No me agradaba realmente que Alice estuviera aquí, incluso con Eathan, pero ella no era quien me preocupaba.

Sabía que Bella podía manejarse a sí misma. En el fondo, lo sabía.

¿Cómo no saberlo? Pero eso no significaba que no necesitaba ayuda o se sobre-excedía con alguien como Jacob.

Caminando por los coches, copos de maíz pisoteados crujían bajo mis pasos. Al acercarme a la hoguera, una chica salió tropezándose de detrás de una camioneta, bloqueando mi camino. Un vaso rojo colgaba precariamente de sus dedos mientras se tambaleaba sobre sus tacones. Su cabello castaño oscuro recogido, y matas de hierba y hojas de maíz secas se aferraban a su vestido plateado.

La chica, a quien reconocí vagamente, no podría haber sido mayor de quince años. Su barbilla levantada y los ojos vidriosos vagaron sobre mí.

—¿Edward?

Incapaz de recordar su nombre, asentí.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sip. —Se rio, levantando el vaso a sus labios—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tienes suciedad y trozos de maíz por todo el vestido.

Otra risa salió de ella.

—Puede ser que me haya caído una vez... o cuatro. Estos zapatos… —Levantó la pierna para mostrarme y se tambaleó de repente. Mi mano reaccionó, cogiéndola del brazo y sosteniéndola mientras continuaba levantando su pie—. Estos zapatos son increíbles, pero no son adecuados para las fiestas de campo.

—No hay duda —murmuré, dejando ir su brazo cuando tuve la seguridad de que no iba a caerse de frente sobre el coche a su lado—. ¿Estás aquí con alguien?

—Ajá. Estoy aquí con Peter. Él es mi novio —explicó, sonriendo mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante—. A menos que quieras estar aquí conmigo, entonces no estoy aquí con nadie. Peter no existe. Nop.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Lo siento, nena, pero estoy aquí por alguien más.

—¡Qué pena! —Sonrió ampliamente y luego susurró—: Fue malo de mi parte decir que Peter no existe, ¿verdad? Él es muy agradable. ¿Puede ser nuestro secreto?

La diversión se apoderó de mí.

—Va a ser nuestro secreto.

—¡Sí! —Cojeó inestablemente cuando aplaudió con su mano contra el vaso. La cerveza se derramó por el borde.

Podría haber dejado a la chica allí, vagando sin rumbo por cualquier motivo entre los coches, pero eso parecía mal por una multitud de razones.

—Vamos a encontrar a Peter

Resultó ser que Peter no se encontraba en mucha mejor forma cuando lo encontramos sentado junto al fuego. Basado en lo que la chica dijo, ni siquiera fueron al baile. Cuando la situé con Peter, él me miró como si medio esperara que le diera una patada voladora.

Apartándome de los grupos reunidos alrededor del fuego, un malestar se formó en mis entrañas cuando no vi a Bella o a Jacob entre ellos.

Me dirigí a mi derecha, mirando a los grupos más pequeños cerca del grueso afloramiento de árboles. Parejas. Muchas parejas. Si Bella se hallaba entre ellas, yo...

¿Qué haría?

Dejé de caminar en ese momento, de pie delante de la camioneta con las puertas abiertas y música estruendosa. ¿Qué haría si veía a Bella con Jacob, haciendo esas cosas que las parejas hacían en las sombras de los árboles? ¿Qué podría hacer? Ella tenía todo el derecho a estar con él. Ella no era...

Bella no era mía.

El ácido se revolvió en mis entrañas cuando me di la vuelta. Alice se encontraba allí de pie, la luz del fuego se reflejaba en los ángulos de su cara. Sus ojos eran extrañamente brillantes.

—¿Has visto a Bella? —preguntó.

El malestar estalló.

—¿Tú no?

—La vi hace unos cinco minutos. Se dirigía hacia mí, pero luego la perdí de vista. Estaba con Jacob, pero... —Su nariz se arrugó—. Sólo tengo que encontrarla. —Mis manos se cerraron en puños sueltos—. Pensé que no te preocupaba que Bella estuviera con Jacob.

Eathan apareció al lado de Alice.

—No creo que vaya a ser un problema, no pensamos eso, pero Jacob está bastante borracho, así que...

No me gustaba lo que escuchaba.

—¿Dónde la viste por última vez?

—Por ahí. —Alice señaló al otro lado del fuego, más cerca de los bosques—. Pero ya no está.

No me digas.

Nos dividimos en ese punto y nos llevó un par de minutos encontrar a alguien que estaba cerca del setenta por ciento seguro de que vio a Bella dirigirse al bosque con Jacob. Ese pequeño pedazo de información me dio ganas de golpear mi cabeza con la áspera corteza de los árboles. Quería sacudir a mi hermana. ¿Qué pasó con el código de chicas? ¿No era una especie de ley tácita no dejar que la otra vagara con tipos cuestionables?

Seguí un camino desgastado, preparándome para el hecho de que podría encontrar a Bella y que pudiera ser que no quería ser encontrada. En realidad, esa era la alta probabilidad aquí. El hecho de que Jacon era un asno tocón que actualmente se encontraba borracho, no significaba que Bella necesitara o quería rescate.

Si se encontraba bien, me iba a alejar. Ni siquiera necesitaba saber que me hallaba aquí. Si se encontraba bien, necesitaba…

—¡Jacob, detente! —El alarido de Bella atravesó el zumbido disipado de la música.

El instinto se encendió y salí disparado como una bala. Un segundo era demasiado largo, pero la encontré y la rabia estalló dentro de mí como un violento volcán. El hijo de puta la tenía clavada en un árbol. Sus manos sobre ella. Su cuerpo. Su boca.

No me escucharon o vieron, pero ese bastardo me sintió cuando cerré mi mano sobre su hombro y lo alejé de ella. Llevando hacia atrás mi brazo, lo golpeé en la cara. Sus pies dejaron el suelo y por un momento muy feliz él se hallaba en el aire. Cayó al suelo, sus piernas y brazos tendidos, con un sonido no muy satisfactorio.

Me incliné sobre él, agarrando el cuello de su camisa de vestir arrugada.

—¿Es que no entiendes su idioma o te has vuelto sordo?

—Hombre, lo siento —arrastró las palabras Jacob, agarrando mi muñeca—. Pensé que ella…

—¿Pensaste qué? —Lo levanté con poco esfuerzo, reconociendo y disfrutando de la llamarada de miedo en los ojos del niño humano. Quería desgarrar al hijo de puta, miembro a miembro. Luego quería juntar su culo de nuevo. Enjuagar y repetir medio millón de veces—. ¿Que no significaba sí?

—¡No! ¡Sí! Pensé…

Cerca de destruirlo totalmente, levanté la mano y lo congelé. Jacob era una estatua, las manos en frente de su cara. Tenía sangre acumulada debajo de la nariz. Ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañear. Dando un paso atrás, forcé una respiración profunda.

—Edward —dijo Bella detrás de mí—. ¿Qué... qué hiciste?

Miré al idiota congelado.

—Era esto, o lo mataría.

Por el rabillo de los ojos vi a Bella acercarse a mí. Me daba la espalda mientras empujaba el brazo de Jacob.

—¿Está vivo?

—¿Debería? —pregunté.

Bella miró sobre su hombro hacia mí, sus ojos ensombrecidos, pero vi lo que pensaba en ese momento, y quería asesinar al imbécil. No importaba que le advertí sobre él. No era su culpa. No pidió esto. Esas cosas no deberían cruzar su mente.

Me tensé.

—Ésta bien. En este momento, es como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Dios mío, qué desastre. —Retrocedió, envolviendo los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará así?

—Tanto como yo quiera. Podría dejarlo aquí. Dejar que los ciervos mearan en él y los cuervos lo cagaran.

Una risa ahogada salió de ella.

—No puedes... hacer eso, ¿lo sabes? ¿No?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Debes traerlo de vuelta, pero en primer lugar, me gustaría hacer algo.

Mientras esperaba a ver lo que quería hacer, ella desdobló los brazos y caminó hasta Jacob. Sin decir una palabra, le dio una patada directo entre las piernas.

—Vaya. —Dejé escapar una risa media ahogada—. Tal vez debería haberlo matado.

Bella me lanzó una mirada.

Con el ceño fruncido, hice un gesto con la mano, descongelando a Jacob. Se dobló, ahuecando las manos entre las piernas mientras gemía—: Mierda —una y otra vez.

Empujé a Jacob unos pasos.

—Lárgate de mí vista, y te juro que como la mires de nuevo, será la última cosa que hagas.

El idiota pasó una mano debajo de su nariz ensangrentada mientras la miraba.

—Bella, lo siento…

Él tenía ganas de morir.

—Vete. De. Aquí —advertí, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y se fue, tropezando y cojeando contra los arbustos. Un resplandor blanco quemaba a su alrededor. Él fue marcado.

No me importa una mierda. Un silencio de muerte cayó entre nosotros.

Incluso la música parecía haber desaparecido. Tome unos preciados segundos para calmarme. No funcionaba. Empecé a caminar, un par de metros entre nosotros, porque mi ira se hallaba demasiada cerca de la superficie. Sabía que mis ojos brillaban en este punto, y sabía que existía una buena probabilidad de que Jacob los hubiera visto brevemente.

Algo brillante en el suelo me llamó la atención.

El chal de Bella.

Quitándolo del suelo, me di la vuelta y me dirigí de nuevo a donde Bella seguía en pie. Era la primera vez que podía darle una buena mirada.

Sus rizos se soltaron, cayendo alrededor de la cara. Tenía los ojos brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad. Mi mirada cayó. La parte delantera de su vestido rojo se encontraba rasgado.

Iba a matar a Jacob.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, le entregué el chal. Lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

—Lo sé —susurró, presionando el chal a la parte delantera de su vestido arruinado—. Por favor, no lo digas.

—¿Decir qué? ¿Qué te lo dije? —La repugnancia goteaba de mi tono—. Ni siquiera yo soy tan idiota. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió y respiró profundo.

—Gracias.

La vi temblar. El chal no escondía ni cubría nada. Quitándome la chaqueta del esmoquin, di un paso alrededor de ella y la coloqué sobre sus hombros.

—Aquí. —Mi voz era áspera—. Ponte esto. Te… cubrirá todo.

Bella bajó la mirada a sí misma, y sus hombros se tensaron. Metió los brazos en mi chaqueta y luego juntó los bordes. Presionando los labios, ella jugueteó con él, sin mirarme, sin mirar a nada.

Totalmente iba a matar a Jacob.

Además de matarlo lentamente, también quería… quería estar cerca de Bella. Quería abrazarla, y la urgencia era tan intensa y totalmente nada familiar en mí. Ni siquiera sabía si ella quería mi consuelo. No estaba seguro si podía dárselo.

Pero odiaba verla así.

Colocando la punta de mis dedos contra sus mejillas, aparté algunos de las hebras salvajes de cabello. Levantó la mirada. Esos hermosos ojos calidos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

—Vamos —susurré—. Te voy a llevar a casa.

Su mirada buscó la mía, y luego asintió. Dio un paso antes de decir—: Espera.

¿Realmente iba a discutir conmigo ahora?

—Bella.

—¿Jacob no tiene una huella en él, como yo?

—La tiene.

—Pero…

—No es mi problema ahora. —Tomé su mano, llevándola por el camino desgastado. La verdad era, que el rastro en Jacob era lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención de un Arum, y sabía que me hacía ser terrible, pero no me importaba. No ahora mismo.

Llegamos a mi coche, y abrí la puerta del pasajero para ella. Me miró por encima y luego se subió. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí al frente de la camioneta antes de sacar mi teléfono. Le escribí a Alice, dejándole saber que iba a llevar a Bella a casa. No mencioné lo que pasó. Dependía de Bella si quería decir los detalles.

Una vez dentro, di una rápida mirada en la dirección de Bella.

—Le hice saber a Alice que te llevaré a casa. Cuando llegué aquí, me dijo que te vio, pero no pudo encontrarte.

Asintió y jaló el cinturón de seguridad. El movimiento torpe causó que el cinturón se atascara. La frustración se desbordaba de ella.

—¡Maldita sea!

Inclinándome sobre la consola, gentilmente quité sus helados dedos del cinturón y ladeé mi cabeza mientras se lo colocaba. Mi mandíbula rozó su mejilla y luego mis labios, quería pensar que la última parte fue un accidente. Pero no tenía la seguridad. Encerré esos pensamientos, ignorando la ráfaga de sensaciones que esos breves toques provocaron. El cinturón se enredó, y me propuse a enderezarlo. A medida que volteaba la correa, el reverso de mis nudillos acarició su pecho. La chaqueta que le di se abrió, probablemente mientras ella luchaba contra la restricción, y luego no había nada entre el reverso de mi mano y el valle de su pecho.

Eso sí que no fue a propósito.

Alejé la mano mientras subí la mirada a la suya.

Santa mierda, ¿cómo nos acercamos tanto?

Había tal vez un centímetro entre nuestras bocas, y su dulce aliento bailaba sobre mis labios. El reverso de mi maldita mano hormigueaba como si la hubiera metido en un toma corriente, un toma corriente realmente suave. Como si fuera obligado, bajé la mirada a sus labios entreabiertos. Quería…

Lo que quería no era correcto, para nada correcto. Bella casi fue agredida, por el amor de Dios.

Cerré el cinturón de seguridad y luego regresé a mi lado de la camioneta, girando la llave. Estirándome, prendí la calefacción, y después me aferré al volante, malditamente cerca de quebrarlo a medida que salía del campo lleno de coches.

No hablamos.

Un grueso y tenso silencio llenó el interior del coche. Miré a Bella varias veces durante el viaje. Su cabeza descansaba contra el asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados. No creía que durmiera. No cuando tenía las manos cerradas en puños tan fuertemente sobre su regazo.

No tenía idea lo que ella pensaba, pero si pensaba la mitad de las cosas que se hallaban en mi cabeza, tenía que estar volviéndose loca.

Porque todavía pensaba en matar a Jacob. Pensaba en como Bella lucia parada allí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pensaba en la parte delantera de su vestido rasgado y cuan cerca… cuan cerca ella estuvo que algo horrible pasara. Quería matar a Jacob aún más. También pensaba acerca de esos primeros momentos cuando nos metimos en el coche y cuan cerca nuestras bocas estuvieron.

Pensaba en el hecho que quería besarla.

Y no debería querer eso. No podía querer eso.

A mitad del camino a la casa, decidí que necesitaba escuchar su voz, para saber si se encontraba bien.

—¿Bella? —No respondió. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y me di cuenta que me ignoraba. Por alguna razón, intuí que…

Y luego lo sentí.

Como si el aire acondicionado de repente se hubiera subido al máximo, una ráfaga de frialdad me golpeó. Mi estómago se tensó. A varios metros por delante, una sombra negra se formó en el centro del camino.

—¡Mierda! —Frené de golpe.

Bella se sacudió en su asiento, sus manos aterrizando en el tablero mientras la camioneta llegaba a un alto. Un segundo más tarde, el coche se apagó, el motor, las luces; todo.

Bueno, demonios…

La sombra se contorsionó, tomando forma. En un latido, un hombre se hallaba de pie donde la sombra estuvo. Vestido con vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de cuero, pensé que lucía jodidamente estúpido usando gafas de sol en la noche. Este era idéntico al que maté la otra noche en la biblioteca.

Y él trajo a sus hermanos.

Una sombra se deslizó de un lado del camino, y luego otra. Dos más se unieron a la sombra del medio del camino. Tres de ellas.

—Edward —susurró Bella—. ¿Quiénes son?

Mi visión se tintó con una feroz luz blanca.

—Son Arum.


	20. chapter 20

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 20

Normalmente le hubiera dado la bienvenida a esta pelea, especialmente después de tratar con Jacob. Tenía algo de hostilidad reprimida que tenía muchas ganas de eliminar, pero no con Bella cerca. No quería exponerla a estas criaturas. Podrían matarla con un chasquido de sus muñecas.

Bella tenía que salir de aquí.

Esa era la prioridad.

Manteniendo mis ojos en el Arum, me incliné y levanté la bota del pantalón. Mis dedos rozaron la funda de cuero alrededor de uno de los extremos de la hoja de obsidiana y la saqué.

—Esto es obsidiana, vidrio volcánico —lo puse en sus manos temblorosas, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del mango moldeado—. El borde es fuerte y cortará cualquier cosa. Es la única cosa en este planeta, además de nosotros, que puede matar a un Arum. Esta es su kriptonita.

Bella me miró, sacudiendo la cabeza en silencio.

—¡Vamos, niño bonito! —gritó el Arum en la parte delantera, su voz aguda como maquinillas de afeitar y gutural —. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Que estúpidos clichés.

Ignorándolos, acuné sus mejillas, forzando su aterrorizada mirada hacia mí.

—Escúchame, Bella, Cuando te diga que corras, corre y no mires hacia atrás sin importar que. Si alguno de ellos, cualquiera, te atrapa, todo lo que tienes que hacer es darles puñaladas en cualquier lugar con la obsidiana.

—Edward…

—No. Corre cuando te diga que corras, Bella. Di que lo entiendes.

Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente.

—¡Por favor, no hagas esto!Corre conmigo…

—No puedo. Alice se encuentra en esa fiesta. —Sostuve su mirada—. Corre cuando lo diga.

Los labios de Bella temblaban, y dejé que mi mirada se impregnara de sus rasgos durante un segundo más, memorizando la altura de sus pómulos, junto con la forma de arco de sus labios y esos ojos infinitos que tanto me gustaban. Entonces la deje ir y abrí la puerta del auto. Rodeé la rejilla, sonriendo a los tres Arum.

—Guau. Ustedes son más feos como seres humanos que en su verdadera forma. No pensé que eso era posible. Parece que has estado viviendo bajo una roca. ¿Ves mucho el sol?

El del centro mostró los dientes como un animal salvaje.

—Tienes tu arrogancia ahora, como todos los Luxen. Pero, ¿Dónde estará tu arrogancia cuando absorbamos tus poderes?

—En el mismo lugar que mi pie —Mis manos se apretaron en puños.

El Arum del medio inclinó la cabeza, confundido.

Nunca era divertido cuando tenía que explicar lo que quería decir

—Tu sabes, metida en tu trasero. —Sonreí y los dos Arum silbaron. —. Esperen. Ustedes me parecen familiares. Sí, lo sé. He matado a uno de sus hermanos. Lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ustedes son todos iguales para mí.

Sus formas comenzaron a parpadear, pasando de humano a sombra y viceversa. Mi objetivo era conseguir en realidad cabrearlos y que se enfocaran al cien por ciento en mí así Bella podría escapar. Parecía estar funcionando.

—Voy a arrancar la esencia de tu cuerpo —gruño el Arum—, y rogaras por misericordia.

—¿Al igual que tu hermano lo hizo? —contesté—. Porque él rogó, lloró como una niña antes de que pusiera fin a su existencia.

Y eso fue todo. Los Arum gritaron al unísono, el sonido de los vientos huracanados y la muerte. Levanté las manos, convocando la Fuente. Se elevó en mi interior, poderosa y consumiendo todo, y luego se extendió fuera de mí, aprovechando las diminutas partículas de energía que existían dentro de todo en este mundo. El aire que me rodeaba se calentó, provocando una serie de fuertes chasquidos.

Dios, se sentía muy bien darle rienda suelta.

Un olor a tierra llenó el aire mientras los arboles cercanos se elevaban. La suciedad se aferraba a sus gruesas raíces. Chasqueé un dedo. El árbol más cercano, un gran olmo, se estrelló contra la parte trasera de un Arum, lanzándolo varios metros por el camino. Los arboles volaron en la carretera, uno por uno, pero los otros dos Arum eran solo un poco más inteligentes que el que se arrastrando fuera del asfalto agrietado.

Convoqué la Fuente de nuevo. Trozos de asfalto se agrietaron y desprendieron a lo largo de la orilla de la carretera. Piezas de ella se elevaron en el aire, girando mientras se volvían de color naranja brillante, calentándose como lava. Lancé esos malditos a los Arum mientras los dos parpadeaban, evitando las ramas de los árboles. Uno de los Arum echo la mano hacia atrás.

Luego comenzaron a jugar. Yo también.

Mientras el olor del alquitrán quemado llenó el aire, cambié a mi verdadera forma. Uno de ellos me atacó mientras juntaba las manos. La Fuente se expandió, golpeando al Arum más cercano. La explosión lo hizo girar en el aire, un golpe directo y letal, momentáneamente dejándolo en su forma humana. Sus gafas de sol oscuras destrozadas. Piezas flotaban en el aire, suspendidas. Otro estruendo siguió, y el Arum explotó en una serie de luces brillantes que cayeron como un millar de estrellas brillantes.

Tiré mi brazo de nuevo, y el otro Arum voló varios metros, girando y revolviéndose en el aire, pero cayó en cuclillas.

Era hora de que Bella se fuera.

Corre. Hablé con ella en mi verdadera forma. Corre ahora, Bella . No mires hacia atrás. ¡Corre!

Todo lo que escuché fue la puerta del auto abrirse y entonces todo se perdió en el sonido de aullidos de los Arum. El otro estaba de vuelta y el que quedaba me rodeaba. Me moví a la derecha mientras uno de ellos lanzó una esencia oscura, una bola de energía llena de sombra que sería fatal si me golpeaba. Derrapé mientras disparaba una sobre mi hombro.

Como un grueso grumo de aceite, cuando se estrelló contra uno de los árboles caídos, la energía lo rasgó en dos.

Maldita sea.

Convocando la Fuente, formé una bola de luz iridiscente en la palma de mi mano y luego lancé la bola de plasma directo hacia ellos.

Los Arum no eran tan rápidos como yo, pero esquivaban las bolas, y sabía, en mis huesos sabía lo que hacían, agotándome, cansándome, como si estuviéramos boxeando. Todos nos movíamos, moviéndonos de un lado a otro. Mi dominio sobre mi verdadera forma parpadeó.

El Arum aprovechó ese momento de debilidad.

Uno corrió hacia mí de frente y, me preparé para un ataque de cuerpo entero, el otro aceleró. Me giré, tratando de mantenerlo a la vista.

Quité la mirada de uno un segundo, y cometí un gran error. Torciendo el torso, lancé otra explosión de energía, pero falló antes de llegar al Arum, deslizándose por la carretera en una lluvia de chispas.

Sombríos brazos me rodearon el cuello desde atrás, helándome inmediatamente. Hielo me inundo mientras extendía la mano, permitiendo a mis dedos tomar forma. Los envolví alrededor del brazo que me asfixiaba, pero me hizo caer de rodillas.

—¿Listo para rogar? —El Arum delante de mí se burló, tomando forma humana—. Por favor. Significaría mucho para mí oír la palabra "por favor" saliendo de tu boca mientras tomo todo de ti.

Luz crujió a mí alrededor mientras levanté la cabeza. Todavía en mi verdadera forma, llamé a la Fuente por última vez.

—El silencio hasta el final, ¿eh? Que así sea. —El Arum dio un paso adelante, levantando la cabeza—. Félix, es el momento.

Félix me obligó a levantarme.

—¡Hazlo ahora, Vladimir!

No había manera de que saliera de esto. Ninguna manera en el infierno. Alice se encontraba en esa fiesta con Eathan. Ellos la encontrarían.

Y Bella estaba ahí afuera, en alguna parte y demasiado cerca. Diablos no. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Esto no pasaría con mi hermana. Esto no le sucedería a Bella. Energía se construyó y expandió justo cuando él que se encontraba frente a mí, Vladimir, cambiaba a su verdadera forma, nada más que humo. Usé el poder mientras golpeó su mano contra mi pecho, dentro de mi pecho. Mi espalda se inclinó mientras levantaba la cabeza. El dolor explotó en cada célula, sorprendiéndome. Nunca había sentido algo así. Se apoderó de cada parte de mí, forzándome a gritar mientras cambiaba brevemente a mi forma humana.

Sin previo aviso, el Arum delante de mí, el llamado Vladimir, sacudió la mano liberándome y se apartó. El dolor seguía extendiéndose a través de mí, haciéndome cambiar entre una forma y otra, pero… tenía que estar alucinando, porque la vi.

Bella se encontraba de pie unos pasos detrás de Vladimir, como una especie de princesa guerrera, cabello salvaje y vestido rojo rasgado, la hoja de obsidiana de color rojo brillante en la mano. Entonces Vladimir explotó, rompiéndose en pedazos y flotando hacia el cielo.

Félix me soltó mientras cambié de nuevo a mi verdadera forma.

Traté de dejar a un lado el dolor de la alimentación mientras Félix se dirigía hacia Bella, pero el Arum cambió de rumbo, convirtiéndose en nada más que una sombra, tirando de la oscuridad dentro de él, huyendo hacia el otro lado de la carretera como una serpiente enroscada y desapareciendo en la noche.

Luego Bella se hallaba a mi lado, de rodillas.

—Edward. Demonios, por favor, di algo.

Mi luz estalló, arrojando una ola de calor que tenía que ser demasiado intensa para Bella. Poco a poco me di cuenta de mis manos presionando el agrietado y quemado pavimento. Me pareció oír a Bella llorar, y eso, eso me obligó a recomponerme. Cambié a mi forma humana y extendí la mano, agarrando su brazo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

—Edward, oh Dios, ¿estás bien? —Se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado, su mano presionada contra mi mejilla. La sensación de su mano… Dios—. Por favor, ¿dime que estas bien? ¡Por favor!

Poco a poco, levanté la cabeza y puse la otra mano sobre la suya, aquella contra mi mejilla.

—Recuérdame, que nunca más te cabreé. Cristo, ¿eres en secreto un ninja?

Bella se rio y lloró en el mismo aliento, y luego se lanzó hacia mí. La agarré y apenas me detuve de caer hacia atrás. Mi mano adentrándose profundamente en la masa de cabello que había caído libre, y simplemente la abracé tan fuerte como se aferraba a mí. Se apretó contra mí como si estuviera tratando de convertirse en uno solo conmigo, y aunque mi piel se sentía en carne viva, el dolor no era nada comparado con la perfecta sensación en ese momento.

Presioné la frente contra su hombro.

—No me escuchaste.

—Nunca te escucho. —Me apretó con fuerza antes de retroceder. Su mirada vagó sobre mi cara—. ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—Ya has hecho suficiente, gatita. —Reuniendo fuerzas, me empuje sobre mis pies, trayéndola conmigo. Asimilé la destrucción que nos rodeaba—. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien venga.

Dando un paso atrás, convoqué la Fuente una última vez y levanté la mano. Los árboles se levantaron de la carretera y rodaron a los lados, abriendo un camino, y luego hicimos nuestro recorrido de regreso al auto.

Rugió a la vida tan pronto como giré la llave. Miré a Bella. Temblaba en el asiento.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Herida de alguna manera?

—Estoy bien. Es solo… mucho, ¿sabes?

¿Mucho? Solté una carcajada, pero no había humor en ella. Golpee el volante, frustrado

—Yo debería haber sabido que habría más en camino. Viajan en grupos de cuatro. ¡Maldita sea!

—Había sólo tres de ellos —dijo.

—Sí, porque yo maté al primero. —Inclinándome hacia atrás, saqué el celular. Tenía que llamar a Alice. Los demás tenían que ser advertidos de que todavía había uno más por ahí, y ya que tres de sus hermanos acababan de ser asesinado, él buscaría la forma de conseguir una venganza desagradable.

Bella me preocupaba.

Lo que acababa de presenciar tendría a un hombre adulto sobre sus rodillas, aterrorizado y en shock. Pero estuvo tranquila mientras llamé a Alice y luego a Anthony, y permaneció así en el viaje a casa. Cuando la miraba, vería un temblor hacer su camino a través de ella, pero no enloquecía.

Bella me impactó.

Esta chica humana era fuerte, con un núcleo de acero. Se encontraba tranquila. No solo eso, definitivamente había salvado mi vida.

Era lo suficientemente hombre para admitirlo. Si no hubiera intervenido cuando lo hizo, no sé si me hubiera liberado del agarre de Félix. Le debía la vida. Podría haber desaparecido en ese camino, y habría dos Arum y no uno cazando a mi familia, a Bella.

Porque se encontraba iluminada como la luna de nuevo.

Las casas estaban oscuras cuando estacioné en el camino de entrada. Apagando el motor, miré a Bella mientras abría la puerta del auto.

La luz del techo se encendió, proyectando una luz suave sobre sus pálidas mejillas. No se movió.

—¿Bella?

Parpadeando lentamente, giró la mejilla hacia mí.

—¿Si?

Preguntar si se encontraba bien parecía estúpido. Mi mirada cayó a su mano. Todavía tenía en la mano la hoja de obsidiana. Estiré la mano, suavemente liberándola de su agarre. Sus ojos se elevaron a los míos.

—Quiero que te quedes esta noche en nuestra casa —dije—. Tienes un rastro de nuevo, y aunque dudo que el Arum encontrara su camino aquí, prefiero estar seguro que lamentarlo.

Sus labios se separaron.

—Pero si tengo rastro, no es más riesgoso que esté en la casa contigo, con Alice.

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Si un Arum te rastrea hasta tu casa, estamos justo al lado. Es prácticamente lo mismo. Además Alice está con Anthony y Eathan ahora. Alec está allí también.

—Pero no lo es —razonó en voz baja—. Si…si… viene tras de mí, entonces al menos tu…

—Te quiero en mi casa —interrumpí, ignorando su lógica—. ¿Está bien?

Bella me miró fijamente durante un largo momento y luego asintió.

Salió, y la seguí hasta su casa. Una vez la luz del vestíbulo se encendió, me di cuenta que le faltaba un zapato y sus rodillas eran un rayado y sucio lio.

Toda ella lo era. Abrí la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero cojeó al frente, impulsándose escaleras arriba.

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mi mano se apretó alrededor de la cubierta de cuero de la obsidiana. Mis hombros se hundieron por la fatiga.

Cuando hablé con Anthony, me preguntó si Bella vio lo que sucedió.

No había manera de que pudiera mentir u ocultar la verdad. Contesté con un sí.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de esto más tarde —respondió.

Y sabía que ese más tarde llegaría muy rápido.

Al abrir los ojos, vi a Bella aparecer en la parte superior de las escaleras, llevando un bolso. Todavía llevaba puesto su vestido arruinado, mi chaqueta engulléndola. Agotamiento se aferró a ella con cada paso, y caminaba como si estuviera lista para sentarse y tomar una siesta.

Bella me había salvado la vida.

No importa lo que Anthony o los Denali terminaran pensando o diciendo, iba a traerla de vuelta. Me tenía.

La encontré a la mitad del camino, tomando el bolso, y luego después de que cerró, nos dirigimos a mi casa.

—Le dije a mi mamá que me quedaba con Alice —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—. Llamé cuando estaba arriba.

—Genial —Abrí la puerta principal, y una ráfaga de aire frio nos recibió. Bella se estremeció —. Lo siento. La mantenemos muy fría en la noche.

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró, mirando a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. La piel sobre sus pómulos se hallaba demacrada y pálida—. Está bien.

Una vez estuvimos en la habitación de invitados, Bella gimió cuando miró dentro del bolso.

—Soy tan idiota. He traído ropa normal conmigo. Nada para dormir. Voy a tener que regresar de nuevo.

—Voy a buscarte algo. Solo dame un segundo. —Fui a la habitación de Alice y tome un par de pantalones y una camisa vieja, sabiendo que no le importaría. Cuando volví, Bella se había quitado mi chaqueta y puesto sobre la cómoda. Sostuvo la parte delantera del vestido unida mientras colocaba la ropa prestada sobre la cama.

Una vez más, quería decirle algo, pero nada importante me vino a la mente. Bella recogió las ropas y arrastró los pies hacia el baño en el pasillo.

Fui a mi habitación, tomé una ducha en el cuarto de baño adjunto, y luego me cambié rápidamente en un par de pantalones de sudadera y una camiseta. Revisé el teléfono, desplazándome a través de los textos de Alice y luego de Alec, que había oído hablar de lo que pasó a través de Eathan. Alice iba a volver a casa, tan pronto como encontraran a Irina. Anthony se aseguraría de ello.

Me encontré de nuevo en el pasillo, cerca del baño. El agua estaba apagada, y mientras me quedé allí, me pareció escucharla reír. No era una risa de felicidad. Mi preocupación aumento aún más.

—¿Estas bien ahí dentro? —dije a la puerta cerrada.

Hubo una pausa y luego. —Sí.

Dudé y luego di la vuelta, entrando a la habitación de invitados. Me senté en el borde de la cama. Bella probablemente podría necesitar un poco de espacio en este momento, pero yo… mierda. Levanté la mano, frotando el centro de mi pecho, donde el Arum me agarró. No quería que estuviera sola en este momento.

No quería estar solo justo ahora.

Pasados unos minutos, Bella entró, y levanté la mirada. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo, oscureciendo los hombros de la camisa gris que encontré. Sombras se habían formado bajo sus ojos, y todavía estaba demasiado pálida, pero era tan… no era sencilla. Ni promedio. Ni como alguien que alguna vez haya conocido. Entender eso fue como recibir un golpe directo de un Arum. No sabía qué hacer con eso.

Bella se detuvo a unos metros de la cama.

—¿Estas bien?

Asentí, bajando la mano, algo sorprendido de que me estuviera preguntando por mi bienestar.

—Cada vez que usamos nuestros poderes, es como… perder una parte de nosotros mismos. Se tarda un poco en recargar. Una vez que salga el sol, voy a estar bien. —Hice una pausa—. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto. No te di las gracias. Deberías haber corrido, Bella. Ellos te habrían… matado sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero me salvaste la vida. Gracias.

Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró mientras se frotó los brazos. Parecía que le llevara un momento responder

—¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? —Luego agregó en un apuro—. No voy a lanzarme sobre ti. No tienes que hacerlo, pero…

—Lo sé —me sentía igual. Solo quería abrazarla, asegurarme de que los dos estábamos bien. Me levanté, y sentí como si mi estómago cayera a mis pies—. Déjame revisar la casa de nuevo, y ya vuelvo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, ya se encontraba en la cama, y cuando miré hacia atrás, tenía las sabanas hasta la barbilla y miraba el techo. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de mis labios mientras hacia el trabajo de revisar las puertas el doble de rápido. Luego cogí el teléfono de mi habitación. Alice estaría en casa pronto, y si fuera inteligente, simplemente podría haberle dicho eso a Bella. Sentarme con ella esperar hasta que un compañero de cama más apropiado apareciera, pero eso no es lo que hice.

Volví a la habitación de invitados y quedé un poco atascado en la puerta cuando la vi en la cama de nuevo. Debería estar en mi cama. Tan pronto como el desastroso pensamiento entró en mi cabeza, lo empujé hacia atrás, culpando a la noche de drama. Cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, fui a los grandes ventanales con vistas al patio delantero.

Bella se deslizó al borde de la cama mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado, y escondí mi sonrisa. Uno pensaría que estábamos compartiendo una cama pequeña con base en lo lejos que se movió. Me subí a su lado, dejando el edredón en mi cintura. Mi temperatura era mucho más alta que la suya.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Ambos yacíamos allí, lado a lado, mirando al techo. Si alguien hubiera dicho hace un año que estaría acostado en una cama con una chica humana así, le habría dicho que dejaran las drogas.

Mordiéndome el labio, giré la cabeza hacia ella. Un puñado de segundos pasaron antes de que me mirara. Le sonreí.

Bella se rio, y sí, me gustaba ese sonido.

—Esto… esto es tan incómodo.

Mi sonrisa se extendió.

—Lo es, ¿no?

—Sí —se rio.

Sonaba loco reír después de todo, pero mi risa se unió a la de ella.

Esto era ridículo. Todo. El noventa por ciento del tiempo vivíamos para molestarnos el uno al otro. Sabía que iba en ambos sentidos, pero le había salvado la vida en el pasado. Salvó la mía esta noche. Y aquí estábamos, compartiendo una cama sin ninguna razón real. Al menos por mi parte, la mierda era graciosa.

Y Bella era… no habían palabras.

Me acerqué, capturando las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras bajaba la mano.

—¿Lo que hiciste allí? Fue un poco increíble —murmuré.

Un lado de sus labios se elevó.

—Igualmente. ¿Seguro de que no estás lesionado?

Sonreí.

—No. Estoy bien, gracias a ti —Alejándome, apagué la lámpara de la mesita de noche a la antigua, la forma humana.

La habitación quedo a oscuras

—¿Estoy brillando? —preguntó.

Bueno, dah. Consiguió una dosis en el campo y encendí esa calle con la Fuente como un carnaval.

—Al igual que un árbol de Navidad.

—¿No solo la estrella?

Giré sobre mi lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que mi mano rozara su brazo.

—No. Eres muy brillante. Es un poco como mirar al sol.

Levantó la mano, y eso fue lindo.

—Va a ser difícil para ti dormir, entonces.

—En realidad, es una especie de consuelo. Me recuerda a mi propia gente.

—¿Toda la cosa de la obsidiana? —me miró—. Nunca me hablaste de eso.

—No pensé que fuera a ser necesario. O al menos esperaba que no lo fuera.

—¿Puede hacerte daño a ti?

—No. Y antes de que preguntes que puede, no tenemos la costumbre de decirle a los seres humanos lo que nos puede matar — contesté de manera uniforme—. Ni siquiera el Departamento de Defensa sabe lo que es mortal para nosotros. Sin embargo, la obsidiana niega los puntos fuertes de los Arum. Al igual que el cuarzo beta en las rocas lanza una gran cantidad de la energía fuera, pero con la obsidiana, todo lo que necesita es un corte y… bueno, ya sabes. Es la cosa de la luz, la forma en que la obsidiana rompe.

—¿Son todos los cristales perjudiciales para los Arum?

—No, sólo este tipo. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con el calentamiento y enfriamiento. Anthony me lo explicó una vez. Honestamente, no estaba prestando atención. Sé que puede matarlos. Llevamos una cada vez que salimos, por lo general oculta. Alice lleva una en el bolso.

Se estremeció.

—No puedo creer que haya matado a alguien.

—Tú no has matado a alguien. Has matado a un alienígena, un demonio que te habría matado, sin pensarlo dos veces. Que me iba a matar. —Me froté distraídamente el pecho—. Me salvaste la vida, gatita.

Bella no respondió, y sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella entenderlo.

—Eras como Snowbird —dije después de unos momentos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Sonreí suavemente.

—Podrías haberme dejado allí y correr, como había dicho. Pero en su lugar regresaste y me ayudaste. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Yo… yo no podía irme —la siguiente respiración que tomó fue audible—. No habría sido justo. Y yo nunca habría sido capaz de perdonarme a mí misma.

—Lo sé. —Ahogué un bostezo—. Duerme un poco, gatita.

Guardó silencio durante cinco segundos.

—¿Pero qué pasa si el ultimo regresa? —Hice una pausa, dándome cuenta de un nuevo temor—. Alice está con el Sr. Mason. Él sabe que yo estaba contigo cuando atacaron. ¿Qué pasa si él se molesta? ¿Qué pasa si el Departamento de Defensa…?

—Shh —murmuré, buscando su mano con la mía. Pasé los dedos por encima de los suyos—-. Él no va a volver, no todavía. Y no voy a dejar que Anthony te moleste.

—Pero…

—Bella, no lo dejaré. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Esta vez fue su suave inhalación lo que escuché, y sabía que mi promesa era osada y un gran problema, pero era una que no rompería


	21. chapter 21

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 21

No estaba seguro de si soñaba, pero si lo estaba, no quería despertar. La esencia de Bella me invadía.

Sólo ella olía así de maravilloso, a verano y todas las cosas que podía querer y nunca tener. La longitud de su cuerpo se presionaba contra el mío, con su mano descansando en mi estómago. La constante subida y bajada de su pecho se volvió mi mundo entero, y en este sueño, porque tenía que ser un sueño, sentí mi propio pecho igualar sus respiraciones.

Cada célula en mi cuerpo soltó chispas y se quemó. Si estuviera despierto, de seguro tomaría mi verdadera forma. Mi cuerpo se encontraba en llamas.

Sólo un sueño, pero se sentía real.

No pude resistir deslizar mi pierna sobre la suya, enterrando mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, e inhalando profundamente. Divino. Perfecto. Humano. Respirar se volvió más difícil de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Lujuria se arremolinó a través de mí, embriagadora e incontenible. Probé su piel, un ligero toque de mis labios, y golpe de mi lengua. Se sentía perfecta debajo de mí, suave en todos los lugares en los que yo estaba duro.

Moviéndome sobre ella, contra ella, me encantó el sonido que hizo, un suave y totalmente femenino murmuro que quemó cada pedazo de mí.

—Eres perfecta para mí —susurré en mi propio idioma.

Ella se revolvió debajo de mí, y la soñé respondiendo, queriéndome en lugar de odiarme.

Presioné hacia abajo, deslizando la mano debajo de su blusa. Su piel se sentía como satín debajo de las puntas de mis dedos. Preciosa. Preciada. Si fuera mía, adoraría cada pulgada de ella. Y lo quería. Ahora.

Mi mano so movió arriba, arriba, arriba. Su piel era demasiado delicada, demasiado suave.

Bella jadeó.

La nublosa ensoñación se disipó con el sonido que sentí por todo el camino a través de mí. Cada músculo se tensó. Muy lentamente, abrí los ojos. Su esbelto y elegante cuello se inclinaba frente a mí. Una sección de piel estaba rosa por el rastrojo en mi barbilla…

El reloj en la pared hacía tic tac.

Mierda.

La había manoseado, en mi sueño.

Levanté la cabeza y me le quedé viendo. Bella me observó, sus ojos nublados, maravillosamente brillantes e interrogantes. Doble mierda.

—¿Buenos días? —dijo, su voz todavía ronca por el sueño.

Utilizando el brazo, me empujé hacia arriba e incluso entonces, sabiendo que nada de ello había sido un sueño, no pude alejar la mirada de ella, no quería. Una necesidad infinita estaba ahí, en ella, en mí.

Demandando que me pusiera de rodillas, y quería, maldita sea, de veras que quería.

La única cosa que me persuadió, que disipó las capas de lujuria e idealista estupidez fuera de mi cabeza, fue el rastro brillando a su alrededor. Se veía como la estrella más brillante.

Se hallaba en peligro. Era un peligro para nosotros.

Con una última mirada, me disparé al otro lado de la habitación con una velocidad inhumana, estampando la puerta detrás de mí. Cada paso lejos de esa habitación, de esa cama, era doloroso y difícil. Dando vuelta en la esquina, casi me estrellé con mi hermana.

Alice me estudió, sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Cállate —murmuré, pasándola.

—No dije nada, cara de idiota. —dijo con voz divertida.

—No digas nada —le advertí.

Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me cambié rápidamente a un par de pantalones de deporte y me puse las zapatillas. Toparme con mi hermana enfrió la mayor parte de mí, pero había un crudo borde en mis nervios, y necesitaba estar fuera de esta casa, lejos de ella.

Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme la playera, tomé velocidad, lanzándome a través de la casa y fuera de la puerta de entrada. El momento en que mis zapatillas tocaron el pórtico, despegué y entré rápidamente al bosque en un estallido de velocidad. Por encima de los cielos eran grises y deprimentes. El rocío me salpicaba la cara como miles de pequeñas agujas. Le di la bienvenida, empujando y empujando hasta que estuve profundo en el bosque. Luego cambié mi piel humana, tomando mi verdadera forma mientras me lanzaba entre los árboles, moviéndome hasta que no era nada más que un rayo de luz.

Deseaba eso… deseaba a Bella.

Eso no era un pensamiento completamente nuevo ni una nueva comprensión. Desde el momento que vi esas piernas, había imaginado dichas piernas envueltas a mi alrededor, enredadas con las mías, más de una vez o dos. ¿Y luego se había balanceado en ese bikini rojo? Desearla no era nuevo, pero la intensidad de lo que sentí esta mañana sí lo era.

Deseaba a Bella tanto que estaba al borde del dolor físico.

¿Había sido por lo de anoche? ¿Ella salvándome? ¿O había sido antes, viéndola con Jacob y ese vestido? ¿O se había estado construyendo desde el primer día? Nada de eso importaba.

Esto estaba mal.

Piensa en Emmett. Mira lo que le pasó a él. ¿Quería tomar el mismo riesgo? ¿Dejar sola a Alice? Pero incluso ahora podía sentir su piel, saborearla, dulce y azucarada. Escuchar ese maravilloso sonido que hizo una y otra vez, acechando cada kilómetro que ponían entre nosotros.

Una idea empezó a tomar forma, una que Alice odiaría, pero no veía ninguna otra opción. Podría ir con el Departamento de Defensa y solicitar que nos movieran a una de las otras comunidades. Estaríamos renunciando a nuestro hogar, dejando detrás a nuestros amigos y a Anthony, pero sería lo mejor. Era lo correcto. Alice estaría segura.

Porque Alice no podía permanecer lejos de ella, y yo tampoco. Pero sin importar a donde yo fuera, de lo que yo huyera estaría todavía conmigo… Bella. Ella no estaba de vuelta en la casa, en esa cama. Ella se hallaba conmigo ahora, dentro de mí. Y no había vuelta a atrás.

Cuando regresé de mi carrera, todo se sentía bajo control. Tenía un plan, uno que pondría en marcha. Entré en la casa, determinado.

El auto de Alec se estacionaba afuera, y de verdad esperaba que todo el clan no estuviera ya aquí. Luego entonces, sabía que la inevitable confrontación con Anthony y los Denali sucedería rápido.

Alice me esperaba en la sala. Abrió la boca.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté, y luego me golpeé mentalmente en las bolas. Preguntar por ella inmediatamente no parecía como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Mi hermana levantó una ceja.

—Se fue a su casa hace un rato. Su mamá está en casa, pero va a regresar después de unos minutos. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. Edward…

Eathan salió deambulando de la cocina, con una manzana en su mano.

—Irina y Alec están cabreados.

Levantando el antebrazo, me limpié el sudor que me cubría la frente.

—¿Y eso es diferente de cualquier otro día?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, no pueden creer que ustedes mantuvieron esto en secreto… todo el asunto de Bella sabiendo de nosotros. Están en camino hacia aquí ahora.

—Con Anthony. —Alice dobló los brazos por la cintura. En sus ojos se notaba la preocupación—. Él tampoco está muy feliz, Edward. Temo que vaya a…

—Él no va a hacer nada. —Sujeté a Eathan con una mirada severa—. ¿Tú no estás cabreado?

—No en realidad. —Levantó un hombro mientras mordía la manzana, masticando pensativamente—. Quiero decir, ella lo ha sabido por un tiempo, ¿cierto? Alice lo hizo sonar como que ha sido así y ella no ha dicho nada todavía, ¿así que por qué lo haría ahora?

—No lo hará —respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

Le disparé a mi hermana una mirada irónica cuando sonrió.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Me di la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras.

Dando un vistazo a Eathan sobre su hombro, Alice me siguió.

—Bella va a regresar aquí, como en diez minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Todos los demás están viniendo hacia aquí —añadió.

Estaba a medio camino por las escaleras cuando me golpeó.

Dándome la vuelta, me quedé mirando fijamente a Alice.

—Bella sabe que ellos saben y que están viniendo. Quiere estar aquí, y creo que eso es una buena idea. Bajé un escalón mientras mis cejas se elevaban.

—¿Cómo el tenerla aquí con tres Luxen a quienes no les agrada y no confían en ella es una buena idea? A menos que consideremos que es una buena idea facilitarles que intenten freírla.

—Irina y Alec son un montón de palabrería. Lo sabes —dijo Eathan desde el vestíbulo—. No la lastimarán.

—No se los permitiré.

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron, y sí, lancé ese justo ahí afuera. De todos modos sólo Dios sabe lo que Alice piensa, especialmente después de esta mañana. Parpadeó.

—De todos modos, creo que es una buena idea que ellos en realidad la vean, que vean que pueden confiar en ella. No estoy preocupada por Irina o Alec. Es Anthony quien necesita ser convencido. Lo sabes.

Eso era cierto. No estaba dispuesto a creer que Irina y Alec eran puras palabras, pero no irían con el Departamento de Defensa o con los Ancianos. Anthony lo haría, pero también era una persona lógica y justa. Si estuviera convencido de que Bella no abriría la boca, entonces retrocedería, y tener a Bella aquí para que ellos vean que puede quedarse callada probablemente era la única manera de convencer a Anthony.

Además, yo estaría aquí para asegurarme que Bella permaneciera segura durante el careo inicial.

—De acuerdo —dije, volviendo a dar la vuelta para tomar una ducha rápida primero. Caminé hacia mi habitación con Alice detrás de mí.

Cerró la puerta y esperó a que la enfrentara.

—¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Bella? —preguntó.

Inmediatamente, pensé en Bella esta mañana, su suave cuerpo metido debajo de mí.

—Nada está pasando, Alice.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Dormiste con ella anoche. —Casi me ahogué con mi propia saliva mientras que me sacaba las zapatillas.

—No dormí con ella.

—Estabas en la misma cama que ella, así que eso es dormir juntos incluso si no es dormir juntos. —Estrechó los ojos—. Quiero saber qué está pasando.

Parte de mí quería decirle que no era su asunto, pero todo lo que eso haría sería incrementar sus sospechas.

—Mira, ella estaba estresada anoche y asustada. Entre lo que pasó en esa maldita fiesta de campo y luego ir cara a cara con tres Arum, necesitaba a alguien con ella. Yo era ese alguien. Eso es todo. No es la gran cosa.

Alice estaba callada mientras sus pequeños dedos masajeaban su barbilla.

—Es la gran cosa. —Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada—. Es una muy grande cosa.

Después de una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa, me dirigí al piso de abajo. Bella se encontraba ahí brillando como una maldita estrella.

Levantó la mirada cuando entré en la habitación. Su mirada se movió de la mía hacia abajo, muy abajo, y un sonrojo rosado barrió por sus mejillas.

Lo observé extenderse por su garganta y desaparecer debajo de su cuello.

Me pregunté qué tan lejos viajaba ese sonrojo.

Infiernos.

—Están aquí —dijo Eathan, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Bella se tensó, pero permaneció callada y alerta. Mientras el grupo entraba, me senté en el brazo del reclinable en el que ella se sentaba. Mi posición fue claramente notada por todo el mundo.

Alice sonrió como si acabara de descifrar la clave de la vida.

Cuando Irina y Alec localizaron el rastro de Bella y en dónde me sentaba yo, sus caras se deslizaron a ceños fruncidos tan profundos que me pregunté si se quedarían atascados de esa manera.

Anthony parecía que quería vomitar. Llegó a un alto total en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

—Está encendida como una maldita bola disco —dijo Irina acusadoramente—. Tal vez podría verla desde Virginia.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.

—Se hallaba conmigo anoche cuando los Arum atacaron —expliqué—, lo saben. Las cosas se pusieron un poco… explosivas. No había forma en que pudiera cubrir lo que pasó.

Anthony pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Edward, de todas las personas, esperaba que tú lo supieras mejor, que fueras más cuidadoso.

Mis cejas se juntaron.

—¿Qué rayos se suponía que hiciera exactamente? ¿Noquearla antes de que el Arum atacara?

Irina levantó una ceja. La mirada en su cara decía que totalmente apoyaba esa idea.

—Bella ha sabido de nosotros desde el inicio de la escuela —dije—, y créanme cuando les digo que hice todo lo posible para evitar que lo supiera.

Alec aspiró una respiración aguda.

—¿Ha sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto, Edward? ¿Todas nuestras vidas han sido puestas en manos de alguna humana?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente no ha dicho ni una palabra, Alec. Relájate.

—¿Relajarme? —El ceño fruncido de Alec igualaba el de su hermana—. Es una estúpida…

—Ten cuidado con lo que digas a continuación. —Mi piel empezó a zumbar—. Porque lo que tú no sabes y lo que posiblemente no puedes entender hará que consigas un rayo de luz en el rostro.

Irina tragó con dificultad mientras alejaba la mirada, negando con la cabeza. Un tenso silencio cayó mientras mi mensaje era leído alto y claro.

—Edward —dijo Anthony, dando un paso adelante—. ¿Amenazar a uno de los tuyos por ella? No esperaba esto de ti.

Mis hombros se tensaron.

—No es así.

—No voy a decirle a nadie acerca de ustedes —habló Bella por primera vez—, conozco los riesgos para ustedes y para mí si lo hiciera. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Y quién eres tú para que confiemos en ti? —preguntó Anthony—. No me malinterpretes. Estoy seguro que eres una chica genial. Eres inteligente y pareces tener tu cabeza en orden, pero es de vida o muerte para nosotros. Nuestra libertad. Confiar en una humana no es algo que nos podamos permitir.

No me gustaba hacia donde se dirigía esto.

—Ella me salvó la vida anoche.

Alec se rio.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. El Arum debe haberte noqueado. No hay forma en que una humana pudiera haber salvado a cualquiera de nuestras vidas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Bella soltó de golpe—. Actúas como si fuéramos incapaces de hacer cualquier cosa. Seguro, ustedes sea lo que sea que son, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros seamos organismos unicelulares.

Una risa ahogada vino de Eathan.

—Ella sí me salvó la vida —repetí, llamando la atención de todos—. Había tres Arum que atacaron, los hermanos del que había matado. Fui capaz de destruir a uno, pero los otros dos me sobrepasaron. Me tenían derribado y ya habían empezado a absorber mis poderes. Era hombre muerto.

—Edward —susurró Alice, palideciendo—. No nos dijiste nada de esto.

La voz de Anthony era dudosa cuando habló.

—No veo cómo pudo ella haberte ayudado. Es humana. Los Arum son poderosos, sin moral, y malvados. ¿Cómo puede una chica hacerles frente?

—Le había dado el cuchillo de obsidiana y le dije que corriera.

—¿Le diste la cuchilla cuando tu podrías haberla utilizado? —Irina sonaba sorprendida—. ¿Por qué? —Sus ojos se dirigieron a Bella—. Ni siquiera te gusta.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Ese puede ser el caso, pero no la iba a dejar morir solo por el hecho de que no me agrade —le contesté, y las palabras no se sintieron bien conmigo. Este no era el momento para molestar a Irina aún más por no estar de acuerdo. No miré a Bella para ver su respuesta. No quiero saber.

—Pero podías haber sido lastimado —protestó Irina con miedo—. Podías haber sido asesinado porque le diste tu mejor defensa a ella.

Suspiré.

—Tengo otras maneras de defenderme. Ella no. No corrió como le indiqué. En su lugar, volvió y mató al Arum, que estaba a punto de terminarme.

Renuente orgullo brillaba en los ojos de Anthony.

—Eso es... admirable.

—Eso fue mucho más que admirable —intervino Alice, dando vuelta una amplia mirada sobre Bella—. Ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Eso cuenta por algo más que admirable.

—Es valiente —dijo Eathan en voz baja, mirando la alfombra—. Es algo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho.

—Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella sabe sobre nosotros —espetó Alec, echando a su triplete una mirada desdeñosa—. Y se nos prohíbe decírselo a un ser humano.

—No se lo dijimos —dijo Alice, removiéndose sin cesar—. Solo fue algo que sucedió.

—Oh, como sucedió la última vez. —Alec rodo los ojos cuando se volvió a Anthony—. Esto es increíble.

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

—Después del fin de semana del Día del Trabajo, me dijiste que algo ocurrió, algo de lo cual te habías encargado.

—¿Qué pasó? —exigió Irina—. ¿Están refiriéndose a la primera vez que estaba brillando?

—Me puse frente a un camión —murmuró Bella.

Irina me miró fijamente, con los ojos azules creciendo al tamaño de platillos.

—¿Detuviste el camión?

Asentí.

La ira se lavó lejos de su cara mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

—Obviamente, eso no podía explicarse. ¿Desde entonces ha sabido?

—Ella no se asustó —dijo Alice—. Nos escuchó, entendió por qué es importante, y eso es todo. Hasta anoche, ni siquiera habíamos tenido un solo problema.

—Pero me mintieron ambos. —Anthony se apoyó contra la pared, entre el televisor y la librería desbordante—. ¿Cómo debo confiar en ustedes nuevamente?

Fuera de las esquinas de mis ojos, vi a Bella levantar dos dedos a su sien.

—Miren, entiendo el riesgo. Más que ninguno de ustedes en la habitación. —Me froté el talón de la palma, donde mi pecho aún dolía en donde el Arum había metido su mano—. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Tenemos que continuar.

—¿Te refieres a contactar al Departamento de Defensa? —preguntó Alec—. Estoy seguro de que ellos sabrían qué hacer con ella.

Mi voz era baja y tranquila, pero eso no era lo que sentía.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo, Alec. Realmente me gustaría, porque incluso después de anoche, y todavía no estoy completamente cargado, aun así puedo patearte el culo.

Anthony se aclaró la garganta.

—Edward, las amenazas no son necesarias.

—¿No lo son? —desafié.

Un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación, sólo roto cuando Anthony volvió a hablar.

—No creo que esto sea correcto. No con lo que... con lo que sucedió antes, pero yo no voy a echarte de cabeza. —Él miró a Bella, suspirando pesadamente—. No, a menos que me des una razón para hacerlo. Y tal vez no lo harás. No lo sé. Los seres humanos son... criaturas volubles. Lo que somos, lo que podemos hacer, tiene que ser protegido a toda costa. Creo que entiendes eso. Tú estás a salvo, pero nosotros no.

Alec maldijo entre dientes e Irina parecía a punto de tirar algo, pero fue la decisión de Anthony. Él era como nuestro propio anciano.

Todos sabíamos eso. Un poco de alivio relajó la tensión en mis músculos. Por lo menos yo no iba a tener que luchar en contra de aquellos con los que había crecido y consideré familia.

—¿Dijiste que había quedado un Arum? —preguntó Eathan, cambiando la conversación—. ¿Cuál es el plan? Él sabe que hay Luxens aquí obviamente. Él va a regresar.

—Él no esperara. No son conocidos por tener paciencia. —Anthony se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a Alice—. Podría avisar a otros Luxen, pero no estoy seguro de sea la decisión más correcta. Nosotros podemos confiar en ella, pero ellos no lo harán.

—Y además está el problema de que ella ahora parece ser una bombilla radioactiva en este momento —añadió Irina, curvando el labio superior—. No importa que no digamos nada. En el momento en que ella vaya a alguna parte en la ciudad, van a saber que algo grande sucedió de nuevo.

—Vale, no sé qué hacer al respecto —respondió Bella.

—¿Tienen algunas ideas o sugerencias? —pregunté—, porque mientras más pronto deje de tener la luz mejor.

—¿A quién le importa? —Alec puso los ojos en blanco—. Tenemos al Arum para preocuparnos. Él la vera, sin importar el lugar donde la pongamos. Todos nosotros, en este momento, estamos en peligro. Cualquiera de nosotros que esté cerca de ella está en riesgo. No podemos esperar. Tenemos que encontrar el último Arum.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Si podemos borrar el rastro de ella, entonces ganaremos tiempo para encontrarlo. Deshacernos de su luz debe ser nuestra prioridad.

—Yo digo que la llevemos a un lugar lejos en medio de la nada y dejemos su trasero allí —masculló Alec.

—Gracias. —Bella se frotó las sienes con los dedos—. Estas realmente aportando al tema.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Oye, sólo estoy ofreciendo mis sugerencias.

—Cállate, Alec —le dije.

Los ojos de Alec rodaron una vez más.

—Una vez que el rastro desaparezca de ella, estará a salvo —insistió Alice mientras se acomodaba los mechones—. Los Arum no se meten con los humanos de verdad, Lauren… ella estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Eathan. Todo el mundo lo miró—. La luz alrededor de ella es un subproducto de nuestros poderes, ¿verdad? Y nuestros poderes se concentran en la energía. Y nosotros nos debilitamos entre más usamos nuestros poderes y usamos más energía.

La mirada de Anthony despertó con interés.

—Puede funcionar.

—No soy… —murmuró Bella, y mis labios se torcieron.

—Nuestros poderes se desvanecen mientras más los usamos, más energía que ejercemos. —Eathan se volvió hacia mí—. Debería funcionar igual con nuestras huellas, ya que el rastro es sólo energía residual que estamos dejando en alguien. Tenemos que hacer que ella ejerza su propia energía; debería desaparecer lo que hay a su alrededor. Tal vez no del todo, pero conseguir niveles que no van atraer a cada Arum en la Tierra hacia nosotros.

Anthony asintió.

—Debería funcionar.

Me froté el pecho.

—¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir que ejerza su energía?

Alec sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Podríamos llevarla a un lugar desierto y perseguirla con nuestros coches. Eso suena divertido.

Bella dejó caer los pies en el suelo.

—Vete a la mier…

Mi risa la interrumpió, ganándome una mirada oscura de una pequeña gatita muy cabreada.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Divertido, pero no una buena idea. Los seres humanos son frágiles.

—¿Ah sí? Tal vez debería meter mi frágil pie en tu trasero —replicó ella, y eso me hizo sonreír... hasta cuando me empujó del brazo de la silla—. Iré a beber algo. Avísenme cuando se les ocurra algo que probablemente no me mate en el proceso.

La vi apresurarse fuera de la habitación, sonriendo débilmente.

Hombre, no era una campista feliz en este momento. No podía culparla.

Reorientándome en la habitación, mi mirada chocó con la de Irina. Yyyyyyy había otra persona que no parecía estar sintiéndose cálida y difusa.

—Esto podría funcionar —dijo Alice, alisando las manos sobre sus piernas—. Acabamos de conseguir que ejerza su energía, y eso no es tan difícil. Correr lo hará. Saltos de tijera. Trotar en el lugar. Abdominales.

—Sexo —suministró Alec.

Todo el mundo lo miró. La última cosa que necesitaba pensar era en las palabras "sexo" y "Bella" en la misma frase.

—¿Qué? —Él se rio entre dientes—. No estoy sugiriendo que alguien tenga sexo con ella.

—Dios mío —murmuró Anthony, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Pero todos ustedes estaban enumerando cosas que queman energía, y el sexo hace eso.

Alice miraba a la alfombra. Eathan se veía extrañamente avergonzado, e Irina se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Eso es repugnante por una lista de razones que no tienen nada que ver con ella siendo humana. —Se detuvo a mi lado y se quedó con una mirada gélida—. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—Ella puede hacerlo mejor que nosotros —le contesté sin siquiera pensar, y maldita sea, era verdad.

Completo shock salpicó la cara de Irina, y entonces pasó por delante de mí, en dirección a la cocina. Agarré su brazo y me encontré con su mirada.

—No hagas nada que vaya a hacerme infeliz.

—Todo te hace infeliz —escupió hacia atrás.

—Lo digo en serio, Irina. —Hice caso omiso de su comentario—. Si tengo que entrar ahí y romperte en dos, no te va a gustar.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—¿Qué crees que soy? Caray. —Ella se liberó de mi agarre—. No voy a hacerle daño. Sólo quiero algo de beber.

Una parte de mí se sentía como si debiera seguir a Irina, pero Anthony ya me estaba echando un vistazo a como si estuviera a segundos de hacer bebés con un ser humano, que ni siquiera era algo que estaba seguro podría suceder. No hubo gritos ni gritos de rabia proveniente de la cocina, pero mantuve un oído atento por las dudas mientras la conversación continuó a mí alrededor.

Esto había ido realmente mejor de lo que pensé que sería, casi demasiado fácil. La inquietud brotó como una maleza nociva y continuó creciendo, por lo que me inquieté. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana. Al tirar de la cortina, me asomé fuera, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba.

Anthony anunció que iba a hablar con el DOD y la colonia. La destrucción que había causado en la carretera anoche ya habría sido descubierto, y el D0D estaría monitoreando la pantalla de energía ya.

Luxen contra Luxen peleando. Con eso es con lo que íbamos. Mientras que el DOD no supiera exactamente lo que podíamos hacer, todo el peso de nuestros poderes, sabían que teníamos más fuerza que los humanos.

Probablemente comprarían que dos de nosotros podrían haber causado los estragos. Quizás. Si estábamos muy, muy suertudos lo harían.

Bella volvió a la habitación, una botella de agua en la mano. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve momento. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, sentándose en el borde del sillón reclinable. Estaba pálida mientras chupaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y cuando Irina volvió a aparecer sin nada en sus manos, sólo podía adivinar lo que había dicho a Bella en la cocina.

—¿Podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Anthony, en voz baja.

Asentí y luego miré a Alice. Ella sonrió, obviamente, captando el mensaje que no necesitaba decir. Mantendría un ojo sobre Bella por mí.

Anthony y yo salimos fuera.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté a pesar de que ya sabía a dónde se dirigía esta conversación.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —sugirió.

Lo seguí fuera del pórtico y en la dirección opuesta de la casa de Bella. Decidí no irme por las ramas.

—Sé que estás preocupado acerca de Bella, pero ella no va a decir nada —le dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones vaqueros cuando llegamos a los primeros árboles—. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero ha tenido muchas oportunidades de decir algo. ¿Y lo que dije sobre salvarme la vida anoche? No exageraba, Anthony. Pude sacar uno de los Arum, pero dos de ellos me tiraron abajo haciendo equipo. El que ella mató había estado alimentándose de mí.

Anthony succionó una respiración inestable.

—Estuviste demasiado cerca, entonces.

—Lo hice. —Admití en silencio, agachando la cabeza debajo de una rama baja—. No va a suceder de nuevo.

Él no respondió de inmediato, así que seguí adelante.

—Deberías haberla visto, Anthony. Le dije que corriera y se escondiera, pero volvió. Como una maldita ninja —le dije, ladrando una breve carcajada. Todavía podía verla allí de pie—. Apuñalo al Arum con la hoja de obsidiana como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces. Era... sí, fue increíble.

—Suena como que lo es. —Caminó junto a mí—. No hay muchos seres humanos que habrían hecho eso. Es una chica valiente.

—Sí. —Sonreí ligeramente—. Sí, lo es.

Los pasos de Anthony desaceleraron hasta detenerse.

—No es por ella que estoy preocupado, Edward.

Con el ceño fruncido, me detuve y lo miré.

—¿No lo estás?

Su expresión era abierta.

—No. Es por ti.

—¿Yo? —Me reí de nuevo—. Hay que añadir un poco más de detalle a esa declaración.

—Todo esto es muy familiar para mí. No, déjame terminar —dijo cuando abrí la boca—. Sé que no eres tu hermano y esta no es la misma situación, pero es obvio que te preocupas por Bella. Ella no es como las otras chicas humanas con las que te has relacionado... Eh. No tenía ni idea de que Anthony mantuvo un ojo cerca de mí.

—Bella es diferente para ti, y tú eres diferente a su alrededor. Nos amenazaste para protegerla, y es toda la evidencia que necesito para saber que esta situación podría empeorar rápidamente. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo mano fuerte con Emmett, y mira donde terminó eso. No puedo permitir que eso te suceda.

Apartando la mirada, poco a poco negué con la cabeza mientras veía un pequeño pájaro marrón saltando de una de las ramas estrechas.

Bella era diferente. No podía negar eso.

—No puedo mantenerla alejada de Alice.

—Alice no es el problema. —Me informó Anthony.

Un músculo comenzó a marcarse en mi mandíbula, y luego me reí de nuevo, por tercera vez.

—Pensaba que tal vez sería inteligente si Alice y yo salimos. Si encontramos otra colonia y nos trasladamos allí. Alice no sería feliz con eso, pero...

—Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar, y espero que no estés tan... metido en esta chica que salir de aquí, dejándonos, es la única opción viable. Eso significa que las cosas ya se han salido de control, y ese no eres tú.

¿Era la única opción? Si lo fuese, entonces, ¿qué decía eso? Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo es.

Anthony sujetó su mano en mi hombro y apretó.

—Eres como un hermano para mí, Edward. Confío en ti con mi vida, y sé que vas a solucionar esta situación. Vas a ayudar a conseguir apagar ese rastro de ella lo más rápido posible, utilizando todos los medios necesarios —dijo, sus ojos negros afilados—. Vas a hacerte cargo de esto y ninguno de nosotros va a tener que preocuparse de que la historia se repita. Vamos a pasar de esto, cuidar del Arum, y entonces todo... todo va a estar bien. ¿Puedes hacer esto? ¿Por Alice? Por todos nosotros, pero lo más importante, por ti y por ella.

—Yo no estoy…

—No es necesario que me mientas, Edward, y ni siquiera es necesario que confirmes o niegues lo que está empezando a pasar entre tú y Bella, pero tú sabes, sabes más que nadie que si continúas por este camino, no sólo tu destino está sellado. El destino de Bella también. —Anthony retiró la mano, con una expresión sombría—. Tú no quieres ser la razón por la que desaparezca o muera. Sé que no. Así que hazte cargo de esto. Pronto.


	22. chapter 22

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 22

Las palabras de Anthony me persiguieron a lo largo del sábado y la mañana del domingo. Hombre, le clavó la cabeza, ¿no? Las cosas ya se salían de control entre Bella y yo, y en realidad nada sucedió entre nosotros.

Por lo menos no físicamente, sin contar ayer por la mañana, pero existió algo entre nosotros.

Y a ninguno de los dos nos gustó.

Lo pensé mucho, incluso cuando salí a patrullar por la noche del sábado. Anthony tenía razón. Necesitaba alejar ese rastro de Bella tan pronto como fuera posible, y luego, una vez que me hubiera hecho cargo del último Arum, las cosas... las cosas serían normales.

Las cosas tenían que volver a la normalidad.

En realidad, irme no era una opción, al menos no en este momento, y la probabilidad de que el DOD aprobará algo así era prácticamente nula. Así que tenía que hacerme cargo de esto. No podía permitirme pensar en otra cosa.

Alice se encontraba con Eathan, y pensé que ahora era el mejor momento para empezar a quitar ese rastro de Bella. Después de todo, ella no quería estar en riesgo o ser un peligro para nadie. Antes de irme, agarré el pedazo de obsidiana de mi dormitorio. La lluvia caía cuando me lancé a través del césped, moviéndome tan rápido que las cortinas de lluvia fría apenas me golpearon. Como de costumbre, el coche de su madre no estaba. Llamé a la puerta.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera, revelando a una Bella muy... somnolienta. Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, con ceño fruncido incluido. Su cabello era un desastre de ondas, cayendo al azar sobre sus hombros. Vestía un pijama y estaba bastante seguro de que no llevaba un…

—¿Qué sucede? —rompió el silencio.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

Sus labios formaron una línea delgada mientras se hacía a un lado.

Entré, escaneando la habitación.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó.

—Tu mamá no está, ¿verdad? —Pensé que sería mejor comprobar antes de ir al grano.

Bella cerró la puerta.

—Su coche no está afuera.

Las garras estaban fuera hoy.

—Tenemos que trabajar en desvanecer tu rastro.

—Está lloviendo. —Caminó por delante de mí, agarrando el control remoto para apagar el televisor. Le gané, apagándolo antes de que pudiera pulsar el botón—. Presumido —murmuró.

—Me han llamado peor. —Fruncí el ceño mientras la enfrenté, por fin consiguiendo un buen vistazo de lo que llevaba puesto. Reí—. ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Sus mejillas ardían.

—Cállate.

Me eché a reír de nuevo.

—¿Qué son? ¿Los elfos de Keebler?

—¡No! Son los duendes de Santa. Me encanta este pijama. Mi padre la compró para mí.

Mi risa se desvaneció.

—¿Los usas porque te recuerdan a él?

Bella asintió.

Los pantalones verde y rosado se veían ridículos, pero comprendía por qué los llevaba. Me hizo pensar en algo que recordaba oír decir a los Sabios.

—Mi gente piensa que cuando uno de nosotros muere, nuestra esencia es la que le da luz a las estrellas en el universo. Parece infantil creer en algo así, pero cuando miro al cielo por la noche me gusta pensar que al menos dos de las estrellas son mis padres. Y una más es Emmett.

—No es estúpido. —Hizo una pausa mientras la hostilidad desaparecía de su expresión—. Tal vez una de ellas es mi padre.

La miré y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

—Como sea, los elfos son sexy.

Resopló.

—¿Encontraron otra manera de desvanecer el rastro?

—En realidad, no.

—Estás pensando que haga ejercicio, ¿no?

—Sí, esa es una manera de lograrlo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Bien, no hay mucho que podamos hacer hoy.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Tienes algún problema en salir bajo la lluvia?

—Cuando son los últimos días de octubre, sí. —Cogió una manta a cuadros y la puso en su regazo—. No voy a salir allá afuera y correr todo el día.

Suspiré.

—No podemos esperar, Bella. Félix está por ahí afuera y cuanto más esperemos, más peligroso es.

—¿Qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Le comentaste a los demás sobre él?

De hecho, me había olvidado de él hasta la noche del sábado.

—Alec está echándole un ojo. Ayer tuvo un juego, por lo que la mayor parte del rastro desapareció. Es muy débil ahora. Lo que de alguna manera demuestra que esta idea va a funcionar.

Jugueteó con un borde irregular del edredón, mirando hacia mí.

Metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo, saqué la cuchilla de obsidiana.

—Esto es otra razón por la que vine. —La puse en la mesa de café—. Quiero que lo lleves contigo, por si las dudas. Ponlo dentro de tu mochila, bolsa o lo que sea que lleves.

Bella la miró un momento y luego levantó la mirada.

—¿En serio?

Me concentré en la cuchilla. Anthony se enojaría demasiado si supiera que se la daba.

—Sí, incluso si logramos eliminar la huella, mantenlo contigo hasta que nos encarguemos de Félix.

—¿Pero no lo necesitas tú más que yo? ¿Alice?

—No te preocupes por nosotros.

Pasó un momento.

—¿Crees que Félix aún está aquí?

—En los alrededores, sí. —No tenía sentido mentirle—. El cuarzo de energía desvanece nuestra presencia, pero él sabe que estamos aquí. Él sabe que yo estoy aquí.

—¿Piensas que vendrá detrás de ti?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Maté a dos de sus hermanos y te di la razón para matar al tercero. Los Arum son vengativos, gatita. No se detendrá hasta que me tenga. Y él te utilizará para encontrarme, especialmente porque regresaste. Ellos han estado en la Tierra lo suficiente como para saber lo que puede significar. Qué tú serás una debilidad para mí.

Su nariz hizo esa linda mueca que hacía cada vez que se sentía perturbada.

—No soy una debilidad. Puedo defenderme.

Maldita sea, claro que podía.

Bella me miró y me di cuenta de que la miraba como un bicho raro.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

—Basta de charla. Tenemos cosas que hacer. No sé qué podamos hacer aquí que pueda hacer una mínima diferencia. ¿Tal vez saltos de tijera?

Su respuesta a eso fue abrir su portátil. Agradable. Era bueno ver que ni siquiera intentó fingir escucharme. Su nariz hizo lo de la arruga de nuevo y dio un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba algo en su pantalla.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

—Nada. —Fue a cerrar la tapa, pero no compraría eso. La mantuve abierta. Miró hacia mí—. Deja de usar tus malditos poderes en mi portátil. Lo vas a romper.

Divertido, caminé alrededor de la mesa de café y me senté a a lado. En la pantalla había una chica... con coletas.

—¿Eres tú?

—¿Qué parece? —susurró.

Una lenta sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara. Las vi antes en su blog, pero no podía dejárselo saber. Nada como añadir ciberacoso a lo que parecía ser acoso en la vida real.

—¿Te filmas a ti misma?

Bella tomó una profunda respiración, y requerí cada onza de mi autocontrol para no echar un vistazo a su pecho cuando lo hizo.

—Haces que suene como si estuviera haciendo un show porno o algo así.

Me atraganté con mi aliento.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?

—Esa fue una pregunta estúpida. Puedo cerrarla ahora, ¿por favor?

—Quiero verlo.

—¡No! —Horror llenó su voz. Uno pensaría que había una Arum en la habitación.

Le eché una mirada de soslayo, y sus ojos se estrecharon cuando se volvió de nuevo a la pantalla. La pequeña flecha se movió sobre la página e hizo clic en el botón de reproducción.

—Te odio a ti y a tus poderes alienígenas —murmuró.

Unos segundos más tarde el video comenzó y allí estaba Bella, mostrando libros, hablando de una manera emocionada, como solo la había oído un par de veces. Mientras que el video se reproducía, se sentó a mi lado, su mandíbula cerrada y su cara del color de la sangre. Era obvio que filmó el video anoche o esta mañana. Terminó con su amplia sonrisa a la cámara.

Maldita sea.

Era una maldita nerd… una maldita y ardiente nerd.

—Incluso en el video brillas —le dije, mi voz sonaba áspera a mis propios oídos.

Bella asintió.

—Realmente te gustan los libros —Cerré la tapa de la computadora portátil—. Es lindo.

Su cabeza se giró tan rápido hacia mí que me preocupaba que se fuera a dañar un músculo.

—¿Lindo?

—Sí, es lindo. Tu entusiasmo —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Es lindo. Pero por muy linda que te veas con coletas, no ayudará a desvanecer la huella en ti. —Necesitaba concentrarme. De pie, extendí mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Cuando la miré, ella miraba la parte de piel que se expuso cuando mi camisa subió—. Tenemos que eliminar ese rastro.

Seguía mirando mi estómago.

Bajé los brazos.

—Entre más pronto desaparezcamos el rastro de ti, menos tiempo tenemos que estar juntos.

Y eso llamó su atención. Sus ojos fueron de golpe a los míos.

—Sabes, si no te gusta la idea de estar cerca de mí, ¿por qué uno de los demás no vienen aquí y hace esto? Realmente preferiría cualquier otro a ti, incluso a Irina.

—Tú no eres su problema. Tú eres mi problema.

Su risa fue sarcástica.

—No soy tu problema.

—Pero sí lo eres —le dije, y era la verdad. Tal vez podría haberlo dicho de manera más agradable, pero bueno—. Si hubiera sido capaz de convencerte de que te alejaras de Alice, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, no sé qué decirte. No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí que pueda hacer una diferencia, así que por qué no contamos el día como perdido y nos ahorramos a ambos el hecho de tener que respirar el mismo aire.

Le lancé una mirada suave.

—Oh, sí, es cierto. Tú no necesitas respirar oxígeno. Mi culpa. —Se puso de pie, golpeando la pobre colcha contra el piso—. ¿No puedes volver cuando deje de llover?

—No. —Me moví y me apoyé en la pared, cruzando los brazos—. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes. Preocuparse sobre el Arum y tú no es divertido, gatita. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto ahora. Hay cosas que podemos hacer.

Bella estaba a dos segundos de enloquecer, y me encantó. Sus manos se cerraron en diminutos puños.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, los saltos de tijera por... una hora o así debería funcionar. —Solo era mitad serio cuando hice la sugerencia, pero luego mi mirada cayó sobre la parte delantera de su camisa. De repente, no quería nada más que verla saltar alrededor—. Aunque, tal vez primero deberías cambiarte.

Por favor, di que no. Por favor, di no a cambiarte.

Respiró hondo.

—No saltaré por una hora.

Y eso fue una maldita lástima. Carmesí tiñó la punta de sus mejillas.

Una señal segura de que estaba enojada. No podía ayudarme a mí mismo, así que me empujé hacia ella de nuevo.

—Entonces podrías correr por la casa, subiendo y bajando escaleras. —Me miró a los ojos y sonreí—. Podemos tener sexo. He oído que eso consume mucha energía.

Su boca se abrió.

—Eso no sucederá ni en un millón de años, amigo.—Dio un paso hacia adelante, levantando su dedo índice hacia mí—. Ni aunque fueras el último, espera, ni siquiera puedo decir que el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Gatita —murmuré, un poco ofendido.

—Ni aunque fueras lo último que parece ser humano sobre la faz de esta Tierra. ¿Entendiste? ¿Capiche?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y sonreí. Ahora, se encontraba en verdad enojada ahora. Sus ojos brillantes y cara enrojecida. Una parte de mí odiaba admitirlo, pero era increíble cuando estaba así. Absolutamente increíble.

—Ni siquiera estoy atraída a ti. Ni siquiera un poco. Eres, eres…

Me posicioné frente a ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de parpadear.

—¿Soy un qué?

—Ignorante —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—¿Y? —Igualé sus pasos, obligado. ¿Obligado por qué? No lo sabía.

Vine a trabajar en quitarle el rastro y en su lugar discutíamos después de una agradable conversación.

—Arrogante. Controlador. —Dio un paso atrás, pero no la dejé alejarse más. Oh, no, me encontraba cara a cara, compartiendo el mismo aire—. Y eres... eres un cabrón.

—Oh, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, gatita. —Sabía que podía. Bella tenía una gran boca. Hablando de eso, mi mirada descendió. Sus labios se separaron. Maldita sea—. Porque realmente dudo que no te sientas atraída a mí.

Se rió; el sonido ronco y bajo. Sexy.

—No me atraes para nada.

Me acerqué otro paso, y su espalda se apoyaba contra la pared.

Mirándola, olvidé ordenar a mis pulmones inhalar y definitivamente olvidé la razón por la que vine aquí. Solo pensaba en una cosa.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Y eres demasiado confiado. —Humedeció sus labios, y el calor atravesó mi cuerpo—. Sabes, toda esa arrogancia que mencioné antes. No es atractivo.

Hombre, estaba tan llena de ello. Ella diría cualquier cosa para seguir discutiendo. Colocando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, me incliné, descendiendo, mi boca tan cerca de la suya que casi podía saborearla.

Dudaba que sus labios fueran dulces. Parecían más como una de esas ardientes bolas rojas de caramelos explosivos.

En realidad, a mí en verdad me gustaban esos dulces.

—Cada vez que mientes, tus mejillas se sonrojan —le dije.

—Nuh-uh —dijo.

Deslicé mis manos por la pared, deteniéndome al lado de sus caderas.

—Apuesto a que piensas en mí todo el tiempo. Sin parar. —Tanto como yo pensaba en ella, lo que era... sin parar, por lo que simplemente parecía justo y correcto que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—Estás loco. —Presionó la espalda contra la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

—Probablemente sueñas conmigo. —Mi mirada cayó a su boca de nuevo. Caramelos explosivos—. Apuesto a que escribes mi nombre dentro de un corazón una y otra vez en en todos tus cuadernos.

Se rio con ese sonido sin aliento.

—En tus sueños, Edward. Tú eres la última persona en la que pensa…

Cansado de discutir, la besé... para callarla. Y sí, me seguí diciendo eso a mí mismo. Simplemente tenía que mantener esa línea de pensamiento. Es por eso que la besaba. Ninguna otra razón.

Pero en el momento en que nuestros labios se encontraron, un estremecimiento rodó por mi cuerpo y medio gruñí, medio gemí. Porque tenía razón, su boca era como un maldito y ardiente caramelo explosivo.

Bella ya no discutía discutiendo.

No, ella temblaba.

En realidad, besarla ya no era necesario y debería detenerme, necesitaba detenerme, pero luego se apartó de la pared, encajando su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo y gimió contra mi boca.

Esta era la razón por lo que no estaba a punto de hacer que terminara.

Algún tipo de trastorno me invadió. Como si un cerrojo hubiera sido abierto. O una represa desbordada. O, infiernos, era como ser golpeado por un rayo, atropellado por un camión, y luego ser devuelto a la vida. Me movía y actuaba sin pensar.

Mis manos se apoderaron de sus caderas, y la levantaron. Sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura y me regresaba el beso con una pasión que casi me asustó, y esperaba que no notara que mis manos temblaban. Diablos, todo mi cuerpo vibraba. Tenía fuego debajo de mi piel, y estaba fuera de control. A segundos de distancia de adoptar mi forma Luxen con ella y, ¿de qué serviría?

Ay infiernos, no importaba. No cuando la presioné e hizo ese sonido maravillosamente femenino que hacía latir mi sangre. Y pude sentirlo construyéndose en mí. Poder puro; y no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, simplemente emerger. Esto se había estado construyendo desde hace meses. Tal vez siempre conduciendo a esto.

Nunca quise a alguien tanto como a Bella.

Luego nos movimos a lo largo de la pared. Una lámpara se volcó. A Bella no pareció importarle, gracias a Dios, porque estaba más allá del punto de preocuparme de algo, aparte de quien se encontraba en mis brazos.

Bella.

Vagamente, era consciente del televisor encendiéndose y apagándose. Traté de controlar todo de nuevo, pero sus manos se deslizaron a mi cuello y luego descendían, tirando de los botones. Solo podía obedecer su orden silenciosa. Retrocedí y la dejé quitarme la camisa.

En este momento, la dejaría hacer cualquier cosa. Un poco miedoso... y muy ardiente.

Capturé sus mejillas, acercándola de nuevo a mi boca hambrienta.

Hombre, no me cansaba de su sabor, de cómo respondía a mí. Sus manos fueron al botón de mis vaqueros.

Hubo un estallido en la casa. Como si algo se hubiera prendido en llamas. Pero nos movimos hacia el sofá y luego nos quedamos en él, nuestras manos por todos lados, tirando de la ropa, el uno del otro.

Nuestras caderas se moldearon al unísono, como nuestros labios.

Bella susurró mi nombre, y en un segundo, la aplastaba contra mí y al siguiente, le daba espacio para explorar; me permitía explorar. Deslizó sobre su brazo la parte delantera de su camisa, la bajó y entonces, su camisa se había ido. Ni siquiera sé cómo, pero lo hizo.

—Tan hermosa —le dije, porque era hermosa. Maldita sea, lo era, y ese rubor que había visto ayer se extendió por todas partes. Me tomó mucho tiempo levantar mi mirada, pero cuando lo hice, la besé de nuevo.

La besé hasta que supe que necesitaba aire, reclamando su boca todo el tiempo que pude.

Mi cuerpo se hizo cargo por completo, rodando contra el de ella, pero algo más hizo clic en mi interior. Otra puerta oculta se abrió. Reduje la velocidad, tomándome mi tiempo. Donde todo había sido tan frenético y alocado, ahora era más tierno y controlado. Todavía temblaba, sin embargo, al borde de...

De no ser capaz de detenerme; de no querer, de necesitarla más de lo que debería.

No quieres ser la razón por la que desaparece o muere.

Me calmé y forcé a mis pulmones a trabajar como los de ella.

Inhalando en irregulares respiraciones que no eran suficientes, levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Sabía que brillaban, hablando de mil cosas que no podía decir y que ella nunca entendería. Que probablemente tampoco quería escuchar.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La mirada en sus ojos, la forma en que su cuerpo se fundió en el mío, sabía que me dejaría hacer... cualquier cosa. Pero si no me detenía ahora, no pararía nunca. Y a pesar de que era propenso a los momentos de "gran cretino", como diría Bella, no estaba bien. No bajo estas condiciones. No en un maldito sofá.

No cuando tenía su vida en mis manos.

Y seguí metiéndome con ella. Fui el que marcó y dirigió un Arum a ella en la biblioteca. Fui el que la molestó y todo, pero la persiguió a una calle. Fui el que expuso a nuestra especie. Era el que la ponía repetidamente en peligro.

Así que le dije lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo único que sabía que nos golpearía a los dos y nos llevaría de nuevo a la fría y dura realidad.

Forcé mis labios en una media sonrisa que sabía que siempre se metía bajo su piel y le dije:

—Ya casi no brillas.

 **Y es que no importa cuantas veces lea este capítulo ni desde que punto de vista, sólo se que cada vez que leo la última parte mi corazón hace crack! Como que lo quiero golpear y abrazar al mismo tiempo Ja! Espero que no les pase lo mismo a ustedes! 707 Nos seguimos leyendo! Ya casi terminamos ;)**


	23. chapter 23

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 23

Después de todo este tiempo, finalmente tuve éxito en alejar a Bella de Alice. En lugar de sentirme satisfecho por eso, me sentía como la mierda.

Era tan… tan imbécil.

Desde la tarde del domingo, Bella fue reservada. Cometí el error de picarla con mi bolígrafo el lunes en clase y la mirada que me dio marchitó partes del cuerpo muy importantes. Todo lo que me dijo fue que exploté su portátil, y luego no me habló. No vino a la casa a pasar tiempo con Alice, y para el miércoles, mi hermana sospechaba que algo había pasado.

No es que ya todo el mundo no tuviera sospechas de cuán rápido se desvaneció el rastro de Bella. Nadie preguntó. Excepto Alec. Me preguntó si tuve sexo con Bella.

Lo golpeé el lunes después de la escuela, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper su nariz.

Alec se había reído, y por supuesto, su nariz sanó inmediatamente.

¿Ya casi no brillas? Le había dicho. Como si esa hubiera sido la única razón de que la besara, de que pusiera mis manos sobre ella o que la tuviera en ese sofá, debajo de mí y sin camisa. Usa cualquier medio necesario, había dicho Anthony, pero dudaba que se refiriera a eso. Y fui honesto conmigo mismo. Fui allá el domingo en la tarde para quitar su rastro. Estaba preparado para hacerla correr en la lluvia o de arriba abajo en la escalera. No planeé besarla.

No planeé nada de lo que ocurrió.

Era un idiota, pero no era esa clase de idiota.

Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue porque la deseaba y ella también me deseaba. No tenía nada que ver con el rastro, nada que ver con quienes éramos. No importó en esos momentos que hubiera estado mal o que pasáramos más tiempo peleando contra el otro y nada más. Lo único que importó era cómo se sentía ella, cómo sabía, y la manera en que susurraba mi nombre.

Pero estuvo mal.

¿O no?

No había necesidad de decir que mi humor se encontraba enterrado profundamente en Villa Mierda, y que fuera Halloween no ayudaba. En clase, escuché a Jessica y Bella hacer planes para dar caramelos en la casa antigua. Aunque el rastro de Bella apenas seguía ahí, no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera ahí afuera cuando Félix todavía merodeaba por los alrededores.

Sin un rastro, un Arum no sería atraído a ella, pero Félix vio a Bella.

Sería capaz de reconocerla, así que como un bicho raro, la seguí a la casa de Jessica y la vigilé. Me quedé una cuadra atrás, y cuando la vi irse en su Camry, volví a casa, alcanzándola allí, ya que había usado la ruta Luxen.

Alice tenía el pórtico delantero cubierto con calabazas talladas que tenían pequeñas luces. Me sorprendí de que no hubiera sacado la cuerda de fantasmas y murciélagos como por lo general hacía.

Al momento que entré a la casa, olí algo extraño y quemado.

Frunciendo el ceño, me dirigí a la cocina. Alice revoloteaba sobre una bandeja para hornear. Había otra en la encimera de la cocina. Granos oscuros y quemados cubrían la bandeja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté.

—Horneando semillas de calabaza —respondió, arrugando el ceño mientras colocaba las manos sobre la bandeja.

—Sabes, puedes usar el horno.

—¿Qué diversión hay en eso? —Se giró hacia mí, sus ojos entornados—. Tienes que irte.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes que irte —repitió—. Bella se encuentra en camino hacia acá. Vamos a ver un puñado de estúpidas películas de terror.

Inclinándome contra la encimera, empujé una de las semillas de calabaza carbonizadas.

—Suena divertido.

—Será una tonelada de diversión, pero tienes que irte. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes.

—Nada —murmuré, mirando a la ventana más allá de la mesa de la cocina.

Alice resopló.

—Sí, eso fue lo que ella dijo, y no le creo. No te creo a ti, y lo que sea que pasó hizo que me evitara por días. Así que no te quiero aquí, porque arruinarás la noche.

—Auch. —Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pecho y fingí una mueca.

Alice me empujó.

—Lo que sea. Ve a pasar el rato con Eathan.

Ya había planeado hacer eso. Eathan y Alec querían ver si podían atraer a Félix, pero había una parte irresponsable de mí que quería quedarse aquí hasta que Bella apareciera. Quería verla aun cuando me ignorara, pero después de lo que hice, eso llevaba mi imbecilidad a todo un nuevo nivel.

Alejándome de la encimera, planté un beso en la cabeza de Alice.

—Estaré con Eathan y Alec. Vamos a tratar de atraer al Arum.

Miedo parpadeó en el rostro de Alice, y luego se afirmó.

—Ten cuidado.

—Siempre —respondí.

Mirando las bandejas para horno una vez más, esperaba que no tratara de hacer que Bella se comiera alguna de ellas. Asco. Tomando mis llaves de la encimera, salí y me encontré con Eathan y Alec en el estacionamiento de Smoke Hole Dinner. Vinieron lo más rápido posible.

Alec se pavoneó hacia la puerta del conductor.

—¿Cuál es el plan? ¿El mismo que el del último par de noches?

Miré a Eathan, que se quedó atrás unos metros.

—Síp. Encenderse en los bosques cerca de la carretera. Correr y ver si pueden atraerlo. Yo conduciré cerca y veré si puedo sentirlo.

Habíamos estado haciendo esto sin suerte desde el domingo, uno de nosotros tomando el turno para conducir, lo que era de lejos la más tediosa de las tareas. Prefería ir por ahí en mi verdadera forma que sentarme detrás de un volante.

—Me dirigiré hacia la ciudad —dijo Eathan.

Alec le lanzó una mirada a su hermano.

—Supongo que iré en sentido contrario.

Sonriendo, sacudí la cabeza mientras salía del estacionamiento. Las calles todavía se encontraban bastante ocupadas. Padres llevando a sus hijos de vuelta a sus hogares después de hacer dulce o truco en la ciudad.

Otros iban de camino a las fiestas. Ante una luz roja, vi a una Tortuga Ninja en el asiento del conductor de un auto junto a mí.

Recorrí la autopista de arriba abajo, circulando de vuelta a la ciudad un par de veces y matando casi dos horas antes de que mi celular sonara. Era Eathan.

—Dime —dije.

—Lo vimos. —Eathan respiraba pesadamente—. A Félix. Se dirige hacia la colonia. Alec ya viene, pero perdí su rastro.

—Mierda. —Mirando el espejo retrovisor, vi que la carretera se hallaba vacía. Lancé el volante hacia la derecha, cambiando el todoterreno de dirección. Los neumáticos giraron sobre la grava a lo largo de la calle cuando presioné el acelerador—. Ve allí ahora.

—Estoy en ello.

Colgándole a Eathan, de inmediato marqué a Alice. Respondió en el tercer timbre, exasperación goteaba de su tono.

—Más vale que esto sea importante, Edward, porque…

—Félix ha sido visto. Se dirige hacia la colonia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi mano se tensó en el teléfono.

—Se dirige hacia la colonia y va a pasar justo frente a nuestra casa. Nos encontramos en camino. ¿Bella todavía está contigo?

—Bella está conmigo, ¡pero su rastro es casi imperceptible!

Llevé el pedal del acelerador al suelo.

—Todavía puede ser visto. Solo quédense adentro, Alice. Mantenla ahí.

—Está bien —susurró—. Ten cuidado. Te amo.

La furia rugió a través de mí. El hijo de puta probablemente no tenía idea de lo cerca que en realidad estaba de la colonia o de donde se encontraban Alice y Bella. Con los cuarzos beta tan cerca, eso lo alejaría, pero se hallaba demasiado cerca para mi comodidad. Necesitaba deshacerme de las ruedas, pero estaba demasiado cerca de la ciudad y existían demasiados autos alrededor para hacerlo sin llamar la atención.

Alec y Eathan eran rápidos. Llegarían ahí antes de que…

Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez era Alice. Un nudo se formó en mis entrañas cuando lo contesté.

—¿Qué?

—Es Bella —dijo, su voz temblando—. Me hizo dejarle rastro…

—¿Qué? —Clavé los frenos, casi causando que la furgoneta detrás de nosotros chocara—. ¿Hizo qué?

—Me hizo rastrearla y luego se fue, tratando de llevar al Arum lejos de aquí. Se dirige al lugar donde fue la fiesta en el campo. Edward, está brillando.

Mi corazón se atoró en mi garganta. La furia y el horror me golpearon como un puño en el pecho. Quería extenderme a través del teléfono y estrangular a mi hermana. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que Bella hiciera esto? Pero no tenía tiempo para gritarle. Eso definitivamente vendría después. Mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar con rapidez.

—Ponte en contacto con Eathan y Alec, pero envíame su número ahora.

—Edward…

—Maldita sea, Alice, ¡envíame su número ahora! —grité, mi corazón golpeando mientras colgaba. ¿Por qué Bella haría esto? Era suicidio. ¿Por qué? Un segundo pasó y entonces llegó el mensaje de Alice. Presionando los números, esperé mientras el teléfono sonaba.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Bella fue otro golpe en mi pecho.

Lo perdí.

—¿Estás loca? —le grité al teléfono, esquivando a un sedán en cámara lenta—. Esta debe ser la cosa más estúpida…

—¡Cállate Edward! —gritó—. Está hecho. ¿Vale? ¿Está bien Alice?

¿Alice está bien? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer?

¡Bella estaba loca!

—Sí, Alice está bien. ¡Pero tú no! Lo perdimos, y desde que Alice dijo que tú brillas como una maldita luna llena ahora, estoy apostando que él está justo detrás de ti.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bueno, ese era el plan.

—Juro por cada estrella en el cielo, que voy a estrangularte cuando tenga mis manos sobre ti. —Literalmente lo haría—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy casi en el campo —dijo—. No lo veo.

—Claro que no lo ves. —Buen Dios…—. Él está hecho de sombras… de la noche, Bella. No lo verás hasta que él lo quiera. No puede creer que hayas hecho esto.

—¡No empieces conmigo! —me gritó—. Tú dijiste que era una debilidad. Y era una responsabilidad para Alice. ¿Qué pasa si él llegaba ahí? Tú dijiste que él me usaría contra ella. ¡Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer! ¡Así que deja de ser un maldito idiota!

No.

Oh no.

Por un momento, no pude ni siquiera ver la carretera frente a mí. El terror casi me consumió.

—No quería decir que tú hicieras esto, Bella. Nunca que hicieras algo como esto.

Su profunda respiración fue audible.

—Tú no me hiciste hacer esto.

Apreté los labios.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Edward…

—Lo siento. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, Bella. No puedo… no puedo vivir con eso. —Una vez que esas palabras salieron, no iba a recuperarlas, eran la verdad—. Quédate al teléfono. Voy a encontrar un lugar para dejar el auto y te encontraré ahí. No me tomará más que unos pocos minutos llegar. No salgas del auto ni nada de eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo y luego—: Tal vez esta no fue la mejor idea.

Dejé salir una corta y dura risa mientras veía las últimas luces delanteras desapareciendo en el espejo retrovisor. Me detuve.

—No jodas.

—Así que, umm, eso de no vivir con tu… —Se detuvo de repente mientras apagaba el motor y abría la puerta del auto—. ¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—Yo creo que… —Un grito la interrumpió.

Mi piel se enfrió.

—¿Bella?

Nada.

—¡Bella!

Sin respuesta.

Oh no. No. No.

Arrojando el teléfono en el todoterreno, cerré la puerta con fuerza y luego me dirigí a la fila de árboles, cambiando a mi verdadera forma y tomando velocidad. Corrí más rápido de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes, mi forma apenas tocaba el suelo. Varios escenarios giraron en mi cabeza. Bella golpeada. Rota. Muerta. No podía sacar los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Solo habían pasado minutos, tal vez dos para el momento en que llegué al claro, pero era tiempo más que suficiente para que Félix tuviera a Bella seriamente lastimada o peor. Volé sobrepasando los restos quemados de la fogata, nada más que troncos calcinados y ceniza dispersa. A través de los árboles, vi una luz brillante elevarse demasiado alto en el cielo para que fuera Bella a menos…

Cavé, despejando el primer grupo de árboles, y entonces lo vi; vi a Bella. El Arum la sostenía en el aire con una mano alrededor de su garganta, y la otra mano se encontraba dentro de su pecho. Se alimentaba de ella.

La rabia sabía como metal en la parte trasera de mi garganta. Cambié a mi forma humana mientras la furia surgía de mí en un rugido.

La cabeza sombría del Arum se giró sobre su hombro justo cuando me estrellé contra él, rompiendo su agarre sobre Bella. Ella cayó al suelo en un desbaratado montón y no se levantó. Aterricé en frente de ella, agachado, el Arum a varios metros de distancia.

Me levanté a medida que el Arum lo hacía, ambos ojo con ojo.

—¿Has venido a morir con ella? Perfecto —dijo Félix en su forma humana, moviéndose rápidamente de izquierda a derecha—. Esto lo hace mucho más sencillo, porque creo que la he roto. Tiene buen sabor, también. Diferente de alguna manera —se burló—. No como un Luxen, pero valió la pena al final.

Lanzándome hacia Félix, lo lancé a varios metros de distancia con una poderosa explosión de la Fuente de un brazo estirado hacia afuera.

—Voy a matarte.

Félix rodó sobre su espalda, ahogándose de la risa.

—¿Crees que puedes conmigo, Luxen? He devorado algunos más fuertes que tú.

Lo golpeé con otro destello de luz, interrumpiendo lo que decía Félix. El suelo tembló debido al impacto de toda esa energía acumulada. El golpe derribó a Félix, pero sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Cambiándome a mi forma Luxen, me apresuré hacia él. Nos estrellamos con un estruendo y aterrizamos en el suelo, rodando, peleando como dos humanos, pero nuestros golpes habrían asesinado a un humano con el primer impacto.

Acorralé a Félix en el suelo, dándole un puñetazo en la garganta, pero, en el último instante, cambió de posición y retiró sus piernas, pateándome y provocando que caiga a un lado. Aterricé en el suelo y rodé, poniéndome de pie justo cuando vi a Alice correr superando al Arum, dirigiéndose hacia Bella. No hubo tiempo para siquiera procesar la presencia de mi hermana.

Unas brillantes y anaranjadas bolas de fuego se formaron en las puntas de mis manos. Salieron disparadas, pasando a Félix, chisporroteando antes que se estrellaran en los árboles, convirtiendo el mundo en un color dorado y ámbar. El calor retornó, alzando brasas al cielo.

Uno aterrizó en el hombro del Arum, volteándolo. Esquivó el otro, y se estrelló en el árbol detrás de él, haciendo un profundo agujero en la camioneta. Por encima del caos, escuché a Alice rogando

—: Bella, habla conmigo. ¡Por favor, háblame! —Luego gritó mi nombre—: ¡Edward!

Mi corazón dejó de latir.

Giré al mismo tiempo que Félix. Alice tenía a Bella en sus brazos. El Arum lanzó su propia esencia. Una oscura luz se estrelló contra Alice, lanzándola contra Bella, que cayó al suelo. Solté un grito cuando Alice se puso de pie. Sus ojos ardían con un intenso blanco y luego voló hacia acá, directo hacia Félix.

Volteándome, arrojé otro destello y luego otro, pero Félix evitó mi ataque y se dirigió directo a Alice. Corrí hacia ellos, pero ya era tarde.

Atrapó a Alice, y por un milisegundo, la oscuridad la absorbió. Cayó al suelo, su cuerpo retorciéndose.

Me eché encima de Félix, derribándolo. Las ramas se estremecieron, desparramando hojas al suelo. Me situé encima de Félix, convocando la Fuente conforme alzaba la mano, justo cuando vi a Alice ponerse de pie. El momento de distracción fue todo lo que tomó.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Alice se balanceaba de un lado a otro, con sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras enderezaba sus hombros y comenzaba a acercarse hacia nosotros. Aún debajo Félix estiró su brazo y soltó otro estallido, arrojándolo directo a Alice.

Bella chocó con ella al segundo que la energía las alcanzó, arrojándola a un lado un instante antes que la oscuridad las envolviera, y luego hubo un grito. No podía asegurar si pertenecía a mi hermana o Bella.

Todo se desmoronaba.

Ambas cayeron al suelo. Bella yacía de espalda y la parte delantera de su camiseta se hallaba manchada con una sustancia negra. Un olor metálico llenó el aire. Sangre. Alice se encontraba al lado de ella, su flácido brazo contra el de Bella. Alice volvió a su forma verdadera.

Nunca quites de vista a tu enemigo.

El estallido me dio en la espalda, enviándome a volar por el aire. El dolor me dificultó mantener mi forma, y sentí como iba de una forma a la otra. Mi mente estaba centrada en mi hermana… y Bella.

Bella no tenía oportunidad contra Félix.

Me estrellé contra el suelo, estupefacto cuando escuché la voz del Arum en mi cabeza. «Tres por uno essspecial.»

Intentando mantener una forma, giré y mi vista se aclaró. Bella… me encontraba al lado de Bella, por lo que podía tocarla. Estaba viva. Su pecho subía y bajaba, respirando con dificultad. Me miraba fijo, sus labios moviéndose, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Intenté sentarme, pero los dolores me lo impedían. Mis músculos tenían espasmos. Fue como ser golpeado con un arma de electrochoque.

«Se acaboo. Todos ustedess morirán.» Félix avanzó.

Giré hacia Bella, y vi las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. No era justo. No se merecía nada de esto, y yo era quién tenía la culpa… de todo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Quería decirle que lo lamentaba. Lamentaba que se hubiera mudado aquí y que nos hubiera conocido. No cómo ella pensaba; que era su culpa, pero no tenía idea en qué se metía.

Quería retroceder el tiempo, impedir que fuera a la biblioteca y eliminar el incidente del espagueti, pues sin todo eso, nunca habríamos hablado esa noche en el bosque y nunca habría pasado frente a la camioneta. Tantos errores.

Ahora mismo Bella estaría a salvo, viendo estúpidas películas de Halloween, tal vez incluso en los brazos de algún tipo que nunca la lastimaría ni la pondría en peligro. Estaría a salvo. Fuera de mi alcance, pero aun así a salvo.

Más que nada, quería retroceder el tiempo y cambiar mi forma de ser con ella. Porque ahora, mientras Bella se estremecía en el húmedo suelo y la muerte se cernía sobre nosotros, estaba dispuesto a reconocer lo único que había estado evitando. Lo único que en verdad me aterrorizaba.

Nunca quise alejarla.

Tan egoísta como sonaba, me alegraba que se hubiera mudado aquí. Era demasiado para nosotros, pero me importaba… más de lo que debería, pero era así. Era demasiado tarde.

Demasiado tarde para confesarle mis sentimientos, para tocarla, simplemente abrazarla, recompensar todo lo terrible que había hecho y dicho. Era demasiado tarde para mí.

Pero iba a salir de aquí. Iba a vivir así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Abandonando mi forma humana, me encontraba completamente vulnerable, pero iba a necesitar todo. Extendí un brazo hacia ella y estiró la mano, sus dedos desapareciendo en mi luz.

Centré todo en aquel toque, enviando una sacudida de energía a su cuerpo, sabiendo que lo que sea que existía en nuestro cuerpo haría lo suyo, curándola por dentro. Le daría una oportunidad de alejarse.

Esperaba que Félix estuviera más centrado en mí.

Un sollozo salió de su cuerpo, y apreté su mano con fuerza. Luego vi sus ojos destellar con comprensión. Se dio cuenta lo que hacía, lo que significaba.

—No. —Su voz era un susurro ronco y cansado.

Intentó alejarse, pero seguí, ignorando el pánico en sus ojos. Volví a apretar su mano. No iba a soltarla. No ahora.

Ni nunca.

De repente se sentó y agarró el brazo de mi hermana mientras todavía sostenía mi mano. Una vida de luz me atravesó, brillando con tanta fuerza que Félix pareció desaparecer. La luz se alzó alto en el aire, chispeando y reflejándose. Se introdujo en el cuerpo de Alice. Su luz se conectó con la mía.

La sombra de Félix se detuvo.

Al arco de luz subió y bajó, aterrizando justo en el pecho de Bella. Un instante después se hallaba sobre nosotros, liberándose de mi agarre, y se encontraba por encima de mí, cerniéndose, su cabello volando a su alrededor. El poder se construyó entre los tres, haciendo a un lado las capacidades regenerativas en marcha. Cuando brillaba, Alice y yo volvimos a nuestras formas humanas.

Aturdido, me arrodillé, intentando alcanzar a Bella. ¿Qué hacía…?

Podía sentir que retiraba las partículas del aire, atrayéndolas más hacia sí. No era posible, pero el poder se estrelló en su interior, un remezón del mismo poder estremeciéndose en lo profundo de mi interior. No… no podía ser posible.

Soltando un grito, lo soltó.

Poniéndome de pie, me quedé observando con asombro como colisionaba directamente en el pecho de Félix. El aire fue espeso y azotó. Una intensa luz destelló, y alcé mi brazo, protegiendo mis ojos.

Cuando se desvaneció, Félix no estaba a la vista y Bella…

Oh, cielos.

—¿Bella?

Yacía de espalda, y su pecho… apenas se movía. El olor a muerte nos rodeaba. Salí disparado hacia ella, arrodillándome a su lado. Soltó un tembloroso suspiro y un pánico puro explotó en mis entrañas.

Todo esto… Llegamos hasta aquí, la salvé y aceptó todo lo que le di, y, en vez de salir de inmediato de aquí, lo usó para salvarnos.

Se sacrificó por nosotros.

No me lo merecía. De ninguna manera lo merecía.

La jalé a mis brazos, y la sentí tan ligera como un suspiro, como si una parte que la completaba ya no existía.

—Bella, di algo que me insulte. Vamos.

Alice se movió y se puso de pie, el pánico llenaba su voz. No aparté mi vista de Bella. Pasando los dedos por su rostro, alejando los rastros de sangre… pero había muchísima. Bajo su nariz, en las esquinas de sus labios … e incluso bajo sus ojos.

No era justo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Alice, ve a casa ahora.

—No quiero irme —se quejó Alice, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor conforme se acercaba—. ¡Ella está sangrando! Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

Los ojos de Bella estaban fijos en mí, pero no se movía. El miedo subió a mi pecho, aferrándose con uñas.

—¡Ve a la casa ahora! —grité, y luego me obligué a bajar un poco el tono. Alice no podía saber que estaba por hacer—. Por favor. Déjanos. Ve. Ella está bien. Solo… necesita un minuto.

Le di la espalda a Alice, quitando los enredados mechones del rostro de Bella. Cuando me hallaba seguro que Alice se había ido, solté un suspiro cansado.

—Bella, no te vas a morir. No te muevas o hagas nada. Solo relájate y confía en mí. No luches con lo que está a punto de pasar.

No hubo señal que me hubiese escuchado, pero no iba a rendirme.

De ninguna manera. Agachando la cabeza, presioné mi frente contra la suya. Mi cuerpo se desvaneció, y volví a mi verdadera forma. El calor pasó desde mi cuerpo al suyo.

«Espera. No te vayas.» Sabía que no podía escucharme, pero seguí hablando mientras acunaba su cabeza. Solo espera. Centrándome en ella, me sentí introducirme en ella. Luego pude verlo todo: huesos reparándose, cortes sanándose, músculos desgarrados reparándose, y sangre fluyendo sin obstáculos por sus venas con rapidez.

Su cuerpo era un desastre, y me mataba saber qué tipo de dolor padeció.

Sentí algo conectar en mi interior. Por un instante, sentí una extraña sensación: una agitación en mi pecho al lado de mi propio corazón, como si nuestros corazones fueran uno solo, latiendo en armonía, pero luego… luego algo más ocurrió. Hubo una separación en mi interior, una representación de mi ser… dividiéndose en mitades.

Sus labios rozaron los míos. Los colores giraron a mi alrededor: rojos y blancos brillantes. Era como si no existiera ni ella ni yo… fuéramos nosotros, simplemente nosotros. Y pude sentir un imperceptible tirón hacia ella, un dar y recibir. Esto estaba prohibido: sanarla tantas veces como hice, pero esto… era más, pues Bella había estado en el borde de lo desconocido, balanceándose en el olvido y la había traído de regreso.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si ellos se dan cuento lo que he hecho… pero no puedo perderla. No puedo. Por favor. Por favor. No puedo perderte. Por favor, abre los ojos. Por favor no me dejes.

«Estoy aquí» , dijo, pero no en voz alta, y abrió sus ojos. «Estoy aquí.»

Estupefacto, me hice hacia atrás, la luz desvaneciéndose de ella.

Pero algo… algo se quedó. Podía sentirlo. No sabía qué era con exactitud, y en ese instante no me importó. Estaba viva. Todos estábamos vivos, y era lo que importaba.

—Bella —susurré, y tembló en mis brazos. Me senté, atrayéndola a mi pecho y sujetándola.

La impresión y una dosis de confusión llenaban su mirada.

—Edward, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Necesitas descansar —Me detuve, completamente cansado y agotado. Incluso yo tenía mis límites físicos, y los sobrepasé—. No estás al cien por ciento. Te tomará un par de minutos. Creo. Nunca he curado nada en este nivel antes.

—Lo hiciste en la biblioteca —murmuró, pasando sus manos por mis brazos. Como si fuera la primera vez que me tocaba—. Y en el auto…

Sonreí, cansado.

—Eso era para curar un esguince y moretones. Nada era como esto.

Bella giró su cabeza, mirando por encima de mi hombro. Su mejilla rozó ligeramente la mía, pero se sintió como mil toques de seda. Sentí como se tensaba.

—¿Cómo hice eso? —preguntó en un susurro—. No lo entiendo.

Buena pregunta. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, respirando su esencia y recordando todo lo que había pasado.

—Tal vez hice algo en ti cuando te curé. No sé qué fue. No tiene sentido, pero algo pasó cuando nuestras energías se unieron. No debería haberte afectado… tú eres humana.

Mis palabras no parecieron calmarla. Para nada. A mí tampoco me calmaban mucho. Mi mano tembló cuando quité con suavidad un mechón de su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Algo adormilada. ¿Tú?

—Igual. —Pero, extrañamente, me sentía genial. Pasé el pulgar por su barbilla y luego por su labio inferior. Me sentí como un niño yendo a Disney World por primera vez, y era raro, pues nunca fui al mundo de ratones con orejas. Nunca quise ir.

—Creo que, por ahora, sería lo mejor si dejamos esto entre los dos, todo lo de la curación y lo que hiciste antes —dije—, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, pero aun así permaneció quieta conforme mis manos trazaban las líneas de su rostro, quitando las manchas y las marcas más oscuras. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sonreí, sonreí de una manera cómo no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Y dejé de pensar.

Extendiendo los dedos por sus mejillas, la besé con suavidad.

Manteniéndolo gentil y lento, algo que en verdad nunca hice con ella, pero que deseaba hacer. Unas partes de mí, partes escondidas en su mayoría, salieron a la luz. Eché su cabeza hacia atrás y era como la primera; era la primera vez, pues esto era lo que quería, quizá incluso necesitaba. El toque inocente me quitó la respiración… una primera vez.

Me alejé, riéndome.

—¿Ahora como te encuentras?

—Bien. ¿Tú como estás?

Suspiré.

—Mucho mejor.

Inhaló un poco, sus labios formando una vaga sonrisa.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Mis labios le respondieron, y respiré en el aire nocturno, el acento de césped húmedo y tierra fértil. Respiré su aroma.

—Vamos a casa.


	24. chapter 24

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 24

Las colonias eran todas iguales.

Humano. Luxen. Arum.

Nada más que una tonelada de locura Kool-Aid me haría acercarme a cinco millas de aquí, y aun así no lo haría, pero tenían algo que necesitaba, que Bella necesitaba.

Realmente se lo debía.

Imaginaba algunas de las formas en que podía pagarme por esta visita... esa película nunca terminaría. Pisoteé de regreso a la estéril sala de estar. Todos los sofás blancos, alfombras, paredes y almohadas. Era como si tuvieran algo en contra del color. Me daban ganas de derramar algo a propósito.

Cuando Aro Vulturi regresó, traía una pequeña bolsa de cuero en las manos. Me miró y sus oscuras cejas se arquearon sobre esos ojos de un color violeta sombrío.

—Sé que ya no eres un paciente más de nuestra especie, pero toma tiempo elaborar estas cosas.

Sí, casi tres días enteros de mí vida que no viviría de nuevo. La mayor parte del tiempo se fue en buscar más Arums y un día entero en busca de la pieza perfecta de obsidiana, pero me sentía ansioso por volver con Alice... y Bella. No me gustaba la idea de que estuviera brillando como una bola de discoteca con esteroides.

Aro no me entregaba el paquete terminado. Por supuesto que no, porque eso sería demasiado fácil a estas alturas.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué es necesario esto?

—¿Puedo decir no y dejarás ir esta conversación?

Una pequeña sonrisa tensa apareció en el rostro del Luxen más viejo.

—Tu arrogancia será algún día tu perdición.

Entre otras cosas, no es que mencionara nombres ni nada.

Irritación cruzó el rostro de Aro.

—No es que no aprecie todo lo que haces por la colonia, pero tú…

—Personalidad podría mejorar —corté, pensando en Bella—. Lo entiendo. Créeme.

Aro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Canas empezaban a crecer a lo largo de sus sientes.

—Espero que sea así. Sería una vergüenza para nuestra raza si algo desafortunado te pasara.

Reuní a su extraña mirada de color amatista con la mía.

—Estoy seguro de que lo sería.

El otro Luxen fue el primero en romper el contacto.

—¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la espectáculo de luces durante el fin de semana?

—Sí. Maté a un par de Arum y perdí un par de cuchillas en el proceso, por lo que quería algo para que Alice llevara por si acaso sucede otra vez. —Me senté, dejando caer las manos entre las rodillas—. Es lo mismo que le dije a todos los demás ancianos, Aro.

—Hmm, creo que suena familiar. —Me entregó el paquete, y el peso de la obsidiana se sentía familiar. Me lo puse en el bolsillo, listo para hacer rebotar el infierno fuera de allí—. Aunque debo decir que nunca vi tal despliegue de poder. Fue impresionante.

La inquietud corría por mi espalda mientras me levantaba. Existía algo en Aro, una cualidad en la que nunca pondría un dedo, ese tipo me daba escalofríos.

—Bueno, soy jodidamente impresionante.

—Sí, lo eres. —Aro se levantó de manera fluida y se arregló la camisa planchada—. Aun así, estoy seguro que el Departamento de Defensa se lo cuestiona.

Me detuve en la puerta, girándome hacia él.

—¿Y si lo hacen?

—No le diremos nada al DOD si preguntan, como hacemos normalmente, pero si llegan a nuestras puertas, no sólo tienes que preocuparte. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

La ira sustituyó a la inquietud y dije entre dientes—: Sí, entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Edward?

Frente a él, una vez más, mi mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza que tendría que ir a ver al dentista. —¿Sí?

Aro juntó las manos y sonrió.

—Una pregunta más.

Iba a tirarme por la ventana.

—Adelante.

—Esta chica humana con la que tu hermana se ha involucrado —dijo Aro, y me tensé más no me sorprendí. Los ancianos eran tan malos como el Departamento de Defensa, si no peor—. ¿Será un problema? —preguntó.

—No. —Pero tú sí, si mencionas "chica humana" de nuevo. Eso no lo dije en voz alta o en nuestro idioma, pero la expresión de mi cara puso el mensaje alto y claro de una loca forma.

Aro asintió y no me molestó de nuevo.

Cambiando a mi verdadera forma, sólo tomé unos segundos para salir de la colonia y llegar al grupo de casas. Sin saber si la madre de Bella se encontraba vagando por los alrededores, cambié de nuevo a humano antes de salir del bosque.

La más extraña maldita cosa sucedió mientras me dirigía a nuestro camino de entrada. Una calidez se disparó sobre mi nuca, seguido por un cosquilleo casi agradable entre mis omóplatos. Junto con la rareza, otra sensación me pinchó. Un sentimiento de felicidad. ¿Qué demonios?

Creo que necesitaba una siesta.

Tan pronto como llegué el pórtico, un extraño, escalofrío caliente se arrastró a lo largo de la base de mi cuello y sabía que Bella se encontraba adentro. No podía explicar cómo lo hice ni por qué, pero lo sabía en mi interior.

Abriendo la puerta del salón, me dirigí a través del vestíbulo y mis ojos encontraron a Bella antes que a nadie. Se sentaba en el sofá, gruesas pestañas bajas, ocultando sus ojos. Tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo alrededor de su cara, sobre sus hombros y por la espalda.

Me detuve allí, incapaz de moverme, demasiado rápido se dio cuenta. El verla, bueno, provocó cosas en las no quería profundizar.

Infiernos, realmente ni siquiera sabía en qué momento me había sentido listo.

Probablemente en algún momento entre pensar que se encontraba muerta y cuando no lo estuvo.

Me deje caer junto a ella en el sofá, mirándola. Sabía que estaba al tanto de mí en un nivel intrínseco. El leve rubor arrastrándose por sus mejillas lo confirmó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó.

El silencio cayó mientras Alice y Eathan se giraron hacia ella. Arqueé una ceja, luchando contra una risa porque el rubor corrió por sus mejillas y su garganta.

—Bueno, hola, cariño, he estado afuera emborrachándome y con prostitutas. Mis prioridades son bastante importantes.

Sus labios se presionaron.

—Idiota.

Mi hermana gruñó—: Edward, no seas idiota.

—Sí, mami. Estuve con otro grupo, buscando por todo el maldito estado para asegurarnos que no hubiera ningún Arum por ahí —le dije, ofreciéndole mejor explicación.

Eathan se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿No hay ninguno verdad? Porque le dijimos a Bella que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Mi mirada parpadeó en él brevemente.

—No hemos visto ni uno.

Alice chilló feliz y aplaudió. Volteó a donde Bella, sonriendo.

—Mira, nada de qué preocuparse. Todo se ha terminado.

Bella sonrió. —Es un alivio.

Puse al tanto del viaje a Eathan, dejando de lado la mayor parte de la conversación con Aro Vulturi, pero todo el tiempo mi atención se centró más en Bella. Híper consciente de cada pequeño movimiento que hacía, todos los músculos que contraía y relajaba, y cada respiro que daba.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó Alice.

—Creo que sí. —Bella sonrió de nuevo, pero algo se encontraba fuera de ella. Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Están volviéndola loca? —suspiré—. ¿Bombardeándola con millones de preguntas?

—¡Nunca! —exclamó Alice. Luego se echó a reír—. Vale, quizás…

—Figúrate —murmuré, estirando las piernas. Un segundo después, eché un vistazo a Bella. Nuestros ojos se bloquearon en el otro. La tensión llenó la habitación, y me pregunté qué pasaba detrás de esos ojos.

Alice se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Aún estoy hambrienta, Eathan.

Él rio.

—Tú eres peor que yo.

—Es cierto. Vamos a Smoke Hole. Creo que hoy tienen pastel de carne hecho en casa. —Alice se puso de pie con un salto y me besó en la mejilla—. Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto. Te extrañaba.

Le sonreí.

—Te extrañé también.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Alice y Eathan, Bella se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Todo está bien?

El impulso me golpeó en ese momento. Quería abrazarla, porque debió preocuparle hacer esa pregunta, y parecía que tenía que hacerlo.

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuantas veces tuve que sostener a Irina cuando se molestaba? O, de una manera diferente, ¿cuándo Alice ese molestaba?

—En gran parte. —Antes de que supiera lo que hacía, extendí una mano, pasando los dedos por su mejilla. Un escalofrió corrió a la punta de mis dedos, como estática, pero aun así, muy diferente—. Infiernos.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Me senté y me deslicé lo suficientemente cerca para que nuestras piernas se tocaran, no me sentía listo para entrar en lo que sospechaba que había pasado entre nosotros cuando la curaba.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Confusión cruzó su rostro.

—¿Va explotar en mi rostro?

Me reí cuando metí la mano en el bolsillo delantero de mis pantalones, sacando la bolsa de cuero. Se lo entregué, viéndola tirar del pequeño lazo y con cuidado abrirla, como si temiera que se le cayera.

Pero cuando vio la obsidiana colgante, sus pestañas se agitaron y se veía claramente sorprendida.

Presión se formó en mi pecho cuando me sonrió. Una sensación diferente, como cuando estás a punto de subir a una montaña rusa.

Realmente nunca me sentí así antes.

—Lo creas o no, incluso algo tan pequeño como como eso puede cortar la piel Arum y matarlos. Cuando se pone muy caliente sabrás que un Arum está cerca incluso aunque no lo veas. —Cogí la cadena, abriendo el broche—. Me tomó siglos encontrar una pieza dado que la otra se volvió mierda. No quiero que te lo quites, ¿vale? Por lo menos no cuando... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo.

La mirada de sorpresa no se desvaneció cuando se giró y se quitó el cabello del camino. Tan pronto como cerré el pequeño broche, me miró.

Una expresión de tranquilidad había reemplazado la sorpresa.

—Gracias. Quiero decir, por todo.

—No es gran cosa. ¿Te ha preguntado alguien acerca de tu rastro?

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que ellos esperan ver uno debido a todo lo de la pelea.

Asentí, aliviado de que era una cosa menos de qué preocuparse por ahora.

—Infiernos, eres tan brillante como un cometa ahora. Tendrá que desaparecer o volveremos al punto de partida.

Bella se me quedó mirando un momento, sus ojos afilados.

—¿Y qué punto de partida, exactamente?

—Ya sabes, nosotros estando... atorados juntos hasta que el maldito rastro desaparezca. —Bueno, eso sonaba como una mierda.

—Después de todo lo que he hecho, nosotros estando juntos, ¿es estar atorados?

Oh, mierda.

—¿Sabes qué? Que te den, amigo. Por mí, Félix no encontró a tu hermana. Debido a lo que hice, casi me muero. Tú me curaste. Es por eso que tengo el rastro. Nada de esto es mi culpa.

—¿Y es mía? ¿Debí dejarte morir? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Esa es una pregunta estúpida! No me arrepiento de que me hayas curado, pero no voy a lidiar más con esta actitud tuya de frío a caliente, ya no más.

—Yo creo que protestas mucho con eso de que me gustas. —Sonreí, sabiendo que las garras estaban a punto de salir—. Suenas como si trataras de convencerte a ti misma.

Bella respiró hondo, haciendo que su pecho se elevara.

—Creo que será lo mejor si te mantienes alejado de mí.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Cualquiera de los otros Luxen puede vigilarme o lo que sea —protestó—. No tienes que ser tú.

Sí, eso no iba a suceder.

—Eres mi responsabilidad.

—No soy nada para ti.

—Eres definitivamente algo.

Parecía que quería pegarme. Yo como que quería que tratara, y, sinceramente, no quería saber por qué me gustaba meterme tanto con ella.

—Te desagrado demasiado.

—No. No lo haces.

—De acuerdo. Necesitamos quitar este rastro de mí. Ahora.

Una idea me vino a la mente.

—Tal vez podemos besarnos otra vez. Veamos que hace eso con el rastro. Parece que sirvió la última vez.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una cierta luz llenó sus ojos.

—Eso no volverá a pasar.

—Era sólo una sugerencia.

—Una que nunca sucederá —dijo—. De nuevo.

—No actúes como si no te hubieras divertido…

Bella me golpeó en el pecho con fuerza, también. No pude evitarlo.

Me reí, e hizo ese ruidito lindo de disgusto cuando empezó a alejarse. Su pequeña mano se movió a través de mi pecho y tomó todo en mí no tomar su mano y hacer... bueno, otras cosas con ella.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Me estás sintiendo, Bella? Me está gustando hacia donde se están dirigiendo las cosas.

Sus labios se separaron cuando siguió presionando. Mi pulso se aceleró un poco cuando la miré. La sangre abandonando su cara.

—Nuestros latidos... son iguales. Oh, Dios mío, ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Oh, mierda. —No es como quería empezar esta conversación.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y puse la mano sobre la suya y la apreté. Sospeché tanto.

Esto sólo lo confirmó, pero lo que sabía de las curaciones humanas de parte de nuestra especie era limitado, eran más susurros y rumores.

—Pero no es tan malo —le dije—. Quiero decir, estoy bastante seguro de que te convertí en algo y toda esta cosa del corazón prueba que estamos conectados. —Sonreí—. Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Qué podría haber sido peor exactamente? —Su voz se elevó.

—Nosotros estando juntos. —Me encogí de hombros—. Podría ser peor.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Crees que deberíamos estar juntos porque alguna clase de extraño alienígena mojo nos ha conectado? ¿Pero hace dos minutos te quejabas sobre estar atorado conmigo?

—Sí, bueno, no me estaba quejando. —Acabo de tener un momento de muy mala elección de palabras—. Señalaba que los dos estábamos atorados juntos. Esto es diferente... y tú estás atraída hacia mí.

Sus ojos se estrecharon tanto como un gato cabreado.

—Volveré a la pasada afirmación en un segundo, pero, ¿tú quieres estar conmigo porque te sientes… forzado?

Me moví.

—No diría forzado exactamente, pero... pero me gustas. —Bella no respondió de inmediato y me preparé—. Oh no, conozco esa mirada. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

—Esta es la más ridícula declaración de atracción que he escuchado —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Esto es tan mediocre, Edward. ¿Quieres estar conmigo debido a las cosas locas que pasaron?

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me levantaba.

—Nos gustamos. Lo hacemos. Es estúpido negarlo.

—Oh, ¿esto viene del chico que me dejó en el sofá en topless? —Sacudió la cabeza, enviando mechones de pelo a volar—. Nosotros no nos gustamos.

—Vale. Debería disculparme por eso. Lo siento. —Di un paso hacia adelante—. Nosotros nos atraíamos antes de que te curara. No puedes decir que eso no es verdad, porque siempre he... he estado atraído hacia ti.

Y me di cuenta entonces que tan jodidamente cierto era.

Desde la primera vez que la vi de pie en el pórtico, la primera discusión, la primera vez que nos bañamos, y desde la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo fuerte y valiente que realmente era, me sentía atraído por ella. La quería.

Tal vez lo estuve diciendo en voz alta todo este tiempo.

—Estar atraído hacia mí es la más pobre excusa para estar conmigo, tanto como el hecho de estar atorado conmigo.

—Oh, tú sabes que es más que eso. —Hice una pausa, quedándome estupefacto porque si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho lo que estaría haciendo y diciendo ahora habría muerto de la risa—. Sabía que serías un problema desde el principio, desde el momento en que tocaste mi puerta.

Bella se rio secamente.

—Este pensamiento es definitivamente mutuo, pero eso no excusa la doble personalidad que tienes.

—Bueno, como que esperaba eso, pero, obviamente, no. —Le lancé una sonrisa rápida—. Bella, sé que te gus…

—Sentirme atraída a ti no es suficiente —dijo.

—Nos llevamos bien.

Me dio una de sus miradas.

No podía detener la sonrisa y al mismo tiempo tratar con un—: A veces lo hacemos.

—No tenemos nada en común.

—Tenemos más en común de lo que te das cuenta

—Como sea.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo envolví alrededor de mi dedo.

—Sabes que quieres.

Dudó un momento antes de arrebatarme el mechón.

—No sabes que es lo que quiero. No tienes ni idea. Quiero a un chico que quiera estar conmigo porque realmente lo quiera. No porque esté forzado a estar por algún torcido tipo de responsabilidad.

—Bella…

—¡No! —Sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras tomaba otra respiración profunda—. No, lo siento. Haz pasado meses siendo el idiota más grande del mundo conmigo. No puedes decidir que me gustes un día y que olvide todo eso. Quiero a alguien que se preocupe por mí como mi papá lo hacía con mamá. Y tú no eres él.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me miró un momento y luego se giró hacia la puerta como si planeara dejarme. Esta conversación no había terminado. Me moví más rápido de lo que podía rastrear, apareciendo delante de la puerta.

—Dios, ¡odio cuando haces eso! —chilló Bella.

La miré.

—No puedes seguir fingiendo que no quieres estar conmigo.

Me devolvió la mirada con una expresión de fiereza que encontré increíblemente sexy y... y sí, la respetaba por eso, también. Pero entonces esa mirada se desvaneció cuando apretó los labios. De pronto sus ojos denotaban tristeza. —No estoy fingiendo.

Mierda.

Hubo vacilación antes de que dijera eso. No fue mucho más que impulsada por la ira y la frustración. Sentía miedo y tristeza. Lo tengo. Yo fui un idiota con ella. En realidad no era una excusa en el mundo para compensar eso, y mientras la sostenía en mis brazos en el campo me di cuenta que, no podía, no sería capaz, de dejarla ir.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Edward.

Puse las manos en sus caderas y la jalé hacia adelante. El calor de su cuerpo en cascada sobre el mío, y cerré los ojos un instante, tomando una respiración profunda que olía a Bella.

—Sí quiero estar... —Mis manos apretadas en sus caderas, y colocándola un poco más cerca, hasta que nuestras piernas se rozaron una vez más, demostrando que sus palabras se encontraban en desacuerdo con lo que ella quería. Metí la cabeza en su cuello y se estremeció—. Si quisiera estar contigo, ¿me lo pondrías difícil, cierto?

Bella levantó la cabeza.

—Tú no quieres estar conmigo.

Oh, yo tenía que estar en desacuerdo con eso. Mis labios se extendieron en una sonrisa.

—Creo que sí quiero

Un rubor bastante intenso se expandió por su cuello, y yo quería perseguirlo con mis labios.

—Pensar y creer no son lo mismo que saber.

—No, no lo es, pero es algo. —Era más que nada—. ¿No es así?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se apartó.

—No es suficiente.

Choqué con su mirada y suspiré. Su terquedad era algo que detestaba y por lo que me sentía increíblemente atraído, lo que me hacía una especie de loco.

—Vas a hacer esto difícil.

No dijo nada mientras me esquivaba, y llegó a la puerta.

—¿Bella?

Me miró. —¿Qué?

Sonreí, y vi sus ojos iluminarse.

—¿Te das cuenta de que amo los desafíos?

Bella se rio en voz baja y se volvió hacia la puerta, haciéndome la seña del dedo medio.

—También yo, Edward. También yo.

Viéndola irse, tuve que admitir que se veía tan bien caminando hacia mí como alejándose.

Lo hacía, amaba los desafíos. Y nunca pierdo.

 **Aquí terminamos. Nos leemos en el siguiente Book! xD**


End file.
